Evolution
by Roadkill2580
Summary: When Youko Kurama and Kuronue meet Kagome Higurashi, feelings are ignited and evolve. As time passes, they realize that they are not immune to such changes. The question is, will they act on these feelings? YoukoKagomeKuronue IYYH HIATUS
1. Majesty

_**Evolution**_

_Summary: When Youko Kurama and Kuronue discover Kagome Higurashi, they're not sure what to think. When Kagome Higurashi meets Youko Kurama and Kuronue, she's mystified and almost scared. But they discover that, like all things, emotions evolve-and theirs is no exception. Youko/Kagome/Kuronue threesome yaoi IYYH_

OooooO

There are many legends and myths told of a demon falling for a human, even a miko, with each and every one of them ending tragically. Youko Kurama has never believed one of them. Kuronue sees them as an amusement and ponders why a youkai would even think about falling for a human. Kagome Higurashi has listened to each one with despair and wished there were a way to find a happier ending. Youko Kurama has been a firm believer that for happy endings to exist, you had to make them. Kuronue thinks that there is no such thing as a happy ending.

There are many stories and tales of what could of have been, had there been no hate between races and species. Youko Kurama has always thought that things are the way they are and there is no changing it. Kagome Higurashi was always told that every being had the same origin, and were all to be treated with equality. Kuronue was taught that youkai will forever be the stronger species and humans are too weak to overcome them.

A long, long time ago, when Kagome Higurashi was young and naïve, she believed that youkai were a thing of legends that old people from five hundred years ago had made up to pass the time. She believed that there were only the humans and the five kingdoms, and that all that really mattered in the immediate future was getting into a prestigious highschool. Now, Kagome Higurashi is nineteen, Guardian of the Shikon, and cautious of anything anyone might say.

All his life, Youko Kurama believed you had to make your own way or die behind and alone. If anyone stood in your path of life, they should be removed from that path and should they die, it only meant they were too weak to make it. Now Youko Kurama is the King of Thieves, and his very name strikes fear in the hearts of hundreds. Kuronue was cast out, left to die alone. He lived and became stronger, and left his clan behind. Now he lives by hurting the world before it can hurt him. All three of them were entirely different people, with entirely different beliefs and views, and already, they were on the path to greatness, whether the path was a good one…or something completely different.

What Kagome Higurashi didn't realize was that some fairy tales told late at night to scare you and make you come home are meant to be believed, are meant to be heeded. What Youko Kurama didn't realize was that even if you do make your own way, the path of life that you carve isn't always meant to be stained with blood and that perhaps it is meant instead to be walked with someone beside you. What Kuronue didn't know is that not everyone will hurt you, and that often relationships of any kind will cause grief somewhere, to someone, even if that person is not you.

And this is where the story of the two great and terrible youkai Youko Kurama and Kuronue and the kind priestess Kagome Higurashi begins.

OooooO

It was raining. The group of shard hunters were on what was obviously a well traveled road. Unfortunately, it was a long road, and no village was in sight.

" Inuyasha! We have to stop! We can hardly see you ahead of us!" Kagome cried. Indeed, the rain was coming down so hard, the group could barely spot their leader, the hanyou Inuyasha. Not only that, a heavy mist had fallen, swirling as high as their waists. Poor Shippo had to ride on Kagome's shoulder. The humans of the group had become so battered by the rain that they had taken what little shelter they could under their umbrella like hats. It really was unfortunate for them that they had to travel in Japan's rainy season.

At hearing the young girl's shout, Inuyasha turned to look behind him with half hearted concern. He felt a bit guilty at taking in his companion's appearances. All of them looked like a bunch of drowned rats, though he was sure he looked no better. Water had long since clogged his ears, making it a bit difficult to hear beyond the beating rain. Shippo, being a demon not yet fully developed, did not have senses that could compare to the hanyou, and Inuyasha knew if he was having some trouble, his comrades must, along with Shippo, have been struggling in the harsh weather. Blinking at the sky, Inuyasha knew the rain was not going to stop any time soon. He sighed.

" Alright then! Let's go into the forest to shelter ourselves from the rain a bit," he called back. Everyone seemed to sag in relief at his decision. The group started forward again, though this time, they cut through the forest in a narrow opening. They walked deeper into the dense forest, and as the trees grew thicker, they began to shelter them a little bit more from the rain. Grouping together under a large tree, they set their packs down on the tree's roots to prevent them from getting dirty. Then Kagome pulled out some dry blankets for them to sit on. First she doubled them up before she rested them on the ground, so the wetness wouldn't soak in so quickly. The group then sat down, resting their sore legs.

" Man, it's raining so hard…" Kagome said, sighing a bit. Sango made noise of agreement.

" Unh, it is. It's a shame, we won't be able to eat anything, at least, not cooked," she replied.

" We should just be happy we are able to rest. We will have to resume our journey after the rain stops," Miroku said. Shippo yawned.

" Whatever. I'm gonna take a nap," he said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" So tired already? You really are a runt," Inuyasha sneered. Shippo just ignored the hanyou.

" Inuyasha, don't pick on Shippo," Kagome said exasperatedly. Inuyasha just snorted and crossed his arms. They all sat quietly with each other, listening to Shippo's soft snores, before Sango and Miroku slowly drifted off as well. Inuyasha was pretending to be sleeping while he recuperated his strength. However, Kagome couldn't sit still. The wetness had long since seeped into the blanket, and it's cold, wet fuzziness positively irritated Kagome's skin revealed by her shorts. The rain still came down on their heads and caught in their eyelashes, even beneath what little shelter the trees had to offer. Kagome couldn't understand how the others could sleep. She sighed.

" I'm just not cut out for this," she mumbled. Inuyasha cracked open an eye, glaring at her.

" If you want to move so badly, go take a walk. We won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Just don't lose the jewel," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled gratefully.

" Thanks Inuyasha," she said. Standing up, Kagome walked further into the forest, and further away from companions.

The forest was dark, since the clouds blocked the sun. Rain poured through the leaves and branches, and Kagome shivered as they hit her skin. She blinked several times to get water drops out of her lashes and she sneezed, sending droplets everywhere. In the forest, the thick mist was lower, but now it was getting denser, and remained by her calves.

Almost twenty minutes later, Kagome came across a clearing. It was small, and a large tree had fallen across it. But what caught the young girl's attention was the glistening, four tailed silver fox. Kagome's eyes almost popped out of her head and she ducked behind a tree. The fox was sleeping, at least it appeared to be. It was curled so that its nose was buried in a tail, while the other three tails had been flicked over the body to shield it from the rain. The ears on its elegant head twitched every time a drop happened to hit one, creating a smile on Kagome's face. As Kagome studied the creature, it slowly cracked open an eye, then the other. It stood slowly, painting an image of majestic beauty. The fox was by far larger than any Kagome had ever seen. It was perhaps as big as Kirara in her battle form, possibly larger. The four tails trailed gracefully behind the fox as it raised its head to sniff the air. Then Kagome realized something. All around the fox, there was no mist. It didn't even come within a foot of the obvious demon. It seemed to be lowest around him, and as it moved farther away, it rose. Kagome looked down at her feet, and an involuntary shiver went down her spine as she watched the mist curl around her ankles. A foreboding feeling entered her stomach, and she knew at once what the mist within the forest was. Youki. The fox was obviously a youkai. The youkai who was generating all the misty youki. But what Kagome really wanted to know was how no one realized what the mist was. Kagome swallowed and looked up…

And was completely blown away by what she saw. There, in place of the demon fox, stood a tall, elegant fox youkai. He was definitely taller than Sesshoumaru, perhaps reaching seven feet. He had long, silver hair that cascaded down his back, reaching a bit past his waist. His tail was of the same silver, glistening in the rain. Great fox ears stood erected on the youkai's head, moving about slowly. Kagome was positive he could hear her breathing, even over the rain. The youkai was dressed in a white toga and pants, along with white shoes of some sort. He stuck out in his all white attire. Yet Kagome knew that if this youkai didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't. Then the miko spotted his eyes. They were narrowed slightly, and were somewhere caught between amber and gold. Kagome couldn't help but compare the fox to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Whereas Sesshoumaru had platinum hair, and Inuyasha a snowy white, this demon had silver hair. Inuyasha had amber eyes, and Sesshoumaru's were several shades brighter, almost like the sun, in color and intensity. But this demon's eyes weren't quite amber, not quite gold. They were perhaps darker than Sesshoumaru's eyes, but brighter than Inuyasha's. Where Inuyasha had tanned skin, and Sesshoumaru pale, this youkai was somewhere caught in between. He held his head in a regal way, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. He had the face of an aristocrat. Kagome's heart thudded painfully in her chest at the sheer beauty alone of the great youkai. As his eyes slowly scanned the area, Kagome's heart suddenly stopped when his eyes connected with hers.

There was only one time when Kagome had feelings of this intensity, and that was when Sesshoumaru made eye contact with her. She almost wondered if it was a silver haired, golden eyed, canine demon tradition to invoke such feelings in human women. Kagome's knees weakened, and she clutched the tree to help her stay upright. The same intensity that Sesshoumaru had was easily matched by this youkai, and Kagome suddenly felt very nervous. Even so, his eyes were very entrancing. It was as if suddenly the only thing that existed was him. She was dimly aware of his youki brushing up against her, brushing against her aura and her body. Kagome was almost drowning in his energy that he exhibited, was almost being swallowed. Her fingers were twitching weakly, and she couldn't take her eyes away from his. _' No Inuyasha to protect me this time…'_ she thought distantly. Kagome could only keep staring. Then, in the distance, Kagome heard something.

" Mama! Let's go!" she heard Shippo say. As Kagome came back into focus, she realized it had stopped raining. She wondered how long she had been there, but then she heard Shippo's voice again. It was all Kagome could do to tear her eyes away from the fox and run away. She looked behind her once to glimpse the beautiful youkai one last time. He was gone.

OooooO

Youko Kurama had been resting peacefully when the human woman had stumbled upon him. He had known previously that there were intruders, but they weren't disturbing him or his forest, so he thought it best to let them pass peacefully. Youko only began to become wary when he felt someone approaching. He felt eyes watching him for a time when he decided to see who had dared to intrude on his privacy. And found it was a mere human woman. She had raven hair and sapphire eyes, and peachy skin. Her legs were long, the column of her throat slender. And her hands were _tiny_. She was beautiful, for a human at least. He had seen better in female youkai. As Youko let his youki curl around her, testing her, he watched her look at his youki. A dawning seem to come over her face, and when she looked back up, Youko was in his humanoid form. He pretended to search the area, pretended to find her heavy breathing and her thudding heart, before he looked into her eyes.

It was then that Youko decided that her true beauty rested in her eyes. They were quite expressive, and were among the prettiest of blues he had ever witnessed. As he studied, he noticed her shell shocked expression, saw her fingers clutching at the tree for support. He inwardly smirked. He was so good at invoking such reactions. Youko slowly began to surround his youki around the girl, testing her, wanting to see how much of him she could take. He was surprised to find she could withstand much of his youki. It was only when she heard the call of her child that she fled, and even then, it took two calls for her to regain her bearings. _' Well, there's my moment of entertainment for the decade.'_ Youko thought. Still, he had to ponder the reason for her and her companion's trespassing of his forest. After all, everyone knew that this forest belonged to the infamous Youko Kurama, and to trespass could mean death by his hands.

Youko sighed. There really was no use. It wasn't like he was going to see the girl again anyway. She would probably get killed by some youkai on the way to wherever she was going.


	2. Fear

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

When Kagome woke up the next day, away from the misty forest, she had merely thought her encounter with the youkai a strange dream. After all, how often do extremely pretty fox youkai present themselves to human women? Okay, so maybe he hadn't exactly presented himself, he had been resting, but the fact remains he allowed himself to be viewed and had not instead fled. Kagome inwardly scoffed at that thought. What kind of youkai with that power would flee from a mere human, and a female at that? _'No one' _Kagome told herself. In fact, she was almost surprised she hadn't been slaughtered then and there. But she supposed she shouldn't be complaining, after all, she was still alive. And that's saying a lot, considering what kind of personality that youkai could have had. _'He was probably having a good day…'_ Kagome thought grumpily.

Kagome herself was most certainly not having a good day. After they began to move on, they continued until dark. The rain had held out long enough for them to have a half ways decent meal before it started pouring again. Kagome decided then she absolutely hated Japan's rainy season. The rain continued on through the night, and the shard hunters were never given a chance to dry off while they rested. In the morning as they were packing it was still raining. Kagome felt that one of them was most likely to get ill. Knowing her terrible luck, Kagome herself would fall sick. As if she had jinxed herself, Kagome sneezed loudly. And again, and again she sneezed. Sango glanced back in concern.

" Kagome-chan, are you alright?" the slayer asked. Kagome nodded, holding her now plugged nose.

" Un, I'm okay. Don't worry about me, let's keep going. We're almost to that village. We can rest there for a few days, just to make sure I'm not ill," Kagome replied. Sango nodded back.

As the time crawled by slowly, Kagome had to keep reminding herself of the wonderful warm bed and hot bath she would get to have at the village just to keep her legs trudging through the pouring rain. Kagome really didn't want to whine about how tired she was, honest, but she was just so tired of all this rain! Kagome was usually fond of rain, and even played in it in her spare time. But now it was repetitive, and there was nothing interesting to watch. No one dared to carry on a conversation, since rain would only fill their mouths, and it's uncomfortably to talk in rain anyway, so no one spoke. Even the once thick youki mist was dissipating, thus no longer reminding Kagome of her dream like encounter and not causing her to ponder the strange mist.

" Oi! I see the village just ahead! Let's keep moving guys, we're almost there!" Inuyasha called from the front. Inuyasha's words revived Kagome, giving her enough energy to make it to the village before she had to sit down. _' Just….ahead…almost there…'_ Kagome told herself. Sure enough, even with water in her lashes obscuring her vision, Kagome could see many huts clustered together, and fields in the distance, where after the rain, more crops would begin to sprout. It was most definitely a humble village, much like Kaede's, with probably only one supply shop for travelers and a tiny inn, unlike some places, with had many shops and stores and at least three inns for tourists.

The group traveled down a water slick hill towards the village, everyone relieved to know they were upon their destination. It had been a long haul through the forest to get to this village, even though there were no rogue youkai. The shard hunters stepped into the village, and Miroku immediately spotted the largest home. Everyone followed the striding monk, then paused behind him as he pounded on the door. They waited for awhile, and Miroku was prepared to knock again, when an old lady opened the door.

" Hello, who are ye that knock on my door?"

" We are travelers, we've come from the forest-"

" Ye came from the Forest of the Silver Fox? He did not attack ye? Ye must be strong for the guardian to let you pass through his forest peacefully. Come, your journey must have been tiring," the old lady beckoned them inside. Meanwhile, Kagome was pondering her words. _'Forest of the Silver Fox? Then these villagers know of him? He really exists? But I thought it was just a dream! If he was the guardian, why didn't he attack us?' _Kagome thought. A shiver trailed down Kagome's spine, and she glanced back at the forest. A faint mist still surrounded it, though at the edge of the forest, it was quite thin. Kagome squinted, swearing she could see a glint of silver, but dismissed it as rain. Turning, she followed the others inside the large hut.

It was a simple two room hut, as humble as everything else appeared to be. The first room they were in was no doubt the main room. There was a large pot overhanging a fire, and a wonderful smell was coming from said pot. There was also one futon already made in the middle of the wood floor.

" The second room is the bath. Ye can leave your clothes here to dry," said the old lady. Miroku began his thanks, but the lady waved it off.

" It's been awhile since I've had company, no need to thank me," she said. She turned to Kagome.

" Interested in the Forest of the Silver Fox, are ye?" she whispered, her grin twisting her wrinkled face. Kagome flushed.

" No need to be embarrassed. The guardian is a silver fox youkai, and he's thief. He steals from us, occasionally, but no one is ever harmed. We believe he does it out of pure amusement. When the forest is surrounded by that mist out there, that's when we know he is there. It is also when travelers are least likely to make it through his forest. He keeps youkai from attacking us, so we really don't mind that he thieves from us," she finished. _' I guess this fox guy really must exist. But if he apparently is so violent over people in his forest, why didn't he attack us?' _Kagome wondered.

" Keh, whatever. We got through the damn forest and we're out of the damn rain. Sango, Kagome, you should both hurry and get cleaned up first. Miroku will set up the futons while we wait," Inuyasha told the girls. They both nodded and entered the second room.

The bathroom was just as humble as the rest of the hut. It was a simple wood floor with a large bath tub. The tub was pushed up to a wall, so the person bathing could look out the window. Underneath the bath tub was a little compartment no doubt used to heat up the water. Kagome gasped.

" Hold on a minute, Sango-chan! We forgot a spare change of clothes!" Kagome told her friend.

" Ah, right! We did forget our clothes. Alright, I'll wait for you," Sango replied. Kagome left briefly and returned with some clothes to change into. Stripping themselves, the two young women slipped into the hot bath. Kagome sighed in bliss as the water caressed her body lovingly.

" It's been so long since we've had a good bath. I'm so grateful," Kagome said.

" I agree, it has been too long. It feels nice," Sango sunk in deeper. Kagome started giggling.

" What, Kagome-chan?"

" I was just wondering how Miroku-sama and Inuyasha were going to fit in here," Kagome answered. Sango chuckled.

" That would be funny to see," Sango said. The two girls started washing themselves, all the while they chatted, glad to be warm and out of the rain. After some time, they stepped out and allowed the men to clean themselves. Then Kagome fixed some ramen, pleasing the group to no end to have such a "delicacy". Then they clambered into their futons, sleeping bags or leaned against the wall to go to sleep. And sleep they did.

It was in the dead of night that Kagome awoke, a forboding feeling tickling her stomach. Wriggling out of her sleeping bag quietly, she glanced around in the darkness, checking to make sure her companions were safe. Then she quickly scanned the area to see if there were in any shards. When that came up negative, the teenage girl decided to go outside. Tiptoeing, she snuck outside. Once outside, Kagome breathed in the night air, letting the cool wind brush her warmer cheeks. Kagome shivered slightly when a more violent wind passed her by. As it was summer, she was only dressed in a pale blue tank top and a pair of pale blue shorts that only went to her mid thigh.

After looking around for a couple minutes, Kagome slowly began to explore the tiny village. Then Kagome immediately noticed something amiss. There was no sound and the air held an unnatural heaviness. Kagome's shoulders shook as an involuntary shudder went down her spine. _'Maybe I should go get Inuyasha…'_ Against her rational mind, Kagome continued on, finally arriving in front of the village temple. Holding her elbows and still shivering, she began climbing the long steps to the temple. When Kagome reached the top, she started checking her surroundings. Even if she hadn't, it would have been impossible to miss the silvery form at the top, his back to her. Even from behind, Kagome couldn't mistake the youkai. The way his long silvery hair danced behind him, his long, fuzzy tail, his large fox ears…This was definitely the fox youkai from before. So Kagome did the only thing she could do.

" It's you!" she gasped.

OooooO

Even with their lack of violence, and destruction towards his forest and its inhabitants, Youko was still glad when the intruders had left. They traveled quickly, even during the rain. However, this did not necessarily mean they had bypassed the village. They had most likely taken shelter for the night. It didn't matter, they wouldn't be able to stop him.

Interestingly enough, Youko could use his youki in his raw form to do many things. The first thing was the mist, that proclaimed his presence and claimed all that was his. The second thing was that if one happened to be asleep, Youko could make the heaviness from his youki to ensure that the victims remained so. It didn't harm anyone, merely kept them asleep.

So it was of a great surprise to him to hear a girl's voice behind him. He distinctly felt his tail frizz in surprise. He had come to the village to steal a pretty looking locket from the temple that he had seen during his last visit. Youko supposed he was lucky. If the girl had been an adversary, she simply would have stabbed him in the back and not say a word. But she spoke, and alerted Youko to her presence. Inwardly, Youko sighed. He had been hoping to come and go without interference. But it appeared that he had been spotted, and there would be a confrontation. Still, Youko didn't feel a need to cause bloodshed. No, he felt…playful tonight. Slowly, Youko turned around.

He was met by the same human girl from earlier that day. She had changed out of her previous clothes, and into something much more revealing. She appeared to be a bit stunned, her blue eyes wide with shock. Youko raised a delicate eyebrow.

" How interesting," Youko spoke, his deep voice reverbating across the air between them. A shiver shook the girl's body and Youko found himself smirking. A flash of anger appeared briefly in the female's eyes before it vanished. Youko slowly stepped closer to the girl, slowly taking in her scent. As he began to circle her, fear slowly crawled into her scent. She, in turn, began turning so her back would face him. While Youko held her eyes, he found himself smirking wider, a pearly fang poking over his lip, as he spotted the utter terror in her eyes.

" It's interesting that you should break free of my youki. Not only that, you found the strength to climb all the way up here, despite my youki hanging in the air," he continued. He saw her throat move as she swallowed.

" No one has ever done it before," Youko said. They continued making circles around each other when Kagome fell backward on her rump, looking back up at Youko. She reminded him of a cornered rabbit. Youko stopped smirking and narrowed his eyes. Leaning down so that their noses were almost touching, Youko let his breath travel across her lips. In a whisper, he asked a question.

" Tell me, how did you do it?"


	3. Routine

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

_" Tell me, how did you do it?"_

Kagome felt herself tremble before the fox youkai, his amber eyes boring into her own. She swallowed.

" I…I don't know," she replied meekly. The youkai frowned. Apparently he hadn't wanted to hear that answer.

" You don't know," he repeated. Kagome bit her lip and shrank back, preparing herself for his anger. But it never came. He had merely blinked and continued staring at her, as if she were some sort of alien. _'Is this a good thing? Of course it's good thing! He hasn't killed you yet!'_

" I see then," the youkai stood back up. Then, he began to walk away.

" W-wait! Who are you?" Kagome called. He paused, then turned around.

" I am Youko Kurama," he replied.

" Are you the one who guards the forest? Why did you let us pass through?" Kagome inquired further. Youko raised his brow.

" So curious…" he murmured. Smirking, he looked back up.

" Yes, I guard the forest. It is my home. I let you pass through because you were not disturbing my forest. Are you satisfied?" without waiting for her answer, the youkai began walking away.

" Just one more thing!" once she was sure she had his attention, she began speaking again.

" I think…I may have escaped your youki because I have priestess powers. I'm not trained but…" Youko turned and blinked back at Kagome.

" Really now? That does explain a few things…very well. Farewell, girl," Youko said. Then he walked away, disappearing into the night. Kagome remained in the dirt before the shrine, staring at the spot where he once was. _'What a youkai…'_ Then Kagome realized something. _'He left me alive!'_ Kagome released a breath she didn't know she was holding. As the sounds of the night slowly began to return, Kagome stood up, dusting off her bottom. _'I can't believe I made a total idiot of myself in front of a youkai like him! Ugh, he probably thinks I'm an idiot…'_ Sighing, the girl began to walk down the steps, away from the temple. She really needed some sleep.

Kagome awoke to find it was about an hour after dawn. After she had arrived to the hut she was staying in, she had promptly went to sleep. Now the shard hunting group was packing to leave. As Kagome moved mechanically, she felt her still tingling from the breath of Youko Kurama. It was further proof to her that last night's events were most definitely **_not_** a dream. _'He's really intimidating…'_ Kagome decided. Kagome wondered if she should ask the group about this Youko Kurama. Then Kagome wondered if she should really ask Inuyasha about him. She tried to picture his most logical reaction. Really, she did.

_" Why would you want to know about a stupid kitsune anyway? Are you his girlfriend now or something?"_

Definite no. Not only would he say that, he would probably launch into this long tirade against fox youkai. So Kagome tried to picture Miroku's response.

_" Kagome-sama, are you interested? I could be of service. Of course, a human cannot compare to the wonders of a fox demon."_

Ugh. Stupid pervert. Miroku was a bit too predictable, like Inuyasha. On the second hand, he may appear serious about it, until Kagome told him about the "male" and "fox demon" part. Kagome moved on to Shippo.

_"Really! You met THE Youko Kurama! Can I meet him?"_

With the way Shippo would screech about it, the whole group would find out, and then Kagome would have to endure angry lectures and perverted comments. Even if Shippo managed to keep quiet, Inuyasha would realize something was wrong and beat it out of the poor kit. So Kagome decided her most logical pick should be Sango.

_" Youko Kurama? Sure I've heard of him, he's supposed to be really dangerous…." _

Kagome wasn't sure what this Youko Kurama person was all about, but she was sure Sango had some general, fairly accurate knowledge of him, even if it was not that of a satisfying quantity. Plus, the demon exterminator could no doubt keep her inquiry a secret, and Inuyasha wouldn't dare try to harm Sango, though whether that was fear of Sango herself or Miroku, Kagome wasn't sure. In any case, Kagome figured her best time to speak with Sango would be the next time they had a bath, where they would get the most privacy they could.

" Hey, Kagome, are feeling okay?" Shippo asked suddenly. Kagome blinked herself out of her daze and nodded.

" Un! I'm fine, Shippo. Just thinking, is all," she smiled back. Shippo grinned then scurried away, helping the group back up and gather some food and supplies. Soon, the group was back on the road and leaving the tiny village and its forest behind.

It soon turned out to be a nice day. The morning dew had dried, and the sun had risen above the horizon. There were few clouds, and Kagome immediately knew it was going to be a warm day. The ground was still a bit soft from the rain, but that mattered little to the group of travelers. The path wasn't very well worn, as people from the village didn't leave, and many people didn't come to the village. Very quickly the sounds of their traveling soothed Kagome's nerves. Miroku's staff's rings gently jingling, the soft scuffles of their sandals on the ground, the occasionally shifting of a pack, and Inuyasha's gentle sniffs of the air to make sure there were no hostile youkai in the vicinity. Then there were the natural sounds of the morning. Birds chirping, squirrels chittering, and tiny insects buzzing around as they slowly went to sleep. In fact, Shippo had fallen back to sleep on Kagome's shoulder, he was so comforted by the sounds of their traveling.

Kagome immediately felt guilty. All the poor child had known since they had taken him in was the life on the road, battles against demons, prejudiced human villages, betrayal, and suspicion. He was not amongst his own kind, where they did whatever fox youkai do together as a species. He would not know his own customs or beliefs until later on when he left on his own to discover his own race. And by then, he would be filled with human beliefs, human knowledge, and not at all gifted with the youkai knowledge he should have. A soft snore from the kit in question stopped Kagome's train of thought. Kagome giggled softly at Shippo, then looked ahead to concentrate on keeping herself awake. Her escapade from last night had drained her. Kagome allowed herself a soft sigh and trudged along.

They stopped around noon for a quick lunch break. Kagome had quickly made some ramen, let her friends marvel over the "ninja" food, then passed it out.

" Ah, Kagome-sama, as always, your food is delicious!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha didn't even have to nod his agreement; Kagome was sure that he felt that the way he gulped down his food was agreement enough.

" Inuyasha, don't you have any manners?" Shippo asked with a wrinkled nose. Inuyasha just glared, his throat too full to growl. However, for Shippo, his glare was filled with promises of pain as soon as his bowl was gone. Which appeared to be very soon. Shippo edged closer to Kagome, who would protect him from the irate hanyou.

"Mmhm, this is wonderful, Kagome-chan. Is all food from your world this good?" Sango inquired.

" Yeah, except for that curry stuff. But everything is else is good, especially if Ms. Higurashi is making it," Inuyasha answered.

" Ms. Higurashi?" Miroku said.

" Kagome's mom," Inuyasha clarified. Everyone nodded in understanding.

" What about Kagome's dad?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

" Never met him, and no one talks about him," he replied. Kagome felt an eyebrow twitch. _'They act like I'm not even here to ask…humph..'_

" So, Inuyasha, where are we going, exactly?" Kagome spoke.

" Oh, well, while you were gone in your time, we heard a rumor of a rampaging youkai. We thought we should check into it and see if it had a jewel shard," Inuyasha answered. Kagome nodded. _'If there are any shards, there's probably only going to be one…'_ she thought desolately. They hadn't been any closer to eradicating Naraku, and their quest had become rather dull. Kagome had been growing worried over Miroku, who's Wind Tunnel had been growing larger. Sango brooded about Kohaku more than ever, though she refused to admit. She always did that, Kagome mused, when times became slow and there were no youkai to fight. Kirara tried her best to distract her mistress from her depressing thoughts, but it seemed that the fire cat caused Sango to only remember the happy times with her village, rather than take her mind off them. There would be times Inuyasha would stare into the sky, letting his eyes become blinded by the merciless sun, until he tore his gaze away and let his demon healing restore his sight. Kagome knew exactly what he was thinking about. Kikyo. She wondered if the blinding sun that took Inuyasha's sight allowed him to view the times before he had been sealed. Before Kagome came along. It hurt, Kagome had long ago realized, to always be second guessing, never really sure. Sure of what, Kagome herself wasn't sure. She just knew it hurt.

" Hey, hurry up and pack up your stuff. We're getting ready to leave," Inuyasha barked. Kagome snapped out of her reverie.

" Huh? Oh, right, time to move, okay…" Kagome began putting her things away, clearing away the pots so the others could remove any traces of the fire and their being there. It was time to resume their journey.

OooooO

Youko was currently in a tree, his eyes shut, tail twitching in the soft breeze. He wasn't doing much of anything, really, since there really wasn't much to do. No one had received word of anything worth stealing, so the fox youkai was reduced to sitting in a tree in his forest all day. Youko decided he was bored. So he decided to contemplate the priestess from last night.

Youko wasn't sure who all made up her entourage, but he did know that they left in the morning, shortly after the sun had risen. Youko didn't particularly care where they were going, but now he felt that he would have to revise his opinion of the girl for future references. He had previously believed he would never see her again, but he was proved wrong. So now he thought back on what little information had gathered from the girl.

She was stubborn, he could see that already, and timid, it would appear. Curious too, enough so to leave the safety of a hut in the middle of the night to investigate what had probably been a bad feeling. She could take unbelievable amounts of his energy at one time, and could even move in air tainted with youki. In fact, while Youko had been sniffing her last night, he had found that the area all around the girl had been completed purified. It was free of any demonic energy that had previously been there. And she claims that she was an untrained priestess. Youko also knew she had child, for it was him who had broken the girl from her trance like state when they first met. _'What kind of untrained priestess has a kid?'_ It seemed, as if she were a different type of female Youko had ever encountered. No female, except for one other, dared to speak without his permission. It simply wasn't done. The girl had continued on talking, even though it was clearly obivous she was terrified. Youko smirked. He decided he liked the smell of her fear.

" I wonder what could possibly have you smirking this time," a dark voice said. Youko's eyes flickered open.

" Ah, Kuronue, you have decided to grace me with your presence at last. Do you have anything new to tell me?" Youko inquired. The bat youkai revealed himself to the fox youkai. His black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and he had a strange half hat. His skin was pale. He wore a black vest that was stretched tightly across his chest and held together by strings. It had a v shape neck line that showed off his chest and had no sleeves. Around his arms were black strips of cloth. He wore black pants and black shoes of some sort. In fact, the only thing on this newcomer that wasn't black was a white cloth that fell to his ankles and the ruby colored pendant Kuronue was swinging about. Youko often teased Kuronue about the white cloth and said it was a skirt. Kuronue highly disagreed.

" Of course I do. You do remember that jewel, the Shikon no Tama, correct?" Kuronue said. Youko glanced down at Kuronue from his position in the tree.

" Yes, I do," he answered. Kuronue smirked.

" I have gathered some information regarding it. Besides the general fact that it can grant anyone one wish, one shard of this jewel can increase a youkai's power ten fold. And everyone knows that the jewel has been shattered. There is one group of people that have been actively hunting the shards. It consists of a taijiya, a monk, a priestess, a kitsune kit, a fire cat, and a dog hanyou. They have been destroying demons who carry said shards and taking them for themselves. Youkai are fleeing the area wherever they go, to avoid an execution. This group is also trying to destroy Naraku, who holds the largest portion of the Shikon no Tama," Kuronue explained. Youko arched a brow.

" Naraku? The one who has been scaring all the youkai into hiding? This group is hunting them? How interesting….even more so that a hanyou would align himself with a demon slayer, a monk, and a priestess…." Youko fell silent has he began thinking. He pursed his lips.

" It's not worth it, this jewel. If we were to carry even one shard, we would be attacked by either party. I have no desire to see if the either group has the strength to eradicate us or not," Youko said. Kuronue raised a brow.

" Playing it safe? How unlike you, Youko. There must be something on your mind," Kuronue said. Youko hopped down from the branch.

" I encountered a girl, an untrained priestess. Her abilities were so strong, she was able to purify my youki from the air without even trying." Youko told his partner. Kuronue stopped swinging his pendant in shock.

" W-what? But your energy, it's so strong…no normal priestess could have done that, especially without trying!" Kuronue replied. Youko nodded.

" That's exactly what I had thought as well. She is strange…I've never met a priestess that dressed as revealing as she did. Though she claimed to be untrained," Youko said thoughtfully. Kuronue wrinkled his nose.

" You should've killed her. That way she would never have the chance to become trained and start slaughtering youkai," Kuronue said disdainfully.

" No…she is far too old to begin her training now and have enough time left to be of any real threat to youkai. It is safe to let her live," Youko replied. Kuronue sighed.

" If you say so…"

" I had heard a stone of solidified youki was hidden in a shrine some ways from here. Will you come with me, or will remain here and wish death on a harmless girl?" Youko asked. Kuronue's lips upturned in a smirk.

" I'll go with you, of course," he said. Youko smirked. The two thieves flitted away, turning into blurs. There was no sign of them ever being in the clearing.


	4. Meeting

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

Kagome was irritated. It was raining. Again. It had started raining shortly after they had begun their quest again. Earlier, Miroku had pointed out that they were leaving the darkest of the storm clouds behind, meaning they would be out of the rain soon. However, the wind was blowing in the direction they were headed, so the storm would follow them. Kagome sighed. _'Is there no escaping this storm?'_ Inuyasha had said that they would stay awhile after they exterminated the demon, so they could "see if there are any shard rumors". Kagome knew it was because the hanyou knew they were from the rain and were tired of trekking through it. Surprisingly, no had gotten sick yet, except for Kagome's small bout of sniffles yesterday. Someone up there must have felt sorry for them.

The next village was only one more day's walk from where they were now. It wouldn't be long before they arrived and were met with pleads to rid the villagers of the youkai plaguing them. Then afterwards there would be hearty thank yous, please stay at my house, and have all you want from us we're so grateful. It was routine. Kagome was almost bored by it. The demons were all of the same caliber, just low class, instinct controlled beast with a half ways decent ability or a jewel shard. Other than that, they were complete weaklings.

Kagome turned her thoughts to Youko Kurama. Personally, Kagome thought him to be egotistical, over confident, and a complete and utter jerk. The youkai had known how much his presence effected her, and used it to his complete advantage. Kagome could remember quite distinctly the wicked smirk on his face when a tendril of fear had crawled into her heart as he spoke. The bastard had known what he was doing, had been doing it on purpose, just to get a reaction out of her! What irked Kagome the most, however, was the fact she was affected at all by this Youko Kurama. It was entirely too bothersome to Kagome. The girl felt a paw touch her cheek.

" Mama? Is something wrong?" Kagome smiled at Shippo. The young kit alternated between her name and "mama", unable to fully get used to the fact that someone was willing to fill in the role of adopted parent to him. Most times he called her Kagome, but when he was worried, sad, or really angry, he would call her "mama" excessively. Other times were hard to tell what he would call her, but Kagome didn't mind. To call her "mama" would mean that she was his new mother, and that it would mean his family was gone forever, that he was moving on. Kagome understood that a part of him didn't want to move on. She felt the same when her own father had died when the family needed him most.

" No Shippo, there's nothing wrong," Kagome told the kit. He nodded and snuggled deeper in her arms, her body warmth seeping into him. Kagome shook her head in an attempt to rid her hair of some of the water. Kagome scowled deeply. _'I really hate rain'._ As if finally answering her prayers, the rain slowly started to let up. Kagome sighed in relief.

" Inuyasha! When you find a good camping spot near a hotspring, we have to stop!" Kagome called to the dog hanyou. Inuyasha scoffed.

" If the rain lets up before dark, why should we stop? We should keep going as long as there is light," Inuyasha replied.

" Inuyasha, not everyone here has demon blood in themselves like you do. And don't even mention Shippo, he's still a kid! We're all tired from the rain! Please Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha continued to move on, but Kagome saw him look out of the corner of his eye subtlety. He was checking on his makeshift family, gauging their energy. And he saw their exhaustion. Inuyasha gave a barely visible nod. Kagome knew then that she had won the argument to keep going. Inuyasha was just too proud to admit it. Sango and Miroku smiled at Kagome in gratitude. Kagome herself sighed again. She was happy knowing that soon she would get her bath, and that she could finally confront Sango about this mysterious Youko Kurama. Sango slowed up her pace and dropped back to where Kagome was walking.

" Kagome-chan? Is something wrong? You seem anxious about something," Sango asked. Kagome looked up, turning her eyes off the road.

" Oh, it's nothing to worry about right now, I'll tell you about it when we take a bath," Kagome said. Sango nodded and moved forward again, leaving Kagome in the back all by herself. With the exception of Shippo of course.

The sky was beginning to darken and turn dark blue when Inuyasha finally had the group stop for the night. The girls relished the fact that they would have another hot bath two nights in a row. Kagome was glad she could finally talk to Sango and could hopefully get some knowledge of the kitsune at last.

" Inuyasha, Sango and I are going to take a bath now," Kagome informed the hanyou. He grunted in response.

" Houshi-sama, you better not follow us or there will be severe consequences!" the taijiya warned the monk. Miroku just smiled innocently as he sat before the fire. Inuyasha 'keh'ed.

" I'll make sure bouzu doesn't come and peep on you guys. Just scream if you need anything," Inuyasha told the girls. They both nodded and turned and disappeared towards the hot spring.

Kagome sighed in delight when she felt the warm water from the spring's slide across her body. Sango just smiled and closed her eyes when she got in. Both of them sank down into the water, resting against a ring of rocks on the other side of the spring from the shore. Sango finally opened her eyes to look at Kagome.

" So Kagome-chan, what is that you wanted to talk about?" Sango asked.

" Oh…well…I was wondering if you knew anything about a fox youkai named Youko Kurama.." Kagome said, ducking her head slightly.

" Youko Kurama? Why would you want to know about him?" Sango said, shocked.

" Well, I sort of met him twice…" Kagome replied. Sango pursed her lips and tilted her head to look at the sky.

" Youko Kurama….he's a silver kitsune, and a notorious thief. He is also supposedly very beautiful. But I suppose you already know that if you've met him. He's supposedly very cruel and cold, merciless when getting what he wants. While he is supposedly the leader of a gang of bandits, there are two others that are almost always associated with Youko Kurama.

The first is Kuronue of the Scythe. He is a bat youkai, and wields a scythe with impeccable skill, hence his name. He is Youko Kurama's first partner, according to rumor, and his confidant. Some say even his best friend. I'm not sure if one should venture far into that, though.

The other one is Seiryoku of Great Beauty and Strength. She's a dog youkai and doesn't have an apparent weapon. She uses her great strength to fight with her fists. Supposedly, she's so beautiful that if a male were to look upon her, he would never want any other woman. They say that looking at Seiryoku is like gazing at the moon itself. I personally think its rubbish.

There are a few rumors going around that Youko Kurama picked up another powerful youkai named Yomi. He's young, younger than Youko, Kuronue, or Seiryoku, but he supposedly has potential to be powerful, if he isn't already. That's all I really know about Youko Kurama and his followers. Now tell me about your encounters with him!" Sango demanded. Kagome smiled slightly and soaked up all of the information.

" The first time was in the forest. We didn't talk; we just sort of stared at each other until Shippo-chan told me it was time to leave. The second time was at the temple when he was stealing something. He asked me how I got up there, I told him I thought it to be my priestess powers and then he left," Kagome explained briefly. She left out the part of the utter fear he had struck in her heart. Sango nodded in acceptance of her explanation. After sitting in a contemplative silence for awhile, the two girls began to talk of other things and proceed to bathe themselves. It was about twenty minutes later when Sango announced she was going back to camp.

" You're sure you will be okay out here alone?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

" Un! I just want to relax a bit more, since we hardly get to rest anymore," Kagome told her friend. She nodded and left. When Sango was gone, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned against a rock, breathing in deeply. She instantly felt her muscles loosen and turn into mush in the hot water. So she was very irritated when she tensed up again due to the sound of water moving.

" Youko, how long will it be until we reach that village?" a dark voice asked. Kagome tensed, her spine straight and stiff, listening to the conversation on the other side of the rocks.

" Not long. We'll strike at nightfall tomorrow," a familiar voice answered. _'Tomorrow night? But the only village that close is the village we're going to!'_ Kagome felt her heart speed up in her chest at the thought of another possible confrontation with Youko Kurama. Kagome stared at a tree in front of her as several scenarios played out in her mind's eye. She was shaken from her reverie when she heard sloshing and drops falling into the spring. Nervous, Kagome turned her head up and was met with violet eyes set in a very male face. Kagome turned red.

" Eeek! Pervert!" then she did the worst possible thing she could do in that moment. Kagome slapped him.

OooooO

Youko and Kuronue were making good time, flitting through the trees towards their destination. Being youkai enabled to continue on without breaks or food. However, neither one of them was stupid, and they knew it was wise to stop for the night to be in top form tomorrow when stealing from the village. So the two found a grove of trees with a spring hidden in its depths and decided this would be where they would rest. Soon after finding the right place where they would sleep, the two thieves left for the hot springs.

Once they arrived to said hot springs, Youko and Kuronue quickly and silently stripped themselves down and slid into the springs. Then Kuronue inquired Youko about the timing and what they would do when they reached the village. Not long after Youko had answered, Kuronue immediately stiffened, larger than the average youkai ears twitching. Youko knew then that Kuronue, who had better hearing than he did by far due to his species, had heard something nearby that was out of the norm.

Slowly, Kuronue turned around to face the ring of rocks that he had been leaning against. Picking himself up and leaning over a particularly large rock, he investigated as to what he had heard. Youko found himself smirking quite largely when he heard a girl voice her complaints.

" Eeek! Pervert!" a resounding smack echoed in the clearing, and Youko watched Kuronue freeze up. Youko moved himself to the rocks to see the female that had dared to strike his partner. Youko found himself inwardly laughing at their expressions.

Kuronue's eyes were wide and unblinking, staring at the girl in shock. The girl in question still had her hand raised, while the other was doing its best to cover herself. It wasn't a very easy task, considering how well endowed she was. She was blinking rapidly as if trying to dispel the image before her, her red face a mask of 'oh-my-god-what-have-I-done'. Youko then realized she was the girl from the previous village. _'Her entourage really does move quickly. I would've thought they would have moved slower due to her presence'_. She seemed to sense his gaze on her person, because she slowly turned her blue eyes to Youko. If it was possible, she turned even redder, then ducked into the water up to her neck, shifting her limbs to cover her breasts. Youko noted that her blush seemed to go down her neck. As she did this, Kuronue seemed to come back into focus.

" You slapped me!" he exclaimed. The girl narrowed her eyes.

" Of course I did, you peeping Tom! You were spying on me!" she screeched. Kuronue's ears twitched from the pitch of her voice.

" I merely wanted to see who was on the other side of the rocks, girl," Kuronue bit back.

" I don't care! Go away! I need to get dressed, and I can't because you're looking at me, you jerk!" the girl replied vehemently.

" Kuronue, this is the girl I told you about," Youko interrupted. Kuronue glanced at his partner before studying the girl before.

" This one? She's nothing more than a mere filly! And she purified your youki from the air?" Kuronue said incredulously. The girl glared.

" Look, I already told you, I'm an UNTRAINED priestess. I didn't mean to do it on purpose! I didn't even know what I did!" she cried out. Her face was slowly loosing its redness as the conversation turned to another subject that did not include her lack of dress. Kuronue narrowed his eyes at the girl while Youko looked on in amusement.

" I didn't ask for you to speak, now be silent, I'm trying to figure out how you could have had the power to purify such potent youki from the air," Kuronue said coolly. The girl narrowed her eyes back at the bat youkai.

" Listen you! I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to talk to me this way! If I decide I want to talk, then I'll talk and there's nothing you can do to stop-mmmph!" Kuronue promptly muffled the girl by sticking his hand over her mouth. She turned red again, but this blush did not go down her neck, just across her cheeks and nose. Her blue eyes had gone wide, and they seemed to darken with her anger. Then Kuronue yelped and yanked back his hand, inspecting it closely, while the girl glared. Youko chuckled inwardly as he noted the bite marks on his partner's hand.

" How dare you! Don't you have any manners? It's rude to stop a girl when she's talking, you know! And…" the girl seemed to take in the atmosphere around him that clearly said he was pissed and trailed off, a tendril of fear sneaking into her scent.

" You were saying?" Kuronue asked silkily. The girl swallowed and didn't reply. Kuronue sneered at her then turned away. Then the girl began to speak in a small voice.

" You youkai always talk about how us humans are so uncivilized. Well, the way I see it, if you two are anything to go by, then youkai are the ones who are uncivilized. I won't bother going into a huge lecture since you're probably going to tune me out anyway, but what kind of proper behavior is it to peek on a girl while she's bathing?" the girl said simply, " Unless you had something else in mind when you did it." Kuronue turned to look back at the girl curiously and it clicked in Youko's head. _'She's trying to apologize without looking like a fool or losing any pride…'_ Kuronue seemed to catch on as well because he turned towards the girl with an incredulous look on his face.

" Are you trying to apologize?" he asked. The girl flushed.

" So what if I am? I was just thinking maybe you turned around not to spy on me like some pervert but to….do whatever youkai do while they're in the hot springs. In any case, I want you both to turn around and leave me alone so I can get dressed without a couple of guys looking at me," she huffed. She had stomped her foot in her irritation and stirred up the sand, clouding the water and blocking the view of her body. Kuronue shifted, but to the girl, it must have appeared he was getting out, because she closed her eyes tight.

" Eeeeekk! Don't get out, don't get out!" she squealed, turning around. Kuronue smirked at her back.

" What's wrong, little girl? A bit modest?" Kuronue called. Red tinged the back of her neck as her embarassment returned.

" Yes! Yes I am! Go away you nasty perverts!"

" That would require us to get out, and as you kindly pointed out to my partner, you don't want us to get out," Youko added, eyes dancing in amusement at the girl's plight.

" Then turn around so you can't see me and I don't have to see anymore than I WANT to see!" she said heatedly, determined not to look around behind her. Youko and Kuronue snickered.

" Look, can you guys just _please _turn around so I can get back to camp and cook dinner? I just wanna get some food and some sleep and then I wanna go home, but that's not going to happen for another week or so yet, so please, just turn around so I can at least get two of my three wishes," the girl pleaded. Youko gave a sigh. It had been much fun teasing the girl, being as modest as she was, but as much as he would like to play, he and Kuronue had business to attend to that night as well.

" Very well girl, we'll turn around to save you some dignity," Youko conceded. The girl grumbled a bit, and as Youko and Kuronue turned around, Youko heard the water splash and drip quietly as she exited the spring, then rustling as she predictably put on her night clothes.

" Thank you ever so much for your kindness," sarcasm dripped from her words. Both Youko and Kuronue turned to give her a tongue lashing, but she was walking away with some fluffy towels and a yellow pack in her arms. Freeing one arm, she gave a backwards wave as she left.

" Goodnight and goodbye!" she called. Both youkai watched her leave, stunned and amused. Finally, Kuronue leaned back on the rock and laughed. Youko soon joined him, their laughter echoing throughout the night. Both had the same thought. _'What a strange and amusing girl…'_


	5. Anticipation

Something that I forgot to add to the last chapter. Seiryoku is my own character. She does play a major-minor role in the story. Her name means energy, vigor, vitality, influence, power, might, and strength. Also, I have made some changes to chapter one, so if you guys want, please reread it. And I don't believe I ever put in a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. But Seiryoku is mine!

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

When Kagome awoke, there were two things she noticed. Her face was incredibly hot and her crotch was suspiciously moist. Of course, if you asked Kagome what she had dreamed about, she would vehemently deny anything, but the truth is….Kagome Higurashi had wet dreams about Youko Kurama and Kuronue. Unfortunately for Kagome, this put her mind in chaos. So much so in fact, that she spent the majority of the morning thinking. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice anything was amiss with their modern friend.

_'I can't believe this! I'm-I'm supposed to be in love with Inuyasha! How can I betray him by DREAMING about two youkai, even if they are beautiful. I never dreamt about Sesshoumaru! This is so wrong…and wait! Since when did I ever love Inuyasha? Why am I upset because I dreamt about two strange youkai? I am a growing female afterall, it is quite all right to have a dream or two…but…what about Inuyasha…?'_ Kagome's eyes flickered back into focus and concentrated on the dog hanyou's twitching ears. Kagome smiled slightly. He was always alert, listening, smelling, and looking for danger. Kagome liked watching Inuyasha's back, it had taught her several things about his body language. When Kouga was approaching, his back stiffened, and his ears pointed forward. When Inuyasha sensed Naraku, one ear turned back towards the group while the other pointed straight ahead, and Inuyasha crouched a bit, shoulders tense. The perfect position to watch out everybody and still attack. When Sesshoumaru was around, Inuyasha would start growling slightly, fists clenching, and his ears would turn back a small bit, but not very much. The more his ears laid back, the more Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was making him insecure. When Inuyasha was embarassed, he wouldn't look her in the eye, and his ears would be pinned back. When he was feeling guilty, Inuyasha would turn his head away from her completely, ears laid back, and he would resemble a kicked puppy. Kagome learned that, where some people might say look into one's eyes to learn what they are feeling, all Kagome had to do was look at Inuyasha's ears.

" Oi! Kagome, what wrong?" Inuyasha called from the head of the group. Kagome snapped to attention.

" Huh? What? Oh! There's nothing wrong, Inuyasha!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha twisted around and frowned at Kagome.

" You've been staring at me," Inuyasha stated. Kagome flushed.

" Ehh! I, uh, didn't mean to! Sorry Inuyasha, I was just thinking!" Kagome sheepishly scratched the back of her head while mentally groaning. _'Oh no, he caught me STARING at him…this sucks…and I was thinking about Inuyasha no less!'_ As Inuyasha turned back around, his ears twitched, and Kagome was reminded of Youko. Kagome pulled her lip into her mouth with her teeth remorsefully. _'Oh Inuyasha….I'm sorry…'_ Kagome knew of Inuyasha's feelings concerned with full youkai. Especially Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was terribly jealous of his brother, of the respect he got, the fear felt towards him. To know he had something his elder half brother wanted made Inuyasha happy. It had made Inuyasha elated when Kagome had shyly told him that she thought his ears were cute and unique, something no one else, not even a full youkai had, at least, to that she had seen. Now for Kagome to see Inuyasha's ears and be reminded of someone else, a full youkai…_'Is this how Inuyasha feels when he sees me dressed as a priestess? Does he see Kikyo in me?'_ Kagome stared at the ground in sadness, any hope for a cheerful mood this morning now chased away. What she felt like doing now, was curling into a ball and crying her heart out.

The shard hunting group arrived at their destination in the afternoon. Kagome's spirits were not any higher than they had been that morning. At the village, they began to gather information regarding the youkai they were to exterminate. As it turned out, they didn't have to hunt for the information for long. The youkai, which had been of the centipede species, had attacked shortly after their arrival. With reinforcements. Apparently, it had heard of their arrival and their intent, and had been able to gather some friends. Like Mistress Centipede, these were all the size of trains, but not only that, the females among the group had brought their young to learn to hunt humans. The baby centipedes were easily as long as Kagome's and Sango's heights added together. All in all, the shard hunters were being attacked by a small army. And to make their mood even more sour, Kagome had promptly informed everyone that there were no shards. The resulting destruction, gore, and blood was a result of this poor mood.

Over the years, the shard hunters had learned to fight together quite well. Battles often had a line up of Sango, Miroku, then Inuyasha. As for Kagome and Shippo, they were usually behind the three warriors, Kagome shooting arrows and Shippo using his foxfire on anyone who got too close. Surprisingly, it had been Kagome who worked out this strategy.

Both Sango and Inuyasha could destroy numerous youkai in a single sweep with Hiraikotsu and Tetsusaiga respectively. Miroku tried not to use his Wind Tunnel so often, so he was left with close combat. When he would get swarmed by youkai, Sango or Inuyasha could remove them quickly. Now, Kagome could do this herself too, since her arrows had grown more powerful over the years, leaving a large trail of power. The residue from the trail could demolish anywhere from twenty to fifty youkai at once. However, Kagome's aim wasn't always guaranteed, and since Kagome was afraid she may actually hit Miroku, she usually did stayed out of his way. Kagome by herself could take down several lower class youkai as long as they didn't get too close, but the higher class the youkai, the harder Kagome found it was to defeat them. Kagome knew for sure she could probably never stand up alone to Sesshoumaru and expect to win. Kagome had also had the newfound ability to purify youkai by hitting them with a bow and shooting blasts of power from her hands. The power that came from her hands was the purest and rawest, as it had not been conducted through anything. However, this mode of attacking often left Kagome exhausted after too many blasts, so she did not use this method often. As for Shippo, his foxfire had been growing steadily stronger over the years, and could defeat some youkai by himself, but not as many as Kagome. As for Kirara, she often hung back with Kagome and Shippo, but would often more forward to help Sango or fly her through the air when the battle called for it. As a result from this strategy, the group could defeat groups of youkai quickly. It was much the same in this situation. Within minutes, the group was surrounded with the bodies and limbs of several centipede demons and covered in blood.

Slowly, the villagers emerged from their hiding places. They looked about in wonder at the group and the destruction surrounding them before the villagers began to cheer, realizing they were no longer plagued by demons. Sango tilted back her head, drops of blood falling from her hair. Kagome ran her fingers through her own mane, grimacing at the feel of the thick, slick blood matting down her normally sleek, thick hair.

" Ugh, I definitely need a bath now," Kagome complained. Sango nodded her agreement.

" Yeah," she replied. Kagome scanned the rest of the group. Inuyasha's hair had become a mix of silver and red, the colors blending together and slowly turning his head of hair pink. Miroku's staff was dripping with blood and red had splattered his face. The monk looked oddly sinister like that. Sango had taken out a tattered handkerchief and was wiping her Hiraikotsu down quickly, staining the cloth. It was hard to tell what it's original color had been. Shippo and herself were the ones covered in the least amount of blood. Therefore, they were far more approachable. A man dressed in fine cloth, but not silk, approached them, looking highly relieved and a bit nervous. His apprehensiveness was probably due to the carnage surrounding him and the fighters that were now drenched in blood. Kagome assumed him to be the village headman.

" Ah, Lady Priestess, if you so desire, you and your companions are welcome to stay in my home to recuperate before you resume your journey," he said. Kagome smiled.

" Yes, we would all like that very much," she replied. _'Yes! Another hot bath tonight! Three nights in a row!'_ Kagome caught Sango's eye and the woman seemed to understand what was going through Kagome's mind and smiled back at her.

" Very well then. Follow me, please," the man said. The group composed themselves and trekked after the village man. He led them to a large Japanese home. If it wasn't obvious before, it was clear that this man was head of the village. He showed the group their rooms and the bathing room, then left, saying they would receive their payment come morning.

" Dammit, we come all this way to fight some small fry demons who couldn't take us down even with that damn army they had! And we still haven't found a shard!" Inuyasha scowled. Miroku tutted.

" Calm down Inuyasha. We all know that right now, our chances of finding a jewel shard of the Shikon are extremely slim unless we can somehow take some from Naraku. And that is very unlikely as well," Miroku sighed, his face suddenly looking tired and drawn. Kagome felt her heart clench. Everyone knew that Miroku's time on earth was swiftly dwindling and soon, he would be gone.

" We merely have to wait for Naraku to show himself so we can fight him and perhaps gain some clues as to how to defeat him. We can do no more than that," Miroku finished. Sango banged her fist on the floor in anger. Kagome jumped. It was rare for Sango to lose control in such a manner.

" Houshi-sama! You don't have _time _to _wait_ for Naraku or anything else! You're going to die, and without an heir I might add!" Sango snapped. Miroku shifted and gave Sango a hard look.

" Sango…we have agreed that if we are alive after Naraku's defeat, I would ask you to marry me. I will not ask you before his defeat. If I were to die in battle with your pregnant, then no one will be able to support you, and you would be without me. If you were to die, then I would be left alone, with no wife or child. It is better for now, for us to remain in the relationship as we are. However, let it be known that you _are _my woman," Miroku replied, his voice becoming possesive at his last statement. Sango turned pink slightly but didn't say anything more.

" But Miroku-sama…if you will not let Sango bear you a child before Naraku's defeat….you do need an heir in case you don't survive…" Kagome added quietly. Kagome knew that the final confrontation was coming soon, but if it came down to it…Kagome would do anything for her friends. Miroku shook his head.

" Ah, Kagome-sama, as always, you are so giving and selfless, willing to give me your first child. However, I have promised myself to Sango-chan. Though your offer is generous and tempting, I will have to decline," Miroku answered. Inuyasha growled.

" Damn right you're gonna have to decline. Something might have happened in case you agreed," Inuyasha flexed his claws threateningly. Miroku smiled innocently.

" But of course, Inuyasha," he said. Kagome shook her head, then leaned back against the wall, losing herself in her thoughts.

Yes, the final confrontation with Naraku was definitely close, but Kagome a sneaking suspicion that the cunning hanyou had something planned for everyone. _'He's probably waiting on purpose so Miroku-sama will die…'_ Then there was Kohaku, Sango's little brother. Exactly what state was he in? Would he die if they were extract the Shikon shard from his back. Kagome gulped. It had to be done sooner or later, to complete the jewel. Kagome peered at Sango out of the corner of eye. Would she be able to get all her affairs in order so that when they did remove the shard, if Kohaku died, everything would have been said and done? Kagome sighed and looked down at the floor. There were too many questions, too few answers. And there was so little time. Kagome snorted softly. It was time that had brought her here, that had enabled her to meet all these wonderful people and embark on an incredible journey. But now that same time might just kill everyone….including herself. Kagome studied everyone beneath her lashes. If Kagome did survive the final battle, she would never forget these people. The friends she had made, the people she had met along her journey. It all seemed so surreal.

" Kagome-chan, we should go get cleaned up now," Sango said, her voice cutting through Kagome's thoughts. Kagome perked up.

" Un! Let's go take a bath!"

It was the evening, and everyone was sleeping with a full stomach. Except Kagome. The nineteen-year-old had recalled Youko's conversation with the bat youkai who must've been Kuronue. And they were planning on thieving from this village. Kagome gripped her bow tighter. She couldn't let that happen. The shard hunters had said they would protect the village until they left, and as Kagome was the only one awake, she would have to defend the village, even against youkai who could easily kill her. Kagome gulped and looked down at her bow. _'I don't stand a chance…' _And she really didn't. Youko and Kuronue were too high a caliber and not tainted in the same manner as Naraku to be easily defeated, especially by her. Kagome couldn't fight to save her life, the only thing she had were her purification powers and her bow. And she still wasn't a good a shot as Kikyo. Kagome shook her head and scanned the sleeping village from the headman's house. Like many villages, this one had a shrine, but Kagome could sense, even with her meager abilities as a priestess, the many wards and barriers set up around the shrine. Far more than necessary. Whatever it was that Youko Kurama was trying to steal, it was definitely in there. And if Kagome sense all the wards, then the two youkai thieves would be able to as well. Kagome stood up and walked toward the shrine. _'Here goes nothing…'_

When Kagome got to the shrine, she found she could easily pass through the barriers and wards. Opening the shrine door, the girl stepped inside. It was dark and dusty and smelled of incense. Sitting on a small alter was a stone. It was oval and flat, perfectly smooth. It was black, and as Kagome inspected it, she could see what appeared to be flames churning within. It was as if the stone's composition was moving within it without changing the stone's shape. The stone was no bigger than Kagome's palm and felt cool. A sudden jolt down Kagome's spine told her why this stone was locked away. _'Youki…such strong youki…' _The energy within the stone was like any standard youki, but there was so much of it and it was so _intense._ As Kagome held it in her hand, she could feel the stone's energy crackling along her aura, responding violently to her purity. The would be priestess swallowed and replaced the stone before leaving the shrine. She didn't know what those two already very powerful thieves would do with the stone, but she couldn't let them get their hands on it.

After exiting the shrine, Kagome slowly walked up and down the courtyard, peering into the night, searching for a form of silver and a form of black. Sure enough, after several tense minutes of waiting, two figures materialized out of nowhere, climbing the steps almost lazily. Kagome swallowed, backing up into the shadows. The two youkai, Youko and Kuronue, stepped up into the courtyard. They began looking around, and Kagome could feel their auras spreading, checking the area of wards or barriers or traps. Silently, she knocked an arrow and just barely filled it with energy. Then she shot it at their feet. It was a warning shot.

" Hold it right there!"

OooooO

Youko and Kuronue had slept the better part of the day away, for lack of anything better to do. From their resting spot, they could reach the village in an hour at an easy run. By then it would be twilight, and they would only have to wait a while more to be sure everyone was tucked in before going to get the stone. It was supposed to be an easy job, in and out, clean and simple. Youko had thought there would be no bloodshed, no guards, just a few weak barriers and wards to break through. It wasn't.

While settling in to go to sleep the night before, Youko had mused on the girl. That was the third time he had met her. She was strange, and amusing, that was for sure. She was timid one moment, then fiery the next. And it was obvious she was stubborn to the core. Youko liked their random meetings. It made the monotonous things more lively and interesting. Their first meeting she had showed shyness, had been timid and doe like. The second she was fearful, eyes darting around, searching for the easiest escape. She had the likeness of a trapped animal then, fear emanating off of her. Because of him. Youko smirked. But then their most recent meeting…she had been embarassed, but angry and prideful, stubborn. She even had the nerve to talk back, to yell, to slap Kuronue. She had even bitten him. Oh yes, she was quite fiery. Youko supposed he liked her, to an extent. It would be a pity to see her die, considering she had brought him such great amusement. But all things came to an end, and it was still very likely she would be killed by some youkai because of her foolishness, of her temper. Such a shame.

" I can't believe she bit me," Kuronue grumbled. Youko smirked at his partner.

" Why, Kuronue, I thought you liked to be rough," he replied. Kuronue scowled at the fox youkai.

" I prefer my bed warmers to know their place," Kuronue said. Youko grinned.

" I like it when they're fiesty. Makes things more interesting," Youko's eyes darkened, " Besides, it's so much more fun to make them submit to me. That girl reminds me of you, Kuronue." A low growl erupted from Kuronue's throat. Youko laughed.

" Kuronue, no need to worry. It's not like anyone can replace you," Youko said. Kuronue leaned back, still glaring at Youko. Despite the tight look remaining on his face, Youko knew that Kuronue was relieved. Youko smirked again, his fangs flashing in the moonlight. Kuronue snorted and turned away, returning to his study of his hand where teeth marks still remained. As a matter of fact, his cheek had a print that look remarkably like a hand.

" Heh, she must hit pretty hard if her hand still decorates your face," Youko said. Kuronue sniffed.

" In fact, I was sure that you had tears in your eyes after she hit you," Youko continued. Kuronue scoffed.

" No woman could ever bring tears to my eyes, Youko. Your observational skills must be going bad in your old age," Kuronue replied. Youko looked affronted.

" Old age? Kuronue, while I may be older than you by a few decades or so, I am hardly old. I am, after all, only twenty-two," Youko said. It was Kuronue's turn to smirk.

" Sounds like someone is sensitive about their age," Kuronue taunted. Youko folded his arms petulantly.

" I am not old," Youko repeated. Kuronue grimaced.

" Obviously. You sound like a child," he said.

" Hmpf. Let's just get some rest before we go steal that stone," Youko said. Kuronue grinned before shutting his violet eyes. Youko scowled at the bat youkai before he too fell asleep.

When the two thieves woke, it was late afternoon, and the worst of the weather had passed over them in their sleep. Gathering their bearings, they quickly stretched and broke into a run towards the village. By the time they arrived, the two youkai were barely out of breath and were fully alert. As such, they noticed some peculiar things about the village. First of all, the stench of death covered the area. The death of youkai. There was even traces of blood lingering in the area.

" What do you suppose happened, Youko?" Kuronue asked.

" Centipede youkai. They're too stupid to have known about the stone. It could have been those youkai slayers passing through here," Youko replied. Kuronue grunted.

" Don't suppose they're still here, do you?"

" It's a possibility. I'd imagine they wouldn't stay long, considering that from your information, youkai do reside in the group. They probably stayed long enough to bathe and collect their payment before leaving," Youko said, " They wouldn't stay in the same place for too long with all the killing they're doing. It would be too easy, and these guys seem like professionals." Kuronue frowned.

" Do you think we should worry about them?" Kuronue watched Youko's face darken.

" I'm not sure. The fables of the Shikon no Tama tell of unspeakable power, and I don't know if this group is using the power of the Shikon to further their own. If it were so, it may or may not be difficult to dismantle the shards. However, if this supposed power they have is their own, then if they were to be sent to hunt us, then it's quite possible several of us would die," Youko said.

" I don't like the sound of that," Kuronue said.

" I don't either. Which is way we aren't going to give them a reason to come after us. Our next few heists will be as clean as possible. We should lay low for awhile and watch things play out," said Youko, " I don't like hiding, but I don't want a confrontation with a group I don't know anything about that's currently slaughtering anyone in their path." Kuronue nodded in response, his eyes on the blood and destruction that had not yet been cleaned up.

Youko and Kuronue waited until a thick blanket of darkness had fallen over the village. Gliding through the village silently, they looked around, trying to figure out where the stone had been placed.

" It's either in the headman's house or in the shrine. I think it's in the shrine, there are too many wards around it for it not to be there," Kuronue told Youko. Youko nodded. The two walked up the steps, taking their time so they wouldn't set off any alarms. They had just entered the courtyard and were inspecting it when an arrow landed at their feet.

" Hold it right there!"


	6. Forget

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

_" Hold it right there!"_

Youko and Kuronue both glanced down at the arrow between their feet, before staring into the shadows, spotting a girl with a bow complete with a drawn arrow that was pointing at them. Kuronue looked back at the arrow then to the girl again.

" What is this? First she slaps me, then she bites me, now she's shooting at me!" Kuronue said incredulously. Youko smirked at his partner's expense.

" Maybe she's sensed your masochism and decided to take charge?" Youko replied. Kuronue didn't seem to find his response amusing.

" Okay you two! If you just turn around now and go back the way you came, you won't get hurt!" the girl called. Youko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

" How many times have we heard that line before?" Youko wondered. Kuronue ruffled his wings.

" I don't know, but it sure is getting annoying. Can't anyone come up with something more original?"

" Hey! I'm serious over here! I'm telling you to leave NOW!" both youkai turned back again to watch the girl stomp her foot in frustration.

" And what are you going to do if we don't?" Kuronue said blandly. The girl released her arrow, which whizzed by the bat youkai's head dangerously.

" I'll shoot you!" Kuronue felt a shiver tingle up his spine. A purification arrow. Meeting eyes with Youko, he knew that he had felt the pure energy as well.

" Watch where you shoot those arrows, little one, someone might get hurt," Youko said. In response, she strung another arrow. Youko tensed. _'Does she realize that her arrows are charged with purification energy?' _Youko knew that so far, the energy the girl was giving off would only give him some burns and prevent them from healing quickly. But if she exuded any more energy, then she may do more damage than some minor burns. Kuronue had obviously come to the same conclusion as the muscles in his arms flexed.

" How did you find out we were going to be here?" Kuronue questioned. The girl shifted.

" The hotsprings. I'm surprised you two didn't realize I was there earlier," she replied. Kuronue gave a small wince. Youko growled inwardly at himself. _'She's right. How could we have not noticed her quicker?'_

" Girl. Let us pass now," Youko said. It was an order. Youko could see the blood slowly draining from her face. Out of the corner of his eye, Youko watched Kuronue touch his scythes. Apparently, the girl had too, as she shifted into a more defensive stance. It was standoff. Youko really didn't want to kill the girl, but this was getting irritating. Kuronue must've felt the same way. The female squeaked and ducked away as a scythe lodged itself in the wood just inches from where her neck had been previously. Tightening his fingers around the cord attached to his scythe, Kuronue yanked it back. The blade glinted in the moonlight as he caught it deftly.

" Payback for earlier," Kuronue said, his lips curling into a wicked smirk. The girl gulped audibly. It looked like she was starting to lose her nerve. Well, no one had stood up to the two youkai thieves long anyway. Kuronue tilted his head, his eyes flickering to the shrine, from the door. Youko understood. While Kuronue would be taking the stone, Youko would distract the girl. Youko, due to his plants, had a wider range of abilities, and could very easily train the girl's attention on himself. He nodded. Kuronue darted towards the door. The girl shot an arrow towards him, forcing him to dodge. The girl stood between the two thieves, confused. Now that they had separated, it was hard to tell which one was more important to defend the shrine from. Youko stepped forward. As he did so, he let his youki extend, wrapping around the girl. He felt her power crackling violently against his own, but his youki proved to be too powerful. Youko was slowly overpowering her, and she knew it. Youko smirked.

" There is one thing, girl. You have yet to tell us your name," Youko said. She stepped back. Her blue eyes had gone wide. Oh yes, she was cornered now. Kuronue had even abandoned his job and was stalking forward slowly. It was all a very fun game, when you were in control.

" N-name? Why would you want to know my name?" she retreated another step, her hands were trembling.

" Surely you do not want us to keep referring to you as 'girl'," Youko replied. She nibbled on her lip mercilessly.

" K-Kagome. My name. Kagome," she said. Darting forward, Youko reappeared before Kagome abruptly, a dark violet flower in hand. The bow slipped through her fingers.

" Wh-what?" she breathed. Youko held up the flower and she sniffed instinctively. Within seconds her eyes became half lidded. She was almost asleep on her feet. Then, she fell forward into Youko's arms.

OooooO

Kagome turned over. She had the feeling she had dreamt something, but whatever it was, she had forgotten it. Funny, it had seemed important. Kagome turned on her back. When had the forest floors gotten so hard? They were usually a bit soft and squishy, unless the group was sleeping next to a road. Kagome rolled over again. She grunted in pain. Something was digging into her side. She opened in her eyes to move the irritation.

" What!" Kagome sat up in shock. She was on a porch! Then she recalled where she was. The group had stayed the night at the village they exterminated the youkai for. But what in the world was she doing outside? Looking down, Kagome saw that one of her arrows had been jabbing into her side. Then she noticed something strange. Kagome had used nearly all her arrows yesterday to defeat the centipede army, but for compensation, the village gave her back enough so that her quiver was full. _But there were three arrows missing! _Her heart clenched. Had something possessed her again? Did she kill her companions? No, that wasn't right. She would be missing more than just three. Plus she would probably be covered in blood and _not _lying on the porch. And she would probably be injured too. Kagome gave herself a quick once over. There were no strange markings, blemishes, bruises, or cuts. Nothing hurt either. She was just sleeping outside with three missing arrows. Kagome felt tears rise in her confusion. What had she done last night? Hearing footsteps, Kagome looked up. Inuyasha stood over her, breathing raggedly.

" Ka-Kagome…" he said. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, looking all over for any wounds. When his eyes came back to hers, Kagome's lip trembled.

" I don't know what I did last night…" she whispered. Inuyasha just stared at her.

" Kagome…last night, a stone made of youki was stolen from the village shrine," he told her. Kagome's heart almost stopped.

" The wards appear to be untouched. Only Miroku can sense a slight disturbance, someone had taken down the barriers and then replaced them. They think it was the work of a holy person," Inuyasha continued. Kagome shook her head.

" I don't know what I did last night," repeated Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo appeared, running towards them.

" Kagome-chan! Are you okay?" said Sango as she ran forward. Kagome nodded numbly. Pushing Inuyasha aside, Sango began to inspect Kagome. Then she began to lean forward, almost like she was going to…

" Sango-chan! You don't need to kiss me!" Kagome said. Sango scowled.

" Don't be silly, Kagome-chan. You've got pollen on your nose. Dream Flower pollen," Sango said, peering into Kagome's eyes.

" What's that?" Miroku asked. Sango leaned back, brow furrowed.

" It's a youkai plant. Smelling the pollen will make you fall asleep and believe that recent events were mere dreams that you forget upon waking. Smelling the flower itself will make the victim believe that any event of the user's choosing were dreams that are forgotten when they awake. The dream part of important, because some people are strong enough to break through their forgetfulness and remember, but they will think it no more than a dream if they do remember," Sango answered. Kagome swallowed. _'Did someone make me steal that stone and give it to them last night? What happened?'_ Inuyasha swore.

" We should let Mama go home and rest, so she feels better," Shippo said wisely. Inuyasha growled slightly, but instead of protesting, encouraged it.

" Yeah. Yeah, you're right runt," Inuyasha said. The hanyou helped Kagome stand.

" C'mon. We're leaving before this village decides to blame us for taking that damn stone. Keh, they should have protected it better if they were so worried about," Inuyasha sneered. Kagome nodded weakly.

The next day saw the shard hunters moving steadily –and swiftly, away from the village. Kagome was still severely shaken by the incident. She held a deep distrust of herself now, and had forfeited her weapons up to Sango. She had even begun to encourage Shippo to ride on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome was disgusted with herself. She had nearly been sick this morning after awaking from a dream of her being intimate with two youkai strangers. _'If this flower made me dream and forget, how come I'm still dreaming and **remembering **them?'_ Kagome nibbled on her lip. _'A fox and a bat youkai…how strange a pair. Perhaps Sango will have heard of them…'_

The whole group had changed their structure for Kagome. As if forming a type of wedge formation could protect Kagome from any possible attack. Some sort of sniper or mind attack could easily penetrate the formation. Inuyasha, like usual, was at the front. However, instead of Sango being beside or slightly ahead of Kagome, she was behind her. Kirara had abandoned her normal post beside her mistress to ride with Kagome. Shippo remained stubborn and rode on Kagome's other shoulder. Miroku held up the very rear, almost beside Sango, but not quite. The two of them had a bit of a gap between them, in case they needed to rush ahead and not clash with each other.

Kagome was still disturbed that she couldn't remember anything of the night before. What was it that she had forgotten? Had she really stolen a precious stone of youki? Two youkai strangers…had she had some pact with them that had gone sour? Was she their lover? Kagome felt the famaliar sting of tears. _'I swore to myself that I wouldn't forget any of the people I met here…and yet…I've forgotten possibly the two most important people to me…' _Kagome clenched her hand over her heart. Had she been lying to Inuyasha and fooling him into thinking that she did have romantic feelings for him? Or had she just decided to whore herself out? Was she giving up her body in return for something? Why did her mind decide that these moments were the moments she had to remember, to recall these strangers that most probably erased her memory? Kagome broke out of her thoughts as she heard Shippo address her.

" Mama? We're stopping for lunch," Shippo said. Kagome gave Shippo a fake smile.

" Uh, right! Just let me unpack some food and-" Inuyasha cut Kagome off.

" I'm going hunting. Bouzu, go find some wood," Inuyasha said. Seeing Kagome's sad face, he continued on.

" You need some meat Kagome. It'll be good for you," Kagome glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye and blushed lightly. _'Even though I might have betrayed everyone…he still looks out for me…'_

After a quick lunch, the group was on its way again. They eventually bypassed the village before the misty forest from some days ago. They were making great time. They were nearly half way through the forest when they paused for the night. Unfortunately, there wasn't any springs in this forest that Inuyasha could sense, so they were forced to remain dirty for the next few days until they could find a clean water source. Over the course of the next day and a half, they trekked through the forest and were on their way home to Kaede's village. Kagome found that after she had time to think on it, she really did want to go home. She just wanted to see her mother. Not only that, her time was a constant. No demons, no complicated matters, no magic…it was a rather simple life, compared to Sengoku Jidai. Kagome just wanted some rest, where she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night wondering if she heard a youkai coming towards the camp for a late night meal.

The shard hunters had been out of the forest for about five days when Kaede's village finally came in sight. As they walked through the village to Kaede's hut, villagers waved and greeted them warmly. Kaede herself seemed to have been overcome with prophetic abilities as she was waiting for them outside her hut to welcome them back.

" Come in children. Ye must be tired.This old woman has some stew made for ye," said Kaede. Everyone sighed in relief. Warm, filling food and a safe place to rest and later on, a place bathe. It was a dream come true to the stressed Kagome, who still had thoughts whirring about nonstop in her brain. The group entered the hut gratefully and settled in while Kaede began to dish up some hot stew. They immediately began to eat, and, between bites, Miroku began to explain Kagome's sudden bout of amnesia.

" Hmm. This is indeed troublesome. I am sorry my dear child, but I cannot think of a solution to release ye memories," Kaede told Kagome apologetically. Kagome cast her eyes down, staring into the depths of the stew as if it held the answers to her problems.

" The only way I can think of to reverse ye amnesia is to see a plant master. Someone who has mastery of both youkai and human plant life," Kaede finally said. Deep inside Kagome's mind, a name drifted to the surface. _'Jinenji…'_ Miroku seemed to have thought of the same thing.

" Hmm, there is that hanyou, Jinenji. He seems to know quite a bit of plants. Perhaps he could help Kagome-sama. But first, I think we will all agree, Kagome-sama needs some time in her world, no?" Miroku looked around for confirmation. There were solemn nods. Inuyasha shifted.

" Okay then. Kagome, after you finish eating and wash up, I'll take you home," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded absently. Polishing off her meal, Kagome grabbed her pack and started for the hotsprings. A few moments later, Sango joined her. They walked together in silence, not speaking even when they had settled in the warm water. Then Sango broke the silence.

" About a week ago, the night before we arrived in that village, you asked me about a youkai. A fox youkai thief named Youko Kurama," Sango started hesitantly. Kagome snapped to attention. _'A fox youkai…I dreamt of one, I keep dreaming of one…and a bat youkai…'_

" Did I…did I ask about a bat youkai?" Kagome asked tentively. Sango shifted.

" No. I told you about a bat youkai though, because he was Kuronue, Youko Kurama's partner. Listen, I think you had some sort of bad contact with that fox youkai, because you told me you met him a few times, but I knew you were hiding something. And that thief…he is known for his mastery of plants. Kagome-chan, I'm willing to bet something happened and Youko Kurama made you forget about him and his partner, Kuronue," Sango told Kagome. Kagome frowned and sunk into the water. _'A name to go with a face…so they were thieves..'_

" It is possible that you didn't help them take the stone at all. Those youkai are notorious for their crimes, and how often it looks as though nothing ever happened. Until of course they find the missing object or a corpse. But the rumors say that they've been awful quiet lately. I'm willing to bet that Youko Kurama is playing it safe while Naraku is still out there, because he doesn't know what's going on," Sango said. Kagome nibbled on her lips. _'Is it possible? Had I just met them a couple times and nothing ever happened? But what about these dreams? What about that? Is it just my brain sending me dreams of two beautiful youkai?'_ Sango touched Kagome's shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts.

" Kagome-chan…I don't know what happened. Right now, only those thieves do. But…I still trust you. You can tell me anything," Sango said softly. Kagome's lip trembled and she burst out in sobs. Sango's arms wrapped around Kagome's small frame and the crying girl felt even worse. _'These people…how do they continue to trust me even after everything I might have done? I might have given up all their secrets…and still, they believe in me…I..I am grateful..for these friends…I am glad…I…will swear I'll do everything in my power to protect these people that care for me…I'll try…for all of you guys…'_ After some time when Kagome's crying subsided, the two girls proceeded to clean themselves and started back to the village.

" Sango…" Kagome said. Sango turned.

" What?"

Kagome smiled softly at the older girl.

" Thank you,"

" It's no problem at all, Kagome-chan. No problem at all," Sango replied, smiling back. Together, they entered the village, smiling together, and their spirits higher than ever.

OooOooOooOoo

I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one. I've been trying to keep the chapters as long as or longer than the previous, but this one didn't quite make it. The next chapter probably won't be out until November, just so everyone knows.


	7. Dream

From now on, "OooooO" will be a POV marker and "XevolutionX" will be a change in time marker. Also, "XxxxxX" is a dream sequence. This is so things will be less confusing.

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

Kagome was enjoying her time in her world. When she had first arrived back, she had immediately holed herself up in her bedroom and refused to speak to anyone, still thinking about the events she had been forced to forget most probably by a silver fox thief. However, the next day, those thoughts were soon forgotten as she was overcome with woes and worries of school. Kagome had been held back, and as a result, was probably the only nineteen year old student in her twelfth grade class. And even with being held back, Kagome still struggled in her classes. Her previous "friends" had abandoned her once she had been held back, and a part of Kagome longed for the time when she had been among the top students in all her classes. Of course, she could always just drop out of highschool. After all, after ninth grade, the last grade in middle school, students no longer had to go to school. But highschool was expensive, and her mother was paying for her to go, so it would be a waste of money. And she still got something out of it, occasionally.

Kagome's head fell into her social studies book. She was studying for an upcoming test, and while history should have been easy because of her trips to the past, youkai were "legends" and no longer existed, and that part of history was never recorded. As a result, things were very different, and Kagome had a hard time, what with confusing the book with the actual events.

Kagome frowned. Thoughts on youkai and her time had her wondering whatever happened to youkai. They were such a powerful race, and long lived as well, that they should have survived. In fact, based on Darwin's theories, the _humans_ should have been wiped out. Not only were the youkai stronger, faster, and more advanced, they seemed to be smarter too. They used more parts of their brain than humans did, what with their special powers and animalistic instincts. Kagome was willing bet there were youkai that remembered when humans could barely speak, that were around when the earth consisted of only Pangea, instead of the seven continents. So what happened to them? How could have the humans overcome youkai so much that they didn't even exist in the history books? Granted, humans now had the atomic bomb on their side, as well as automatic guns, but one youkai could take on nearly an entire army of humans. Especially now, when monks and mikos were practically nonexistant, and magic just about gone. Could youkai simply have stopped evolving? No, because even then, youkai were stronger than humans. Even now, humans have yet to evolve past the youkai Kagome knew of in the past. _'Wouldn't Naraku love to be alive in this era?' _Kagome thought bitterly. It would be so easy for them all to take over. What stopped the youkai from taking over in Sengoku Jidai? What ever defeated them, erased them from existence? It was almost as if a god had decided to drop them all in another dimension and erase the memories of demons ever existing. Kagome sighed. Now definitely wasn't the time to wonder about the nonexistence of youkai. She had homework to do!

XevolutionX

" Oh no! I promised Mama I would be home right from school to help out at the shrine!" Kagome said to herself as she ran down the street. School had just gotten out for Kagome, and she felt very pleased with herself. For once, the math tests had been fairly easy! Kagome had high hopes that she was definitely going to pass this year. Kagome really didn't want to repeat the grade again, so she was using what time she was allowed in her world to study as hard as she could and get caught up.

Kagome sighed impatiently as she waited for the walk signal to light up. She was definitely taking longer than usual to get back to the shrine. _'Man…I hope Mama isn't too angry…'_ Kagome thought to herself. There was a faint 'ding' as the walking person lit up, letting the pedestrians know it was okay to cross the street. Kagome trotted across, eager to get home. However, Kagome paused as a voice called out to her.

" Miss! Miss! You dropped something!" Jogging after her was a boy, no man. A very beautiful man. A man who, with his blood red hair and forest green eyes, reminded her suspiciously of her fox kit back in Sengoku Jidai. In his hands were two of her textbooks. Her math and science books.

" Eh? How did those fall out of my backpack?" As if to answer her query, there was a tearing sound from her backpack, and instantly, all the contents fell out.

" My backpack!" Kagome wailed. All her texts, notebooks, notes, and her calculator lay on the ground. Pulling her backpack from her shoulders, she saw that there was a hole in the bottom of it, and the threading of what remained was very thin. _'Well…I did have this backpack for a couple of years, I suppose it was going to tear sometime…still, I wish it could've been a more convienent time.' _Kagome thought to herself.

" Is everything all right, miss? You dropped these," the man held out her books to her. Kagome took them gratefully.

" Thank you so much. I have homework from math tonight; it wouldn't have been good if I didn't have my book with me," Kagome said, smiling up at the pretty stranger. Gathering her things, Kagome accepted her texts from the man. He was wearing a magenta school uniform, and Kagome knew instantly which school he went to.

" Oh my…" she gasped, " You go to Meiou High, don't you?" He smiled and nodded.

" Yes, I do. And I suppose you go to Tsuoka High School, am I correct?" he said. Kagome blushed and nodded. Her high school was nothing compared to his. Balancing her pile carefully, Kagome stood.

" Well, thanks for you help. I've got to go home. Maybe we'll run into each other again, hmm?" Kagome tilted her head and smiled. He smiled back. Turning to face the sidewalk, Kagome took no more than three steps when a familiar tingle ran up her spine. Gasping, she whirled around. The pretty man was gone.

OooooO

" Flirting with human girls again, Kurama?" Hiei asked as he returned to his side. The small youkai had immediately fled once it appeared he would engage a conversation with a human, but now that threat was over, he had returned to Kurama's side. Kurama smiled down at Hiei.

" I wouldn't call it flirting, Hiei. I was merely returning her books to her," Hiei snorted at the avatar's response.

" You mean that fox inside your head thought she was pretty and wanted you to talk to her so he could get a good look at her face," Hiei replied. Kurama frowned.

" No, actually…Youko had been sleeping when I confronted the girl, but when she spoke, he came to attention quite quickly. He never said anything to me, he was just…studying her. Almost as if he had once known her and wanted to make sure it was really her," Kurama said.

" That's impossible. He hasn't had the chance to consort with any females, and I would've known if she were a youkai," Hiei said. Kurama shrugged. Hiei scowled. He hated not knowing things. Kurama didn't either, but he had grown used to Youko hiding things from him, though Kurama was sure he knew more about the fox thief than any other living being.

" Hiei! Kurama!" Kurama turned, hearing the familiar gruff voice of Yusuke. With the youth was Kuwabara, his eternal rival.

" Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara," Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell in step beside the two youkai as they finally caught up. After catching his breath, Yusuke turned to grin at Kurama.

" So, who was the chick?"

" I don't know what you're talking about, Yusuke. I was only helping her by giving her books back after they fell on the ground," Kurama replied. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

" Riiight. Man, when are you going to get a girlfriend. I've been hearing your mother complain about it, you know. Thinks she won't have any grandchildren," Yusuke said. It took much of Kurama's self control not to whirl around and snap at him.

" I am well aware of what my mother wants, Yusuke. Don't you have a date with Keiko today?" Kurama asked coolly.

" Oh shit! Thanks Kurama! See you guys later!" with a wave, Yusuke disappeared into the crowd.

" When do you think he's gonna figure out he doesn't have a date today?" Hiei inquired.

" Probably not until he gets there," Kurama answered. Hiei smirked. Kuwabara looked into the crowd where Yusuke had disappeared before sighing.

" Damn. I can't fight Urameshi if he's on a date with Keiko. I'm going to the arcade," and Kuwabara left the two youkai by themselves once more. Hiei blinked after Kuwabara.

" Didn't he just hear us? The detective doesn't have a date with his girl today," Hiei said. Kurama shrugged.

" Stupid moron," he muttered under his breath. Kurama felt his lips curl.

" Now Hiei, you have to learn some time to appreciate our teammates," Kurama admonished. Hiei glared at the redhead.

" Appreciate? Don't try to fool me Kurama. You sent Yusuke away and you knew that the moron would follow him, ridding ourselves of their presence," Hiei said. Kurama lifted an eyebrow.

" Really?"

" Really," Hiei continued to stare up at Kurama. Kurama just chuckled.

" You look too deep into things, Hiei," he said.

" The same could be said about you, Kurama," Hiei remarked. Kurama just smiled.

" I'm going home, Hiei. I suppose you'll be going to Genkai's?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. Without another word, he left in a black blur. Kurama smiled after Hiei.

" You know me too well, Hiei…"

XevolutionX

Kurama sighed as he placed his backpack on his desk before flopping rather ungracefully on his bed. It had been a long, boring day for the avatar, and Kurama was tired. He also wanted some answers about the girl. He prodded Youko awake in his head.

_"What?"_

**" You knew that girl from before, didn't you?"**

_" And if I did? There really isn't nothing you can do about it,"_

**" That should be impossible. She wasn't alive when you died. You couldn't have known her,"**

_" I'm not even sure if that's the girl I knew, kit. She just looked like her. After all, you're right. I did know a girl who resembled the one from today, only five hundred years ago. Amusing little thing, she was," _

Kurama shuddered as he heard the cool amusement in Youko's voice. The girl hadn't been his plaything, had she? Youko was famed for toying with his enemies before killing them.

**" You leave that girl alone,"**

_" Worried, Shuichi? Don't bother, I can't even touch her, not with you in control of this body," _

Youko's voice was bitter as he spoke of his control. Kurama felt a bit bad for the fox bandit, but didn't reply.

**" Who was she?"**

_" This conversation is over,"_

**" But-"**

_" No,"_

Youko's voice was firm. He would not give the avatar any more answers. Kurama sighed. He had at least tried, and had gotten some answers, though minimal. Kurama stood and stripped down to his boxers before slipping under the covers. It was rare for Kurama to nap during the day, but he was tired, and wanted his mind to be fresh as he tried to piece together the small pieces to the puzzle Youko had just given him. Pulling up the covers, Kurama closed his eyes and slowly slid into darkness.

XxxxxX

_Kurama had been in places like this before, where everything moved and he couldn't affect anything. Where he was nothing more than an invisible bystander. He knew instantly he was viewing some of Youko's memories. Kurama turned to look upon the scene. _

_It was a plain, with tall, soft grass. There was a slight breeze, and Kurama could see three figures. As the dream came into focus, Kurama could see that they were Youko, Kuronue, and the girl…dressed as a priestess. Kurama's heart almost stopped. _'A priestess?'_ Her hair was loose, and her blue eyes dancing with laughter. In her hand she held a medium length bow. _

_" Youko, Kuronue! You two are so silly! What would Seiryoku say?" _

_" Ah, but we are not Seiryoku's lovers. As far as I know, she has none," Kuronue replied. The girl's eyes turned bulbous. _

_" Seiryoku? No lovers? But, but she's so beautiful!" _

_" She has none. I think she may actually like women, instead of men," Youko said. The girl blinked. _

_" Are all youkai bisexual or something?" Youko's and Kuronue's shoulders shook with mirth at her question. _

_" You're certainly curious. Do you always ask such crude questions to every youkai you meet?" _

_" No. Most of the time, they're trying to kill. It's pretty refreshing, talking to youkai and knowing they don't have an ulterior motive. It makes me feel normal for once," _

_The dream began to swirl as it moved on to another memory. This time, instead of being in the middle of the day, it was in the middle of the night, and the stars seemed unnaturally bright, but Kurama knew it was because there was no pollution or city lights to dim them. As Kurama studied this new picture, he spotted Youko once more with the girl, though Kuronue was missing from this scene. They were sitting against a great tree, staring up at the stars. The girl was leaning against the fox youkai's shoulder, dressed in a white and blue kimono. _

_" Tell me more about the youkai clans. Which one were you from?" she said. _

_" I came from the Kurama clan. We were famed for using plants. But we died out, and I became the last one left. As such, I gave myself the second name of Kurama, so everyone would be reminded from which clan I came. My clan's pride and greatness lives on me. Or at least that's what my mother would say. My father would probably try to kill me for being a thief,"_

_" That's awful! So you decided to be a thief, so what? Why on earth would your father do something like that?" _

_" My father, Seiji, was the general for the clan. Apparently, he felt that I should've been the leader of the clan. Well, I am a leader of a clan now, just not the one he would prefer," Youko answered. The girl gazed up at him with rapt attention. _

_" So tell me about the other clans," she prodded. _

_" Well, there's the Shadow clan. The best warriors of that clan can take over one's mind and force them to do their bidding. They don't like physical fighting much, they prefer to use their mind power. Then there's the Illusion Clan, known for their illusions. The Fire Clan, which has control over fire. There's so many clans, I've never really thought of it before," Youko said thoughtfully. _

_" What clan is Kuronue from?"_

_" I don't know. If I had to take a guess, it would be the Hyaki Clan. I heard they died out recently," The girl looked saddened. _

_" Yes, they did. Inuyasha, we were being attacked and he used the Tetsusaiga. The only one left is Shiori, a hanyou who was the daughter of Tsukuyomaru, leader of the Hyaki Clan," she said. Youko raised a brow. _

_" Hmm. Kuronue might be interested. What other clans would you like to know about?" _

_" How about some dog clans?" As Youko spoke about the different youkai clans, the girl slowly drifted off against his shoulder. Youko slowly stopped speaking and looked down at her head, an odd look in his eyes. There was a sound, and Youko looked up to see Kuronue standing on a branch in the tree. Their eyes connected, and they both smirked. It seemed oddly foreboding. The dream swirled again. _

_It was daytime once again, and the girl had her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail and was dressed in priestess apparel once more. A large basket was beside her as she knelt in the dirt, pulling herbs. Youko was crouched next to her, watching intently. _

_" Do you know which herb does what?" The girl blushed. _

_" Umm…no, not really," she ducked her head in embarassment. Youko sighed, a smile on his face. _

_" What kind of priestess are you?"_

_" The kind that doesn't kill youkai and doesn't know which herb from the next," she replied, smiling. Youko chuckled. He gently took the herb from her hand and told her what did. He then proceeded to tell her what each herb in the garden was and what they could be used for under what conditions. However, the girl wasn't paying attention. At least, not to Youko's words. She was staring at his face, apparently fascinated. Then it clicked. The girl was in love with Youko, and if Kurama were to guess, he would say that the fox youkai held affection for the human as well. _

_" Is there something on my face?" The girl's face turned bright red. _

_" No!" she squeaked, " So um, you were saying?" Youko quirked an eyebrow, but continued on. Kurama was sure that Youko knew why she had been staring. The dream swirled once more. _

_They were in front of a shrine, but the scene was all wrong. Instead of the affectionate feeling memories from before, this one was filled with tension and malice. The girl was standing on the path, a long bow held in her hand. It looked as if she had just loosed an arrow at Youko and Kuronue. Kurama noted how her arm was shaking badly. She tried to walk forward, but fell over her feet, bow still clutched in hand. Now that her back was exposed, Kurama could see the blood blossoming across the white haori, permanently staining it. It appeared as if she had a claw wound extending from each shoulder to connect at the middle of her back. She stretched her free hand out to the two youkai, who stared indifferently. _

_" Youko…Kuronue…what did I do? I'm…sorry…I..love you…both…" her body went limp and her eyes closed. She was dead. The memory faded into darkness. _

XxxxxX

Kurama woke with a start. Sweat dotted his brow. That couldn't have been right. Not unless Youko had played the girl before killing her. There was a roiling sensation in Kurama's stomach. He felt as if he were going to be sick.

**" She loved you? And you killed her?" **

Kurama couldn't keep the anger out of his mental voice. However, the only answer he received was silence.

**" Youko!" **

This time, his answer was Youko's cold laughter ringing in his head.


	8. Request

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

After a week of being in her time, Kagome was returning to Sengoku Jidai. She was both relieved and apprehensive. Returning meant facing youkai once more, and the loss of her memory. However, Kagome was glad she would be seeing her friends again. Not only that, the smell of pollution was really starting to get to her. Kagome waved goodbye to her mother and started out the door towards the wellhouse. Kagome jumped down the well, feeling the familiar floating sensation of traveling through time, before she landed on the ground softly. Looking up, she saw clear blue skies. Kagome smiled. She then began to heave herself out of the well. As usual, Inuyasha's clawed hand reached down and grabbed her backpack and pulled her up by it. He settled her on the solid ground gently. Kagome smiled at him, blushing.

" Thanks, Inuyasha. How have things been going at the village?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha snorted.

" Keh. The same as always. Miroku being perverted, Sango cleaning up the weapons, and the runt running around being annoying. Good thing you came back, I might've gutted him if he were allowed to keep that up," Inuyasha replied. Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Whatever. I know you, Inuyasha. You wouldn't hurt Shippo, whether I'm around or not," Kagome said.

" Keh," Inuyasha turned away. Kagome giggled behind a hand. She stopped when she noticed that he was shifting uncomfortably.

" Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome inquired. Suddenly, he pulled her flush against him and pressed his lips against her own. Kagome's eyes widened, before fluttering close. Her dainty hands gripped his haori and his arms encircled her in his embrace, holding her tightly. _'So this…this is how it feels to be held by Inuyasha. This is how it feels when he kisses Kikyo…'_ Kagome could feel her heart almost bursting, she was so happy. Under her eyelids, tears stung her eyes. Kagome reached up on tiptoe to press more firmly against Inuyasha, who deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, he gently broke off the kiss, but still held her close, his chin resting on her head. When Inuyasha spoke, his voice was raspy with emotion.

" Later…I've got to talk to you later," he said. Kagome nodded against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before reluctantly breaking apart. Kagome shouldered her backpack and glanced up at Inuyasha shyly through her lashes. He was staring straight ahead, his cheeks a little pink. Kagome timidly entwined her hand with his clawed one. His hand tightened around hers, and he glanced at her. Both turned beet red and looked away. They walked the rest of the way to the village like that, holding hands and staring pointedly away from each other.

XevolutionX

When they arrived to the village, they immediately broke apart. Shippo promptly attacked Kagome after smelling her scent on the air, and knowing that their friend must've returned by Shippo's reactions, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all came out to greet Kagome. After the usual welcome, Kagome entered Kaede's hut and deposited her backpack in a corner. Then they all settled down around the fire to catch up on each other's news.

" So, Kagome-chan, how were things in your world?" Sango asked.

" Well, we're preparing for a festival, and I know grandpa wants me back in time to play as a priestess around the shrine. Ever since I fell down the well, we've taken to having a festival for the legend of the Shikon no Tama on my birthday, the day I came through. Souta has become captain of the soccer team, and he's real pleased about that. Grandpa has been the same as ever, still asking me to bring home some ancient relic to ward the shrine or something. And Mama, as her treat to you guys, made us this great dinner," Kagome finished. Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder in excitement.

" Really? Oooh! What did she make? When can we eat it, Mama?" Shippo asked. Kagome chuckled.

" Well, if Kaede doesn't mind, we can eat it tonight. I'm not sure what she made, only that it was her gift to all you guys," Kagome said, " Sango, Inuyasha says that you've been cleaning weapons again. Was there an attack?"

" Oh no. The men went hunting again. After they came back, I offered to help clean and polish the weapons so they could get back to work immediately. That's all," Sango said.

" Yes. It has been very strange, the youkai have been quiet as of late. I think it is because of Naraku. Whatever the reason, it's making rumors hard to come by. I apologize if I sound offensive to your profession, Sango-chan, but lately, we've been acting more like demon slayers than shard hunters after Naraku. From what I can understand, we're making a name for ourselves amongst youkai," Miroku said.

" Isn't that a good things?" Kagome asked.

" Yes and no. It's good because a lot of the weaker will be too scared to come after us. But it's bad because some of the stronger youkai who think they can defeat us will try to kill us so everyone will fear them," replied Sango. Kagome nodded in understanding.

" How about you, Kaede? How are things going?"

" Itoki-san is having a late birth. I think she may give birth in a few more weeks. We have yet to be affected by the yearly illness, but that may because your medicine is keeping it at bay, Kagome-chan. The crops are good, and the hunt has been bountiful as of late. We are having a very prosperous year," said Kaede. Kagome smiled.

" That's great! It sounds like things are going well around here. The only thing for us to do is to set out and try to find Naraku and take back the shards," Kagome said. Everyone nodded. Then Kaede began to speak again.

" I have asked around, child, even asking travelers, and they know no cure to help ye forgetfulness. This old woman is sorry," Kaede said. Kagome looked down, before brightening again.

" That's okay Kaede. At least you tried. I doubt anything weird like that is going to happen again. I'll be alright," Kagome said. Kaede nodded.

" Now, how about that dinner?" said Kagome. There were sounds of agreement all around. Kagome smiled and began unpacking the meal from her overly large backpack. As she laid out the meal, everyone nearly salivated over it. Shippo even started to peek into the dessert box, forcing Kagome to slap his hands.

" After dinner, Shippo-chan," Kagome said firmly. Shippo crossed his arms and pouted. Kagome ignored his wide, pleading eyes and continued to unpack the last few packages. She then passed out each individual's chopsticks and plates. As soon as Kagome settled down, everyone immediately dug in. As the group ate the meal, various compliments were given to Kagome, who struggled to remember them to tell her mother when she returned. _'It's no use. By the end of the month, when I return, I'll have forgotten.'_ Kagome just smiled and nodded at everyone.

When the grand dinner was finished, Kagome cleared the dishes away and set them in the basket to be cleaned so that when Kagome came back to go home, she merely had to grab the basket and go. Looking between the cracks in the door-flap, Kagome could see it was dark out. _'Wow…how did it get dark so fast. I was enjoying myself so much, I didn't even notice how quickly time was going by…'_ Remembering that Inuyasha wanted to talk to her, Kagome excused herself.

Kagome wandered around the village a bit, before making her way to Inuyasha's Forest. She then wandered around in there as well, before going to the Goshinboku, the Tree of Ages. It was a tree that transcended time. It explained why it was still around in her time. _'I wonder how many things this tree has seen…wars, droughts, floods, storms, lovers, enemies…' _Kagome's thought process immediately turned to Kikyo and Inuyasha, and how their chance for happiness was ruined. Kagome clenched her fist.

" Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped, holding a hand to her heart.

" Inuyasha! Don't DO that! You scared me," Kagome said, startled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

" Keh, stupid human. You should pay attention more," Inuyasha replied. Kagome folded her arms.

" You wanted to talk to me about something?" Kagome prodded. Inuyasha blushed slightly, and his ears started to go flat. _'Aw, he's embarrassed. He's always cute like this…'_

" I, well, that is…Kagomewecan'tbetogether!" he said in a rush. Kagome's heart contracted. _'He didn't…?'_

" E-excuse me?"

" You…you don't deserve someone like me..a worthless half-breed. You deserve someone better, stronger….someone of **_pure _**blood. If he weren't so wimpy, I would…would probably give Koga rights to mate you. He has his own clan, his own pack, and he could provide for you…but he's not strong enough. But Kagome, I can't give you the love you need. I…I see Kikyo too much when I look at you," Inuyasha finished, his voice almost timid. He looked like a whipped puppy, expecting to be hit again. Kagome wasn't even aware she was crying until she felt the wind brush her cheeks.

" Oh yeah? And…and what if I don't want someone with this so-called pure blood? What if I do want…want someone like you! Inuyasha…I don't care about the types of things Koga could give me, or the things a human could give me. I care about what you already give me. Your protection, your clothes, your sword, your secrets…your embrace," Kagome whispered.

" I'm sorry Kagome. I can't," Inuyasha turned away. Kagome choked on a sob. They were both silent, before Kagome composed herself enough to ask Inuyasha a questioned.

" Have you…have you always seen Kikyo in me?"

" No," Inuyasha croaked, " You smile, you laugh, you cry, you stomp your feet. You show all your emotions. In that respect, you are much stronger than Kikyo. You…you're everything she couldn't be. You are Kagome. But sometimes…like when you wear a priestess's robes, or when you care for villagers, or pick herbs for Kaede…"

" So what about that kiss then? Were you just playing with my feelings? Did you see Kikyo then?" Kagome felt something dark bubbling from deep within her, a rage that wanted so desperately to take over her mind and cause the pain she felt deep in her heart right then.

" No. I…I just wanted to see…to feel how it felt to hold **_Kagome _**before I gave you up. I'm sorry," Inuyasha turned back around. If Kagome strained her eyes, she could see the telltale red rims around his eyes. Kagome wiped her face and eyes.

" I see then. You…You'll have to excuse me. I think I might go on a ride on Kirara-chan." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked pale, but he nodded.

" Yeah…right," he said. They walked back to the village, but they stayed an unnatural distance apart, an uneasy silence filling the gap. When we arrived at Kaede's hut, everyone immediately knew something was wrong. Kagome ignored the questioning looks and turned to Sango.

" Sango-chan, can I borrow Kirara-chan? I need to go out for a ride," Kagome said. Sango nodded mutely. Kirara mewed and hopped on her shoulder. Kagome fished in her backpack for a moment before pulling out her medical kit.

" I'll take this with me in case something happens. My flare gun is in here too, just in case," she slung the medical kit over her shoulder, along with her bow and quiver. Kagome then walked outside, where Kirara transformed. Kagome clambered on the great cat's back, waved sorrowfully at the group gathered outside the hut, and urged Kirara to leave.

OooooO

Inuyasha felt his ears lay flat as Kagome took off into the night sky, slowly becoming little more than a spec, even to his eyes. Snarling to himself, he stalked back inside of the hut and sat down in a dark corner. He didn't realize it was the corner Kagome's backpack was in. Shortly after, Sango nearly charged inside the hut, shouting. Inuyasha tuned her out. However, he was unable to ignore her when she picked him up by his haori.

" I said, what did you do to her!" Sango said loudly. Inuyasha felt his lips pull back, revealing his teeth.

" I didn't do anything to Kagome! I just told her the truth!" Inuyasha said. He didn't like this feeling, like he had done something incredibly wrong. He hadn't! He…he was just letting Kagome go find someone better…and fulfilling Kikyo's wishes. Inuyasha saw the memory flash in front of his eyes.

_Inuyasha had spotted Kikyo's soul collectors again, and sped off after them, wanting to at least catch a glimpse of Kikyo. He leapt from tree to tree, his feet on a branch for no longer than a second. The leaves whipped at him, slicing through his skin and making cuts that lasted only for a minute. After several minutes of running through the forest, Inuyasha landed in a small clearing, where Kikyo sat on a boulder. _

_" Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha._

_" I knew you would come. You always do," she said. Her voice was blank and devoid of emotion. Inuyasha swallowed. Had she been any other person, Inuyasha would have tagged on the unspoken insult: You always do _**like a dog**._ But Inuyasha knew, despite all of the past transgressions they each believed the other committed, Kikyo would never insult him so. _

_" What did you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha inquired. Kikyo shifted before sliding off the large rock and stepping towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha allowed her close, allowed her to cup his face gently with her cold fingers. _

_" I can see it in your eyes…" she murmured. Inuyasha was puzzled. _

_" See what?" Kikyo frowned, and pulled back. Inuyasha could see the anger beginning to ignite in her cool brown eyes. _

_" That girl, my reincarnation…Kagome. You're in love with her," Kikyo said. Inuyasha stepped back, surprise contorting his face. His mouth struggled to form words. _

_" Kikyo!" was all he managed to say. The priestess in question narrowed her eyes. _

_" You do, don't you? You're in love with her," Kikyo pressed. Inuyasha's ears laid back. _

_" Kikyo, please…leave her alone," Kikyo looked away. _

_" Even now, to me, you defend her, plead for her safety. What is it about her that makes you love her so? Tell me Inuyasha. What does she have that I do not?" Kikyo said. _

_" She…Kagome…you both are so different, but there are things that are the same between you two. Where you weren't allowed to show your emotions, Kagome lives her life freely. The limits you had…Kagome doesn't. The preconceptions you had, Kagome didn't. Kagome is everything you couldn't be, and more. But the thing you do have in common is your inability to be a normal human woman," Inuyasha said. Kikyo pressed her lips together, though her eyes seemed wistful. _

_" I…see," she said, " You love the both of us. I have a request for you, Inuyasha," _

_" What is it?" _

_" Kagome is my reincarnation. When I was first resurrected, I fought to steal her soul so your love would only belong to me. However, each time, the girl thwarted me. She is strong, in her own way. However, you yourself have said you see me when you look at her. Inuyasha…do not love her as you did me. Do not allow her to become your lover. Keep us separate. I do not want my memory, my love, and my image to be replaced by hers. Grant me this request, and do not love Kagome and replace me with my reincarnation. Already, the girl has become far closer to you than ever will be, by means of your soul, whether or not she realizes this," Kikyo said. Inuyasha's heart clenched. _

_" Why-"_

_" I have explained my reasons to you, Inuyasha. Keep us separate. Do not confuse us, and do not replace me by loving Kagome and allowing her to love you," Kikyo seemed saddened, but turned and walked away. _

_" I release you from your promise to follow me to the depths of hell, Inuyasha. When Naraku dies, I will forfeit what piece of Kagome's soul I have, and return to the land of dead, where I will rest in peace," Kikyo said. Inuyasha wordlessly raised a limp hand at Kikyo's departing figure, as if to call back, but let it fall back to his side. _'Can I do that? Can I really give up Kagome, because Kikyo asked it of me?'_ Inuyasha wondered. He steeled himself. _' This is it. Just this one last request to Kikyo, then I'm done. And in order to preserve your memory, Kagome, I swear to never fall in love again.'

Inuyasha returned to the present. Sango was still staring furiously into his eyes, and Inuyasha swallowed.

" I told her the truth," Inuyasha repeated. Sango snarled and moved to slam Inuyasha against the wall once more. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight. Sometimes, Sango didn't know her own strength. However, her hands instead loosened slowly, and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sango was gazing down at him, but now it seemed she seemed as if she were looking at a child after he had done something wrong and was begging for forgiveness. Inuyasha supposed it must've seemed that way, what with him having his head bowed and ears pinned to his head. Inuyasha glared up at Sango.

" You down now?" he growled at her. A muscle in her cheek twitched, but she nodded wordlessly. Inuyasha looked beyond the angered demon slayer and spotted Miroku leaning against a wall, watching them silently. Inuyasha stood.

" I'm leaving," he snapped at them, " I'll be back in the morning." Inuyasha disappeared into the night with those parting words.

OooooO

Kagome sighed into the night air, feeling the wind created by Kirara's flight brushing past her. Kagome leaned over Kirara's back and began to whisper in her ear.

" I'm sorry had to bring you into this, and make you fly me around Japan at night, but I just needed to get away from Inuyasha for awhile. He…told me some things that hurt me," Kagome said. Kirara growled, and Kagome scratched behind her ears.

" Thanks Kirara. I can always count on you," she said. Kirara purred, the vibrations from her chest tickling Kagome's legs. Kagome giggled. Kagome straightened, and stared out into the blue-black sky. When she rode Kirara like this, and the moon was close, Kagome felt as if she could reach out and touch the stars. It was a liberating feeling. Kagome looked down below and spotted a fire from a camp. Kirara growled.

" Is something wrong with that camp, Kirara?" Kagome asked. Kagome sniffed and strained her nose, trying to see if she could smell anything. If Kirara hadn't alerted Kagome to a problem, Kagome would've passed off the faint coppery scent of blood as her imagination. However, Kagome knew it wasn't her imagination, and urged Kirara to land. When Kirara landed, she was silent. She transformed, and hopped on to Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled at her and scratched her ear before attempting to move closer silently. It wasn't working very well. Peering around a large tree, Kagome gasped silently.

It was a group of youkai men. Some had scars on their faces, that cast a dangerous air about them, some were deceptively charming looking, much like Miroku, and some had a cool look of beauty, similar to that of Sesshomaru's. A few more had more rugged, rough and tumble looks, like Inuyasha. Kagome thought she might get a nosebleed. However, Kagome could sense all was not well within this youkai camp. Many of the males were wounded, and one was lying on a crude bed of large, soft looking leaves. The bandages around his stomach were stained crimson, and his chest was moving shallowly. Kagome leaned forward. _'He needs help, he looks like he's going to die…'_ Kagome thought to herself. However, before she could move forward to proclaim her presence, a clawed hand wrapped around her throat.

" Well what do I have here? It looks like I caught myself a girlie," a rough voice spoke from behind her. Kagome gasped and clawed at the hand struggling to get air. Kirara hissed and began to transform, but the youkai knocked her out with his free hand.

" Ki…ra…ra," Kagome was seeing spots in her vision as she stretched out to her fallen companion. She was dragged forward and roughly tossed in the middle of the camp.

" Hey, Boss, look what I found spying on us," the youkai said. Kagome gasped for air, and held her tender throat. She then swallowed and turned around to see who "Boss" was. When Kagome saw who it was, she felt as though someone had just punched her in the stomach and she had lost all her regained air once more. Cool golden eyes stared down at her, framed by silver hair.

_'It's him!'_

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

So, this is chapter 8. Woohoo. For those of you who haven't been reading my bio, where I give an update every time I update a story, or when news has come up, I want to inform you that yes, I am planning on having a sequel, and I am creating a prequel to Evolution. If you would like to see a prequel, tell me. I will be posting it whether or not I get positive responses, but I want to see who would like to read a prequel. Also, I have updated WAAAY earlier than I had planned, so consider you guys lucky. You weren't going to see this chapter come until January, but, I had spare time on my hands. Let me tell you guys something. From what I understand, a lot of authors/esses plan their stories ahead, so they have an idea of what they're going to write. I don't. I make it up as I go along. What I did in the previous chapter is totally unlike me, because that means I have to make my story somehow revolve around those memories. And a question I know everyone wants answered, the one whether or not Kagome dies: I have a faint idea of what I'm going to do to her. It won't necessarily be nice though. I like happy endings, personally, where the hero gets everything. However, that is NOT reality. So, I don't plan for the ending to be all roses and sunshine and rabbits and rainbows. I am going to put, at the very least, Youko and Kagome through some hell before I'm done with this story. Just so everyone knows. I also do not plan to update until January. If I do update earlier than that, you guys got lucky again.


	9. Blood

With the intro of new characters, I want to say that Koroku, who's name means memoirs, Ryuuza, who's name means the star constellation of Draco, and Ryuujin, who's name means dragon god, are all mine.

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

_'It's him!'_

Kagome swallowed as she looked into the face that had been haunting her dreams. A light blush spread over her face.

" Koroku. She is merely a human girl. She is of no harm to us, even when we have wounded," he said. Kagome bit her lip and looked at the youkai who had grabbed her, Koroku. He had purple hair and green eyes, and a sharp horn stuck out from the middle of his forehead. Kagome faintly wondered what kind of youkai he was. Koroku nodded and scowled down at Kagome. She swallowed again. Kagome heard a pained groan, and turned to look at the youkai on the bed of leaves. A sheen of sweat covered his face, and Kagome felt her heart go out to him. Even from a distance, Kagome could tell the way this group had went about patching the man up was poor.

" You did it wrong," she said timidly.

" Hmmm?" Youko, as Kagome recalled from the conversation she had with Sango, drawled.

" He…he's going to die, from blood loss," Kagome replied.

" And I assume you think you can fix it," Youko said. Kagome glanced at the dying youkai. It may be her only chance out of this situation she had gotten herself in.

" Yes. Yes, I think I can," Kagome said boldly. The fox youkai smirked.

" Are you a healer?" a deep voice rumbled. It came from the youkai sitting next to the dying one. This one was blue haired and had red eyes. There was a scar on the left side of his face that went through his eye and traveled the expanse of his cheek. It had a curve, and ended on his chin. The scar left a white streak in the middle of his eye. Oddly enough, the gruesome scar made him seem more appealing. Kagome licked her lips.

" Yes," she said. Biggest lie of the century, that was. The only healing she had ever done was on her friends when they injured, though those could get really bad. He narrowed his eyes.

" Then get over here, healer, and fix my brother," he demanded. Kagome scrambled over to the youkai brothers. When Kagome reached the bleeding youkai, she saw that his hair was red, and judging from the color showing through the tiny slits his eyelids made when she approached, his eyes were the same blue as his brother's hair. Their faces were identical, though this one didn't have a scar. His shirt had been removed, leaving him bare from the waist up except for the bandages. They were so soaked with blood that Kagome did not need to cut them; she merely tore them apart where the bandages had grown soft and weak. Kagome's nose wrinkled as a disgusting smell assaulted her nose. He was not only bleeding to death, he was poisoned. The blood was coming from the wound in sluggish movements, and Kagome saw veins blackened by poison spreading from the wound. An infection had settled in, and due to the poison, was spreading quite quickly. The flesh underneath the skin was not a healthy pink red color, instead a disgusting dark red, nearly black color. The wound itself started underneath the bottom right rib and crossed over until it touched his left pelvic bone. Kagome flipped open her medical kit after taking it from her shoulders and steeled herself. This was going to be a long night.

First she pulled out a cloth and wiped away the excess blood spreading across his stomach, revealing the original wound. Kagome swallowed, then took out a sterile knife.

" Your wound is infected. I suppose you already know that, but I'm going to have to cut away the infected flesh," Kagome told the injured youkai. He just growled at her. Kagome steeled herself as she pressed the blade against his skin, before cutting into it and pulling away the flesh. Kagome gasped as she heard a deafening roar come from the youkai and struggled to hold the knife steady as he reached forward and grabbed her arm, his claws sinking deeply into the underside of her forearm. When she regained her voice, Kagome began to speak in a tight voice.

" I need you to let go of my arm if I'm going to help you," Kagome spoke gently. It was difficult to concentrate with all eyes on her, watching intently, but Kagome was determined to ignore them. This job was difficult enough as it was. She had never actually had to cut off infected flesh before. Kaede had attempted to show her how when one of them men had come back from a hunting accident, but as his screams had filled the hut, Kagome had ran outside to deposit her lunch in the bushes. It was bad enough now she had to cut off the skin. It was like some sick, primitive version of surgery. The other brother slowly, gently, began to remove the youkai's claws from Kagome's arm. Kagome struggled to withhold her sigh of relief. As soon as her arm was free, Kagome proceeded to cut away the flesh, trying to imagine it was a nice big steak and she was removing the fat. It didn't help. To keep his brother from attacking her, the blue haired youkai kept his brother's arms pinned down as Kagome worked. Kagome swallowed and tried to ignore his screams, growls, and threats of her death. They were rather descriptive. This time, when Kagome finished, she could not keep her sigh of relief in.

" Throw that in the fire," she told a youkai. He nodded and threw the pieces of flesh that had been cut away in the crackling fire.

" I'm done getting rid of the infected areas. I'm going to have to suck the poison out, because I don't have any cures for youkai poison," she told the youkai. He nodded faintly. Kagome thought he may have been in shock. She shifted in position, before leaning over his stomach. She swallowed before placing her lips over a part of the wound. She dilligently sucked on it, and the taste of blood and a nasty tasting substance that reminded her of cough medicine filled her mouth. Pulling back, she spit the poison out into the fire before going back to the wound. She repeated the process many times, each time she checked the black veins filled with poison and was pleased to see that it was coming back to the original source. Good. She didn't want to have to introduce her miko powers into the equation. When she finished, nearly all traces of black were gone, and what was left was slowly disappearing as the youkai's immune system began to fight back. Kagome sat back and wiped her forehead. She then took a cloth and wiped around her mouth where there was blood. Now she was left with a gaping wound on a stomach that would NOT stop BLEEDING. Kagome took a length of ropy cloth and wound it around his ribcage above the wound, and taking a stick, began to tie a tourniquet. _'It's a really good thing Kaede and Sango showed me all these healing techniques…'_ Kagome thought. She removed the stick and tied a tight knot. When Kagome checked the wound once more, she saw that the bleeding was slowing down. An angered roar interuppted Kagome's thoughts. Whirling around, she saw that Kirara had entered the clearing in all her glory, and she was definitely angry.

" Kirara-chan! Calm down, everything's okay," Kagome said. Kirara turned to look at Kagome, her head cocked. Kagome patted the ground. The firecat huffed, but sat down next to Kagome. She nudged Kagome's arm. Kagome looked down at her wounded arm, where blood was trickling from five punctures. Kagome laughed it off, waving her hand.

" This is nothing, Kirara-chan, you have nothing to worry about," said Kagome. Kirara nodded.

" That's some pet you've got there," Koroku said. Kagome glared.

" Kirara-chan is not a pet. She is a being of her own mind and she is free to come and go as she pleases. There is nothing keeping her by my side. It is her decision," Kagome said forcefully.

" Heh, whatever you say, girlie," he replied. Kagome glared before turning back to her task.

" I'm going to stitch up your wound now. After that, I'll put some bandages over it, and then it'll be all over," Kagome told the youkai. He just moaned. Kagome grimly pulled out a thread and needle. She hated stitching up wounds. She started at the bottom of the wound and worked up, methodically stitching the wound close. When she was done, she ended the line of thread with practiced ease. She then covered up the stitched wound with bandages and gauze. Kagome sat back when she was done and wiped her forehead again.

" There. All done," Kagome said. The youkai sighed. His brother was looking at the bandaged wound, almost with a dazed expression.

" He's not bleeding…" Kagome stood and dusted herself off and cleaned up her supplies.

" Well of course not. I told you, I'm a healer," Kagome said. _'Gosh, aren't they supposed to be able to smell when I'm lying? Guess I've gotten pretty good…'_ Kagome slung the medical kit over her shoulder, along with her forgotten bow and quiver. Kirara stood, understanding that Kagome wanted to make a swift exit before she could be stopped again. The youkai kneeling next to the injured one stood. Kagome paused. He gritted his teeth for a moment.

" I…I owe you a debt…for saving the life of my brother," He bowed his head, " I am obligated to protect you until yours or my own death." Kagome frowned.

" That's stupid. You shouldn't have to do that. Besides, someone else already has filled that position. So, I am formally releasing you from your debt. You shouldn't have to worry about a human girl like me. I get into trouble a lot, and there's no reason to involve you in my mess. So, I'll be on my way now, you won't have to worry about me," Kagome said. The youkai looked stunned. Kagome moved a lock of hair out of her face and walked away. It was very difficult, exposing her back to several youkai at once, but Kagome was determined to leave. She had done them a service, and the least they could do was let her leave unscathed. As soon as Kagome left their camp, she felt a weight being lifted off her chest. _'Whew! Home free, away from all those youkai. That was kind of scary…'_ Kagome let out an inaudible sigh. _'I can't believe I managed to heal that poor guy. Well, at least I know I can do some serious healing and doctoring, instead of just applying the bandages and stuff like that…'_ Kagome smiled to herself. Healing that youkai gave her a serious boost of confidence in her own skills.

" That was some impressive healing back there," a deep voice said. Kagome gasped and looked up. Youko leaned against a tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kagome composed herself and scowled.

" Yes, well, I said I could heal him, and I did," Kagome snapped. He raised a brow.

" Awfully touchy, aren't you?" he said. She pursed her lips in response.

" I don't normally play nice with people who take my memories away," Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. The fox youkai chuckled.

" How interesting. I didn't think you would've been able to figure out that it was I who took your memories away. Of course, you would have had some questionable gaps in your memory, but it should have been near impossible for you to find out who had taken your memories," Youko smirked at her. Kagome swallowed and tried to give her deadliest glare.

" My, you should care more for yourself before others. You're bleeding all over the place," he said, reminding Kagome of the punctures on her arm. Youko glided closer until she was nose to chest with him. He towered over her, him being seven foot and she a pathetic five feet and six inches. Youko grabbed her injured arm by the wrist and lifted it up.

" What are you-" The words died in her throat as he rolled back her sleeve and began to sensuously lick her arm. Both wet and dry blood disappeared in the wake of his warm tongue, and Kagome shivered as a tingle went up her spine and heat went down to her lower abdomen. While Youko cleansed her blood away, he kept his molten amber eyes on her own blue ones, watching her reactions intently. Kagome struggled to withhold a gasp as his tongue laved over a puncture, and Kagome watched with wide eyes as the puncture wound closed before her eyes, becoming nothing more than a silvery scar. It continued that way until nothing was left, and Youko reluctantly removed his mouth from her skin. Kagome could see her blood staining the pink appendage red, and shivered again. Kagome could faintly hear Kirara growling in the background in warning, but Kagome was too dazed to care. All she could do was stare into Youko's eyes. Then his free hand came around and wrapped itself in her hair and he roughly pulled her closer. Kagome gasped in shock, but it was quickly swallowed by Youko's mouth. He was clearly very skilled, Kagome found, as he easily manipulated her mouth open and his tongue moved in. Kagome could taste her blood in his mouth. It was strangely exotic and very arousing. Kagome grabbed his silk tunic with one hand and began to massage one of his furry ears with the other. A rumbling purr sent vibrations along Kagome's lips and across her face. A shudder shook her back. Youko's now free hand that previously held her wrist wrapped itself around her waist. The fox youkai pulled back for a moment to allow her air, before dipping back down again. This kiss was even more demanding than the one before, and Kagome found herself opening up to him. Her tongue came up to shyly meet his, and an electric shock passed through them. _'This….is incredible…'_ Youko pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. Kagome was panting slightly, but noticed that the youkai wasn't.

" I never leave anyone who helps me or my men with an unpaid debt. And yours has most definitely not been paid for, Kagome," Youko breathed, the seductive lilt in his voice giving Kagome shivers. _'So I must've told him my name some time in the past…'_ Kagome flushed as his words registered in her mind. _'Is he offering to give me sex for healing one of his men?!'_ Kagome thought wildly.

" N-no need. I've been sufficiently p-paid," Kagome cursed the stutter in her voice. She blushed even brighter. Youko chuckled darkly in her ear.

" You're very shy, aren't you? Yes, I can tell you're untouched. You reek with innocence," he whispered to her. Kagome pursed her lips and gathered her courage.

" I'm not going to have sex with you just because you're horny and think I have some debt that you need to pay me," Kagome hissed fiercely. Youko pulled back and laughed softly. It wasn't a menacing sound, but Kagome felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise to the sound.

" How amusing. You are timid one moment, and the next, you become a loud little vixen," he said. Kagome flushed, but was determined to stand her ground. Youko smirked.

" Very well. I'll leave you alone, for now. But with the way things have gone in the past, I have no doubt I will meet you again. Maybe then I can get you to change your mind," said Youko.

" You won't," Kagome ground out. He smirked again. He turned and began to walk away, but looked over his shoulder and connected his golden eyes with her blue ones.

" Until we meet again, Kagome," said Youko. He disappeared into the forest in the direction of his camp. Kagome stared at the spot for a few moments, before climbing on to Kirara and urging her to the sky. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kagome sighed and slumped on Kirara. While they rode through the night sky, Kagome inspected her arm. All that was left were five silver scars. Kagome's lips began to tingle again as she thought of the encounter. _'How can I kiss two different guys in one night? That isn't right…'_ Kagome sniffled a little bit. Her stomach was doing crazy little flip flops that often occurred around Inuyasha. Kagome hugged Kirara around her neck.

" Oh Kirara, what's wrong with me? What am I going to do?" Kagome whispered. Kirara gave a gentle growl in response. Kagome sighed and looked to the night sky. _'What am I going to do now…?'_

" Let's go home, Kirara-chan," said Kagome.

OooooO

When Youko arrived back at the camp, the residents of said camp were eager to find out what he said to the healer.

" I merely made sure she left safely," Youko said. Koroku raised a brow.

" Heh. That girlie was strange," he said. Youko nodded. _'Strange is an understatement. She is a contradiction to even herself.' _Youko glanced over to Ryuuza, the half fire half water dragon youkai Kagome had healed. Already Youko could sense that his health was returning and Youko could hear slow, steady breaths coming from his body. _'Huh. Despite her lies, that girl is actually a decent healer.'_ Looking at Ryuujin, Ryuuza's brother, Youko could tell that he was stunned and relieved at the same time.

" What kind of human turns down a debt from a youkai?" he asked faintly.

" The kind that either is incredibly stupid or incredibly kind or both," Youko answered.

" I feel insulted. A human did what we could not. And now we have a debt to pay her, whether or not she wants us to. She released Ryuujin from his debt, not the rest of us," Koroku grumbled. Youko smirked.

" She is an amusing girl. I think I will enjoy repaying my debt," Youko said.

" But Boss, you're not in debt to anybody. Now you're tied with a human girl. It's a weakness!" Ryuujin said.

" That's where you are wrong. I owe someone a debt from a long time ago," Youko closed his eyes briefly in remembrance.

_"When the time comes for you to call upon my debt to you, whisper to the trees, "_Youko Kurama_" and I shall answer."_

" But it matters not. Until the girl calls upon us for help, we shall owe her a debt," Youko finished. Ryuujin looked at Youko strangely, but nodded.

" Prepare yourselves. We move out in two days."

XevolutionX

Youko wasn't surprised when Kuronue appeared from some dark corner in the labyrinth of caves that belonged to Youko's thief clan. He had a habbit of doing that.

" So. Was the heist successful?"

" Of course. Some of the men were injured. Ryuuza nearly died,"

" Really? How is he?"

" Fine. That girl found us and healed him," Kuronue appeared startled at Youko's statement.

" Her again? But you erased her memories!" Kuronue said. Youko nodded.

" I did. And she somehow found out. She wasn't very pleased," the fox youkai said. Kuronue settled.

" So, she's a healer then?"

" I am not sure. She was lying when she told us she was a healer, but Ryuuza will most definitely survive because of her care," replied Youko. Kuronue pursed his lips. Youko let him think while he tallied up which men were missing.

" Seiryoku and Yomi took the other third of the clan," he stated. Kuronue nodded silently. Because there were three leaders of the clan, it was often divided up in thirds when each leader went on a heist. On a large job, the whole clan would go. Other times, on a difficult, the thieving party would merely consist of Youko, Kuronue, and Seiryoku, the only female in the entire clan. Youko was rather fond of the dog youkai, and appreciated her strength greatly.

" So this girl claimed she was a healer. And before, she used holy powers. Do you think she was lying when she told us she was an untrained priestess?" Kuronue suggested. Youko glanced at his partner, startled. He hadn't even thought of that. However, if she had fooled his men into thinking she was a healer with her lies, it was possible she was lying when she had told them that piece of information.

" So you think she may be a priestess," Youko said. Kuronue shrugged.

" I think she is a girl who knows she has holy powers, but never bothered to train them, making them unstable," Kuronue answered.

" It is quite possible," Youko admitted. Youko's mind flashed back to that moment, when her blood filled his mouth and their eyes met. He licked his lips in remembrance.

" What are you thinking about?" Kuronue asked. Youko smirked.

" I owe the girl a debt for healing Ryuuza. She was injured while healing him, and I, in turn, healed her wounds," Youko's smirk grew wider, " Her blood tastes exquisite." Kuronue felt the beginnings of a smirk curling his lips.

" Really?" said Kuronue. Youko nodded in response. Both youkai knew the old tradition among the youkai clans. The norm was that if a male were to taste a female's blood, courtship immediately began, with or without the patriarch's blessing. This was the point of males biting the female's neck and leaving a scar, to show his claim, until he either released the female or died. However, the claim didn't necessarily have to shown through a bite mark, it could be shown through any wound where the male had tasted the female's blood. Kuronue knew that if Youko had decided to even think about tasting the girl's, Kagome's, blood, then she must be something special or incredibly intriguing. Kuronue tilted his head to the side.

" I think I will see how she tastes for myself, then," Kuronue said. Youko could almost read his partner's mind. Youko preferred to be dominant, but he always avoided making his females bleed for this reason. However, this girl was human, and probably didn't understand youkai traditions. Youko had a claim on her now. That meant he was free to learn all her secrets as he pleased. She wouldn't attempt a more solid relationship, not knowing of the bond Youko had created between them. Youko smirked. And when he was done with her, he could release her from his claim, and be free to do as he pleased. _'Yes, that sounds like an ideal plan.'_

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Now, let me explain before I get people saying "OMG! He kissed her and it's only the 9th chapter! What happened to slow development?!?!" As previously stated, Youko is stating his claim on her so he doesn't have to be confused by her anymore. She's amusing to him, and she hides a lot of stuff. At present, he doesn't know much about her, even though they keep bumping into each other, so he wants to learn more. You know, foxes and their puzzles and stuff. He doesn't plan on keeping her for a mate. Kuronue is thinking along the same lines, though he knows that Youko's interest runs deep for him to invoke the claim. So now he's interested too. They are not going to have hot animal sex in the next two chapters. Anyway, on to other things. I am once again setting my estimated update time January to February. **_I may update earlier than that. _**Also, someone asked me what a prequel was. It is when there is story preceeding another that may or may not have been writing before the original. In this case, Evolution's prequel will be finished after Evolution, possibly even after Evolution's sequel. Yes, everyone, Evolution will become a trilogy, which I will call the Evolution Trilogy.

You probably noticed I updated before my deadline. Shrugs. You guys got lucky again. There was an evacuation at my school because of a gas leak, so I got home early and was able to finish this chapter. On to happier things. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!! If you have not noticed, Evolution now has over 100 reviews. Squeals. The thought makes me warm and fuzzy on the inside. I also want to thank people who reviewed multiple times. Most times, a person only reviews once (guilty), but you guys who reviewed more than once, who include shadow miko, Bloodcherry, Captain Danger, Blackest Grim, ladynaruto13, Seduced By Vampires, ancient-relic, Kagome Lady Of Darkness, Dark Inu Fan, blackwolf15, -insert evil laugh here-, DemonKingRaizen, CrOsSoVerz, KimFlake, Lady Aru, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, and purp1ebabe. If I didn't mention your name and you reviewed more than once, I'm sorry for missing your name, but I think I got everyone. I don't give out personal responses to those who review here on often unless I really, really liked the review (which means a nice long one), because so many people remain annonymous. But I don't want to leave you one time reviewers out, so I'm saying thank you to all you guys too. So I'll say it once again, to everyone: THANK YOU!!!!

H


	10. Marking

Kyuuzou is mine. His name means explosion.

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

The next day, the tension between the shard hunters was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Sango seemed intent on burning twin holes in Inuyasha's head, and Inuyasha's silence seemed more like he was ignoring the group than just remaining quiet. Kagome remembered last night the look in Inuyasha's eyes when he saw her return. It was like he was totally relieved, like his favorite pet had come home from running away. Kagome supposed it might have been like that, in a way. However, Kagome didn't like Inuyasha's expression when he seen her bloody sleeve and no cut. Kagome could tell he was highly suspicious, but he didn't say anything. She was extremely grateful for his silence. Kagome didn't think Sango or Miroku noticed anything, but she rather not deal with their questions. It was also times like these that she was glad Kirara couldn't talk, because Kagome was sure she would've told Sango exactly what had happened.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her neck, feeling the skin on her neck burn her fingers. It seemed like in the summer of Japan, when it wasn't raining, it was hotter than a boiling kettle.

" Oi, there's a stream ahead where we can rest," Inuyasha called. Kagome brightened considerably. With that thought in mind, it made it easier to trek through the intense heat. In no time at all, the group arrived at an inviting stream. The cool water was only calf high at most, but it would offer relief for the time being. Striding over the to the bank, Kagome promptly dropped her bag and plopped down. She took off her socks and shoes and dipped her feet in the water, sighing in bliss as the cool water washed over her tired feet.

" Gosh, Inuyasha, am I glad you found this stream," Kagome said. The hanyou grunted. Kagome frowned. Miroku sat down next to Kagome and rolled up his long sleeves and tied them back, before dipping his hands in the water and splashing the liquid on his face. Sango splashed water on her face as well, making sure it dripped down the back of her neck. Inuyasha stayed back from the group, watching over them. Shippo trotted over with Kirara and they both began drinking greedily, eager to re-hydrate themselves. Reaching for her backpack, Kagome pulled out a few water bottles and began to refill them.

" It's really hot today," Kagome said as she capped the last of the water bottles. Sango nodded in silent agreement beside her. She hadn't spoken much since last night. Kagome wondered what had happened amongst the group to make things so tense. _'I guess I never realized how it would affect everyone if Inuyasha and I turned against each other…'_ Shippo smacked his lips as he came up from the stream, smiling contentedly.

" Hey, Kagome-chan, do you have any candy?" he asked. Kagome smiled and shook her head. Shippo pouted. Kagome patted his head.

" Maybe tonight when we stop for camp," Kagome said. Shippo grinned and scampered off to play with Kirara. Kagome smiled softly at the picture the two painted. She watched them without seeing them as she began to contemplate last night. A shiver traveled down her spine as she thought of Youko's tongue on her skin again.

" Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Sango's voice cut through her thoughts. Kagome shook her head.

" Un, I was just thinking, is all," Kagome answered. Sango looked skeptical, but she didn't press.

" So, did anyone hear of any rumors while I was away?" Kagome asked tentatively. She wasn't used to this tense silence between everyone. It was usually a much friendlier silence, like everyone was enjoying the presence of his or her friends. It didn't feel like that anymore.

" Not really. We'll have to ask around when we reach another village," Miroku answered. Kagome pursed her lips. _'When will Naraku appear again? It has to be soon, we haven't fought him in a long time…'_ Kagome thought. As Kagome pondered the enigma that was Naraku, a whirlwind approached the group. Inuyasha tensed and began to growl; he was not in the mood to deal with Koga today. Kagome looked up in concern and Sango and Miroku removed themselves from the river. Koga came to a stop before Kagome, looking down at her with his usual smirk on his face.

" Oi, Kagome-chan, how are you doing?" Koga knelt down and grabbed her hands. Kagome felt the familiar feeling of annoyance come over her. _'Koga-kun, you're a good friend, but I'm really not interested…'_ Kagome thought irritatedly. Outwardly, Kagome smiled.

" I'm doing fine Koga-kun. What brings you here to visit us?" Kagome asked. Koga released her hands and crossed his arms over his chest.

" I wish I could say it was good news, Kagome-chan, and that I came just to see your beautiful face," Koga relished the fact that Kagome's face turned a little pink at his compliment, " but it's not. I have news of Naraku." Kagome cheered mentally. Just what everyone needed! They would go find Naraku, beat him up, he would run away, and everything would be better again because everyone would realize that everything was okay. Sort of. Everyone tensed at Koga's announcement. Inuyasha stepped forward.

" Hey, just what is this news about Naraku?" Inuyasha inquired rudely. Koga wrinkled his nose at Inuyasha.

" Like I would tell YOU, dog-shit. I'm telling Kagome-chan," Koga answered. Kagome sighed.

" What information do you have, Koga-kun?" she interrupted. Koga returned his attention to the human girl before him. Inuyasha growled loudly from the background. Koga ignored him.

" Some of the other wolf clans have reported seeing a cloud beginning to settle in the southwest, but they couldn't go too far, or else they would risk trespassing on the land of other clans. Also, the youkai in that area have been disappearing quickly. The land is becoming a wasteland in that part. The whole thing stinks of Naraku," Koga informed us. Inuyasha cursed.

" Dammit! Now we have to go back the way we came!" Inuyasha said angrily.

" What's wrong, dog-shit? Is that too much work for you? Because if it is, I can always take Kagome-chan myself," Koga said snidely. Inuyasha growled loudly and clenched his fists.

" Keh! Like hell I would let you take Kagome anywhere!" he snapped in reply. Kagome sighed and pointed her index finger at her temple in exasperation. Shippo snickered quietly in his hand. _'Morons…'_

" Can you guys stop arguing? Koga, I'm going to remain with Inuyasha, thank you. We really don't have a problem going back the way we came, it's just Inuyasha would like to move faster, but we have been getting tired, because it's been so hot lately," Kagome explained as patiently as she could. Koga smiled at her.

" Fine, if you say so, Kagome-chan. I trust you," Koga smirked. Kagome sighed inwardly.

" Well, if that's it, I gotta go. Next time I see you, Kagome-chan, I'll Naraku's head on a platter for you!" Koga called as he sped away, creating whirlwinds of dust and dirt. Inuyasha growled at his farewell. Kagome sighed audibly. _'Yeah right. Koga bringing me Naraku's head….Now that I think about it…Ewwwwww, that's so gross! What girl would want a head as a courtship gift?! That's sick!'_ Kagome began to replace the bottles into the backpack and put her socks and shoes back on.

" So I guess this means we're hitting the road again?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. In minutes, the group was ready to go, despite their weariness. They were going to find Naraku.

XevolutionX

" Please Inuyasha? I'll only be gone for one day! I'm just going to refill our supplies, grab some extra medical items, and then we can go! It won't be very long," Kagome pleaded.

" Kagome," Inuyasha started, a slight whining tone in his voice, " We're so close to Naraku! All we have is a few weeks between us and then I can kick his ass once and for all! But as soon as Naraku finds out we're trailing him, he's gonna go hide like the coward he is! We can't wait for you!" Kagome frowned.

" Fine then. You guys go ahead, and Kirara can stay behind. When I return, she can catch us up with you guys. As long as it's alright with her, of course," Kagome turned to Kirara hopefully. She mewed. Kagome smiled.

" See? She doesn't have a problem with it," Kagome said. Inuyasha grunted. _'Dammit, why does it always seem like everyone is turning against me?!'_

" Alright, you can go. And stay out of trouble. We'll go ahead, but don't expect us to go slow just for you to keep up after you've returned, got it?" Inuyasha relented. Kagome beamed.

" Thanks Inuyasha! I'll bring back some extra ramen for you," Kagome said. Inuyasha perked up a bit. Sango hugged Kagome.

" See you in a few days, Kagome-chan," Sango said.

" Kagome-sama, may I possibly receive a hug before you leave, just to last me until you come back?" Miroku smiled innocently. Kagome glared.

" Of course," she began. Miroku approached her.

" Not," she finished. Miroku appeared depressed, but smiled all the same.

" I see. Being discriminatory, are you?" Miroku said. Kagome began to stutter an excuse, when Miroku smiled again.

" Do not worry, Kagome-sama. Farewell for now," Miroku interrupted. Kagome sighed and smiled wistfully at her ragtag group of friends. They really were great people. Kagome turned to Kirara.

" You should stay in the village, and when I return, I'll come get you. That way you don't have to stay by yourself in the forest," Kagome said. Kirara shook her head. Kagome tilted her head and shrugged.

" Oh well, if that's what you want, I can't stop you," Kagome answered. Kagome looked up.

" So, I'll see you guys in a few days. I gotta go now, so you guys can start searching for Naraku. Bye everyone!" Kagome waved backwards as she took off towards the Bone Eaters Well.

XevolutionX

When Kagome arrived home, she was received with a warm welcome. Souta wanted to know why she was back so soon, but was glad she was back all the same. Kagome neglected to tell her family they were probably going to confront Naraku again. However, she was going to stay true to her word to Inuyasha and leave the next morning.

" Why can't you stay longer, Kagome-chan?" her mother asked. Kagome scrambled to think of a lie.

" We heard of a shard rumor, and Inuyasha wants to hurry and get to the shard," Kagome said. Ms. Higurashi nodded. Kagome sighed inwardly. _'I can't believe I just lied to my mom!'_

" Oh, Kagome, dear, we'll be having dinner in a few hours. I suggest you have a nice relaxing bath before then," Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded and dashed upstairs. It was definitely going to be a relaxing night for the young woman.

As soon as Kagome was in the bathroom, she turned the water on, testing the temperature, before letting it fill the tub. While the tub filled itself, she quickly stripped and laid out some pajamas and a thick fluffy towel. After that was done, she shut the door, so the heat from the water would stay inside the room. Then she put in a capful of scented powder, designed to make the body relax through aromatherapy. It was Kagome's favorite scent, freesia. Unfortunately, it was also very expensive, so Kagome only used it when she was home in her time. When everything was in perfect order, Kagome turned off the water and slipped into the tub. Kagome sighed in delight as she felt her muscles instantly loosen. She stayed that way for some time, reveling in the joys of modern life. Kagome soon decided to begin cleaning herself, and lazily reached for the shampoo bottle. However, what she saw on her arm made her stop.

" What…?" Kagome brought her arm up to her face to inspect it. On her inner forearm was a green rhombus with a single dot in the center. On the outside of the rhombus, one above each side, were more dots. The entire symbol was the same shade of deep, forest green. It seemed to shine and shimmer slightly on her skin, rippling, almost like it could move. Kagome knew it was merely an optical illusion created by the particular shine, but it still made it seem…unearthly. Almost as if something inhuman had created it. Then Kagome's eyes bugged. This was the arm that Youko had licked on! The previous silver scars where the claws had punctured her were gone, leaving this strange mark in its place. Kagome poked it with her finger. Nothing happened. She tried scratching it. She plunged it under water and scratched it some more. Perhaps it would come off this way. It didn't. Kagome scratched the green mark until her skin turned red and began to hurt, and still, it remained.

" Ehhh! Why won't it go away?!" Kagome stared desperately at the mark. What did it mean? Did it do anything? What was its purpose? Kagome sighed dejectedly and sunk into the water. _'Why does it always have to be ME that gets the short end of the stick?'_ Kagome complained mentally. After deciding there wasn't much she could do about the mark, Kagome proceeded to bathe herself, her dreams of a relaxing night ruined. _'How can I relax when there's a strange mark on my arm!'_ Kagome climbed out of the tub eventually and drained the water. Then she dried herself and put on her pajamas and proceeded to brush her hair. As she brushed her hair, she thought of who might know what this mark meant. _'Sango…she's been helping me so much, especially with those two thieves. Maybe she would know about this…'_ As soon as Kagome was presentable, she went downstairs to eat.

Kagome's thoughts about the mark were soon forgotten as the delicious scent of oden filled her nose. A grin stretched her face as she pranced into the kitchen, giving her mother a quick hug.

" Thanks for fixing oden, Mama!" Kagome said. Ms. Higurashi smiled.

" I have a feeling you'll be gone awhile, so I decided to make you your favorite food," Ms. Higurashi replied. Kagome grinned and sat at the dinner table. Souta and Grandpa soon joined her, and Ms. Higurashi followed with a steaming pot of food. The family matriarch set the food in the middle of the table and filled everyone's bowls with oden. After a quick thanks, Kagome dug in. First she started with the fish, because Kagome always ate her favorite things first, so that she always had room in her stomach for it. Then she ate the konnyaku and daikon, followed by the eggs.

Shortly after dinner, Kagome packed her bag full of supplies, making sure to get all of Inuyasha's favorite kinds of ramen. She got Shippo a few pieces of chocolate, and Sango and Miroku some juice that she knew they both enjoyed. When she was done, she left the large yellow backpack in the corner by the door. Then she stretched and yawned, before she made her way upstairs to bed. It was definitely going to be a long day tomorrow.

XevolutionX

Kagome heaved as she pulled herself up from the well. _'Gosh, this is so hard without Inuyasha here.'_ She thought. However, she was saved anymore labor when Kirara grasped the backpack gently and pulled Kagome and the backpack up in one tug. Kagome stood when she was on solid ground and shouldered her backpack.

" Thanks, Kirara-chan. You were a lot of help," Kagome smiled. Kirara growled. Kagome just smiled wider and climbed on Kirara's back. With a push from her powerful legs, Kirara took to the air.

It only took Kirara a few minutes to catch the group's trail, and when she did, she sped up quite a bit, so they could catch up to them. Kagome estimated they would meet up with them by sundown. After all, they probably hadn't gotten very far.

It turned out Kagome was right. Just as the sky was turning a teal color and the sun no longer in sight, Kirara and her passenger caught sight of the rest of the shard hunters.

" Hey everyone!" Kagome called from the sky. Shippo began talking excitedly at Kagome while Kirara landed, happy to see his "mother" again. As soon as Kagome had planted her feet on the ground, the orange ball of fur that was Shippo attached himself to her shoulder. He started talking swiftly in her ear, catching her up on all the events she had missed, which really wasn't a whole lot.

" Welcome back, Kagome-sama," Miroku greeted. Kagome smiled.

" Thanks, Miroku-sama," said Kagome. The monk nodded.

" How did things go while you were at home, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

" Fine. I just picked up the supplies, had a bath, and ate dinner with my family," Kagome replied. Talking about the bath reminded Kagome of the strange mark on her arm. It was something she definitely needed to talk to Sango about.

" Oi, Kagome, there's a hot spring over there, if you want to take a bath," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

" Thanks Inuyasha! I'm definitely going to use it," Kagome answered, " Sango-chan, do you want to come with me?"

" Sure, Kagome-chan. Do you have all the supplies?"

" Yeah. Let's go," Kagome said. The two girls set off towards the water.

When they arrived, they immediately settled in the water, not wasting any time. It was going to be one of the few chances they had to relax before they would face off against Naraku once more. However, for Kagome, she immediately knew something was wrong. There was just something…off about Sango's demeanor. She seemed rather serious, and she usually wasn't, at least not during their baths together.

" Sango-chan, what's wrong?" asked Kagome. Sango met Kagome's eyes.

" You met him again, didn't you?" her voice sounded almost…accusing.

" What do you mean?"

" You met Youko Kurama again," Sango stated. Kagome's face must've asked how she knew, because Sango continued on.

" I could tell. The way you looked that night when you came back from riding on Kirara. Do you go out to meet him on purpose? Are you his…lover?" Sango asked. Her voice was unnaturally calm, and it made Kagome nervous.

" No, I'm not his lover, and no, I don't go out to meet him on purpose. That night, I needed to get away from Inuyasha for awhile and I ran into him," Kagome admitted.

" Don't you get it? Haven't you listened to anything I told you? He's **_dangerous. _**He is not someone you can just take in and become **_friends_** with. He's not like the rest of us. He's a _**killer**,_ Kagome, and I don't know what it's going to take for you to understand that," Sango said. Kagome hung her head. Somehow, she felt like a child being scolded by her mother for playing with the snakes backyard.

" I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. Sango sighed, before drifting over and wrapping her arms around Kagome.

" I just want you to stay safe, Kagome-chan," Sango said, " And Youko Kurama is a very dangerous youkai. I don't want you near him anymore." Kagome gulped. Sango pulled back, frowning.

" What's the matter?" Kagome nibbled on her lip.

" Kagome-chan…"

" There's this really weird mark on my arm, okay?" Kagome thrust out her arm violently, displaying the green marking on her forearm. Sango gently took Kagome's arm and looked at the mark.

" Did anything…strange happen to your arm?"

" He licked it," Kagome said in a tiny voice. Sango arched a brow.

" My arm was bleeding, and he licked the blood away," Kagome elaborated. The color seemed to drain from Sango's face.

" Blood?" Sango whispered. Kagome nodded.

" What's so bad about blood, Sango-chan?"

" Kagome, for youkai, blood is very important. It's involved with some of their most sacred rituals. Bindings, seals, barriers, even mating ceremonies. Almost anything can be done using someone's blood. Blood is very important because it's a person's very essence. It's what has all of their magic. And now, somehow, you're connected to Youko Kurama. And I hope it's in a good way, Kagome, because I don't want to see you hurt because of this," Sango explained. _'Connected? We have some sort of relation to each other now?'_ Kagome nibbled on her lip. Sango gripped Kagome's biceps and stared her hard in the eye.

" Just stay away from him, Kagome-chan. Don't go anywhere near him," Sango said firmly. Kagome nodded. With that, they both fell silent and finished bathing themselves.

XevolutionX

It had taken them two weeks, but the shard hunters had finally found Naraku. The tainted air hung heavily on their bodies, but they ignored. They could not afford any distractions when facing the dark hanyou. Kagome strung her bow, mentally preparing herself for the taxing battle that was no doubt going to take place. As if in response to her thoughts, Naraku appeared, Kagura, Kohaku, and a new incarnate by his side.

" Kukuku, I did not think you would be here so soon," Naraku said. _'Ugh, he has that same stupid, corny laugh. Can't he fine a better laugh to use?'_ Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and stepped forward.

" Keh! Too bad for you! Now we're gonna kick your ass!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku smirked.

" Are you so sure of that? I would like you to meet my new incarnate, Kyuuzou," Naraku gestured to the new youkai. He looked a lot like Naraku, with black hair and red eyes, but his ears were pointed, like Kagura's, and he had no make-up on, or anything that looked like it.

" He is a master of bombs. I was inspired by those things you humans call canons," Naraku said idly. Kagome tensed. _'Bombs?'_ Inuyasha growled and took another step forward.

" Who cares about bombs?! It's not gonna make any difference when you're licking your wounds with your tail between your legs!" Inuyasha snapped.

" Take another step forward and the bombs I have planted in the ground will explode," Kyuuzou said. His voice was soft and calm, his face impassive. Inuyasha paused. With a threat like that, one couldn't afford to give it too much doubt.

" Keh! I'll just jump into the air. Bombs can't hurt me there, now can they?" Inuyasha said smugly. Kyuuzou pointed at the rest of the group.

" But what about your companions? Surely they would die in the explosion," He said blandly. Kagome gritted her teeth. What an insult! She had been thrown off cliffs, swept down raging rivers, faced death by youkai, even faced the thought of being eaten or skinned alive, and she survived it! An explosion wasn't going to kill her. Or maybe….Kagome glanced at the ground. It still wasn't an exciting prospect, being thrown into the air by a bomb.

" Don't worry about us, Inuyasha! Let's take them down!" Kagome called. Inuyasha smirked.

" Now that's what I like to hear!"

" Heh, so even with the threat of bombs, you refuse to give up? Die, you fools. Dance of Blades!" Kagura opened her fan, and in one smooth movement, sent deadly blades made of wind at the group. Kagome released her arrow, rendering the wind temporarily useless, as it had been purified by her arrow. Kagura scowled.

" Alright! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha slammed Tetsusaiga into the ground. However, the onslaught of youki was stopped when Kyuuzou snapped his fingers. Explosions shook the ground as broken pieces of the earth's crust was forced upward by the explosions, blocking the path of Inuyasha's attack.

" Damn!" Inuyasha cursed.

" Now do you see your dilemma? You can never defeat me!" Naraku said triumphantly.

" You forgot about the rest of us, Naraku!" Sango yelled. With a might throw, she sent Hiraikotsu their way, slicing through the wall of rock and dirt. Kyuuzou, unable to see through the rock, was grazed by the giant boomerang. His face showed no emotion though he did clutch his elbow.

" Inuyasha! Use Bakuryuuha!" Kagome called, " It'll definitely be enough to get rid of all those rocks in our way."

" Right!" Inuyasha raised his sword up high, then brought it down with a mighty slam, giving a battle cry as he did. Through the dust and debris that was rising up in Bakuryuuha's wake, Kagome saw Kyuuzou raise his hand in one final attack.

" Guys! We have to run!" Kagome screamed.

" What?!" Inuyasha called, scandalized she would make such a suggestion. But it was too late. Kagome imagined she could hear Kyuuzou's fingers snapping, though that would have been impossible over the howl of Bakuryuuha. Definitely Kyuuzou would be destroyed in the attack's wake, but that didn't stop him from making one more move. The resulting explosion thrust everyone high into the air, dirt flying everywhere. Kagome was forced to shut her eyes to keep them from harm. As a result, she had no idea where she was going to land. It felt like she was flyinf somewhere off to her right, and her body felt as though it were flipping and twisting in the air. A rock from the explosion collided with her stomach, and Kagome heard a crack as her ribs gave under the force from the rock. It seemed like she was flying for forever, now that there was this numb pain in her left side. It was all Kagome could do to hold on to her bow. Then she felt herself falling. It was as if everything had previously been going in slow motion, and was now quickening to incredible speeds. Then she felt the merciless slap of leaves and branches, her body smacking into trees on her way down. Kagome could feel her skin being sliced open as she fell through the canopy, and then her breath left her as she hit the ground, a grunt escaping from her lips. _'That hurt…'_ Was all she could manage. She felt rather distant from her own body. She stared up at the trees, dazedly, almost imagining she could see a hole in the canopy where she had fallen through. Kagome laid there for a long time, trying to regain her bearings. She still retained her white knuckled grip on her bow, Kagome noticed detachedly. _'Somehow, this seems awfully funny. Why do I want to laugh so badly right now?'_ A giggle escaped her lips. Then another. Kagome clamped her lips together. The edges of her vision were turning black. A before she could fall into unconsciousness, she caught a glimpse of familiar violet eyes. _'Who do I know that has violet eyes? They're very pretty…'_

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

So there you have. I had been hoping to get this out before the New Year, but oh well. I don't like this chapter very much, partly because there's a fight scene and I'm awful at fight scenes. And don't lie to me about in a review, because you're all going agree with me, that was horrible. Another reason why I didn't like this chapter was because it seemed rushed, but it was the best I could do.

On to questions I have received. About how many chapters is this going to be? I don't know. Probably over 25. I don't want to say for certain, because then I'll prove myself a liar and have it be more or less than what I said. When I write my prequel, what is it going to be about? As cliché as it might sound, I'm going to write about Youko's, Kuronue's, and Seiryoku's lives before they met, and how they met. This way you might be able to see their perspective on things, and where they're coming from. I think that was it. Also, going back to chapter 7 on Kagome's supposed death. If you like at the anime (not saying which one, it'll be too easy then) and the circumstances during the scene she "died" you should be able to tell what happens. Some might not, others might be too lazy. If you do get it right…I won't tell you. I just want to see who might be able to guess the right answer. Just for giggles. Also, I'm going to type up the first chapter to the prequel, which is named The Beginning. It'll be updated shortly after this chapter. Also, weekly news on my stories can be found on my livejournal. The link is http://roadkill2580. Just copy and paste. I update it every Saturday, though this last Saturday I neglected it in favor of writing Evolution. Until the next time I update.


	11. Separated

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

For a few minutes, Kagome rested in darkness. It was the sort of thing where you're half awake, but you don't want to get up yet. And so she rested with her eyes shut, her meager human hearing taking in all she could. Evidently, there was a person reading a book in the room with her. She could hear a page turning every now and then. Kagome was on a very comfortable bed, covered in thick, warm furs. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. _'How strange. It didn't feel like I was in a cave.'_ Indeed, Kagome was staring up at the roof of a cave, if the rock above her was any clue. Kagome tried to sit up, but winced when she did so.

" Ah…" Kagome grasped her side.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. That was a nasty fall you had," someone said. _'That's right…the explosion…and that rock hit me in my side…I knew I felt my ribs break.'_ Kagome turned her head and saw the most beautiful woman she ever saw. She had long, silky looking silver hair, or maybe platinum? It had a bluish tint to it. Her skin was pale, but not so that she looked as if she were a corpse. There were no markings or blemishes on her face, leaving only pale smoothness. A thick, fluffy pelt was curled around her shoulder. Even when she was lazily lounging in the chair, one leg crossed over the other, she looked intimidating. If her long legs were anything to go by, she was definitely tall. She had an ample bust, but not overly so, and her clothing didn't accentuate it. In fact, she was dressed as a man. Her clothes were all white, except for the blue sash that looked as if its ends had been dipped in silver. Her top was a short sleeved tunic that ended at mid-thigh. She wore black flat shoes, the only other thing on her person that wasn't white. She had long, slender hands, tipped with dainty, but deadly claws. Said hands gripped the book she was reading. The woman's sheer beauty made Kagome turn green. _'So much silver and white…it's almost like looking at the moon…'_

" So you're finally awake. You've been asleep for about two days. I may not know much about human health, but that can't be good," she said. The woman looked at Kagome. Kagome gasped inaudibly. At first she thought the woman was blind, but as she studied her eyes, Kagome found her eyes were merely silver, and she was not blind.

" Who are you?" Kagome asked. The woman marked her page and set the book on a shelf behind her that Kagome had not noticed.

" I am called Seiryoku. I am one of two of Youko Kurama's partners," she said. _'Seiryoku…such a strong name…'_

" I see. I am Kagome," Kagome replied.

" Mmhm. Kuronue found you lying in the forest. He said that he was coming home and you fell right in front of him. He hung around for a bit, and said that since no one appeared to be looking for you, and since nobody was with you, he might as well bring you here. It was a good thing I wasn't out too. I'm the only one in this entire clan who really knows how to take care of anyone injured. Still, I'm no healer. You're bow is over there. You were clutching it like a lifeline," Seiryoku pointed to her bow, which was resting against the wall. It looked battered, and the string was missing.

" Your string broke when you fell down. Don't worry, we can get you another one," Seiryoku said. The youkai stood, and proved Kagome's suspicions correct. Seiryoku stood at about 5'11, nearly six foot tall.

" I'm going to get Youko now. He wants to speak with you," Seiryoku told Kagome. The human girl nodded. Kagome reclined back on the pillows, feeling sleep pulling on her eyes. _'I've been asleep two days and I'm still tired?'_ Kagome had just began to doze when she heard the whisper of clothing and a powerful presence enter the room. Her eyes snapped open.

" You look awful," Youko said. His cool golden eyes regarded her with indifference. _'What is with this guy? First he makes moves on me, then he acts all frigid…he's weird.'_

" Well, you sure know how to make a girl feel nice," Kagome snapped. The fox youkai arched an eyebrow. _'He looks like Sesshoumaru when he does that…'_

" That's quite a mood you're in," He replied blandly. Kagome gritted her teeth. _'Ugh, he's so frustrating!' _Kagome rolled up her sleeve, and thrust her arm in his face, showing him the green mark.

" Tell me what this is. Now," Kagome demanded. Youko gently pushed her arm from his face.

" No, I don't think I will. I'll leave that for some other time," Youko said. Kagome glared, but decided to change the subject.

" Fine then. Don't tell me. I'll find out on my own. Where am I anyway?" Kagome asked. Youko grabbed the chair Seiryoku had been sitting in and dragged it over to Kagome's bedside where he sat down.

" You are currently residing in the place my clan calls home. This is Seiryoku's bedroom. As she is the only female in the clan, it is only appropriate you would sleep here," Youko answered.

" I see…" Kagome pursed her lips. _'So I'm with Youko's clan of thieves? What have I gotten myself into?'_ Kagome turned to look back at Youko, who was still looking at her, a strange look in his golden eyes.

" Seiryoku-san said that you wanted to talk to me about something," Kagome prompted the youkai. Youko shifted silently, leaning backwards in the chair.

" I seem to recall you claiming to be a healer," Youko began. Kagome's eyes went wide. _'Oh my gosh, he actually believed me? I'd better set him straight before I get into something I can't handle…'_

" You do know I was lying when I said that, right? I mean, that guy was dying, plus, that other guy looked like he really wanted to rip out my throat! I did that because I had suspected that I could get away without getting beat up or chased around in the forests at night by a group of youkai," Kagome said. _'Or killed.'_ She added mentally in her head. Youko smirked at her.

" I am well aware you were lying. You don't look old enough to be an accomplished healer, not for a human. However, for all that you lied, you did your job well. As Seiryoku probably mentioned to you, she is the only one in my clan with some skills in healing, but even that is not enough in some cases. Other times Seiryoku isn't even here to tend to the injured men. Since you are here and have proved yourself capable, you will be our healer," Youko told Kagome. The girl in question felt the familiar bubbling of fury. _'Who does he think he is?! I'm not gonna just up and do everything he says!'_

" What makes you think I'm going to stick around and heal your men when they get injured?" Kagome snapped.

" What makes you think I gave you a choice?" Youko replied. Kagome glared. However, she couldn't work up the nerve to say anything back to him. There was a strange, almost dangerous glint in his gold eyes that told her she would agree unless she wanted to die a slow and painful death. _'It's just like that very first time I saw him, and I couldn't look away…'_ The revelation startled Kagome, and she pinched herself back into reality. As Kagome's eyes refocused, she noted the odd look in Youko's eyes.

" Look, I appreciate you helping me, but I really need to find my friends," Kagome said. Youko stood, his face set.

" I have given you my answer. Perhaps you will realize why I will not allow you to leave at a later time. You **_will_** stay here until I decide you can go," his voice sounded almost possessive. Kagome suppressed a shiver. She glared balefully at the male and could see the smirk tugging at his lips.

" You should rest. If Kuronue is to be believed, that was a terrible fall you had," and with that, Youko left in a swirl of white cloth. Kagome stared after his form, shocked. _'How can this be? Staying here? How long will I be away from everyone? I need to get back…but I can't just go against Youko, who knows what he'll do…'_ Kagome fell back on the bed, mindful of the break her ribs had suffered. As thoughts whirled around in her head, Kagome felt tears of frustration gather in the corners of her eyes. And as plans of escape formed in her mind, Kagome slowly drifted asleep.

OooooO

When Kagome awoke again, she felt much better. The room was empty, but there was a feeling of lingering warmth beside Kagome. _'Someone was sleeping next to me, or at least lying down…'_ Kagome decided to disregard that for the moment. Except for her previous injuries, Kagome remained unharmed, and that's all she really cared about, that and getting back to her friends. While Kagome regained her bearings, she realized she had no idea where she was, or what time it was. All she knew was that she was in Youko's lair, Seiryoku's room to be specific. Kagome sighed. _'With my ribs broken, I might as well be a cripple. I'll just have to wait here until someone comes to check up on me…'_ Kagome thought grimly. She carefully pushed herself in a sitting position and looked around the room, checking for any details she might've missed. Besides the book shelf and chair, there was also a small bedside table and a small desk by the shelf, where a candle lantern sat. A few books were neatly stacked on the desk, along with a worn journal. In the corner of the desk was a simple but elegant calligraphy set. There were a few large chests pushed against the far wall of the cave-room, which Kagome guessed held all of Seiryoku's clothes. There was only one way out of the room, and as Kagome peered down the hall, she could see several brightly burning torches jammed into the wall. Her inspection of all that she could see done, Kagome looked at the clothes she was dressed in.

It was a simple, plain, white silk yukata. End of story. The sleeves were a bit big, and went past Kagome's hands, but Kagome was sufficiently covered. If this was Seiryoku's clothing, which Kagome was willing to bet it was, when Kagome stood, the yukata would be trailing on the floor.

Kagome sighed. There was no one around, at least, not that she could tell, and it was getting awful boring, just staring at the walls. _'It'd be so nice if someone came in to talk to me…I can't exactly get up with broken ribs.'_ The would-be priestess reclined back and strained her eyes to read the titles on the book shelf.

She had just gotten to reading the third to last shelf when she heard light footsteps coming down the hall. Kagome perked up and glanced down the hallway eagerly. Seiryoku entered the room, her face contorted in amused annoyance. _'That's like an oxymoron…'_ Kagome thought wryly.

" Ummm…" Kagome began hesitantly. Seiryoku's eyes focused.

" Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" the she-demon asked.

" Really dirty," Kagome stated flatly. Seiryoku smirked.

" I thought you might feel that way," replied Seiryoku. Kagome stared at the dog youkai expectantly. The silver haired female glided over to Kagome's bedside. Carefully, Seiryoku scooped up Kagome, holding her bridal style. Kagome winced when the smooth action jarred her ribs.

" There's a hotspring in the back of the caves. The clan doesn't typically go back there, so you should be able to bathe in peace," Seiryoku told Kagome. Seiryoku walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, only to have it connect with another hallway. This tunnel was also lit with burning torches. Seiryoku turned right and walked down the tunnel. As they walked, Kagome could see different hallways branching off from the main one.

" Don't ever come down here without someone with you. It's easy to get lost," Seiryoku said. Kagome nodded silently. _'A person could be trapped for forever down here without a guide…'_

" Has a person ever gotten out?" Kagome asked. A wicked grin spread across Seiryoku's face.

" No," she replied. Kagome suppressed a shiver. _'It's almost like that movie I saw once, Labyrinth. Once you get to the center, you'll never get out again…'_

" We're almost there," Seiryoku said after about seven minutes. Sure enough, Seiryoku took another right, and went down a tunnel that was much more twisted and winding than the one before. The she-demon took a few more turns, before they came upon a cave with a steaming spring in the center. In a careful movement, Seiryoku gently placed Kagome on her feet. Kagome braced herself for any oncoming pain, but there was none. As the yukata straightened around Kagome's body, she saw that the silk was so long it left a train behind her.

" Those are the hair soaps, and that's the body soap," Seiryoku paused, " I'm going to get you some towels and something else to wear. Can you get in by yourself?" Kagome nodded.

" Very well. I'll return in a moment. Be careful you don't drown," Seiryoku turned on her heel and left. When Kagome couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, she untied the yukata and let it pool on the floor around her feet. Kagome was shocked to see the state of her body. There were several bandages around her legs and arms, and a brace had been created from sturdy branches and cloth to render her ribs immobile while they healed. Several bruises had also marred her skin, turning it into a mottled color of purples, blacks, blues, and yellows. Kagome carefully stripped herself of the bandages, but left the primitive cast on her ribs. Moving carefully, Kagome slid her body into the pool of water. As the liquid caressed her body, the would-be priestess sighed in bliss.

After relaxing for a while in the warm waters, Kagome stretched out a small arm to grasp some of the hair soap. Kagome stared at it for a moment. It was just powder. Red powder. Pursing her lips, Kagome drizzled some of the water on the powder. It clumped together quickly and Kagome rubbed the gritty stuff between her hands until it dissolved into a thick lather. Kagome then proceeded to clean herself. She was just rinsing her hair for the second time when Seiryoku walked in. Making sure her hair was thoroughly clean, Kagome turned to Seiryoku.

" I'm sorry about the mess I made, but I didn't know where to put anything," Kagome said, refering to the yukata and bandages. Seiryoky waved it off.

" Don't worry about it. I've got some more bandages, by the way," she said. Kagome nodded and returned to cleaning herself. Then she stopped for a moment.

" Umm, I think my cast is coming loose. I need you to remake it again after I come out," Kagome said sheepishly. Seiryoku smirked.

" I think I can do that,"

OooooO

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. This was not good. Definitely not good. Because of his damn stupidity, he had gone and gotten everyone blown up. Except for himself and Shippo, who was sleeping, nestled in Inuyasha's side. He been thrown so far away he had yet to find the battleground. He could find everyone from there. Inuyasha frowned. He didn't want to know what shape Kagome might be in when he found her again. Inuyasha prayed no one with bad intentions had found her. If that was the case, Kagome would be better off dead. Inuyasha could think of a million things that were ocurring to Kagome this moment, each one worse than the last. Torture, rape, slavery. Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. Most slaves, especially human ones, didn't make it to freedom. Those that did had broken spirits. Or their souls had been tortured for so long that they only lived for revenge. Inuyasha didn't want to see a Kagome with broken eyes, or eyes that burned with hate. He wanted the Kagome with bright, happy eyes. Thinking of slavery made Inuyasha look down at the rosary. He wondered if Kagome knew what the beaded necklace really symbolized.

It was an old form of slavery, which wasn't as powerful as some of the newer "collars", as most youkai put it. The rosary didn't contain Inuyasha's powers, like all of the newer collars did, but as Kagome had demonstrated many times before, Inuyasha was incapable of doing something she didn't like without paying the consequences. And she didn't even realize it. The rosary also made it so that only a person with much power, like Kagome, could have a hold on him. Most humans today could get one of those collars and control a youkai, whether or not they had holy magic. It stung each time a full youkai seen the rosary around Inuyasha's neck and sneered, knowing what station he had. And Kagome didn't even know.

But the real kicker was that Inuyasha's soul was tied with Kagome's. It didn't offer any of that sensing each other's emotions bullshit that a lot people thought it did. But there was an irrevocable tie that was dangerously intimate. For most youkai, a mating meant tying souls together. And this rosary did just that. In the very beginning, Inuyasha had felt violated, that something so personal had happened, and he didn't want it. But for all of the things Inuyasha's had done, Kagome hadn't punished him. She didn't abuse him to the point where he followed behind her with his head down like some sort of woman. But she wouldn't take the damn thing off him either. He hated that. It was bad enough that he was a hanyou, but for everyone to think him a hanyou in slavery? Another growl escaped Inuyasha, but he stopped when a whimper came from the ball attached to his side.

" You miss Kagome too, don't you, you runt," Inuyasha said with a touch of affection. Shippo burrowed deeper into Inuyasha's side, still whimpering slightly. The hanyou frowned. _'He really wants Kagome…'_ Inuyasha snorted. There was no way in hell he could imitate Kagome's voice enough to comfort Shippo, but there was something else he could do, maybe. _'How was I comforted, when I was little?'_ A beautiful feminine face flickered in Inuyasha's mind, set with silver eyes and framed with silver hair. _'That's right…Lord Tsukimi, the most beautiful female in all of the clan. They said that when you looked at her, it was like viewing the moon in all its glory…'_ In the beginning, she had treated Inuyasha fairly, with respect. But then she betrayed Inuyasha and his mother by delivering them into the hands of the humans that would slaughter her and leave Inuyasha an orphan. But when the other youkai children used to try to beat up Inuyasha, Lord Tsukimi was there, and afterwards, she always comforted him with a deep throated purr-like growl that only mothers and fathers used with their children.

Inuyasha glanced down at Shippo, who was still whimpering. Inuyasha released a growl, but it was so threatening that Shippo trembled violently and cried out softly in his sleep. Inuyasha swore under his breath, and tried again. Only a slight croak left his mouth, but Inuyasha could feel the gentle rumbling beginning in his chest. _'Dammit…well, Kagome always said third time's the charm…'_ Inuyasha tried again. This time, something so tender, so affectionate, so close to a purr escaped him that Inuyasha cut himself off with surprise. _'I made that noise? I didn't think I was capable…of something like that…surely all that violence in my life ruined me for gentleness…'_ Inuyasha shook himself and ignored his thoughts. Now that he knew how to make that comforting sound from his childhood, Inuyasha rumbled softly next to Shippo, growing pleased as the fox kit calmed and his sleep became restful. Inuyasha smiled slightly. _'I'd always wondered…what it'd be like to have my own family…'_ Images of Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome flashed through Inuyasha's mind. _'But I guess I already know, because I have my own family now…'_ Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked at the horizon. _'And I'm gonna kick their asses when I see them again. But first, I'm going to shred the bastard who took Kagome to pieces and make him eat it, one by one…'_

OooooO

Youko glanced up as Seiryoku entered his room. _'How odd. She doesn't normally venture in here…'_

" How nice to see you, Seiryoku. I'm surprised you came here. Youko and I could have been doing other…things," Kuronue said suggestively. Seiryoku rolled her eyes.

" I would've been able to tell if you two were copulating…again," Seiryoku said.

" You couldn't last time…" Kuronue smirked. Seiryoku scowled.

" That's because we were being attacked by one of the clans. I didn't think you two would be engaged in your activities," Seiryoku snapped. Youko watched them argue back and forth. While it was amusing, Youko knew Seiryoku had come for a reason.

" Seiryoku. Kuronue," Youko said. Both of the youkai paused in their bickering, focusing their attention on Youko.

" Youko, what is the meaning of placing your mark on that girl, Kagome? Surely she cannot be a potential mate for you," Seiryoku said. Youko leaned back in his chair. _'Ah yes, my mark…'_

" Besides, I thought you were preoccupied with Kuronue," Seiryoku glanced at the bat youkai.

" Kuronue also plans to mark the girl," Youko spoke. Kuronue nodded. Seiryoku's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

" Oh? So what is so special about this girl that you both are willing to mark her?"

" She slapped me," Kuronue said, a touch of annoyance entering his voice. Seiryoku smirked.

" And I'm sure you deserved it," Seiryoku's eyes shifted to Youko. " Well?"

" She is interesting. She has resisted my power. She claims she has not yet been trained to be a priestess, yet she has holy magic. She lied when she said she was a healer, but she healed Ryuuza. A human only lies when they have something to protect. People, objects…and secrets. And a human only has secrets on one occasion…when said human is entangled in the affairs of youkai," Youko told Seiryoku. Seiryoku's eyes glinted.

" And you want to know how she is connected to youkai, besides you two," Seiryoku concluded. Youko nodded.

" Besides, she must be connected to youkai for a reason. Either because she is powerful, has something they want, or both. It would be beneficial to have one or both on our side, or at the least, put the girl's trust and loyalty in us. In that case, if a noble has their claws into her, she won't be inclined to attack us at their word," Kuronue added. Seiryoku smirked.

" I see you two have thought this through quite thoroughly. I wish you luck. However…" Seiryoku's smirk faded. " You both know my feelings regarding males, and how males treat females. You will treat Kagome with respect, as you do me. I will not allow this otherwise." Youko's eyes narrowed.

" You will not allow? Seiryoku, you are beginning to act as if you are my mother, which you are not. Remember who is in power here," Youko said dangerously. Seiryoku growled, the sound echoing in the cave.

" I bow to no one, Youko Kurama, especially not a man. I only follow you, for you are a good leader, and you give me respect. Do not think to give me orders," Seiryoku replied, her voice carrying a dark tone.

" I will treat you as you treat me," Youko said. Seiryoku paused, and abruptly the power waves rolling off her form stopped. Youko relaxed slightly. She was mollified, for now. Youko did not wish to get in a fight with the dog youkai. She was abnormally strong, and especially powerful for the females of her kind, as males did were particular about their females growing strong. Dealing with her was tricky. Youko did not dare to give Seiryoku orders, because depending on her mood, there was a definite chance of her reacting poorly and getting a row with Youko. Youko knew that while he might be able to defeat Seiryoku in a true battle to the death, Seiryoku would probably leave him crippled for his life, or most likely leave him with wounds that would cause him to die later on.

" Fogive me, then. I did not mean to give you orders," Seiryoku said, her smooth tone returning. Youko nodded. Acknowledging Kuronue, she turned on her heel and left. Kuronue released his breath.

" Damn. That's one hell of a female," Kuronue said. " I'd hate to have to get on the wrong end of her fists." He glanced at Youko, who was staring absently after Seiryoku.

" How do you keep her under control?" Youko's eyes narrowed when he heard Kuronue's question.

" I don't. It is as she said. She follows me only because she wishes to," Youko replied. " I am not worried about Seiryoku betraying me. I am worried that Seiryoku will get angry with me." Kuronue raised his brow.

" Women. They're dangerous," said Kuronue. Youko nodded.

" It is a good thing that Seiryoku is on our side then, is it not?"

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

So, it's dreadfully short, compared to the last one, but I wasn't up to typing seven pages, so I only did six. If that sounds short, I type in 10 font, so it's actually a bit long. I was too lazy to put this at the top of the page, but Lord Tsukimi is mine, and yes, she is a girl. The "lord" is there on purpose.

Someone mentioned in the reviews about how they were glad Youko and Kuronue were not homosexual or bi or whatever. I thought I had put in enough hints previously that yes, they did have a relationship. I hope this chapter cleared that up, as it becomes quite clear, at least to me, that Youko and Kuronue do have a relationship. And no, I'm not going to apologize, because I wanted my story this way. Someone also asked why Kagome was laughing after she fell. When people have bad injuries, sometimes they go into hysterics, like laughing. I do it, and someone else I know does it as well. Other people cry, or don't do anything. It's a reaction from the shock and pain you get when you are injured. I think that was it for questions. For some reason, updating seems to be going kind of slow, so don't plan on seeing anything before March. Honestly, it should not have taken me four weeks to write this, but somehow, it did. Sorry about that. HerG


	12. Name

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

Kagome stretched and yawned. She had been in the caves for about a week now, and all she had seen was Seiryoku's bedroom and the hotsprings buried in the mountain. After the first day, the only person Kagome had seen was Seiryoku, and even though few words were spoken between them, Seiryoku came off as a very nice person. Kagome was quickly becoming fond of her. _'What's a nice person like Seiryoku doing with a bunch of thieves anyway?'_

" Good morning, Kagome," Seiryoku's clear voice said. Kagome turned and smiled.

" Ah, good morning, Seiryoku-chan," Kagome replied.

" How are you feeling today?"

" Much better. My ribs don't ache anymore," Kagome said brightly. Seiryoku tilted her head.

" I'm not knowledgeable in human healing, but isn't that a bit abnormal?" asked the dog youkai. Kagome smiled nervously. _'Oh no! I definitely can't tell her I can speed up my healing with my powers.'_

" I guess I'm a bit special then," Kagome said. Seiryoku looked a bit skeptical, but didn't press.

" Mm. Youko and Kuronue are out right now, but I'm going to introduce you to the clan today. They're a bit curious about you," said Seiryoku. Kagome smiled nervously. _'Meet the whole clan? All at once. I hope that I made a good impression with my healing…'_ The youkai seemed to sense Kagome's uncertainty.

" Don't worry about it. If they bother you, I'll kill them," Seiryoku said simply. Kagome turned shocked eyes to the taller woman. _'Kill them?!'_ Seiryoku chuckled at the look on Kagome's face.

" You're a guest here, Kagome. Not only that, you're here to heal them when they're injured. If they want to be healed well, they'd best give you proper respect. Besides, they know how I feel about men. They don't want to give me another reason to remove their heads, because for me, being a man is enough," Seiryoku told Kagome. _'That really doesn't make me feel better…'_ Kagome steeled herself and swung her legs off the bed.

She was wearing a white yukata, just as she had since she arrived here. Each morning, Kagome woke up and found a new one laid out for her on the bed. _'If I didn't know better, I'd almost think Seiryoku was supposed to be my personal maid.'_ Kagome thought wryly. This time however, a white outfit not unlike Seiryoku's was laid out. Kagome blinked.

" I didn't think you wanted to go out there in front of everyone in just a yukata," Seiryoku explained. Kagome smiled in thanks. _'Besides, Seiryoku makes a better friend than a maid. She's a bit like Sango, except more…aggressive.'_ The human clambered out of bed and swiftly changed clothes, marveling at the light feeling of the new outfit. It was flowing and thin, but warm. It was almost as if it wasn't there. Except for the fact that it wasn't skin tight, Kagome was willing bet that acrobats and gymnists wore stuff like this. Kagome glanced at Seiryoku. _'Does she fight that way? Like an acrobat?'_ It wouldn't surprise her. After all, females were known to be more flexible than males, and could make their bodies bend and flex in incredible ways. The pants were so long, that if Kagome wasn't careful, she would trip over them. Luckily, the top had no sleeves, so Kagome didn't have to roll anything up besides the pant legs.

" I have the smallest foot size in this whole clan, and your feet are even smaller than mine, so you'll have to wait to get some shoes. Hope you don't mind going around barefoot," Seiryoku said. Kagome shook her head.

" Right then, follow me," the woman ushered. Kagome padded along beside Seiryoku, looking around curiously. Before, Seiryoku had always taken her down the right hand path. This time, they were going left. The tunnel was rather simple and straight, and there were few turns, until they started getting further along. Kagome easily memorized the path.

" Be careful about which way you turn. You could easily end somewhere you don't want to be," Seiryoku told Kagome

" Where would that be?"

" Well, besides the fact that we set up traps all over these tunnels ages ago, and besides the fact this used to be a ninja hideout, so it has old traps we haven't even set off yet, you might wander into one of the mens' rooms. While there is a strict rule not to bring anyone home and to find pleasure either amongst themselves or elsewhere, seeing you in their room might put them under the impression that you're offering," answered the youkai. Kagome listened closely, but as the words registered, Kagome choked on air.

" Amongst themselves?!" Kagome shrieked. Seiryoku looked at Kagome oddly.

" Yes. Some of the men are not fond of women pleasuring them, so they look to other men. Since the clan is mostly made up of males, it works out," Seiryoku said. Kagome stared pointedly at the ground, her face bright red. _'How can she talk about things like that?! Like it's no big deal at all!'_ Even with her head bowed, Kagome paid careful close attention to the way they were going. She definitely didn't want to get lost in here. As the sounds of voices reached her ears, Kagome looked up. The tunnel had opened up into a large room full of youkai. It reminded Kagome of Kouga's caves. Large boulders had been rolled into the cave, and were used as chairs or work areas to polish or sharpen weapons. And Kagome was sure it was official. She was going to have a nosebleed. _'If there were a Youkai GQ, these guys would be modeling for it…' _As soon as she stepped into the room, everyone stopped talking. All eyes were focused on her, and Kagome fidgeted under their gaze.

" Umm…hi?" Kagome forced herself not to bow her head, or wring her hands, or nibble on her lip. She thought she was doing pretty well. A youkai slid off a rock. His hair was black, his eyes a stunning shade of violet, and a horn stuck out from two spots on his forehead along his hairline, turning outwards, framing his facing and showing off his smooth, aristocratic face. His hair brushed his shoulders, and like everyone else in the clan, was wearing all white. When he turned his head, Kagome could see small horns sticking through his hair on the back of his head.

" So this human is to be our healer?" he looked at Seiryoku, who nodded. Murmurs broke out, but they quieted swiftly. Kagome pursed her lips and executed a shallow bow.

" I am Kagome," she said shortly. She waited for his response. And waited. And waited so more. _'Ugh, how can a person be so rude?'_

" Well? Aren't you going to tell me your name? It's common courtesy, you know," Kagome said. He smirked.

" If you haven't noticed, this place doesn't exactly practice common courtesy," he replied. Kagome scowled.

" Fine then. If you won't tell me your name, I'll make one up for you," Kagome glared at the youkai. " How does 'Cho' sound?" The youkai blanched, and several of the men started to chuckle.

" Well then, Cho-chan, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome smiled sweetly. All of the youkai burst out laughing at the purple eyed one's expense, who was flushed with anger. Kagome turned to face the rest of the group.

" Is everyone else going to tell me their name? Or will I have to make up names for them?" Almost instantly, the laughter stopped.

" So, Cho-chan, are you going to tell me your real name, or will I have to call you Cho-chan for the rest of my stay here?" Kagome asked the youkai. He scoffed.

" Well it's obvious what your mother should have named you, _Bitch-chan_," he said mockingly. Kagome felt rage bubble in her chest.

" Take that back,"

" Why should I? The truth hurts, doesn't it?" He smirked down at her. Kagome scowled.

" Don't make me grab your horns," Kagome warned. He blinked, but looked down at her disbelievingly.

" You wouldn't dare," he replied. With those words, Kagome reached up and grabbed one of the horns on his temple and yanked him down to her level.

" Listen here, buddy, I don't like you, and you don't like me, and we probably won't ever like each other, but the least you can do if give me some respect, even if I am a human," Kagome hissed angrily in his ear. She released him, and the youkai began his angry rant at her. However, Kagome cut him off.

" You bitch-" SLAP. The cave, which previously had been filled with quiet snickers, fell silent once more. The youkai's cheek was a bright red, and Kagome could feel her palm tingle. _'Wow, I hit that guy hard…'_

" I told you, Youko, that putting those two together would be dangerous. She's already slapped him," a voice said. It was strangely familiar. Kagome looked around the youkai to see two more at the entrance, Youko and a dark haired youkai with wings folded tightly against his back. The youkai whipped around angrily.

" Dammit Youko, you can't think this human can really do anything, can you?"

" She healed Ryuuza from a fatal wound that had been poisoned," Youko replied. The other youkai scoffed.

" A fluke," he said.

" No fluke, I assure you. As it is, you will give her proper respect due to her station," Youko said. The other youkai scowled deeply.

" Respect? She is a woman, she does not deserve respect from me," as if by saying magical words, Seiryoku's fist connected with his face. The force of the blow sent him to Youko's feet, where he struggled to get up. It appeared as if he was quite dizzy.

" No respect because she's a woman?" Seiryoku said softly. The cave was deadly silent, all the youkai watching Seiryoku fearfully.

" Did you perhaps forget that I, too, am I woman? Did you forget what happens to men who don't give women proper respect? I think it is time for you to have that spar against me that you've been asking for. Except I won't go easy on you like I had been planning to. It looks like you'll have to get a lot more respect for Kagome in the next ten minutes, because when those ten minutes are up, she's going to heal you, and depending on her mood, you might just heal with an arm or leg that wasn't set right. Wouldn't be much of thief then, would you?" Seiryoku finished. Her voice still held that chillingly soft tone, almost as if a mother was talking to her child, except much, much more menacing. Even from the distance, Kagome could see the bruise already blossoming on his face. Kagome really wanted to stop Seiryoku, she really did. But the look on her face stopped Kagome. _'I'm not about to risk my neck for a guy who just got done calling me a bitch!'_

" Let's go, whelp. I'm about to kick your ass," Seiryoku growled. The youkai didn't meet Seiryoku's eyes as she strode past him. He stiffly followed her out. A few moments after they had left, the ground began to shake, and it sounded as if there was an earthquake.

" What's that?" Kagome asked as she fought to keep her balance. Youko glanced briefly outside, where a tree fell under Seiryoku's wrath.

" That would be Seiryoku and her insane strength," he answered. _'Insane strength? I thought all youkai had insane strength…maybe that's only compared to humans…'_ Silence reigned for a few minutes, with only the crashes ringing out from the forest.

" Kagome," a voice said. She turned and looked at the bat youkai who had accompanied Youko.

" Yes?"

" A few days ago, I gave Seiryoku the box that I believe has your medical supplies. It may be wise to bring it out," he said. Kagome nodded and left the room, following the path to Seiryoku's room. It took her a short while to find her medical kit, but she did, in one of the chests of clothing. When she returned to the main entrance, Seiryoku had come back from outside without a scratch on her. The nameless youkai "Cho" was no where to be found. Kagome shifted awkardly, feeling strange. Even though Seiryoku's face was calm, she could still feel her seething with rage, her anger simmering just beneath the surface.

" Um, he is going to be all right, won't he?" Kagome asked tentatively. Seiryoku's nose twitched and her eyes narrowed.

" Unfortunately," she said shortly. _'Talk about girl power…'_ Kagome thought wryly. Seiryoku gave an uncaring glance behind her.

" He should be in a few moments when he's done nursing his pride," Seiryoku said blandly. Kagome nodded. _'I hope that guy is okay. I really didn't mean for him to get beat up…'_ Kagome looked around at the youkai, who acted as if this were a natural occurrence. Seiryoku turned her attention to Youko and the dark youkai.

" How did everything go?" she asked. Youko flicked his hair over his shoulder.

" Fine," he turned his body to face one of the youkai.

" Koroku, have you found any interesting news?" The purple haired youkai who had grabbed Kagome that night when she ran into their camp nodded.

" Yeah. Apparently, them demon slayers fought that Naraku person around here. It blew up the whole area. It doesn't look like there were any survivors. Good riddance, I say. We don't need a bunch of hunters after us that are powered with the Shikon no Tama," Koroku told Youko. Kagome felt her heart stop. _'We're….demon slayers? Wait….no survivors?'_

" Demon slayers? I heard the village of demon slayers was found and destroyed," Kagome started.

" There's a group running around Japan collecting Shikon shards and slaughtering any youkai in their path. Their biggest adversary right now is that Naraku. Apparently, their group consists of a hanyou, a priestess, one of the surviving taijiya, a monk, a middle class fire cat, and a fox kit. They're unstoppable, once they've decided to kill you, or so the rumor goes. The only youkai they have yet to kill that's on their list is Naraku," the bat youkai answered. Kagome nodded. _'That's us…do youkai really fear us so much?'_

" I'm more concerned about this Naraku. He is actively killing any youkai in any area he settles. He poisons the land and makes food hard to come by. Youkai have went into hiding, and cower away from him. And of course, the nobles aren't concerned only for themselves. The only one who is actively trying to stop Naraku is Sesshoumaru," Youko said. Kagome nibbled on her lip. _'So this group is against Naraku as well…it'd be best to not let them know I'm the "priestess" of the demon slayers. Perhaps, later on, I could convince them to join our fight against Naraku…'_

XevolutionX

The day had passed rather quickly with no more mishaps. Kagome had met Youko's most trusted underlings, Otonashi, Takahiro, Koroku, Ryuujin, and Ryuuza. Ryuuza was grateful towards her once he had found out she had been the one to save him from certain death. Koroku seemed more neutral, and it was impossible to tell what Otonashi thought. Apparently, he never speaks, though Kuronue, the bat youkai, is adamant he can. Takahiro however, hated Kagome's guts. The same went for Kagome. He was arrogant and cocky, and incredibly shifty. Kagome wondered how Youko could trust him so much. Seiryoku had mentioned to stay away from him, since there were rumors he became more than a little rough with his women, though nothing solid. He had always managed to toe the line with Seiryoku around, and while Kagome thought that with Seiryoku's apparent hatred of men, she would be searching for a reason to kill him, she maintained that he was trustworthy, despite the rumors. Kagome remained wary, however.

It was when the sun was setting that she became worried for "Cho". _'Seiryoku really didn't hurt him that badly, did she?'_ When the sky turned turquoise, she declared that she would find him.

" It's what I'm here for, isn't it?" she said hotly when Ryuuza tried to stop her. She left the cave swiftly, sliding down the steep slope of the mountain the cave was nestled in. Youko watched after her impassively.

" Otonashi," he spoke. The youkai appeared before him.

" Go after her and make sure she remains safe. If he becomes violent, use any means necessary to see that she remains unharmed," Youko said. Otonashi gave a curt nod before disappearing into the darkening area, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kagome turned on her flashlight, grateful that the batteries were fresh, and that she even had a spare set in a compartment in her first aid kit. When she spotted a freshly fallen tree with a hole in the center the size of a fist, she knew she was on the right trail. She continued her trek through the forest, searching for the elusive youkai. She found him in a small clearing, held captive in pained doze.

His face was badly bruised, and his arm bent at an awkward angle. It was clearly broken. Blood that had trickled from his mouth had dried and crusted to his jaw. There was a gash from his thigh to his calf, and several others around his torso. Kagome winced. _'Seiryoku really was angry…'_ She crept closer, trying hard not to startle him. It was his voice that startled her, instead.

" Come to laugh at me, girl?" he said harshly. Kagome bristled.

" No, I've come to heal you," she said shortly. His purple eyes glared at her coldly. Then he scoffed.

" Do your best, then," he said. Kagome huffed, but dropped to her knees beside him. Setting the flashlight at a convenient angle, she peeled off his shirt. It stuck in some places where the blood had dried. Opening her kit, she pulled out a wipe and began to clean off his chest and face. Under her gentle ministrations, Kagome could see his body beginning to relax ever so slightly. Then, taking her antibotic salve, she applied it to all the gashes and cuts on his body. Kagome then wrapped them all in bandages. She flushed bright red when she got a close up of his bare thigh and hip. All the while, he watched her with a sharp eye, scrutinizing every move she made.

" Well, all that's left is your arm. Just hold still, and please, don't stab me," Kagome said dryly. He sneered.

" What a good idea," He said nastily. Kagome scowled, but placed her hands softly on his arm, taking note of the low hiss he uttered. Sucking in her breath, she quickly snapped it in place. A loud growl escaped him, but he made no other noise. Kagome glanced at his face. It was pale, and sweat rolled down its side. She reached over and rummaged in her kit for the makeshift brace she had made a while back. She quickly put it on his arm, letting it rest as comfortably as it could on his stomach. Then she sat back, looking at him carefully.

" How are you feeling now?" Kagome asked softly.

" Better," he replied gruffly. Kagome packed up her things and stood, then helped the male up.

" Okay, let's get you back to that cave so you can get some rest," Kagome said determinedly, and started off.

" Oi," he called after her. Kagome turned around.

" Huh?"

" It's the other way," he said amusedly. Kagome flushed with embarassment. Kagome could see his smirk in the darkness.

" C'mon, I'll take you back," he said. Kagome trotted after his form, slowing when she reached his side. They walked in silence, but it was strangely comfortable. Kagome listened as his breath became slightly erratic as the walking began to talk its toll on his wounded body.

" Don't push yourself," Kagome warned. He stopped.

" Why?"

" Why what?" Kagome said confusedly.

" Why did you come out here just for me?" he asked, staring at her intently. Kagome looked down at her feet.

" I…when we first saw each other, we didn't like each other. We both said some pretty mean things. But…it's…it's not right just leacing someone out there by themselves, knowing that they are injured and that you can help. So I came," Kagome finished, raising her head to stare him in the eye. The look in his eye was strange and unknown to Kagome, but it didn't look like a bad look, so she decided to ignore it. They started off again.

" Yomi,"

" What?" Kagome asked, looking back at him.

" My name. Its Yomi," he said. Kagome smiled widely.

" It's nice to meet you, Yomi,"

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I'm just glad I was able to finish this before April. I've started some school activities, so updates are going to be slow, but I'm trying, really I am. I'm glad for all the people who've stuck with me, and rereading all the reviews I've gotten so far has helped to motivate me, because then I know of all the people I'm disappointing by not writing this. I think this chapter sucks hard, but at least its something, right? I rewrote it like four times before I was satisfied. Please, enjoy.

With the intro of new OC's, I will give the translation to their names. Otonashi means no sound, and Takahiro means valuable and great. And also, Yomi makes his appearance!

HiHi


	13. Ponder

By the way, Kagome's nickname for Yomi, Cho, means butterfly.

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

Sango worried her lip as she trekked across the terrain with Miroku. Kirara had caught Inuyasha's scent awhile back, and they were following her diligently. Sango could only hope Inuyasha had found Kagome. She shuddered to think of what that mark meant on Kagome's arm, and whether or not it drew Youko Kurama to her.

" Sango-chan, are you well?" Miroku asked. Sango looked up.

" Un, yeah, I'm okay. I'm just worried for Kagome-chan," she replied. Miroku smiled softly, but it was tinged with worry.

" I am sure that Inuyasha has found Kagome and is taking good care of her, Sango-chan. Do not worry," Miroku told her. Sango nodded, but the uneasy feeling in her stomach did not cease.

" Sango-chan! Miroku!" a high pitched voice exclaimed. Shippo bounded towards the humans from up the path, a relieved grin on his face.

" Where's mama? She's with you guys, right?" Shippo asked excitedly. Sango's heart sunk.

" You mean Kagome-sama isn't with you?" Miroku inquired. Shippo shook his head, his eyes dimming. He had really been looking forward to seeing Kagome again. Inuyasha was awfully grumpy without her around. Inuyasha and Kirara reappeared a moment later, Inuyasha growling angrily.

" So Kagome isn't here with you guys?" he asked gruffly.

" No. We were hoping you knew where she was. Miroku can't feel her aura anywhere in the vicinity. Have you caught her scent at all, Inuyasha?" Sango asked hopefully. They fell when Inuyasha shook his head dejectedly.

" Shippo and I have searched the entire area. She isn't within two miles of us," Inuyasha replied. Fear gripped Sango's heart. Certainly, Youko Kurama had Kagome now. Sango pondered what her friend's fate would be. He hadn't shown any inclination of killing Kagome, as far as Sango knew, but she also knew that Kagome was hiding some things from her.

" Oi, Sango, do you know somethin'?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. Sango looked up guiltily. _'I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, for betraying you like this…'_

" Kagome-chan…Kagome-chan has encountered the King of Thieves, Youko Kurama, several times during these past few weeks. From what she has told me, they are barely acquaintances, but I…I have reason to believe Youko Kurama's interests in Kagome-chan may run deeper than that," Sango admitted. Shippo gasped, eyes wide. Inuyasha snarled. Miroku shifted uneasily.

" I'm not sure what kind of interests he has in her. The last time we bathed together, Kagome-chan showed me a green mark on her arm," Sango said.

" Do you remember what the mark looked like?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. She bent down and drew the mark in the dirt; a rhombus with a dot in the center, with a dot above each side of the rhombus.

" Oh! I know that mark. It's the symbol of the legendary Kurama clan. They were all wiped out, in the span of one day. Youko was the only survivor, so he took his clan's name as a last name. Then, when he was older, he slaughtered the clan who killed his own. He didn't leave any survivors. Shortly afterward, he began to lead a band of thieves," Shippo said in awe, " Because he was the last of the clan, the symbol faded from his face. Otherwise, it would be on his forehead, kind of like Sesshoumaru's." The adults all glanced at each other. Inuyasha's brows furrowed.

" Sango…did Kagome tell you how she got that mark?" he asked slowly. Sango nodded.

" Un. She said that she had a wound on her arm, and that Youko had licked the wound and healed it," Sango answered. Inuyasha swore.

" That must've been the night she came back with a bloody sleeve and no injury," Miroku said speculatively while Inuyasha continued his blue streak. Sango ignored it and spoke over Inuyasha.

" I assume you know what this means, then, Inuyasha?" Sango inquired. Inuyasha whirled around, snarling and gnashing his teeth together.

" Damn right I do. We gotta find Kagome, quick," Inuyasha snapped.

" Why Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" _'Besides Kagome-chan being kidnapped?'_ Sango added wryly in her head.

" Oh hell yes. That damn bastard's courting her!"

OooooO

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she patched up the youkai's back. He had been unfortunate enough to be caught in a trap and had gotten skewered. He was the only injured one, so Kagome didn't have a lot of work to do. Seiryoku had gone out, taking a portion of the men with her, leaving Kagome to be the only female in the entire clan. A part of Kagome was nervous at the prospect of spending a week to two weeks with no female company; with no wall to hide behind. Another part of Kagome was prepared to charge forward and take command, and get to know all these men. Another part just wanted to leave and find if Koroku's words were true; that everyone else had died in the blast. Kagome's hands unknowingly shook at the prospect.

" Are you almost done?" the youkai, Hiko, sneered. Kagome curled her upper lip back to reveal blunt teeth. She tied the bandage extra tight, reveling in the startled gasp he made. He would certainly become numb and tingly within a few moments. Kagome smirked. When she finished and packed her medical supplies away, she stalked out of the cave and on top of the small, mountainous hill. Really, it was just a hill of stone covered in grass with a labyrinth of caves in it. Kagome slumped on top of the mountain-hill thing and stared out across the land. It was all just forest. There wasn't even a village nearby. Yet it was very pretty, and Kagome could even see the stream where she got water to fill her bottles. Kagome cradled her face in her hands and wondered when she would see her friends again. Her eyes stung, and she hastily rubbed them to make the tears go away. A crunch in the gravel told her that someone was behind her.

" If its Yomi, go away," Kagome muttered. The footsteps continued, and Otonashi settled beside her. Kagome smiled weakly at him.

" Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was you, since you didn't say anything," Kagome said. Otonashi nodded. It seemed odd, seeing him in all white. It was as if Otonashi should have been in dark clothing, like all black. It didn't suit him. His coloring was rather plain compared to the other youkai, like Ryuuza and Ryuujin, but he wasn't any less beautiful. His hair was black, and he had gold eyes, like Youko's. His ears pointed, like most other youkai, but other than that, he could have passed off as a human. Kagome noted that his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

" Am I annoying you?" Kagome asked. Otonashi shook his head. Kagome's smile grew wider. At least he was polite, even if he didn't talk.

" I think you shouldn't wear white. You would look better in black, I think. Why does everyone wear white anyway? It's kind of blinding sometimes. Doesn't that hurt your stealth?" Kagome babbled. Like always, Otonashi remained silent.

" Don't you know he doesn't talk?" a snide voice said. Kagome scowled and turned around to glare at Takahiro. She fought to stay still and not edge towards Otonashi. That guy really creeped her out. Takahiro ran a hand through his green hair.

" Hey, Otonashi. Boss wants to go out, and he wants you with him. Yomi's gonna take care of things in your stead," Takahiro told the other youkai. Otonashi glanced at Takahiro, and raised a brow. Apparently, Takahiro knew exactly what that meant.

" Yeah, I know, Yomi is still a little brat, but he is pretty damn powerful, if a bit reckless. Anyway, Boss says it would be good for Yomi. Might help…_relations_ around here a bit," Takahiro glanced at Kagome surreptitiously. She narrowed her eyes in response, then gazed at Otonashi out of the corner of her eye.

" You are so obvious, you know that? So what's Yomi's job that involves me, huh? It's not like I'm gonna run away for anything," Kagome bit out. Takahiro smiled a smile that was more of a baring of teeth than anything.

" I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually since you're _so_ smart. C'mon, Otonashi," Takahiro started to walk away. The silent youkai stood and followed him. Kagome growled at Takahiro's back.

" Why you…" she grumbled angrily. She huffed and turned to face the forests again, tracing designs in the dirt and gravel. Even if Otonashi didn't say anything, he was someone that was always around, except for when he went on heists. It was kind of lonely without him or Seiryoku. However, Kagome turned her thoughts to Takahiro's words.

He called Yomi " a little brat", so that meant Yomi was pretty young still. Kagome snorted. Maybe that explained his attitude and immaturity. However, he's also apparently "pretty damn powerful", which would explain why he was Youko's third-in-command. Seiryoku and Kuronue were both second-in-command, with Yomi behind them in power status. Then there was Youko "council", so to speak, which consisted of Otonashi, Takahiro, Ryuuza, Ryuujin, and Koroku. Then there was everyone else. They had formed a sort of hierarchy among themselves, though Kagome hadn't completely figured it out yet. Then there was herself. Kagome was a little confused as to her own standing within the clan. She could talk back all she wanted towards anyone in the clan, but all they did back was grumble and make a few snide comments. Seiryoku attended to her, sort of, and took care of Kagome. She even listened to what she had to say in regards to the clan. Kagome didn't interfere with the heists, it wasn't her place, even if she thought it was wrong. But aside from insults and sneers, Kagome was treated the same way Youko was. She hadn't been given any special title, like "Boss", but she was definitely a top-dog in the clan. Kagome looked down at the mark on her arm. _'Does it have something to do with this?'_

" Saa, isn't it a little lonely up here?" a voice said. Kagome turned. It was Kuronue. Kagome shrugged and turned back to the forest. Kuronue sat next to her.

" I was just thinking," Kagome replied absently. She eyed the bat youkai for a moment, then decided to be a bit daring.

" Hey, do you know what this mark means," Kagome showed Kuronue the green mark on her arm. He eyed it for a moment, and a strange look passed over his face, before he looked back up at Kagome. There was a strange gleam in his eye, and it made Kagome a little nervous.

" I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you what it means," he replied lightly. Kagome pouted.

" Youko's orders, huh?" Kagome said. Kuronue nodded. Kagome sighed and flopped on to her back. Kagome thought back on her experience with Youko's clan, and immediately compared it to when she was with Kouga's tribe. All it was a bunch of men, though Kagome was sure Kouga had some females hidden around there somewhere. They had all been very eager to eat her, until Kouga proclaimed that she was his woman. Then they all showed deference to her, sort of like with Youko's clan…

" That's it!" Kagome exclaimed, startling her companion.

" What's it?" Kuronue asked slowly.

" I'm going to be Youko's wife, aren't I? I mean, everyone here shows deference to me, sort of. Even you do. And since you're a second-in-command, that puts me on equal status with Youko. And the only position that would offer that kind of status would be his wife. I'm right, aren't I?" Kagome said quickly. Kuronue arched a brow.

" Kagome, you are here as a guest, as our healer. Guests are very often treated with the utmost respect, no?" Kuronue said. Kagome deflated. That was true as well. Yet, calling her a healer made it sound like she more of a…permanent kind of guest. Not only that, she was the only healer, and as Seiryoku pointed out, if she wasn't kept happy, she could easily slip and "accidentally" cause further injury to one of the men that came to her for help. And she had thought that she had had everything figured out to. It's so much easier to escape a situation when you knew exactly what your situation was. Kagome sighed.

" Hm? Do you _want_ to be Youko's mate?" Kuronue asked, humor coloring his tone. Kagome bolted up, her face flushed.

" Ehhh! His mate? No way! That's, like, um, well, no, I don't want to be his mate. Besides, I'm already taken," Kagome sniffed, turning away with her nose in the air. Well, that was pretty much a lie, since Inuyasha had broken it off with her. But there was Kouga, who still maintained that she was his woman, and since no one else had bothered to stake a claim, it was kind of true…

" Oh? So who is the lucky man?" Kuronue inquired. Kagome blushed further. But if she told Kuronue that she was Kouga's woman, then she would be having little wolf cubs in no time flat! Kouga was just her friend, and she did not want to be having his kids.

" Well, if I told you, you all would probably kill him, or raid his home," Kagome said sourly. Kuronue chuckled.

" Ah, so he is a weak man, and you are embarrassed?"

" No! He leads a tribe! He is very strong," Kagome replied sharply. Kuronue grinned.

" Hm…tribe…Last I knew, humans do not have "tribes". So that means you are partial to youkai, yes?" Kuronue asked, eyes glittering. Kagome's face was absolutely aflame. Kuronue continued on.

" And you say he leads a tribe, so that must mean he is nobility. I wonder, how rich is he and his tribe?" Kagome glared at Kuronue angrily.

" I don't know, and I if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you!" Kagome snapped. Kuronue smirked.

" Well, I can most certainly tell you that Youko and this clan are most likely far more richer than your lover's. As well, I know for a fact that Youko comes from a very pure, strong line of foxes. His father was general, you know. And his great-great grandfather once ruled all fox youkai. Wouldn't you like that kind of strong blood for your children?" Kuronue asked. Kagome scowled.

" I'm not shallow, you jerk! I don't care about money, or bloodlines, or how strong someone is. I care about whether or not they love and if I love them," Kagome said vehemently. Kuronue tilted his head.

" Love?" he said curiously.

" Yes, love!" Kagome snarled. Kuronue stood.

" I see then. Well, I hope your lover can find you, though I doubt he will. Our lair has never been found, thanks to Youko and his plant manipulation. I have to go now, Kagome. I'll see you when you decide to come down from your perch up here," Kuronue said. He walked away, no doubt going to talk to Youko before he went on his heist.

OooooO

It turned out that Kagome was very right when she thought that Kuronue was going to talk to Youko. After all, he had just learned some very important things, whether or not Kagome realized that she given him that information.

" Kuronue? Is there something you needed?" Muscular arm encircled the bat youkai, and Youko placed kisses up and down the column of Kuronue's neck. He moaned and leaned back into Youko's embrace, and they fell on the bed together, licking and nipping each other roughly. They were both bare chested and covered in red love bites before Kuronue could collect his thoughts and tell Youko the information.

" It's the woman," Kuronue gasped, hissing when Youko bit his nipple sharply.

" Oh?" the fox youkai slid up his partner's body some, sucking and nipping on his neck.

" She…she likes youkai," Kuronue said. Youko paused, eyes connecting with Kuronue's, before he began to trace his claw along the bones in Kuronue's wing through the thin membrane.

" Go on, I'm listening now," Youko said, knowing it was hard for Kuronue to concentrate through the hazy pleasure induced by Youko's claws on his wings.

" She said she has a youkai lover, but she lied. I suspect he's nothing more than a friend," Kuronue's breath hitched. Youko was massaging the base of his wings, where they connected with his back.

" Keep going," Youko said lazily. A sheen of sweat covering Kuronue's lightly panting body.

" Dammit Youko, stop touching me!" Kuronue snapped. Youko paused.

" Stop? You've never wanted me to stop before," Youko said.

" That's because I haven't been trying to tell you something before. If you keep going on the way you are, Takahiro will have to lead on the heist because I will most certainly be keeping you busy in here," Kuronue said. Youko smirked.

" You make it sound like I'm your bitch, not the other way around. However, I will stop for now if that is what you so desire. Please, tell me what you know," Youko said, leaning back and straddling Kuronue's body.

" This youkai that Kagome claimed to be her lover is nobility. He leads a tribe. So you were right, she does have friends among the nobles. Getting her on our side would definitely be a good idea now. She might have some decent information for us, especially if she knew other nobles. Think of how much gold we could get with inside information," Kuronue said, eyes alight. Youko's own eyes glittered as well.

" Also, I told her that you probably have more wealth than him, and mentioned a few things about your family history. She wasn't impressed," Kuronue smirked at the put out expression on Youko's face.

" Not impressed? At all?" Most female youkai would kill for the chance to be the mate of a youkai with such powerful bloodlines such as his. He had been related to the head of the clan even! Females loved the chance to have the most powerful children possible. They spent most of their lives trying to snag such a youkai, so that they would live in prosperity for forever, and that their names would be known for mothering strong children. Yes, female youkai were quite cunning in that aspect, and yet this woman was not at all impressed with his family's feats.

" Go on, Kuronue," Youko urged. Kuronue nodded.

" The little minx also believes in the notion of love," Kuronue scoffed. Youko frowned at Kuronue's attitude.

" Kuronue…what is it that you think is between us, then?"

" Sex and gold," Kuronue replied. Youko's brows furrowed. He bent down and kissed Kuronue harshly, biting his lip until it bled and lapping up the blood.

" You are a fool, then. Although, perhaps I am a fool as well, for not conveying it more clearly. You stupid bat, I am in love with you. No one will ever take your place," Youko growled a bit, before leaning down to worship Kuronue's body. Kuronue gasped and hissed, snapping at Youko with his fangs.

" You are an idiot, Youko! There is no such thing as love," Kuronue hissed angrily, trying to ignore the pleasure Youko was bestowing upon his body. His back arched when Youko wrapped his hot mouth around his shaft through his pants.

" Then what possessed your brother to give you that pendant you treasure so much?" Youko asked coolly without looking up.

" That's different…" Kuronue gasped, hands burying themselves in the fox's hair. Youko stalked back up Kuronue's body, lips inches away from his own.

" How so? It is still love, albeit a different version of it," Youko said. Kuronue stared into Youko's eyes, heart beating rapidly. Youko closed the gap between them and kissed Kuronue. He being abnormally gently, and their tongues entwined around each other's. They pulled back, and Youko drew Kuronue close.

" You, Kuronue…you are my only precious person," Youko said, eyes darkening with lust and emotion.

" Not even Seiryoku?" Kuronue asked in awe.

" Not even Seiryoku," Youko confirmed. Youko's arms tightened around Kuronue.

" You are fooling yourself. If you cannot admit it to me, then admit it to yourself. You love me," Youko growled possessively, nipping Kuronue's long, pointed ear.

" I…" Kuronue looked deep inside himself, and thought of all the times Youko had saved him, all the times he had protected Youko. They had watched each other's back, in a world where everyone betrayed the other to be on top. Certainly, Youko was the only one Kuronue trusted, but did that amount to love. Kuronue glanced into Youko's slightly hopeful eyes. What they had…was a lot like love. Kuronue thought of all the things he would do for Youko, and he realized that the list would never stop, because he would do anything for the coldhearted fox. Though at this moment, he wasn't being very coldhearted.

" I think I love you…"

Youko smiled, and kissed Kuronue again.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

So, this came out really quickly. Don't expect it of the next one, which I don't anticipate until May. Also, I've got a new oneshot up, called Hexenjagd. It's a dark KuronueKagome, so have fun, and don't forget to review. Also, while I'm not like some authors, who expect a certain amount of reviews until the next chapter, I would appreciate it if I got nice long reviews. It doesn't have to be a gigantic paragraph, though those are very nice, but tell me what you liked in the chapter, and what you didn't like. Tell me where you think I screwed up. It's nice to know what my readers prefer, so I can better satisfy you all. Yes, I do write for my own pleasure, but I hope to publish a book one day, and it'll be a flop if nobody likes it because I don't know how to appeal to my readers. Plus, long reviews help me when I have writer's block. Anyway, this isn't a "you must give me long reviews or I won't update again" kind of thing, but it would be appreciated. I'm still going to update anyway, even if the longest review I have consists of three words, but I just thought I'd let you guys know what I would like out of my reviews.


	14. Failure

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

It had been several weeks since Kagome began to stay with the clan of thieves as their personal healer. In that time she had seen numerous wounds of all kinds. Most of them were poisoned. It seemed the hunters knew that there was little chance of defeating the thieves in a one on one battle, so they hoped that the poison would kill the youkai later on. There was no such luck. Seiryoku had later instructed Kagome on youkai poisons, and basic antidotes. Combined with the superior medication of her time, there was nothing that stood in Kagome's way. It made her feel useful. She was being used, yes, just like Inuyasha used her for the jewel shards, but there was no sense of guilty obligation, and she certainly wasn't degraded for it. No, the position gave her _respect,_ something she sometimes felt she didn't receive from her hanyou companion. Granted, clan members still sneered in her direction, but those were becoming few and far between.

Kagome sighed and dunked her head into the water backwards, her breasts thrusting into the air. She came back up, her wet hair creating a dark arc in the air tipped with clear crystals of water. Kagome reposition her hair so that it was hanging down her back after she squeezed the excess water from its confines. When she was finished, she turned to get out and dry herself. She had grabbed her towel when she noticed the hem of white pants. _'Well, that could be anyone, since _everyone_ wears white pants. Well, except for Kuronue that is.'_ Kagome thought as embarrassment slowly began to overcome her. _'Knowing my luck, it's not Seiryoku.'_ Kagome's eyes traveled upward. Blue eyes connected with violet.

" Iiiiiiyaaaaahhh!" Kagome shrieked, causing Yomi to wince.

" You pervert! Sneak! Get out of here!" Kagome spotted a loose stone and picked it up. She chucked it at the youkai, who narrowly dodged it.

" Dammit woman, stop screaming!" Yomi shouted. Kagome ignored him in favor of yelling some more.

" Yomi, you perverted jerk! Get out of here before I _hurt _you! Pervert!" Kagome screamed, face turning red. She threw more stones at the youkai, who dodged them gracefully, quickly making an escape. Kagome huffed angrily, her body heaving from her shouting. She hurriedly stepped out of the spring and dried herself before stepping into one of Seiryoku's outfits. Then she proceeded to storm after Yomi.

She found him in the main room, growling angrily to himself under his breath.

" Yomi! You bastard!" Kagome raged. The clan looked up and began to whisper amongst themselves. Kagome had never sworn before. Yomi scowled at Kagome, his eyes narrowed.

" What's your damn problem?!" Yomi snapped. Kagome puffed up in her righteous anger.

" My damn problem?! I'll tell you my damn problem, you perverted _idiot!_ You were spying on me while I was taking a bath you jerk!" Kagome shouted. Yomi winced from the volume of Kagome's voice.

" Will you stop your damn yelling! You sound like a damn banshee from hell!" Yomi snapped. Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red and her eyes burned with fury at Yomi's words.

" No I will not stop yelling! You were spying on me, you pervert!"

" Spying-? Why the hell would I want to do that? I can barely stand to look at you, you're so ugly!" Yomi replied sharply. Silence immediately fell in the caves, and Yomi drew himself back, knowing he had said the wrong thing. Kagome paused, but no tears gathered in her eyes, and calm seemed to come over her. From his experience with Seiryoku, Yomi knew he was in for a beating.

" I see. No wonder you don't have much success with women. You attitude is so disgusting and repulsive it scares them all away," Kagome said coolly. With that, she stalked out of the caves, predictably going up to the top of the hill to sulk in peace. Yomi felt like he had been slapped in the face. Of course he knew he had deserved those words. Since Kagome had healed him the first night, there had been an invisible line, an unspoken rule between them. They often got into fights, and Yomi frequently teased her into rage, just to see her blue eyes spark in anger. But afterwards, he would sit with her and they would have a companionable silence. It was a routine that Kagome had no doubt grown used to, a constant where she was surrounded by variables. Where she was surrounded by traitors, liars, and thieves, she could count on Yomi to take her mind off of those things and others. But he crossed the invisible line, and whatever form of companionship they had disintegrated with Yomi's callous words. He stared longingly at the entrance of the cave, battling with himself. Would he, for the first time in his life, give a sincere apology, or would he leave Kagome to her undeserved misery? Yomi gave an inaudible sigh, and moved to the opening of the caves.

It only took a few moments to find Kagome, who was sitting on the very edge of the small cliff overlooking the forests and the lands beyond. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and her eyes glared out into nothingness. Yomi noted guiltily that they were misty with tears. Yomi sat down next to her.

" What do you want now? I thought was I too ugly to look at," Kagome said dully. Yomi remained silent, gazing at Kagome's contorted face. His fist clenched. She really hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he had. He hadn't meant to "spy" on Kagome, but he wanted to relax in the springs for a bit, but then he saw her in the water. He had intended to leave immediately, but she turned slightly and he caught sight of her beautiful body. Yomi was no stranger to the opposite sex, but most of the women he had lain with had not one scar on their bodies. But Kagome did. And it made Yomi realize that she was used to fighting, and that turned Yomi on. He wasn't used to having a willful woman. He questioned her backgrounds. What gave her those scars? Did she come from slavery, like he had? Did she have an abusive family? Or did she simply fight? After all, he doubted that one got a bite mark on her hip as large as that from a human. But she had claw punctures in her arms, as if someone had grabbed her roughly. Down one arm had been a long, thin scar, probably made by something similar to a knife. On her back were gashes made by claws. Her knees were badly scarred, as if she had fallen to her knees many times. Fury burned in Yomi's chest at thought of someone forcing Kagome to pleasure them. His honor may have been nonexistent, but he did not condone forcing a woman. Yomi turned his thoughts to the matter at hand.

" I did not mean what I said. Sometimes I say things I do not mean when I am angry," Yomi said. Kagome snorted.

" Freudian slip," she sneered. Yomi arched a brow.

" What on earth is that?" he inquired. Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Of course you wouldn't know. How could I have been so stupid?" Kagome said snidely. Yomi huffed.

" Dammit woman, can't you see I'm trying to apologize?!" Yomi snapped. Kagome glanced at the frustrated youkai. Then she smiled weakly.

" When you said that to me…it reminded me of a friend of mine…" Kagome started slowly. Yomi snorted.

" What kind of friend insults you?" Yomi asked. Kagome arched a brow at Yomi. He scoffed.

" You can't possibly think me to be your friend,"

" And why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked softly. Yomi stared at her, taken aback. Kagome shook her head and continued on.

" When I first met him, he said I smelled awful, and that I wasn't very pretty at all," Kagome smiled wistfully, " But then he was injured fighting a clan of spider youkai. He had been severely poisoned, and his body was having some trouble fighting off the toxins. I was taking care of him, and he said I smelled nice. Then he told me that he was lying, when we first met, and that I had a very nice scent. You…you remind me of him." Kagome looked up at Yomi and flashed him a brilliant smile.

" You miss your friends," Yomi stated. Kagome nodded sorrowfully.

" I wish I could see them again, and make sure that they're all right. There's this little kit I take care of. He's probably been traumatized, since he's already seen his parents die in front of him, and now I'm gone too, and no one else in our group is very good at taking care of him," Kagome said, " Do you think Youko will let me see my friends again?" Yomi stared down at Kagome, and gave her an honest answer.

" Youko is a cold hearted bastard. For some reason, he's interested in you, and you had better hope he stays interested in you," Yomi replied.

" Why's that?"

" Because once he's not interested in you anymore, he'll kill you," Yomi replied simply. Kagome's eyes widened.

" W-what? But why?" Kagome asked fearfully. Yomi sighed, his head hanging a bit.

" You, Kagome, have become Youko's only weakness," Yomi paused, and was preparing to move on, when a shout interrupted him.

" Kagome! We need you, now!" Ryuujin shouted from the cave entrances. Kagome moved swiftly, already giving out orders.

" Yomi, hurry and get my medical supplies. Ryuujin, get some warm water and some cloth. Ryuuza, get him comfortable and tell me what happened to him," Kagome barked. She kneeled down beside the heavily bleeding youkai. The heavy scent of blood made Kagome nauseous, and when she saw the wound, she very nearly passed out. His intestines were spilling out of him from a deep gash that went across his stomach. Some of the organs had been torn, no doubt by whatever had ripped the youkai, Tei, open. Kagome hurriedly began wiping up the blood, but it was no use; he continued to bleed. She carefully put the organs back inside Tei's body, when the futileness of the situation hit her. There was no way to heal Tei, not unless…Kagome glanced down at her hands, slick with blood. Swallowing, she placed her hands in the wound and over the intestines and concentrated. She had never healed with her holy magic before, but she hoped it would work.

" C'mon Tei, you've gotta hang on," Kagome murmured. The youkai moaned pitifully, sweat covering his face. His features were twisted with pain, and he was rapidly growing pale. As soon as the organs were healed, she stuffed them back inside his body, ignoring the way their slick, slimy texture made her sick to her stomach. Next, she concentrated on healing the wound. Her brows furrowed as she worked, sweat sliding down the side of her face. _'I can't fail. I can't let him die…'_ Kagome thought desperately. She couldn't fail, not now that she had revealed her holy magic. She continued to pour her magic through her fingers, ignoring the voices around her. Tears gathered in her eyes. She couldn't let someone die under her watch. Somehow, these crude, ill mannered men had grown on her, and Kagome refused to let one of them die.

" Kagome, stop! You're healing a corpse!" Seiryoku shouted in her ear. Kagome reeled back, falling on her rump.

" W-what?" Kagome asked weakly. Seiryoku looked down at Kagome.

" Kagome…he died," she said.

" No! That's impossible!" Kagome looked at Tei's body desperately. The wound had been completely sealed, but Tei's chest was no longer moving. Kagome crawled up his body, then pushed on his chest, willing his heart to start moving. She blocked his nose and breathed into his mouth, filling his lungs with air. When that didn't work, she settled her finger tips on his chest before giving him a shock from her purification powers to jump start his heart. Tremors danced through Tei's body, and Kagome could smell his skin as it charred slightly. She shocked him several more times when it became obvious to her that Tei was very dead, and she couldn't bring him back. Tears welled in her eyes. He had bled to death right beneath her very fingers. Kagome looked down at her hands that were coated in his blood. Hands that had failed to save Tei. And it was all her fault. Because in the end, she wasn't strong enough. In the end, she wasn't like Kikyo.

With that thought in mind, Kagome promptly fainted.

XevolutionX

"…she's dangerous! She was _glowing_ with holy magic!"

" In an effort to save Tei,"

" She's a priestess and she knows it! It's not the bounty hunters we should be afraid of, it's own damn healer!"

That angry voice sounded like Takahiro's.

" You can't be angry with girlie. She hasn't been hostile towards us at all. She has healed us when she could've purified us. She could've killed us all in our sleep, but she didn't. I say she's trustworthy."

That was definitely Koroku. He was the only one who called her "girlie". The calm voice was no doubt Youko, though Kagome had a hard time imagining Takahiro actually arguing with the stronger youkai.

" Be silent. She wakes."

That was Seiryoku. After all, she was the only female besides Kagome around. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in Seiryoku's bed, and the council, Yomi, Kuronue, Seiryoku, and Youko were all there. Takahiro seemed to be glaring at her, while the others had more neutral looks on their faces. Kagome tried to sit up, but her head protested. She had the most awful headache the world had ever seen, she was sure of it.

" Kagome," Youko said. Kagome's eyes immediately flew to the youkai, who was leaning lazily against the wall.

" I have asked you this question before, but now I am going to ask you again. Are you, or are you not, a priestess?" Youko inquired.

"…untrained…" Kagome wheezed, trying to wet her mouth with her saliva.

" I see. And what are these, exactly?" Youko withdrew a familiar glass bottle from his tunic. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tried to determine the object, but the tingle of magic behind her eyes told Kagome all she needed to know. She stretched her hand pathetically towards the bottle.

" Mine," she rasped weakly.

" Not until I find out what they are," Youko replied. He had his suspicions, but he would prefer for Kagome to answer herself. The would be priestess slumped resignedly.

" Shikon shards…" she answered. She could feel the gazes of all the youkai in the room instantly become more concentrated on her.

" What are you doing with shards of the Shikon no Tama?" Youko asked coolly.

" Mine," Kagome repeated.

" Youko, can't this wait until later? She's obviously too weak to do anything right now," Seiryoku interrupted. Youko's eyes flickered towards the dog youkai, but he ignored her.

" Why are these shards yours?" Youko asked, twirling them around his finger by the chain. Kagome narrowed her eyes, trying her best to glare at the fox youkai.

" Duty…guardian…" Kagome answered pathetically. Youko's eyes narrowed dangerously.

" You are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama?" Youko inquired. Kagome hesitated, but slowly nodded her head.

" Fuck, we've been keeping an all powerful priestess here the entire time?!" Takahiro raged.

" It sounds like it," Koroku answered nonchalantly.

" Which further solidifies the fact that Kagome has never intended any harm. If she had, she would have attempted to purify us all when she first arrived," Kuronue answered from the corner.

" I don't know how you all can't not care about this. I happen to like my life very much, thank you," Takahiro snapped.

" Failed…" Kagome murmured. All attention settled on Kagome once more.

" What did you fail?" Seiryoku inquired.

" Tei…" Kagome mumbled.

" You cannot expect to save everyone, Kagome," Ryuuza pointed out. Kagome sniffled as tears began to gather under her eyes.

" Not like Kikyo," she whispered, before she lost herself to darkness once more.

OooooO

Youko watched as Kagome woke up once more. The others had left the room hours before, leaving the King of Thieves alone with the sleeping human. Youko had to admit, he was surprised when Kagome started to use her magic to heal one of his men. When that had not proved to be enough, she had drawn power from the shards resting in his hand. It resulted in a mass ambush from several lower youkai, all of whom were looking for the power source. Since she had drawn from the shards, several more youkai had come to find them. Youko suspected that when she used the shards, she unknowingly broke a seal on them that concealed their power. His golden eyes returned to Kagome as she released a breathy sigh upon waking.

" You are awake," Youko stated. Kagome's blue eyes that were clouded from sleep immediately flew to him. Youko smirked inwardly. He liked commanding attention with just his voice.

" Give me back the shards," Kagome demanded. Her voice was still weak, but a great deal stronger from before.

" I was not aware of your prowess when I had you become our healer," Youko said. Kagome huffed.

" What prowess? I'm not even trained!" Kagome hissed. Youko smirked. He pulled out the glass bottle from his clothes and handed it to her.

" Your shards. I have no use for a bauble that would only grant me false power," Youko said. Kagome looked up at him wonderingly.

" Thank you…" she murmured gratefully. Youko nodded, wincing when the action strained the wound on his back.

" What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

" Nothing," Youko replied. Her eyes narrowed.

" You are injured," she stated. Youko glared at her, but he nodded.

" Let me heal you," Kagome insisted. Youko rolled his eyes.

" It will heal itself within a day or two," Youko replied.

" Then what was the point of you dragging me here in the first place if you won't let me heal you?" Kagome demanded. Youko arched a brow, but conceded. He turned around and slipped off his tunic, revealing his muscled back to Kagome. He smirked when he heard her breath catch and caught the scent of her slight arousal. He rippled the muscles in his back, smirking wider when he heard her heart rate increase. He felt her small hands hesitantly placed themselves on his back lightly over top the slash that traversed his back. Youko felt the power rise within her, and a warm feeling washed through him, calming and soothing. As he lost himself in the feeling, he felt his skin knit back together. And then a thought registered to him. _'She is taking care of me as if she were me my mate…'_ The idea made him smirk. _'You, Kagome, are one step closer to being mine…'_

" Okay, all done!" Kagome said cheerfully. Youko slipped his top back on and turned to face Kagome. The use of her holy magic seemed to have made her even tired, but she ignored it as she slipped the bottle over her neck. However, as she glanced down at her hands, her mood became more solemn.

" I'm sorry about Tei…I failed him," Kagome said sorrowfully. Youko tilted his head. _'How can she feel sad for a youkai she barely knew?'_

" He was a thief. We all are. We all know the risks of being a thief. As a traitor to his clan, they were all out for his blood anyway. He knew he would die sooner or later. You tried to save him, and that is all that can be asked of you," Youko said. Kagome sniffled.

" But he died…" Kagome said. The tears slowly slipped down her face, and something clenched inside of Youko at seeing her so sad. Sighing, he slowly drew the crying girl to his chest. When it appeared she would not be stopping soon, a soft rumble rose in his chest as he began to purr gently to calm her nerves. Her tears slowly stopped until all that remained were the occasional sniffle, but even that ceased as Youko's purring eventually put Kagome to sleep. With that, Youko kept guard over Kagome the rest of the night.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Freudian slip is when you say something you unconsciously think about someone, but really don't mean to say. When Kagome said that, she meant that Yomi really thought she was ugly, and had accidentally said it. Another phrase, "slip of the tongue", may come to mind. Go to for a better explanation.

Yay! I've reached over 200 reviews! You guys were probably all expecting that, but I want to celebrate anyway! Also, I didn't imagine that my request for longer reviews would be answered so spectacularly. But that doesn't mean I still don't want longer reviews, so, if you all don't mind, keep it up! I tried to give you guys your request in return, and tried to put in a little YoukoKag action. Sorry if it seems OOC. I didn't like that scene real well. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming!


	15. Escape

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

Kagome found herself on top of the rocky hill once more, staring out at the darkening horizon as she often did when she had nothing else to occupy her mind. Except something was occupying her mind. The death of Tei still weighed heavily on her mind. Not only that, the relaxed atmosphere the youkai had around her disappeared as their wariness of her powers increased. It hurt when they flinched when she moved her limbs in what they perceived to be a threatening manner. Kagome thought, that while they certainly wouldn't trust her by any means, they would realize she didn't mean any harm. Otonashi still approached her, but he seemed more distanced, and didn't sit so close to her anymore. The only ones who remained unaffected were Yomi, Kuronue, Youko, and Seiryoku. But Youko didn't talk to her much, Kuronue was often busy with other things, and Seiryoku and Yomi spent much of their spare time training together. From what Kagome had gathered, Seiryoku was Yomi's mentor. It hurt, to be so alone all the time. Even if Kagome were to seek out Kuronue and Youko, they were both off on a heist at the moment, and Kagome didn't want risk Seiryoku's anger if she decided she didn't want Kagome at her training sessions with Yomi. Kagome drew her knees to her chest.

_'I wish you were here, Mama. You always make everything better. I want to see you again…'_ Kagome thought desolately. She hid her face in her knees.

" You should get inside. The food is going to be ready soon," Yomi spoke from behind her. Kagome shifted.

" Okay. I'll be inside in a minute," Kagome replied listlessly. Yomi frowned at Kagome's back. She had seemed depressed since Tei's death a few days ago. Yomi didn't know much about humans. Did they really mourn the dead this much? Amongst youkai, it was acceptable to show one's mourning for three days after burial, but then one went about as usual, hiding their sorrow behind figurative masks. Kagome had gone past the three days and appeared to be mourning even still. It was unusual, and Yomi didn't know if it was human custom…or if something else was wrong. Kagome took one last glance at the darkening sky, then slowly stood and followed Yomi back into the labyrinth of caves that were buried deep in the hill beneath her feet.

As soon as Kagome entered the caves, she grabbed a dish and put some of the deer meat on it. She then found a dark corner and began to pick at her food away from the others, who ignored her. _'I don't think I've ever been so lonely in my life…' _Kagome desolately cleaned off her plate slowly, the meat eventually disappearing down her throat. When she was finished, she placed her dish in the pile of other dirty plates that would need to be cleaned later on. She then proceeded out of the entrance, occasionally scuffing her foot in the dirt.

She decided against going to the top of the hill; everyone knew that was where she went. Instead she made her destination the forest at the foot of the hill. When she was completely enveloped by the trees, she took some time to find a place to sit and contemplate.

What had happened to her friends? She had remained with the clan of thieves for months, and there was no sign of them. Kagome last saw them in July, and if she had to guess, it was probably nearing October. There was only one reason she could think of that her friends had yet to find her. They were dead. Perhaps the rumors the clan had heard were true, and the rest of them had died in the explosion. Kagome's eyes stung. Miroku, Sango, Shippo…Inuyasha. All dead. There was unease and restlessness in her heart. She didn't know if they were dead for sure. She had to find out. Her friends had never abandoned her. Kagome would return the favor. She would not rest until she found out what happened to them.

But there were other things that bothered her as well. Namely Youko Kurama and Kuronue. Sango's words continued to haunt Kagome, reminding her of the dangers of associating with the deceptive thieves. Kagome thought that was probably what made them so dangerous, was their deceptiveness. Kuronue often appeared laid back, but there had been a few moments when she had seen him get angry with another one of the thieves. The glint in his violet eyes had been chilling, his voice low and menacing, but soft all the same. Kagome was reminded in that instance that despite his looks and charming manners, he was still a dangerous youkai that killed on a nearly daily basis.

Then there was Youko, who didn't bother trying to hide how dangerous he was. It was his unpredictableness that made him dangerous. One never quite knew what made him tick. He was quick to kill those who opposed him without remorse. His eyes were intense, but cold at the same time. He took what he wanted with no regard for anyone except himself. And yet…the underlying tones of danger that resided in both Kuronue and Youko Kurama turned Kagome on. It didn't help that she knew that they were both interested in her, no doubt for nefarious reasons, but all the same…Kagome shivered as a spark shot down her spine.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was that somewhere, the corpses of her friends could be rotting, and no one would care but her. And currently, she was sitting in a forest, held hostage, sort of, by a group of thieves. _'Very sexy, dangerous, and cruel thieves.'_ She added mentally. Kagome paused in her thoughts. Youko and Kuronue were both gone, and at this very moment, all the other thieves would be sleeping. Seiryoku wouldn't be in bed yet; she always took a bath before she went to sleep. That meant that at this moment, if she hurried, she could sneak back in, grab her bow and some arrows, and then escape. Seiryoku wouldn't realize; Kagome always came in after she was in bed. However, Kagome had never actually saw Seiryoku sleeping, which meant she went to sleep after Kagome did, if she went to sleep at all. The dog youkai would probably realize something was wrong after a few hours. Counting in the speed of a youkai, Kagome would only have an hour or so head start. It would be difficult but Kagome was sure she could do it. She stood up and quickly hurried back to the caves.

Kagome crept inside, inwardly smirking in victory. The fire had been extinguished, and no one had lingered. She hurriedly snatched up some meat and stuffed it in a pack she found. She darted down the tunnels, finding Seiryoku's room and grabbed her bow that rested next to the bed. She strapped on her medical kit to her back, then returned to the main room to find some arrows. That proved to be relatively easy, since they were sitting out in plain sight. She slung the quiver on her back, then, without looking back, left the caves.

Kagome paused when she was on the edges of the forest. She really didn't know how far it extended, and she had heard from the other thieves that it was littered with traps so that no one could get through. Kagome bit her lip. That could prove to be troublesome. Gathering her courage, Kagome started off.

" Going somewhere?"

Kagome released a small scream and stumbled over herself as she tried to turn around too quickly. Yomi stood there, arms folded across his chest, a fine brow arched arrogantly. Kagome panted as she composed herself, holding a hand over her heart.

" Oh god, Yomi, you scared me," Kagome said breathlessly.

" Obviously," he said dryly. Kagome scowled, but decided to ignore his remark.

" What are you doing out here so late?" Kagome asked. Yomi shrugged.

" I could ask the same of you," Kagome shifted nervously, hoping she wasn't caught already. Yomi rolled his eyes.

" You are so obvious. All of your things are with you; you are armed, and don't think I didn't notice that some of the smoked meat for the winter was taken. It's clear that you're trying to escape," Yomi said. Kagome looked down at her feet.

" What's it matter to you?" Kagome mumbled. She heard Yomi sigh, before clawed fingers tilted her head back up.

" It's those friends of yours, isn't?" Yomi said. Kagome blinked back her tears and nodded.

" I've got to find them. I…they might be dead, and all I'm doing is staying here, not even trying to go find them. If I find their corpses, then I'll come back here. I'll have no where else to go, after all. But if they're alive…Youko's going to have a hell of a time trying to get me back here," Kagome said. Yomi tilted his head curiously.

" I don't think I've ever met a person as loyal as you are, Kagome," Yomi replied, " It'd be nice, to have that kind of loyalty someday." He stepped away from Kagome and turned to face the sky, the bright moon shining down on them. " You know that if Youko catches you, you'll be in trouble." Kagome nodded in response to Yomi's statement.

" I know," she said softly, " but I have to find my friends." Yomi stared at her for a long time, before he knelt down, offering his back to Kagome.

" Get on," he ordered. Kagome hesitated in surprise, before climbing on his back. Yomi stood, before he began to leap through the trees at an inhuman pace.

" Yomi, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

" I can take you to the edge of the forest, and no further. After that, you're on your own. Don't you dare tell Youko what I've done, or I swear I'll be your worst enemy for the rest of your life. Avoid any forests, and try not to touch any kind of plant life; Youko can talk to plants, he'll no doubt track you that way. Don't use your holy magic if you can help it, Kuronue can track down magic signals. And cover your scent, Seiryoku is a dog youkai, as you well know. Don't leave behind any trails and make it as hard as possible to track you. I don't know where you want to go, but we are in the land ruled by the human clan called Asai. To the south is the Sasaki clan," Yomi said hurriedly. Kagome's brain began working overtime. _' The Asai and Sasaki clans? That means I'm by Lake Biwa…I'm in the Shiga prefecture?! Of course, it makes sense to put a clan of thieves here…not only are they near the Sakai trade center, but they are almost right next door to Kyoto, the capital. It'll take me ages to get back home…'_ Kagome thought desolately. Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when Yomi skidded to a stop. The forest had opened up into a worn dirt road. Hoof prints and horse manure littered the side. _'This must be a trade route…'_ Kagome thought. Yomi gently placed Kagome on the ground.

" This is as far as I can take you. You're on your own now," Yomi said. Kagome turned to Yomi and blinked back tears. He had been a great friend…even if he was a perverted jerk.

" Well, I guess this is it, Cho-chan," Kagome said. Yomi snorted.

" Hopefully I won't ever have to see you again, Bitch-chan," he replied. Kagome knew what he meant by his callous words. If Yomi saw Kagome again, it would mean that Youko had caught her. Kagome smiled softly.

" Thanks Yomi. And…goodbye," Her smile became sad as she began to turn away. She was stopped when Yomi grabbed her elbow.

" Wait, Kagome," he said. The horned youkai stared down at her for a moment, before leaning down and brushing his lips against her own.

" Stay safe," he murmured. Kagome's lips trembled, and she threw herself around Yomi and held him tight, before letting him go. She pulled back, and a tear slipped down her face. She hated good byes. Kagome slowly let go of Yomi's hand, before she turned and began to walk away. Perhaps they would meet again someday.

OooooO

Youko glared angrily at Yomi, who was smirking back at him smugly. The fox youkai knew the brat helped Kagome escape, and it pissed him off to no end, especially since there was no proof. Certainly, he had killed those who were guilty without proof, but Yomi was Seiryoku's student. Had he no ties to her, he would've killed him and be done with it.

" Where did she go?" Youko growled. Yomi shrugged. The older youkai snarled and imagined digging his claws into the younger's chest. Kuronue shifted in the background, his dark aura filling the room. He too, was angry. They had arrived back two days after Kagome had left. It meant she had a two-day head start, and was probably long gone. No doubt she would avoid the main roads, and Yomi had probably given her some tips to stay away from them. Seiryoku had attempted to track her, but the girl covered her tracks well. She had returned in a poor mood, having to admit defeat. They would need Youko's expertise with plants to find Kagome. Youko turned to face his clan, all of whom immediately shifted uncomfortably under his cold gaze.

" Spread out. Find her. Then bring her back to me. Kagome is mine, and I will not allow her to escape so easily," Youko said coldly. The youkai nodded. They weren't sure what Youko had in mind for the girl, but he had never led them wrong before. Obviously, she was very important for something. Youko turned again to face Seiryoku.

" Deal with Yomi as you see fit," he snapped. Seiryoku nodded. Youko gestured to Kuronue, and they both left in a flurry of black and white.

As the two youkai began their search for the priestess, Youko was inwardly cursing. He should've been more careful. He had assumed that since she had behaved so docilely before she would not attempt to escape. It seemed that she had been plotting behind those blue eyes of hers, and managed to slip out underneath his nose. Not even the courting mark he placed on her would help him find Kagome. The only Youko would be able to sense Kagome's location was if she were in a life threatening situation or if she were engaged in sexual acts with another male. Clearly, she was not in either situation. Kuronue chuckled from beside him.

" Heh. Seeing your behavior makes me glad I have yet to mark her," Kuronue said. Youko's eyes snapped to Kuronue's form.

" Why is that?" Youko asked tightly. Kuronue smirked.

" You, whether you realize it or not, have begun to treat her like your intended," Kuronue said. Youko's golden eyes narrowed.

" How so?"

" You give her the best of your kills. She accepts them. You placed her in a position of power within the clan. She treats them well and fairly. You protect her. She heals you. There are only a few stages left in the courting process you have yet to perform. I wonder, are you going to go through with them?" Kuronue elaborated. Youko smirked at Kuronue.

" You sound a bit upset, Kuronue. Don't tell me you're jealous over a mere human girl," Youko replied. Kuronue growled.

" I'm not jealous! Stop changing the subject, Youko. What are your plans for the girl?" Kuronue snapped. Youko's eyes lowered.

" Look at us. This is the second time in my recent memory you have raised your voice to me. All because of a single girl. How could we have let a female in between us?" Youko said. Kuronue paused. Youko was right. Ever since Kagome had come into their lives, Youko and Kuronue argued more. It wasn't noticeably to those who didn't know them well, but any arguments they usually had had increased. Most of their conflicts even revolved around the human. Even now, when she wasn't around, they were arguing over her. It was disturbing, that one human girl, in a matter of months, could nearly destroy a centuries long relationship.

" Now I remember why I don't associate with females outside the bedroom," Kuronue said dryly.

" What of Seiryoku?"

" She's just a partner. Besides, she acts more like a man than a woman," Kuronue replied. Youko chuckled. The two youkai began to move again after they pondered their small revelation, their search for Kagome renewed. It was at this moment Seiryoku appeared by their side.

" I've caught Kagome's scent. She's gone into Saito territory and is heading northeast," Seiryoku said. She eyed the two males for a moment before speaking again.

" And I know you two were just talking about me," she finished. Youko and Kuronue didn't even blush.

" I see. The information will be helpful. Begin to direct the men into her direction. We want to surround her and cut her off," Youko said, ignoring Seiryoku's comment. The dog youkai nodded, and separated from the fox and bat youkai.

" So, what is Kagome's punishment going to be?" Kuronue inquired. Youko's face darkened.

" Still working on that. It will be punishment enough so that she doesn't even _think_ about running away again. Her behavior is unacceptable," Youko said coolly. Kuronue smirked.

OooooO

Yomi tapped his fingers on the desk, unsure of how he wanted to approach the situation. He and Kurama may have gotten over their differences, but things were still tense between them. Yomi wasn't sure why the avatar was coming to him. Of course, he was the only youkai who knew much of anything about Youko, the fox spirit living inside of Kurama. There was Seiryoku, but no one had caught a glimpse of her in over two decades. Yomi himself wasn't sure where the beautiful dog youkai was. Yomi focused back on the matter at hand.

" You have come to me regarding Youko's past acquaintances, correct?" Yomi said, turning in the direction of the avatar.

" Yes. While walking in the streets of Ningenkai, Youko saw a face he recognized. Tell me, what do you know of a blue eyed, black haired priestess?" Kurama asked. Yomi shifted, and a wave of chaotic emotions crashed through his being, though his face revealed nothing. The youkai leaned back in his chair, and his face became wistful.

So Kurama was inquiring about Kagome? The human girl who had captured his heart so many centuries ago. The one who had earned his respect. The one who he had risked his life for, to help her escape Youko Kurama all those years ago. He remembered her bright face like it was yesterday, her kind blue eyes twinkling in happiness. A happiness he had desired to protect. Most of his anger and hatred towards Youko had actually stemmed from Kagome. After all, it was Youko who had stolen Kagome from Yomi in the end.

" Youko has not told you about her?" Yomi asked. Kurama shook his head, the sound of his hair rustling echoing throughout the room.

" Why is it that you ask of her?"

" Youko…I was startled he would recognize a human, and so I inquired as to how he knew her. I was later sent dreams of how he killed her," Kurama said. Yomi arched a brow. How unusual. It seemed that even when Youko did not have a body of his own he continued to manipulate people. But Yomi was outside of Youko's control now, and he would enjoy ruining his plans once more. The blind youkai smirked slightly.

" Her name was Kagome," Yomi began, " And she was not killed by Youko Kurama."

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

To clear up any confusion, for those who may not have realized, the last POV was that of the future Yomi. This chapter didn't turn out how I expected it would. I originally wanted some more fluff, but I thought Youko was getting OOC. Then I remembered the Inu Gang, so I have Kagome chase after them. It was after this I recalled the questions you guys had about Youko really killing Kagome. Yomi will not tell Kurama everything. He enjoys manipulating people too, you know. Besides, I haven't really planned that out yet. Please remember that I love long reviews, but I will update without them. I recently hurt my finger, so it's a bit hard to type. The next chapter will probably be out around mid-June to late-June. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm beginning to experience writer's block.


	16. Capture

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

_"Her name was Kagome," Yomi began, "And she was not killed by Youko Kurama."_

"What?" Kurama asked, shocked. Yomi leaned back in his chair, studying the avatar from behind his closed eyelids. "How is that possible? I saw her die from claw wounds given to her by Youko and Kuronue." Yomi arched a brow in response.

"I think that you, of all people, as the avatar of Youko Kurama, would realize by now he is very deceptive. I do not know his reasons for lying to you, but I do know that Kagome lived for quite some time after that incident," Yomi replied.

"So he did strike her down," Kurama pressed. Yomi huffed.

"No, he did not. I have never seen Youko lift a threatening hand towards that girl, even when she would be particularly obnoxious," Yomi said. He paused, and Kurama watched him curiously.

"They met, five hundred years ago, before the barrier was made. I am not aware of what transpired during their first meeting, nor do I know how many times they met before that. However, one day, Youko brought her back to the caves were the clan resided. It was the first time I met her. She was very headstrong and stubborn," Yomi trailed off.

_"Don't make me grab your horns!"_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"…the least you can do is give me some respect, even if I am a human!"_

"When we first met her, none of us were aware she was a priestess. I think she was afraid of what we would do, if we found out. Later on, that didn't matter. Everyone came to care for her eventually. She healed us, treated us like living beings, and wasn't even scared. It was like she didn't know how to be afraid of something. It was…refreshing. But she had other duties, other responsibilities. It was inevitable she would leave someday," Yomi said.

_"Going somewhere?"_

_"Oh god, Yomi, you scared me."_

_"Get on."_

_"Yomi, what are you doing?"_

_"I can take you to the edge of the forest, and no further. After that, you're on your own."_

"Youko was…upset. He didn't want her to go. At the time, I figured it was because of his selfishness. Kagome was strange, very different from all the other humans. And Youko likes different things. I had thought that he only wanted to stake a claim on Kagome because she was unique. I was wrong."

_"Spread out. Find her. Then bring her back to me. Kagome is mine and I will not allow her to escape so easily."_

"I do not think Youko is capable of loving another being. He is too cruel, too selfish. He has been so very twisted since from a young age. Kagome…she did change him in small, subtle ways. He became more merciful, softer. In our line of business, that was very dangerous. But he did it for her. She was the only one he ever risked his life for. At the very least, he cared for her. Very deeply in fact. If Youko is capable of loving someone…that person would've been Kagome," Yomi finished.

"How…how did she die?" Kurama inquired. Yomi sighed inaudibly and pinched the bridge of his nose. This is why he never thought of the past. It gave him too many headaches, and heartaches, for that matter. Yomi shifted. There was no way he was going to tell Kurama what really happened. Kagome didn't need people disturbing her grave just for a little curiosity about the past.

"Kagome was the holy guardian of a very powerful artifact. Youko wasn't aware of this until later. Kagome was watching over her village while Youko was gone on a heist. She died at the hands of a youkai," Yomi said shortly.

"What did Youko do?"

"He was devastated. He went on a rampage, and found the youkai who killed her. The largest part of him that was left were pieces of his flesh. At the same time, he was relieved," Yomi replied.

"Why would Youko be relieved, if he cared about her so much?" Kurama asked.

"Because Kagome had become Youko Kurama's ultimate weakness."

OooooO

Kagome sighed. It was so hot outside! Kagome wiped her forehead that was damp with sweat. She adjusted her backpack that felt as if it was constantly increasing in weight. Her shoulders ached from the weight, and her calves burned from her harsh pace. Kagome was determined to at least make it to the well in Edo before Youko found her. If he did. Kagome smiled sadly. Inuyasha would be proud of her steady pace.

The priestess glanced around herself. If she concentrated hard enough, she could hear Miroku's staff jingle faintly. The familiar scuffle of feet on a dusty dirt road filled her ears. Shippo's steady heartbeat was in her ears from where he sat on her shoulder. Inuyasha's occasional sighs at the slow pace. Sango's hiraikotsu dragging on the ground slightly as she readjusted the heavy boomerang on her back. Kagome smiled as translucent images of her friends surrounded her. All too soon, they were gone, and Kagome was struck with how very alone she was. Unbidden, tears fell down her face. Her head bowed and her pace slowed. _'I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the Warring States Era. All I want is my friends and my Mama…'_

"Miss? Miss? Are you all right?" Someone asked. Kagome gasped, startled, and fell over.

"Eh?" Kagome looked up in surprise. A young man that reminded Kagome of Hojo with his boyish good looks stared down at her. Thankfully, he was human. Kagome remembered his question and began to answer him.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine, just had a little dust in my eyes is all. You know these dirt roads, dust is always flying everywhere!" Kagome said, smiling sheepishly. The young man smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Hey, you look like you know these roads pretty well. Can you tell me where I'm at?" Kagome said.

"You're in the Kai Province, in the territory ruled by the Takeda Clan. Up ahead a little ways is Toyama City," he replied. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks! Take care!" Kagome said, and started on her way again, past the young man. Her eyes were hard with determination. _'Don't worry guys, I'm coming after you.'_ She completely missed the worried look the man sent after her.

"She'd better be careful. There's a reason why humans shouldn't wander into Toyama City, after all. Those thieves are vicious," he said.

XevolutionX

"Wow, I can't believe I've covered so much ground in a week and a half! Especially with all that time spent backtracking and erasing my trails. I'm almost home!" Kagome contented herself by thinking about her mother's oden and seeing some familiar faces again. But first, she had to stop in Toyama. She needed to get enough food to last her for the rest of her journey home. Her spirits lifted higher as she spotted the city in the distance. Kagome picked up her pace.

It wasn't long before she was upon the city and she passed through the wide open gates into the city. She sucked in a breath through her nose and was greeted with a variety of smells, the most welcoming of all the ones of food. Before Kagome walked in much farther, she took out a small pouch that was concealed in a secret pocket in her backpack. From inside the pouch came the jangle of coins. Whenever the group got money, they split it equally, so that whenever they were separated and couldn't hunt, they could buy food. And everyone knew that Kagome hunt very well on her own. Even if she did manage to catch something, she couldn't stand to skin, scale, or gut it.

Kagome opened the pouch and counted the money and frowned. There was only enough for food. There was no way she could pay for an inn at all. Kagome sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to buy some food and leave then…" Kagome mumbled.

"They say that talking to oneself is a sign of insanity," a smooth voice said from behind her. Kagome squealed and jumped up, shutting her pouch hurriedly. She whirled around to look at the person behind her. She was greeted with the sight of a stunningly beautiful youkai. His hair was blue, his eyes purple. His face was tanned and clean cut. And Kagome wasn't the least bit attracted to him.

"Y-you scared me. I'm sorry for screaming like that, did I hurt your ears?" Kagome shook herself and regained her bearings. The youkai smiled pleasantly.

"Not at all. Though I must wonder what a human is doing in Toyama," he replied. Kagome tilted her head.

"Should I not be?" Kagome said. The youkai's smile changed to a smirk.

"Most humans avoid the place. It is a city of youkai. However, since you appear to be with Youko Kurama's clan, I can see why you might be lacking some fear. May I ask why one of Youko Kurama's underlings is here?" the youkai said. Kagome shifted. She was still wearing one of Seiryoku's replicas, and apparently that meant that Kagome was from Youko's clan of thieves. _'Well, at least now I know why they all wear white.'_

"I was sent on a special errand. And well, us humans need some sort of sustenance everyday, and I'm running low and food. I figured I could stop here and get some food. Do you happen to know where I could get a lot of food for a cheap price?" Kagome asked. The youkai smiled, but Kagome couldn't but think it was a little menacing.

"Of course. Right this way," Kagome took that cue to follow the youkai. She studied him carefully from behind him. He wore loose black pants, but not puffed up like Inuyasha's were. His shirt was almost in the same likeness of a t-shirt with a v neck, but the edges were torn a bit, and it was very tight fitting. It showed off his tanned, muscular arms quite nicely. And Kagome still wasn't attracted to him. Usually, there would be a spark, or Kagome would feel herself get warm, but there was absolutely nothing. It was as if she were staring at her brother. Kagome shook herself. She didn't need to be ogling youkai anyway.

"How much money do you have?" The youkai asked.

"20,000 en," Kagome replied. The youkai nodded. Kagome looked up at his face curiously.

"Um, what's your name?"

"Tsuta," he replied.

"I'm Kagome," she said. With their conversation finished, Kagome started to take a look around her. True to Tsuta's word, everywhere Kagome looked, there were youkai. Some were grotesque, others were stunning. And their behavior was remarkably similar to humans. Some were angry, or happy, or sad. Business carried on in a fashion that was normal to Kagome. She could hear people haggling, thank yous and your welcomes. It was just like a human city, except the magic was very prominent. The feeling of youki tingled along her senses and Kagome suppressed a shiver. However, her attention was soon turned to the large stand Tsuta was leading her towards. Tsuta approached the vendor and started speaking.

"Hey Abe. Listen, I need some food for a traveler for two weeks. You think you can get me that," Tsuta asked the green haired youkai. Abe nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the back of his stand. He returned a moment later with four large packages in his arms. He set them on the counter.

"That's 17,000 en Tsuta-sama," Abe said. Tsuta raised an eyebrow.

"A discount?"

"For you, Tsuta-sama. It's an honor for someone of your status to shop here," Abe said. Tsuta nodded then elbowed Kagome gently. Kagome blushed in embarrassment and opened her pouch to pay Abe.

"Um, here. 17,000 en," Kagome handed the youkai the money. Abe's eyes widened.

"You're one of Youko Kurama's!" He exclaimed. Several heads turned their way, and Kagome flushed and ducked her head.

"That doesn't matter Abe, she's with me," Tsuta said.

"Are you going to take her to your brother?" Abe inquired. Tsuta's eyes hardened, but his voice remained light.

"Now why would give a pretty thing like her to my brother?" Tsuta said. He gathered up the packages and handed them to Kagome. She took them gratefully and put them away in her backpack. Kagome gripped her bow tighter as she felt the continued gaze of several eyes.

"Come along this way," Tsuta said, gently tugging Kagome in another direction. Kagome followed after him reluctantly.

"Really Tsuta, thank you for all that. But I must be going now. Youko will be upset if I don't get back on time," Kagome said, lying through her teeth. _'Oh, he won't be upset. He'll be pissed because I ran away from him.'_ Tsuta's grip tightened slightly, but he didn't say anything. Kagome looked around, a nauseous feeling growing in her stomach. _'Something's definitely not right here.'_ The buildings were different states of disrepair, and this area of the city was looking seedier than before. The people were not as joyous now as angry and threatening. Rags hung from thin, bony bodies. It was like the youkai version of the slums. Tsuta came to a large, rundown building before entering it. Kagome wondered why. It was no different from the others surrounding it. Kagome sneezed as dust was kicked up from their feet. Still, Kagome continued to follow Tsuta, even when her instincts screamed for her to turn around. Tsuta led her down a rickety staircase into some kind of basement. Kagome's eyes widened considerably as she took in the chains and torture devices around her. She turned around to face Tsuta, who had a dark smirk on his face.

"It's not very often that an underling of Youko Kurama wanders through here. So we can either do this the way where you tell me everything I want to know freely and I give you a painless death, or the way where I get to have all sorts of fun with you until I know everything I want to know, then proceed to keep you alive for however long I deem fit," Tsuta said. Kagome paled. She knew she should've listened to her instincts.

OooooO

Youko watched Seiryoku sniff the air several times, her face lifted to the wind before giving a growl of frustration.

"Lost her scent again?" Kuronue said nonchalantly. Seiryoku's eyes snapped opened and she whirled to face Kuronue, her lips twisted in a snarl. Youko thought she looked even more beautiful, if it was possible, when she was angry.

"Someone taught her how to backtrack and hide her scent. And if my guess is right, specifically from canine youkai," Seiryoku snapped. "So how about you stick your nose down there and see if you can smell anything!"

"She has been traveling in an almost straight line to the east. Obviously she's going somewhere east," Youko said.

"What's your point?" Seiryoku asked.

"Toyama City is three day's run from here. If Kagome had kept to her original path, she would have to walk straight through it. This, for her, would be ideal, since she'll be running low on food soon," Youko said. Seiryoku swore and a look of concern crossed Kuronue's face briefly.

"If she's still wearing Seiryoku's outfit, she'll be a walking corpse," Kuronue said. Youko nodded.

"Tatsu and Tsuta are still angry from when we slaughtered half of their clan," Youko stated. "I have no doubts they'll jump for any kind of chance to get leverage over me. If Kagome is captured, her death is all but sealed. It would be wise to go into Toyama City and find out what they know. It is doubtful that Kagome will feel the need to cover her scent if she did go there. She'll probably expect everyone else's scent to cover hers. In which case, Seiryoku should be able to scent her," Youko explained.

"That's a lot of guess work, Youko," Seiryoku said. "If you're wrong, we'll lose at least three days on Kagome."

"And if I'm right, we'll be even closer to her," Youko replied.

"Hey, Boss!" Takahiro skidded to a stop before the fox youkai. Youko turned to the youkai.

"Koroku has picked up Kagome's scent. She was on some sort of animal trail," Takahiro said. The other three followed Takahiro as he took them to Koroku. They came upon the horned youkai kneeling in the dirt, inhaling the air. Seiryoku crouched by his side and sniffed.

"It's faint, and covered by all sorts of things from the forest, but its there. And look here, there's a slight imprint from her foot. It looks like you were right, Youko. Her trail leads straight to Toyama City," Seiryoku said. She stood.

"What should we do then?" Koroku asked.

"Seiryoku, Kuronue, and I will enter Toyama City and inquire as to Kagome's whereabouts. It would be folly to have the entire clan enter the heart of Tatsu's and Tsuta's territory. That's just asking for a war to start. From there, we will pick up on Kagome's trail," Youko replied.

"Entering Toyama City at all is dangerous," Takahiro muttered.

"It is necessary. Besides it's not like Tsuta and Tatsu can kill us," Seiryoku said flippantly. "Frankly, I'm sick of chasing Kagome all over the countryside. It's annoying when she's really good at covering her trail and I have to stop my hunt every five minutes to get it again."

"So you admit she's good at this?" Koroku said.

"She's too good. It seems to me that she's had way to much practice at running away from people. And her pace is remarkable, for a human. She travels fast and hard. Her body must be aching by now," Seiryoku said. Her eyes narrowed.

"And any good hunter knows that an injured prey is a foolish prey. They make mistakes, and then they get caught because of their folly," Seiryoku finished.

"We do not have time to discuss the joys of hunting. Everyone, meet us on the other side of Toyama City. Kuronue, Seiryoku, let's go," Youko ordered. There was a ripple of affirmatives, and the youkai disappeared.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Well, I've updated! Sorry for the long wait folks. About the "en" thing. People refer to Japanese currency as yen, but the Japanese call it en. In keeping with traditional Japanese culture, I too, refer to it as en. Sorry for the confusion. Please remember I like nice, long reviews, but that doesn't mean they are a must. I'll still update without long reviews. Please, tell me what you hate, love, and if you feel like it why. Thanks!


	17. Beaten

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

Sango sighed as she polished hiraikotsu. It didn't matter that the bone boomerang was spotless and did not need cleaning. The act was supposed to take her mind off things, but thoughts of Kagome plagued her regardless. Sango paused and her hand clenched into a fist, knuckles cracking ominously. Sango knew for sure Youko Kurama had stolen her precious friend, her sister of her heart. If he had gone so far as to place a courting mark on her, why would he let her die? It only made sense he would have her in his clutches. But what bothered Sango the most was that she never noticed. Wasn't she supposed to be Kagome's best friend? How could she have missed all the secrets she was hiding? Sango _knew_ she was hiding something, but she had never pressed, never pried. Sango had never felt so guilty for not invading someone's privacy in her life. If only she had known a little more, been a bit cleverer, she could find Kagome, could've prevented them all the overwhelming sadness and emptiness they felt with her absence. Sango raised her brown eyes to the rest of the group.

Miroku stared blankly into the fire. It was all he seemed to do nowadays, when they weren't on the road searching for some kind of clue as to Kagome's whereabouts. In his depressed state, his normally charismatic blue eyes were nearly black with sorrow and helplessness. His clothes hung from his body, and he had a defeated air about him. He had even neglected to care for his hair properly, and it was at an alarming length, almost to the middle of his back. Of course, it made sense he hadn't cut his hair. Kagome was the only who had always done it for him.

Shippo was inconsolable. He refused to talk to anyone, not even Sango. In the beginning, he had been furious with Inuyasha, blamed him. He had told Inuyasha that it had been his job to protect Kagome, and he had failed. He had even gone so far as to call Inuyasha a "filthy half breed" and accuse him of "being too weak to protect one person". Inuyasha hadn't said anything in response, hadn't promised retribution. He remained silent even when Shippo punished Inuyasha the only way he knew how; by chewing on his ears relentlessly. It wasn't the playful nips he used to bestow upon the hanyou, no, these bites were vicious. Shippo's baby fangs left punctures in Inuyasha's ears, leaving them torn and bloody. It only enraged Shippo further when they would heal mere hours later. It wasn't very long before Shippo abandoned this behavior and withdrew into himself. He often woke with tears and sobs for Kagome, crying for his adoptive mother pathetically in his sleep. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks became sunken in and his skin was pale, a far cry of the tan it used to be. It made him far more demonic than Sango could have ever imagined. Shippo found only a few ways to comfort himself. It had seemed, one day, that he had remembered the earrings Kagome had given him. The earrings were a dangle style, several sapphires and a few diamonds strung together to hang about an inch and a half from the ear. They were very feminine, and had been a family heirloom. She had told him that he could give those to the girl he loved as gift, one day. Instead, Shippo had pierced the lobes of his ears himself. The feminine earrings looked odd on him and clashed with his vibrant rust colored hair. It had been quite a shock for Sango when she woke to see blood on Shippo's fingertips and smeared around his ears. However, Shippo piercing his ears with Kagome's earrings wasn't as disturbing as finding out he transformed into the human girl. Sango had discovered this habit when they had come upon and river and had stopped for a break. Shippo had left the group, and when Sango had went to retrieve him, had found the image of Kagome staring into the river and touching her face gently. Shippo then made Kagome's image touch herself all over. Her feet, her legs, her stomach, her arms. Anywhere. It was in an oddly curious, innocent manner; as if "Kagome" was trying to reassure herself she was all there. In reality, it was Shippo trying to memorize Kagome's image, the feel of her body and presence. Then "Kagome" had smiled brilliantly, and after a few seconds, disappeared, showing the truth; a depressed fox kit. It had seemed, however, that the illusion of Kagome's smiling face had cheered him considerably, for Shippo had actually eaten all of his food that night.

Inuyasha was distant. It was the best way to describe him. But it didn't end there. The only thing the hanyou had any zeal or enthusiasm for anymore was finding Kagome. The subject of the jewel shards seemed unimportant. Naraku didn't matter. Kikyo faded into the background. With Inuyasha, it was Kagome this, Kagome that. She the only thing that mattered anymore. Several weeks ago, when the group fought Naraku, the damned hanyou had dared speak of Kagome. He had reassured the group she was very, very dead. He had revealed to them that he, too, couldn't find her at all when he had checked to see the condition of the shard hunters after the explosion. Inuyasha had flown into a rage. Even with Tetsusaiga in his hands, his eyes had bled red and he had very nearly given himself over to his youkai blood. But he held back, smirked at Naraku and promptly answered, "No she's not." Then Inuyasha proceeded to obliterate the puppet of Naraku with a swing of his sword. After the battle, however, it was clear to everyone that it didn't matter if Inuyasha held the knowledge that Kagome was most probably still alive. All that matter was that she was _gone. _Gone, gone, gone. Gone. And it seemed that they were never going to get Kagome back. Inuyasha didn't let this probable truth stop him. He started using resources the group never knew he had.

It was very startling to find one day that they were traveling steadily west, walking straight into Sesshoumaru's territory. After a few days, the youkai lord confronted them. If Sango hadn't known better, she would've said that Sesshoumaru seemed puzzled by Inuyasha's presence. It was here that Inuyasha fell to his right knee, left arm crossing his chest so that his fist touched his right shoulder. Head bowed, Inuyasha meekly asked for information pertaining to Kagome. Sango had no idea as to the significance to the position, not until Inuyasha moved his head subtly so that the back of his neck was bared to the older youkai. The brief widening of eyes broadcasted Sesshoumaru's shock. When he remained silent, Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga from his side and offered the fang to him. Sesshoumaru had seemed to come from his reverie and spoke, telling Inuyasha he had no clue as to the whereabouts of Kagome. Inuyasha stood, nodded in Sesshoumaru's direction, and led the stunned shard hunters away.

Their next destination was north east, but still well within the Western Territory. They happened upon the clan of cats Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had fought years back. Inuyasha approached Touran, Lord of the Panther Clan, and asked her about Kagome. He had used his rank as Sesshoumaru's younger brother to gain answers, answers that revealed nothing. Inuyasha left.

Later, they traveled north, to the mountains, and confronted Kouga. It had seemed for awhile they would come to blows. Kouga was furious with Inuyasha's inability to protect Kagome. Kouga had immediately ordered a troop of wolves to start searching the countryside for Kagome. Inuyasha left the dens and made his way east, to Ayame's den. There, he asked about Kagome. Ayame did not recall hearing any news of the human girl, but she too sent out a troop of wolves to search for her.

They traveled to a familiar human village, and asked Jinenji if he knew of Kagome's whereabouts. He shook his head sadly, but said he would ask the earth for news. They went to Toutousai, Myouga, a cat clan in the east, various human villages, a monastery, and several clans that the group learned to be allies of Inuyasha's father, the Inu no Taisho. At these places, Inuyasha used his bloodline to demand that they send out search parties for her. When asked why they should, Inuyasha had a ready response.

"She is Sesshoumaru's Beta Female. He would be very upset if she died. He has sent me, his Beta Male, to find her and to use all available resources to do so."

Quite frankly, the shard hunters were shocked. Sango knew exactly what Beta Male meant; it meant that Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's right hand man. A Beta Female was usually mated to the Beta Male, but not always. It was unclear to Sango what a Beta Female did for the pack or clan, but it was a very revered position, though not so much as the Alpha Female. It was then Sango fully understood Inuyasha's actions before Sesshoumaru that day. He was declaring loyalty and formally claiming his position by his side, as well as showing his submission to the youkai. It must've been very demeaning for Inuyasha, who had fought against his half-brother for years, only to ruin his efforts for a human girl.

The last clan that they stopped at was the famed and secluded Moon Clan, a clan notorious for their poisons and the crescent mark upon their forehead. Inuyasha boldly made his way through the gates, his companions following silently behind. Whispers trailed after the group, and youkai mothers hid their children. They watched Inuyasha scornfully, and Sango realized with a start that these people _knew _Inuyasha. They had reached the apparent heart of the clan, and making their way towards a grand home. It had two stories and was very large. Sango could see gardens peeking over the edges of some of the walls. Here, they were confronted by two youkai. They both had long, silver hair and were pale, but it seemed the similarities ended there. The taller of the two was a bit more muscular and a little more bulky, whereas the other was leaner and had a body more geared towards speed rather than strength. The first had plated armor similar to Sesshoumaru's, except the metal spikes wrapped around both shoulders instead of one. The other had only a simple but strong metal plate over his chest for armor. Both carried swords by their side. The taller one had one smooth purple stripe on each side of his face and the other had two smooth blue lines on either side. Inuyasha greeted them curtly.

"Tsukiyomi, Tsukimaru," he said.

"Inuyasha," the taller one, now identified as Tsukiyomi, said. Inuyasha's eyes flickered towards the large house.

"So Lord Tsukimi is really gone?" Inuyasha said.

"Right after she left to check on you, no less," Tsukiyomi said. Inuyasha sneered slightly.

"So that means Sesshoumaru is in charge, right?" Tsukiyomi nodded. Inuyasha shifted.

"Have any of you heard of the whereabouts of a human priestess named Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired. Both shook their heads. Tsukimaru leveled a stare at Inuyasha.

"She's the one you've been running around claiming to be Sesshoumaru's Beta, isn't she?" Tsukimaru said.

"It's not mere a claim. Sesshoumaru fully recognizes her as his Beta Female. His mother, Tsukina, also recognizes her. What do you say to that?" Inuyasha snapped back. Tsukiyomi arched a fine brow.

"As Lord Tsukimi is not dead, Lady Tsukina is not the true Alpha Female. Lord Tsukimi is. Since Lord Tsukimi had not recognized this Kagome as the Beta Female, she is not," Tsukiyomi said. Inuyasha smirked.

"That's where you're wrong. The Alpha Male's word takes precedence over the Alpha Female's. _**Lord **_Sesshoumaru recognized Kagome, and thus she is the Beta Female. Best get used to having a human female as your superior, General," Inuyasha spat. Tsukiyomi's face darkened, but he did not reply. Inuyasha spun on his heel.

"C'mon guys, let's keep looking for Kagome. I'm sick of this place."

OooooO

Kagome trembled in fear before Tsuta. The youkai had dark look of triumph and superiority on his face. Kagome didn't like it one bit.

"I knew you were strange from the moment I laid eyes on you. You're not like all the rest of Youko Kurama's men, are you?" Tsuta said. Kagome shrank back into the wall.

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome asked fearfully. Tsuta rolled his eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but you made one big mistake. Every last one of that damned fox's men calls him 'Boss'. You did no such thing, but rather, you addressed him familiarly. Youko, you said. I wonder, what kind of position do you have to call him such?" Tsuta said, stepping closer.

"Stay away from me!" Kagome brought her arms up, holding her bow in front of her like a shield. Tsuta glanced briefly at it, and made to intimidate her further, before he stopped. His eyes widened in shock and he peered at her arm. The arm that held the green mark Youko had given her so long ago.

"I…I don't believe it! I've caught Youko Kurama's woman!" Tsuta laughed. Kagome's brows furrowed. _'Youko Kurama's…woman?'_ Kagome turned her arm to look at the mark. Was that what the mark meant? That she was Youko's woman? Well, no wonder the clan tried to not piss her off. Then another thought came to mind. _'So I was right! Everyone left me alone because I was his woman, like with Kouga's clan!'_ Kagome's mind came back to the present when Tsuta stepped closer still.

"Heh, maybe I should take you to my brother. I wonder what kind of price you'd fetch. How much would Youko Kurama pay to get his woman back? Or would he not come for you at all? No one's been able to get a handle over that brat for centuries; it would serve him right if he lost a limb or two over you. Though I have to ask, what does the King of Thieves see in you? Is your company that great, or is it the sex?" Tsuta said. Kagome flushed.

"H-how dare you say something like that! Besides, it's not like I'd ever tell you anything anyway," Kagome snapped back. She tried to take a step back, only to remember she was firmly pressed up against the wall. There was no where left to go, and the exit was blocked by Tsuta. Kagome jumped when Tsuta's youki spiked, a brief glow surrounding him, before it was gone. Tsuta grinned.

"If you are a good girl, my brother and I won't hurt you too much," Tsuta said. His clawed hand reached out and Kagome released a small bit of her power. Tsuta gave a slight yelp, before his fist connected with the side of her face. Kagome slid down the wall dazedly, stars exploding before her eyes and bow slipping out of her fingers. Tsuta picked her up by her neck and slammed her into the wall, growling menacingly.

"Feisty little thing aren't you? I think Youko Kurama didn't discipline you well enough," Tsuta growled. Kagome swallowed, the pain from Tsuta's blow receding enough so that she could concentrate. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes, and something made her pause and think.

_"Do you really want to die here, in this place you don't know?"_

_"I…I…I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"_

_'Do I…do I want to die in this place, in this time that's not my own?'_ Kagome looked up into Tsuta's cold blue eyes that showed his intent to hurt her as much as possible before he killed her. Kagome steeled herself, and Tsuta seemed to see the determination in her eyes because his grip tightened.

"I won't let you kill me," Kagome whispered. Tsuta sneered.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," Tsuta replied. Kagome frowned.

"It's my life. I'll always have a choice," Kagome said. Tsuta smirked at the girl. Really, her defiance was amusing.

"You'll be singing a different tune in a few minutes, wench. You haven't seen anything yet," Tsuta said. Kagome swallowed. She couldn't attempt to purify him when he was this close, the recoil and release of energies could seriously harm her. But that didn't mean she couldn't fight back. She angled her head and struck, blunt human teeth sinking into and breaking skin. Tsuta frowned. Her bite hurt, yes, but it wasn't anything that could stop him. He raised a free hand and struck her, his fist connecting squarely with her eye. She didn't let go, but her jaws did loosen a bit, and Tsuta pulled his bloodied arm free, before he backhanded her against her opposite cheek. Her head snapped to the side, and Tsuta hoped he didn't kill her. Then he wouldn't have any leverage over Youko Kurama anymore.

Kagome coughed and spat out blood. She felt around with her tongue, grateful she had not lost any teeth. Her face positively ached. Now she knew what Inuyasha went through when she sat him.

"Are you quite done yet?" Tsuta asked patiently. "I can do this all day if I have to. You on the other hand…well, right now you're well on your way to having a broken face. Which is quite a pity, you're quite pretty for a human. Although you're not too bad looking all beat up either." Kagome growled. _'Cocky youkai bastard…'_ She lifted her head with some difficultly to look at Tsuta again, who was smirking. Anger burst in her chest, and she wanted nothing more that to see that smirk wiped from his face. So she struck back.

Pain exploded in Kagome's forehead and her vision blurred. Really, head butting a youkai with all her strength wasn't the best idea she had ever had, but it did make him let go of her. Kagome stumbled, but remained on her feet. She refused to give that youkai the advantage again. Though still dizzy, Kagome struck out again, punching him in the jaw as hard as she could. She had to keep him down so he couldn't grab her again. Tsuta stumbled backwards, still shaking his head. Then Kagome abruptly remembered his spike in youki, and knew it to be a signal to his brother to come. Kagome paused, caught with indecision. If she stayed, his brother would show up, and she definitely couldn't handle two youkai of this caliber. If she ran, then Tsuta would recover and run after her, along with his brother. Kagome focused again when she noticed Tsuta's balance had restored. Kagome cursed. She flung out her arm and let loose a blast of purification powers. Tsuta just barely dodged it, a portion of the blast scraping his side. He hissed with pain and fell to the ground, eyes bleeding crimson. Kagome took her chance.

The priestess ran up the rickety stairs and out the door, looking down the streets, before deciding to go the way Tsuta took her. Otherwise, she would be trapped and hopelessly lost within the city. Just as she started running down the road, bow in hand and quiver and backpack on her back, a heavy weight slammed into her back. Kagome fell to the ground and her breath left her suddenly. Kagome brought back an elbow and shoved the youkai off her back, who was still suffering the effects of her purification powers. Claws grabbed her arm and left deep gashes as she pulled free. This, however, didn't seem to bother Tsuta and Kagome realized what he was trying to do. _'That jerk is trying to make me leave a blood trail!'_ Kagome hurriedly knocked an arrow and pointed it at Tsuta.

"See you in hell, asshole," Kagome spat. She fired the arrow, and it met its mark in Tsuta's chest. The youkai, made too slow by her holy powers, was unable to dodge it. He sputtered and gasped, but still he lived. Kagome's eyes widened. _'He's not dead!'_ Kagome shook herself. She didn't have time to think about why the youkai didn't die after getting a chest full of holy magic. She needed to run.

"Bitch!" a new voice called. Kagome paused and looked behind her. A youkai who looked remarkably like Tsuta with darker blue hair and lighter purple eyes glared after her.

"You killed my brother!" he yelled after her. Kagome gulped and took off. Vaguely, she heard Tsuta's dying words as he told his brother that she was Youko Kurama's woman, and that he needed to get her before she escaped. Well, she certainly wasn't going to let anyone else catch her after all she had to go through to escape. However, Tsuta's brother was on her in moments, and Kagome was knocked off her feet once more. She gasped when a fist met her stomach, and then he was beating her over her face. Kagome wasn't sure how many times he hit her, but she did know that by tomorrow, her face would be a mass of bruises. _'Someone…please help me…' _Kagome only fell deeper into despair and helplessness when she realized that no one was coming for her.

"Do you take pleasure in beating women, youkai?"

OooooO

Kagura watched Naraku silently. He seemed rather pleased with himself, though thoughtful at the same time. She knew why he would be so pleased. He believed Kagome to be dead. She had been a thorn in his side for a very long time. He needed to get rid of her, the only one capable of defeating him. She had destroyed his body with one arrow. Had she gotten in two, he would not exist. But now she was dead, and her precious friends were showing the signs.

Kagura knew what Naraku was thinking about. He was wondering why Inuyasha would claim so determinedly that Kagome was indeed alive. After all, no one had seen the mysterious human girl in months. Some scavenger had probably picked her body to the bones, but the curious thing was that there had been no body. Naraku had checked himself. And yet, he couldn't find the girl. Nor could Inuyasha, if his mad search over all of Japan was any indication. After awhile though, Naraku gave up on the search. The girl was dead and that was that. Kagura smirked behind her fan. She knew better than to think that the girl was dead once and for all. There was only one person who would know if Kagome was dead, and that person was Kikyo. The dead priestess held a part of Kagome's soul, and thus would know immediately if the reincarnation had died. The rest of the soul would come to rejoin the other, and Kikyo would have Kagome's entire soul. Kagura would have to consult Kikyo as to whether or not Kagome was really dead.

That was another curious thing about Kagome. Kagura wasn't knowledgeable about souls, not like Kikyo or Kanna was, but even she knew that a person couldn't live with only half a soul. Kikyo was evidence of that. She had to steal the souls of newly departed women to live. Wouldn't, theoretically, Kagome have to do the same, or something similar. That would have to be something Kagura asked Kikyo then next time she saw her. Kagura glanced at Naraku. He wouldn't know, the pathetic fool. He wanted so badly to become a youkai that he failed to realize he would never be truly a youkai. Even she, a falsely created youkai knew more about youkai culture than he did. No, all Naraku was, was a human with a hanyou body. He knew nothing. Besides, Kagura wouldn't bring something like that to his attention at all. Then he would realize that Kikyo would hold all the cards, and he would ask her so that he could tip the hand in his favor. No, it was better off to do this in silence. Kagura tapped her chin with her fan. Maybe it had something to do with the collar around Inuyasha's neck. Again, she'd have to consult Kikyo.

Kagura truly hoped that Kagome was still alive. She was the only one who could get rid of Naraku, and therefore grant Kagura her freedom. Even if the girl didn't realize she had done it, when she killed off the dark hanyou, Kagura would always be in debt to the girl who would free her from slavery. With all the power she had, maybe she could even give Kanna a soul, so that the girl could live a normal life, instead of spending one as the void. It was an exciting prospect, and Kagura couldn't wait until the end. Until then however, she could only bide her time and 'accidentally' give valuable pieces of information to people who would definitely tell Inuyasha's shard hunting group. Kagura grinned. Freedom would be hers.

"Kagura," Naraku spoke. Kagura frowned and stepped forward.

"Yes master?" Kagura said, a tone of boredom coloring her voice. Naraku didn't even turn to face the wind witch.

"Tell Kikyo to come meet me. I want to hear what she makes of all this," Naraku said. He withdrew his hand from the folds of his clothes to reveal a gleaming, nearly complete Shikon no Tama. It was a dark purple, and Kagura suppressed a shudder at the pure evil radiating from it. Kagura turned to go, but Naraku stopped her.

"Tell her…tell her I have a theory concerning the Shikon no Tama. As one of the Guardians of the jewel, she would know and be able to answer my questions," Naraku said. Kagura nodded. She kept her thoughts to herself. What theory did the hanyou have about the cursed jewel? Surely if Naraku had thought of it, it was a dark and nefarious theory, something that would cause many people pain. Kagura wondered what would happen if she accidentally met Inuyasha and accidentally told him that Naraku had a theory about the Shikon no Tama. Hmm. It would bear some thinking. Kagura didn't want Naraku to know just how much about him she was betraying. Really, the fool had no idea just how treacherous she was. For a thief, he didn't watch his back for traitors all too well.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Okay. Name translation time. Tsukiyomi is the name of the Moon God. Tsukimaru roughly means Life Cycle of the Moon. Tsukina is a kind of adjective, meaning Like the Moon or in the likeness of the moon. Tsukimi means Viewing of the Moon or Watching the Moon or Vision of the Moon or The Moon's Image….you get the idea. Yes, I call Tsukimi, Lord Tsukimi on purpose, even though Tsukimi is a girl. And yes, I know Touran is a girl, but there is a major difference between Lady and Lord, and thus I call Touran, Lord Touran. For those of you who can't remember, Touran is that ice cat from the panther tribe in episodes 75, 76, 77, and I think 78. Also, please check out my livejournal. It's set up as my homepage in my bio. Look under the post labeled flames. I think all of you guys should read it, especially those who review. Thanks!

Oh, and for those of you still waiting for Evolution's Prequel, I am working on it, and I changed the title. When I finally post it, it will be called Born To Be.


	18. Conversation

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

_"Do you take pleasure in beating women, youkai?"_

The raining of fists stopped abruptly. Kagome sucked in deep breaths and noticed for the first time she had tears of pain leaking from her eyes. Kagome concentrated, and realized she knew that voice.

"K-Kikyo?" Kagome asked hopefully. If someone had told her yesterday she would ever hope to see Kikyo, Kagome would've laughed in their face. Now, she was more grateful than ever to have the dead priestess' company. The soft scuffle of sandals against dirt echoed strangely in Kagome's ears. Kagome turned her head slightly and saw the impassive priestess staring at the youkai who was straddling her. The youkai above Kagome snarled.

"There's fucking two of you!" he snapped in disbelief. Kikyo seemed to frown.

"I am not the girl and the girl is not me," Kikyo stated simply. The youkai's face contorted.

"I don't give a damn who is who, this bitch killed my brother and I'll fucking kill her too," he snarled. Kikyo knocked an arrow.

"Her life is mine, and my life is hers. Step away from her and I'll let you live," Kikyo said. Kagome frowned, her split lips cracking further. _'Since when did Kikyo have a claim on my life? Hell, since when did I have a claim on __**hers?**__'_ Kagome wriggled slightly and tried to assess the damage. Her arm was bleeding all over the place. Kagome hadn't realized that Tsuta had left such deep gashes. Her stomach felt bruised, but she could breathe fine, and nothing felt broken. Her face ached like nothing she had ever felt before. Some of her teeth were chipped, but she hadn't lost any, thank goodness. Both her mouth and her nose were bleeding, and her skin had broken in a few places above her eyes on her forehead. Kagome just wanted to lay there and not move, but she knew she wouldn't have a choice. Either this youkai would manage to chase off Kikyo and come back for Kagome, or Kikyo would save Kagome and they would both leave. Kagome knew which option she preferred. She'd take a cryptic Kikyo over a hostile youkai any day. Kagome came back into focus with a yelp as Kikyo's arrow flew in her direction. Tsuta's brother scrambled off of her, and Kagome rolled over, the arrow just barely missing her. As it was, the very edge of the sharpened stone nicked her side. Kagome hissed with pain. The youkai made to attack Kikyo, but Kagome had already had her bow and arrows ready.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Kagome snapped. She knew she must look ridiculous. Her face was probably already bruising, her teeth were chipped, and her clothes were torn and scruffy looking. As if she could intimidate a youkai looking like this. Kagome watched Kikyo ready her bow with an arrow, the weapon already glowing light pink with her purification powers. He retreated slightly from the two of them.

"Two damn priestesses…fuck. I'll make you two a deal then. If you both leave now and won't kill anyone else, I won't summon my clan to kill the both of you. If you don't clear the area, I'll come after you both," the youkai snapped. Kagome barely withheld a sigh of relief.

"No problem," she spat back. Kagome re-shouldered her backpack and followed Kikyo, who had already started walking away. They walked past Tsuta's body, and Kagome swallowed bile as she saw his mutilated face as the holy magic continued to eat away at his body. Kagome would be more than happy if she never had to return to this place again.

XevolutionX

Kagome continued to follow Kikyo, since they were both going the same way. Besides, Kagome figured that Kikyo must've wanted something; otherwise she never would've showed up. When night fell, the two stopped to make camp. Kagome lit a fire and cooked some of her new food that she had gotten in Toyama. Thinking of the youkai city and Tsuta made her wrinkle her nose.

"It leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, doesn't it?" Kikyo asked softly. Kagome looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" Kagome asked eloquently. Kikyo ignored her silly response and forged on.

"Betrayal, I mean," Kikyo said. Kagome became pensive again and looked into the flames solemnly. Finally, she answered.

"Yeah. Yeah it does." Kikyo smiled sadly at Kagome.

"You are not used to being betrayed, are you?" Kikyo said. Kagome thought for a moment. Was she used to being betrayed? Yes, she was. When she had first met Inuyasha, he had said he would protect her, but turned around and attacked her for the jewel. When Sango had stolen Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga to get Kohaku back. When Inuyasha had shoved her down the well to never get her to return after _hugging_ her of all things. Every time he ran off to see Kikyo instead of staying by her side. When Kikyo stole the jewel shards. When Kuronue lied to her about being Youko's woman. Those all counted as betrayals in Kagome's mind. In all those instances, people had tricked her. It hurt her heart, when she really bothered to think about it.

"Actually, I think I am," Kagome said, smiling wryly. Kikyo glanced at Kagome in surprise. Then she smiled again and shook her head.

"You are entirely too trusting and kind, Kagome," Kikyo replied. Kagome gave a soft laugh.

"You aren't the first one to tell me that, Kikyo," Kagome answered. Both women fell silent, and Kagome dished up the food and handed Kikyo a bowl. Then she broke her chopsticks and began to eat. It was excellent food, and Kagome was reminded again of how alike youkai and humans were. _'Now if only they could focus on that, instead of the differences we all have…'_ Kagome thought. She glanced at Kikyo. The older, albeit dead, priestess was eating quietly. None of her soul collectors were around, which Kagome was grateful for. They were pretty, in an eerie way, but they creeped Kagome out. When Kikyo finished her meal, she handed Kagome the bowl and Kagome packed away the dishes silently. Then Kikyo began to speak.

"We were very lucky today," she said. Kagome looked up.

"The youkai decided not to pursue us," she continued, "but I have no doubts he will begin to search for you in revenge. He only retreated because he is one of the few humanoid youkai that are not immune to a priestess' holy magic. It means he is very corrupted indeed. But we should be grateful that we made it out alive." Kikyo finished. Kagome nodded. She had believed that she was a goner, and that she would have to rely on Youko to save her, since he was one of the few people left in Feudal Japan that knew her to be alive. Kagome knew that if she thought her friends might be dead, then if they were alive, they might think she was dead. It was a confusing idea.

"I assume you have been searching for Inuyasha and your other companions, correct?" Kikyo asked. Kagome nodded again. Kikyo sighed and leaned back against the tree behind her.

"They are well and alive," Kikyo said at last. Kagome gasped and grin overtook her still aching face. Tears leaked from her eyes in happiness.

"Really? Everyone's okay? Oh, Shippo must be devastated! And poor Sango, she must be having a heart attack after losing the village. Miroku will probably be too sad to even grope anyone and Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off. She still remembered his "break up" with her, if it could even be called that. Kagome glanced at Kikyo.

_"…I…I see Kikyo too much when I look at you…"_

Kikyo seemed to know Kagome's hesitation for what it was and urged her on.

"What would Inuyasha do?" Kikyo asked softly. Kagome swallowed and looked to the ground.

"I…I don't know…" she whispered.

"Kagome. I do not want you to blame Inuyasha for how he ended what would've been a beautiful relationship. I would rather you blame me," Kikyo said. Kagome's head snapped back up.

"W-what?" _'H-how did she know about that? It was only between Inuyasha and me!' _Kagome looked at Kikyo with a mixture of shock and curiosity. She knew the older priestess would only continue speaking if she felt the urge, and nothing Kagome could say would change that. So when Kikyo began to speak again, Kagome hung onto her every word.

"I had asked Inuyasha to end your relationship with each other. I…you have been mistaken several times for me. Many have considered you my replacement. To you, you feel second best compared to me. You feel as if you constantly fall short of my achievements. But for me…I do not want to be replaced. I want to be remembered as I was, not as I am now or as you. I do not want my memory to be tainted with the memory of you. We are two separate people, and at times, Inuyasha has failed to remember that. I feel that it is better for the both of us if Inuyasha does not continue to pursue a life with you. Do you understand?" Kikyo explained. Kagome was floored. So…Kikyo had been behind it again? Kikyo had been the one to end her chance for happiness again? That priestess was always in the way! She had ruined Kagome's chances with Inuyasha! Kagome started to breathe heavier as anger filled her. She was sick of Kikyo interfering with her life. Kikyo was dead! She didn't have the right to mess with anyone's life! And yet Kagome took the rest of Kikyo's words into account. What she had said was the truth. Neither of them wanted to be confused with the other. Kikyo didn't want her memory to be confused with the memory of Kagome, just as Kagome didn't want to be confused with Kikyo. In fact…what Kikyo had done was probably for the best. Inuyasha would never be able to forget Kikyo, his first love. Kagome wouldn't expect him to either. Actually, being in a relationship with Inuyasha might have made things worse on them in the long wrong. Kagome would only continually be hurt as Inuyasha confused her with Kikyo and she was forced to wonder if Inuyasha loved her for Kagome or for the Kikyo inside of her. This way, there were no such doubts. It seemed that Kikyo was right again.

"I…I see," Kagome said at last. Kikyo seemed to release a held breath in relief.

"Good. I had hoped you wouldn't be too angry with me," Kikyo replied. Kagome tilted her head in puzzlement.

"Why's that?"

"I came here besides just to tell you this. What I originally sought you out for concerned Naraku and your powers," Kikyo said, "Kagome; you are the only one left who is capable of eradicating Naraku from this world completely. Even as we speak I grow more and more tainted. I am unnatural, an abomination. My unnaturalness taints my holy powers. Even if I did not grow more tainted, you hold more power now than I ever did. When we were caught in the belly of that youkai that fed off of holy magic together, you remained unaffected, while I suffered. You are the true Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I sought you because I knew that you must be properly trained as a priestess to hone your powers and defeat Naraku soon." Kikyo explained. Kagome gaped at the priestess.

"You've become tainted? But you weren't before! And besides, I felt your holy magic! There was nothing wrong with it!" Kagome exclaimed. Kikyo smiled sadly.

"It is very subtle and not yet noticeable. But I can no longer purify the shards of the Shikon no Tama," with that, Kikyo reached into her robes and withdrew a portion of the Shikon. Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. In her hand rested six very tainted jewel shards. There weren't that many shards left in the hands of youkai, only Kouga's, Kagome's, Kohaku's and Naraku's. That could only mean…

"You stole those from Naraku?!" Kagome said in surprise. Kikyo nodded.

"Naraku isn't as cautious as he'd like to believe. But I could not take too many, or he'd notice and know who stole a portion of his jewel. But as you can see, I cannot purify the shards, even when I try," Kikyo told Kagome. Her hand glowed pink, and the shards crackled, but they remained black as ever. Kikyo stretched her arm out to Kagome and she hesitantly took the shards. Immediately upon touching her skin, the shards glowed a brilliant pink, illuminating the area around Kagome's hand. The girl from the future fished out the jar that contained her three shards. Then she dumped the six new shards in. It was strange, seeing more shards in the little bottle again. After a moment, Kagome replaced the bottle. Then Kagome turned back to Kikyo.

"So you came here to train me?" Kagome said. Kikyo nodded.

"Correct. However, do not misunderstand me. I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. All that drives this clay body of mine is anger, hate, and revenge. I died with those feelings in my heart, and now that is all I can feel. However, instead of focusing all these feelings on Inuyasha, as I had previously, I instead focus them on Naraku, who is the one that made Inuyasha and I betray each other. I want nothing more than to see him completely annihilated. I will settle for nothing less. I am here to make sure you accomplish that feat," Kikyo explained. Kagome swallowed. _'So Kikyo…anger, hate, and revenge huh? I think you can feel more than just that, Kikyo, whether you realize it or not…'_ Still, it sort of hurt to be used again, though in this instance, Kagome didn't think she minded being used, if it meant the destruction of Naraku.

"Fine. Just don't get me killed," Kagome replied. Kikyo nodded, her lips twitching a bit. Kagome hoped it was in amusement and not in sadistic pleasure or something like that.

"First thing, before I begin to train you. Let us get your face healed, it's hideous," Kikyo said. Kagome flushed. Kikyo reached over and placed her cool hands on Kagome's face. In her peripheral vision, Kagome saw Kikyo's hands glow pink. Then soothing energy flowed into Kagome's face. Immediately, the aching feeling in her head disappeared and the swelling her cheeks went down to their normal size. When Kikyo pulled away, Kagome realized her chipped teeth had been healed and were in perfect condition. Kagome blinked in amazement.

"Wow…will I be able to heal like that too?" Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded.

"You will be able to heal, cast a number of spells including seals, purify youkai, and overall tame your wild power," Kikyo replied. Kagome grinned. She couldn't wait!

"However, if I may ask…what were you doing, dallying with Tsuta and Tatsu of the Toyama Thief Clan?" Kikyo inquired. Kagome's giddiness dissolved instantly and she scuffed her shoes in the ground.

"Umm, it's kind of complicated," Kagome started slowly, "You see, there's this thief, Youko Kurama, and um, he's kind of interested in me. For something, I have no idea why. And um, well, I ran away, sort of, so I could go looking for Inuyasha and the others. And I needed food, so I stopped in Toyama City. I didn't know that it was a youkai city, honest! And I didn't know Tsuta was trying to trick me…" Kagome trailed off again. Kikyo shook her head.

"Kagome, you foolish girl. How on earth did you get tangled in the affairs of Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves?" Kikyo asked. She shook her head again, "Youko Kurama controls the Sakai Thief Clan. It is by far the largest thief clan, and controls the most area. Their territory runs from the human Urakami Clan in the south west to the human Kiso Clan, just west of us now. The Sakai Clan has fought with the Toyama Clan for ages. As a matter of fact, the Sakai Clan steadily gains more and more territory over the Toyama Clan as the decades go by. Dressed as you are, it is no wonder they attacked you." _'From Urakami and Kiso?! That's the entire Kansai Region plus some of the Chuubu Region! That's incredible!'_

"Where on earth did you ever get so much information on these youkai thief clans?" Kagome asked in wonder. Kikyo sighed.

"As you know, I cared for the human thief, Onigumo. He had much to tell about the politics of youkai thieves. It is much more complicated than human thieves. Even Onigumo didn't understand it all. He said only a youkai thief would know all of the rules," Kikyo answered. Kagome nodded in understanding. Kikyo continued on, "However, I take it that Youko Kurama now seeks you?" Kagome nodded again. Kikyo sighed in exasperation.

"There is no where in Japan that you will be able to run from him. In fact, I don't even know if you can hide within time from him. He is very knowledgeable, and with the secrets of his old noble clan, it is possible he may be able to find you even in your own time. I suggest, that you go back with him willingly when the time comes, and see if you can't get him to let you seek Inuyasha, if he really is interested in you as you say," Kikyo told Kagome. Kagome swallowed but nodded. Kikyo was probably right. If Kagome gave Youko as little trouble as possible, he would probably be less angry than if she had a tantrum the entire way back when he caught her.

"We should get some sleep tonight. I will take you back to Edo. Visit your family. Get your affairs in order. When you come back, you need to be prepared, for both Youko Kurama and the final battle with Naraku," Kikyo said. Kagome nodded, determination shining in her eyes.

OooooO

Youko, Seiryoku, and Kuronue skidded to a stop before Toyama City, looking on indifferently. Seiryoku ran a hand through her silver hair, a slight grimace on her face.

"Damn, I hate this place. I wish I could just to burn it to the ground," she spat. Kuronue smirked.

"You seem to be feeling rather destructive lately," Kuronue said amusedly. Seiryoku growled at the bat youkai, her mokomoko-sama puffing up impressively. Kuronue rolled his eyes at her. The dog youkai snapped her jaws at him in return.

"When this is all over, I'm going to kick your ass, Kuronue," Seiryoku snarled. Kuronue pretended to clean his claws.

"I'll be waiting," he said lazily. Youko glared at them coldly.

"Stop your ridiculous bickering, the both of you," Youko said coolly. Seiryoku growled, but she didn't argue. Kuronue gave no response to Youko's reprimand.

"Let's just get this over with," Seiryoku muttered. Youko nodded in agreement. The three youkai strode into Toyama. Almost immediately, Seiryoku's nostrils flared and her eyes brightened with excitement.

"I've caught Kagome's scent!" she exclaimed. Youko and Kuronue glanced back at her.

"You're sure?" Youko asked. Seiryoku glared and nodded.

"Of course I'm sure, I've only been tracking her for the past week and half," Seiryoku snapped. She stalked forward, her clothes whipping around her. The two males followed her. They walked steadily down a main street for a bit, the civilians and a few thieves walking about cringing from them. _'As it should be.'_ Youko sniffed. Then Seiryoku led them to an elaborate vendor's stand that stuck out from the smaller ones surrounding it. The three youkai approached the stand and glared down at the vendor. The youkai shrank down and trembled before them.

"Youko-sama, Kuronue-sama, Seiryoku-sama, what a p-pleasure," he stuttered. Youko stared down at the youkai, who seemed to very small at that moment.

"Has a human girl stopped by here recently?" Youko inquired coldly. The youkai froze up and didn't say anything. His eyes bugged and sweat rolled down the side of his face. Youko frowned, angered by the youkai's inability to answer. His arm shot forward and grabbed the youkai by the neck. He pulled him through the area above the counter and held him above the ground, growling softly in his face.

"I will not repeat myself again. Did a human girl stop by here?" Youko hissed. The youkai shook, unable to do anything but breathe, and poorly at that.

"Terrorizing my people, Youko Kurama?" a bitter voice asked. Youko promptly dropped the vendor.

" Tatsu. What a pleasant surprise. You should know, since you keep such a _good _watch over your city. Did a human girl pass through here recently?" Youko asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. The blue haired youkai stiffened.

"You mean your woman? Yeah, she did. And she killed my brother while she was at it!" Tatsu snapped, his youki flaring up wildly. Youko raised a brow.

"Well, Tsuta wasn't that strong anyway," Seiryoku said flippantly, "We've got our information, let's go Youko." Seiryoku finished. She turned to leave.

"This means war, Youko Kurama. She was wearing your colors, and you have to take responsibility for your underlings! I won't stand for this!" Tatsu hollered angrily. Youko shifted his stance, a slight smirk crossing his face.

"Come now Tatsu, do you really think your clan can handle a war right now, especially with mine? If you ever stopped to think wisely, you'd realize that no, they can't. I suggest you think this through thoroughly before you go making claims like that. I reassure you, if you do wage a war with me, it will mean the end of your clan. Permanently," Youko said shortly. Tatsu fumed, and his eyes flashed crimson, but he did nothing more. Youko turned gracefully and began to leave the area. Seiryoku and Kuronue followed him at their own leisurely pace. Youko smirked inwardly as he felt Tatsu's youki spike again. The fool wouldn't go through with his threat. And they both knew it.

The clan was waiting for them when they exited Toyama City. Youko glanced at them expectantly.

"We found Kagome's trail," Ryuuza said. Youko nodded. Seiryoku followed the dragon youkai and checked the trail.

"She came in by herself but…" Seiryoku sniffed again, "she left with someone. A dead someone." Seiryoku finished. Kuronue arched a brow.

"Let me see," Kuronue said. Seiryoku looked at him incredulously.

"What do you expect to find? You're sense of smell is non-existent," Seiryoku said. Kuronue glared.

"This does not require a sense of smell," Kuronue said snootily. Seiryoku rolled her eyes. Kuronue knelt down beside and pressed his fingertips to the trail. They glowed purple edged with black, but only briefly.

"This…dead someone, as Seiryoku puts it," Kuronue started, interrupted by the dog youkai's glare, "is a zombie. However, it isn't a zombie in the traditional sense. The person is exactly as they were the moment they died, with the exception of any wounds they had. In essence, they behave exactly as a normal person, except they are dead. It is possible that Kagome isn't quite aware what she is traveling with. This is a bad thing, because these zombies more often than not have malicious intentions. With Kagome's holy powers, it could turn into a bad situation for her." Kuronue explained.

"So this zombie might hurt girlie for her holy magic?" Koroku asked. Kuronue nodded. The whole clan seemed to sigh collectively at once. Youko glanced up at the darkening sky.

"We will rest for the night. It is unlikely that Seiryoku will lose the trail now that she only has to follow the stench of death. We will continue in the morning," Youko said.

"What about Kagome?" Ryuujin inquired. Youko glanced at him.

"She would be unworthy of my mark if she were unable to handle a mere zombie. She'll be fine on her own for a few more days."

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Umm. I don't know how this came out so quickly. This will be the quickest I've ever updated. So you guys are really, really lucky. You don't know how hard it was for me to write all that Kagome and Kikyo interaction, but, looking back at it now, I'm pretty proud of myself. Something I forgot to mention last chapter that I feel awful for is thanking you guys for all the reviews I got. I now have over three hundred reviews. Thanks so much! Oh yeah, by the way, all the places I mention are real, including the "human" clans. Thanks again for reading!


	19. Home

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

Kagome grinned, pleased with herself. She had just mastered a technique Kikyo had taught her. Kikyo looked a bit pleased herself, and a little surprised.

"Well done, Kagome. I think we can be done for tonight," Kikyo said, smiling slightly. Kagome grinned wider and wiped her forehead. The new technique involved heavy concentration, and Kagome knew that at her current level of training, she shouldn't use the move often, but now she had a way to defend herself when she was surrounded. All Kagome had to do was clasp her hands together in a prayer position, concentrate hard, and she would release holy magic from every cell in her body. Well, that was what it looked like anyway. When Kikyo had done it in a demonstration, her body had glowed with a gentle light that went no higher than an inch above her skin. She then showed Kagome that if one needed to, she could extend the power up to a foot off her skin. It acted as a sort of repellent, since any youkai who touched it would be burned or killed. When Kagome had finally executed the move properly, Kikyo told her it looked like she was being consumed by pink fire, and the power extended beyond two feet from her skin. The dead priestess told Kagome it was further proof she had deep stores of holy magic.

Kagome added a few logs to the burning fire and started to cook some food. Kikyo took a seat by the flames and leaned back against a tree, her pale face becoming impassive. Kagome wordlessly passed Kikyo a bowl of meat and rice and the older woman accepted it silently. They broke apart the chopsticks and began eating. When they were done, Kagome took back the bowls and wiped them clean with a rag and replaced them back into her bag. Then all that remained was the sound of the fire crackling. _'It's almost as if I'm by myself again…'_ Kagome thought wryly. She snuck a glance at Kikyo. She was staring into the fire, her eyes slightly glazed. Kagome wondered what she was thinking about.

"Hey…Kikyo," Kagome started. Kikyo looked up and tilted her head slightly in question. Kagome bit her lip before continuing.

"How…how did you become a priestess in the first place?" Kagome asked tentatively. Kikyo shifted and continued to stare into the fire.

"It was so long ago…I barely remember now myself. But I do recall a man stepping into the village one day. There was a little girl with him. I would later know her as Tsubaki. The man walked around amongst the children, looking around. Then, he stopped before me, and I was so scared that I dropped the rope I had been playing with. At the time, I didn't know why he had frightened me so. I found out later it was because I could sense all of his power in its entirety, and its intensity had scared me. He had later declared that I was a priestess, and that he would begin to train me. He decided to keep me in my village, and stayed at our shrine. I found out Tsubaki had been orphaned, and that was why she traveled with him. From that day on, I trained rigorously to become a priestess. When I was older, I found out he was trying to groom us to become Guardians of the Shikon no Tama. In the end, I was chosen over Tsubaki, and I had never felt so upset in my life. My chance for a normal life…was gone. I couldn't even be a normal priestess, but instead had to carry the burden of the jewel. I have never forgiven that man for what he trained me to become," Kikyo explained, her face darkening with her words. Kagome felt sorrow for Kikyo. To be normal only for a brief time and never return to that simplicity. Kagome would know. She had been a normal girl once too. Then she had fallen down the well and nothing had ever been the same.

"You're not the only one who used to be normal, Kikyo. The difference between you and me is that I wouldn't give this up for anything," Kagome replied. Kikyo glanced at Kagome, a look of surprise on her face.

"I never thought…that perhaps you did not have the life of a priestess where you're from either," Kikyo admitted quietly. Kagome just smiled wryly and turned her face to the night sky. _'Mama…Grandpa…Souta…I wonder what you're all doing right now. Are you okay? Do you think I'm dead? Or are you hanging on to the hope I'm still alive?' _Kagome sighed. Thinking about her family in her time, or the family she had in this time, made her heart ache. She missed them all so much, but perhaps what surprised Kagome the most was that she missed the clan of thieves as well. The sneering Takahiro, the silent Otonashi, the laid back, perverted Koroku, the twins Ryuujin and Ryuuza, the rude Yomi, the tough Seiryoku, the suggestive Kuronue and even Youko Kurama, the King, the one who seemed to be detached from everything. She missed them all, and the feeling was almost startling in its intensity. Somehow, they had all grown on her, and she became friends with all of them, and she hadn't even realized. _'You guys…how are you all doing without me? Everyone is healing fine, right? You don't need my medicine, do you? I…somehow, I miss you guys…' _ Kagome sighed and hugged herself, cursing the unfairness of it all. She was supposed to be upset that she was held against her will and made to heal youkai. Youkai, who, undoubtedly, killed innocent people and stole precious items. Youkai who were cruel, and mean, and nasty, and the only reason why they didn't kill her was because Youko said they couldn't. But she missed them all the same, and she missed her friends, and she missed her family, and she wondered for a moment if there wasn't some way that she could be with them all together at once. _'I guess…I'm tired of being alone...'_ Kagome didn't understand how Kikyo was able to do it, travel day after endless day, never speaking to anyone, being by herself. It was a very lonely life.

"You should get some rest. We still have a ways to go," Kikyo said. Kagome nodded and settled down for sleep.

XevolutionX

A great feeling of relief filled Kagome the moment she saw the familiar path that went in and out of the village. Weeks of traveling had finally paid off, and Kagome would at last be able to go home. Her mother must be worried sick. Excitement bubbled in her chest, and she vaguely felt like skipping. Kikyo paused and looked out to the village, her face blank but her eyes tinted with wistfulness.

"I can go no further. Some of the villagers might recognize me, and I do not…want them to see me as I am now. I have a feeling that Youko Kurama will catch up to you soon. Until you are able to get your affairs with him sorted out, I will no longer train you. It is too much interference, and the more you use your powers, the more likely Naraku will find you," Kikyo said. Kagome nodded.

"Thank you so much Kikyo. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't found me in Toyama. And thank you for training me. I've learned a lot in the last few days," Kagome said, bowing. Kikyo nodded in acknowledgement. Kagome turned and grinned, her eyes lighting up. She glanced back once, to see Kikyo, but she was gone. Kagome smiled, and ran towards the village, adrenaline pushing her to run faster. Her belongings banged against her back, and her bow dug into her tailbone uncomfortably, but she ignored it. After months in captivity, she was finally going home. Her speed increased as the path began to slant, and the subtle feeling of beginning to fall filled Kagome's stomach. As she passed the fields, various working villagers looked up, eyes following Kagome's form curiously.

The road began to level out as Kagome entered the village, familiar huts surrounding her on all sides. People stared as Kagome ran by, their eyes slowly alighting with recognition. She ignored them, more interested in making it to Kaede's hut. She felt incredible, exhilaration filling her more with every breath. At last she came to a stop before Kaede's home, her breath coming out in ragged pants. She grinned and stepped inside, knowing that Kaede would be fixing herself lunch at this time.

True to Kagome's prediction, Kaede in was in her hut, bent over her pot filled with stew. Kaede looked up upon Kagome's entrance, her lone eye widening in shock.

"Ye are alive?" Kaede asked. Kagome smiled and waved.

"Sure am! I've never been better!" Kagome stepped further inside and sat down before Kaede.

"Where have ye been child? Inuyasha and the others have been looking for ye," Kaede said. Kagome frowned and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Suddenly all of her happiness had left her, and she felt bad for nothing. She didn't choose to be held captive by a clan of thieves.

"A youkai found me. As it turns out, he was a thief, and he took me back to his clan. The leader wanted me to stay and heal his men whenever they were injured. Later on, one of them helped me escape," Kagome replied.

"Who was this youkai?"

"It was Kuronue who found me. The leader was Youko Kurama, the King of Thieves," Kagome admitted. Kaede sucked in a breath, her eye conveying her surprise.

"How did ye survive? Youko Kurama is not known for his kindness," Kaede said. Kagome smiled wryly.

"He's chasing me even now. That's why I want to see my family before he gets here. If I go back willingly, I don't think he'll hurt anyone. I think…I think I can convince Youko to help us defeat Naraku," Kagome said. Kaede frowned.

"Kagome, it is not wise to go trying to trick the King of Thieves. He is not someone who is easy to fool," Kaede warned. Kagome sighed.

"I'm not trying to trick him. Besides, he already knows I guard the Shikon no Tama," Kagome replied. Kaede just shook her head.

"Will ye be needing food before ye leave to see your family?" Kaede inquired. Kagome shook her head and stood.

"No. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe. If Inuyasha and the others come, can you let them know too?" Kagome asked. Kaede nodded. Kagome smiled, and walked out the hut. She had a family to see.

XevolutionX

Kagome walked out of the well house, the sun shining on her face. The familiar smell of pollution reached Kagome's nose, and she reflexively sneezed. She re-shouldered her backpack, and strode towards her home. It was wonderful to be home again.

She walked into her house, sliding off her shoes as was custom. She moved to her bedroom, eager to deposit her belongings in there before greeting her family. It wouldn't do to scare her little brother with her bow and arrows. Kagome entered her bedroom and put her pack and weapons on her bed. She glanced around her room, noting the lack of dust. Her mother had been in here to clean recently. Kagome smiled and left the room in search of her family.

Back downstairs in the living room, Kagome found her mom, brother, and grandfather, all sitting around the television. Upon her entrance, Souta jumped up and hugged Kagome, his voice muffled by her shirt.

"…and I missed you so much!" Souta wailed, finally looking into Kagome's face. Kagome smiled and patted him on the head.

"I missed you too, Souta," She gently wiped away his tears with her thumbs. It was at this moment Souta bothered to inspect Kagome.

"Wow! You look so cool, Kagome! Where'd you get this?" Souta exclaimed. Kagome grinned and ruffled his hair.

"I got it from a friend. Her name is Seiryoku," she replied.

"Sounds like a youkai to me," Grandpa grumbled. Kagome chuckled and moved further into the living room and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, Seiryoku-chan is a youkai. I just met her a few months ago," Kagome said. Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter.

"Have you been safe? It's been such a long time since you returned from the past," Ms. Higurashi asked. Kagome nodded.

"Un, I've been okay. Actually, I was helping out this clan for awhile. You see, this guy leads this clan, and his men get hurt a lot, so he wanted me to stay with him and heal his men," Kagome answered.

"Is he good looking?" she inquired slyly. Kagome blushed bright red and Souta started laughing at Kagome.

"Mama!"

"Is he as cool as Inuyasha?" Souta asked excitedly. Kagome tilted her head.

"I suppose so. He is known as the King of Thieves after all," Kagome replied. Souta made a sound of awe and looked up at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Tell me more!" Souta demanded. Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair again.

"Maybe later, kiddo. To be honest, I sort of ran away so I could get home," Kagome said sheepishly.

"You were being held captive?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly. Kagome shrugged.

"I guess, sort of. He didn't want me to leave, I know that for sure. But I wasn't hurt at all or anything. He took really good care of me. In fact, I had almost everything I could want," Kagome said. And reflecting back on her stay with the thief clan, Kagome realized her words were true. Youko had provided for her everything that she needed. Despite his intensity and his…inhumanness, Youko had taken care of her. The least she could do was return to him willingly and take whatever punishment he dealt silently.

"So you'll be okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "I'm glad." At this moment, the phone rang, and Mrs. Higurashi leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi said into the phone. The answering reply brightened Mrs. Higurashi's mood.

"Of course. I'll ask her now," Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention to Kagome, "Kagome, dear, Kaito called to see if you would like to go out with him and some of his friends. Do you want to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome grinned and nodded. Yu Kaito was her genius cousin who went to Meiou High. She hadn't seen him since she was fifteen and had started to go to the past.

"I'd love to go. Where does he want us to meet?" Kagome asked. Mrs. Higurashi spoke with Yu for a few more moments before answering Kagome.

"He says to meet him at Yukimura's Ramen Shop near Sarayashiki Middle School," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome nodded and stood up to get ready to go.

"Tell Kaito-kun that I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Kagome said. She dashed upstairs to her bedroom to get some money and to change her clothes. She definitely couldn't walk around Tokyo dressed in Seiryoku's clothes.

Looking at her closet of clothes, Kagome analyzed every article of clothing carefully. She wanted to dress nice to impress Kaito's friends, so she would've chosen her yellow sundress. But that was too thin, and Kagome wasn't sure how late she would be out, and it was starting to get windy this time of year. Kagome decided to go with her heavy navy blue skirt and black sweater with white trim. It was nice enough, and it would plenty warm. Plus, it would cover up the green mark on her arm. Kaito would be mortified to see the mark, thinking it was a tattoo. Kagome went into her bathroom and brushed out her hair, taking care to make sure that it was free of any leaves or twigs from the Feudal Era. She quickly washed her face and applied some mascara and blinked her eyes at the mirror, checking for any stray marks. Satisfied, Kagome grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs.

"Bye Mama! Bye Gramps! Bye Souta!" Kagome yelled as she flew out the door. She'd have to hurry if she was going to catch the bus she wanted to take on time. Kagome walked quickly down the street, not running for fear of embarrassing herself. Within five minutes, she had made it to the bus stop that would take her across town and drop her off near the shop Kaito had mentioned. Luckily for Kagome, the bus had just pulled up when she arrived, so she didn't have to wait. She climbed up the steps and paid the driver the appropriate amount of money. Then she sat down, trying not to fidget. It had been a long since Kagome last saw Kaito, and she was getting excited. Even though they had kept in touch, it wasn't the same as actually talking face to face. Kagome hoped Kaito wasn't too embarrassed about having a cousin that was held back.

Before Kagome knew it, the bus had arrived at her desired stop, so Kagome walked off the bus along with a few other passengers. Kagome walked down the block towards the ramen shop, hoping the noodle shop offered something other than ramen. Even if she hadn't had any in months, traveling with Inuyasha meant that she could eat enough ramen in a month to last her a lifetime.

Kagome found the shop easily enough, about four blocks from the bus stop. It was fairly modern looking, lacking the curtains to move aside like some of the more traditional shops. The doors slid open automatically, and Kagome scanned the room until she found Kaito.

"Kaito-kun!" Kagome called. Kaito stood up and smiled, his black eyes brightening.

"Kagome-chan, how wonderful it is to see you. How are you feeling? You're not sick, are you?" Kaito asked. Kagome shook her in a negative as she made her way over to Kaito's booth.

"No, I'm fine. I feel great, actually. How about you? You're so tall now, and you're not very chubby anymore," Kagome smiled and pinched Kaito's thin cheeks. Kaito slapped at Kagome's hands with embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Stop that. I'm fine too. And of course I'm not chubby anymore, I've grown up," Kaito replied. Kagome grinned and sat down across from Kaito's spot, who followed suit.

"How is school going? I remember that you told me you were held back," Kaito inquired. Kagome flushed.

"It's okay, I guess. It's just so hard, being sick all the time, and now, since all of my friends have graduated, I don't have anyone to give me their notes anymore," Kagome replied.

"I'm just glad you've gotten better. It must be awful to be sick all the time," Kaito said. Kagome nodded.

"But let's talk about other things. How is school going for you? Are you top of your class yet?" Kagome asked. She remembered that Kaito had told her about Minamino Shuichi, a brilliant young man who beat Kaito in everything. He also went to Meiou High.

"Well, in recent years, I only beat Shuichi on one test, but that was because he was very tired from a camping trip he had returned from," Kaito replied.

"I see. Keep trying, you'll get him one day," Kagome said encouragingly.

"Coincidentally, we've been able to become somewhat friends now. He and his friends are coming. They might look rough, but they're all nice," Kaito told Kagome. Kagome just waved it off.

"Oh, I'll be fine," Kagome said. _'A bunch of rough looking human kids aren't going to scare me, not after what I've seen.'_ The bell connected to the door rang as it opened, and Kagome reflexively looked up.

It was the pretty man who had helped Kagome with her books a few months ago. Next to him was a punk who had his hair gelled back, who had a tall, average looking red head next to him. On the pretty man's other side was a short, spiky haired man who had a white starburst in his hair. Next to him were two girls, both blue haired, though the shorter one had a green tint to hers. The group of six was walking her way, and Kaito stood up to greet them. Kagome followed his lead, a smile beginning to stretch her lips when she froze. The familiar tingle that often plagued her while she was in Sengoku Era crawled up her spine and Kagome looked at the group with horror as realization struck her. They were youkai.

OooooO

Kaede had been very much relieved when she had seen Kagome's familiar form enter her hut. When Inuyasha and the others had informed Kaede of her disappearance, it was as if Kaede had lost a precious grandchild. Knowing she was alive and well took a large burden from her shoulders. However, in the next second, that burden was replaced once again with the knowledge that Youko Kurama was hunting Kagome.

Kaede had gained a complex about losing those that were close and having the knowledge that there was nothing she could've done to stop it. It was something that had occurred with the loss of her older sister, Kikyo. But now Kaede knew what situation Kagome was in. She could do something to prevent it. She was older, wiser, and stronger now. She wouldn't be forced to sit on the sidelines anymore and cry as her precious people died. Kaede was able to do something to protect Kagome from Youko Kurama, unlike how she was unable to protect Kikyo from Naraku.

Kaede wasn't a strong priestess, not like how Kikyo was. Her arrows, her spells, her seals, her everything was much weaker than Kikyo's. But that didn't mean that Kaede was incapable of helping Kagome. Kaede had opened chests full of spells that Kikyo had collected while she had still been alive, and Kaede found what she was looking for. A scroll that contained numerous protection spells. Kaede was in the midst of reading these spells looking for the appropriate one for Kagome when she felt it. Several youkai had entered her village at once, and their auras combined was doing terrible things to Kaede's own aura. The weight alone was weighing down her physical body, and Kaede wished not for the first time that she was younger.

Kaede carefully sealed the scroll and hid it amongst her store of food. Someone would find it eventually and know what to do with it. It was time for Kaede to take a stand. She turned around as the curtain to her hut was drawn to the side. In her doorframe stood the silver form of Youko Kurama, cold, golden eyes staring down at her without mercy.

"Where is Kagome?" Youko asked. Kaede smiled softly. She already knew how this meeting was going to end.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

There you have it. Chapter 19. Sorry for the long wait. I'll be honest with you guys as to the reason why I haven't updated, because you all deserve it. Yes, it's true that school has taken up a large part of my life, but there's more to it than that. Yes, I did have writer's block for awhile. But the biggest reason why I haven't updated was because I was lazy. LAZY. When I had time on the weekend to work on this, I didn't, because I didn't feel like. Not very responsible of me, is it? In any case, that's why I haven't updated. On a lighter note, I'm pleased to find that I have over 400 reviews. Yay! Thank you all so much, reviewing and reading and everything, even when I haven't updated for months! I'm so happy!

A note on Japanese cultures, ages, and other things. In Japan, high school is not mandatory, and goes from 10th grade to 12th. Middle school is 7th to 9th. There is no advancement system in Japan (ex: skipping grades), and children are entered at the same age. Therefore, when a student is in ninth grade, everyone is fifteen, or is going to turn fifteen. Also, the school year ends in March and starts in April.

Kurama and Kaito are a year younger than Kagome. They are both eighteen, and will be going to some university in April. Kagome was held back, and is nineteen. For those who don't know, Yu Kaito is Taboo Kaito, the guy who appeared in the part where Yusuke was kidnapped. He can make a word "taboo" in his territory, and anyone who speaks it will lose their soul. He is very smart, and the only reason why he isn't the top student is because Kurama goes to the same high school. Go to wikipedia for more info. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are all seventeen. Yusuke is not going to highschool. Keiko and Kuwabara are going to some unnamed high school and are in 11th grade. Yusuke came back to the Human World a little earlier than he did in the manga/anime, but it has been about two years since the Makai Tournament. Hiei is in Ningenkai because…he just is. He'll probably disappear back to Makai soon when I can't write his character anymore.


	20. Savior

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

The shard hunters trudged down the road, their spirits lower than ever. They had heard no word of Kagome, their precious friend. Shippo walked dejectedly next to Sango, his dangle earrings brushing his jaw line.

"Sango?" he said quietly, "Do you ever think that we'll see Momma again?" He looked up at Sango hopefully, eyes shining with the need for reassurance.

"Of course we will Shippo-chan. Kagome is….she's someone who just doesn't give up. She'll always be around," Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Sango-chan is right, Shippo. Despite her inexperience, Kagome-sama has survived through everything so far. She has a much wit about her. She'll be able to keep herself alive until we can help her," Miroku said firmly. Shippo smiled wanly.

"I…I don't think I can remember her scent anymore," he said in a choked voice. Inuyasha paused and glanced back at Shippo.

"Hey, runt. C'mere," Inuyasha said. Shippo slowly approached the hanyou, staring at him in question. Inuyasha put his hand into his haori, searching, before withdrawing it, a bright red handkerchief in his hand. He handed it to the youkai child, who took it with reverent hands. Shippo pressed the cloth to his nose, sucking in deeply. A slow smile came across his face, and tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha," he whispered. Inuyasha ruffled Shippo's hair.

"Take good care of it Shippo, this is all we've got of Kagome right now," Inuyasha said gruffly. A twig snapping caught the group's attention, and their eyes turned to the figure ahead of themselves. He had two horns protruding from his forehead, purple eyes, black hair, and was dressed as one of the notorious thieves of Youko Kurama. They all tensed at once, staring at him apprehensively.

"I had been hoping I had found the right group. It appears I have," he said.

"Who the hell are you, you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha shouted, his hand holding the hilt of Tetsusaiga. The foreign youkai smirked.

"Kagome told me about you…Inuyasha," he continued, his form relaxed. Sango saw red.

"You bastard. What have you done with Kagome-sama?" Miroku swore. Sango ignored the group and charged forward. This youkai had met her sister, knew what had happened to her, and he was toying with them. He was going to die. Hiraikotsu came down with a crash, splitting the ground in two, and the youkai narrowly dodged it. Sango swung again, and when he evaded the boomerang, she threw a punch, putting all of her anger, despair, and thirst for revenge behind it. It landed on his jaw, sending him spiraling through the air and landing on his back. Sango dropped Hiraikotsu and picked up the youkai with both of her hands, growling angrily.

"Where. Is. She?" She said slowly. Blood trickled down from his mouth and he smirked at her again. Sango's grip tightened.

"My name is Yomi. How about you?"

"Why don't you tell me if you know so much about us, you cocky son of a bitch?" Sango spat. Yomi grinned, then it faded, and his face became much more serious.

"If you put me down, I'll tell you everything that I can," Yomi said seriously, his eyes hard. Sango studied him intently, searching his eyes for any untruth, before dropping him. She turned to Miroku, who was gripping his staff tightly.

"You ask, Miroku. You know how to deal with thieves best," Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"Yomi-san. I take it you must be on good terms with Kagome-sama to know so much about us. Will you tell us about Kagome-sama's well being?" Miroku said. Yomi stood and brushed himself off.

"The last time I saw her, she was in perfectly good health. I had helped her runaway from the clan so that she could find you guys. She said that she was going to see her family first," Yomi replied. The group looked at each other, and a heavy weight was lifted from their shoulders. Their friend was alive.

"Our clan received word of her two weeks ago. She has killed one of the leaders of the Toyama Clan, Tsuta," Yomi continued.

"We had thought that Seiryoku had been the one who had killed him," Miroku stated. Yomi shook his head.

"No. That's how the clan managed to stay on Kagome's trail. Youko is…upset since she ran away," Yomi said.

"What's going on between those two?" Sango asked sharply. Yomi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure. I know that he is courting her, but Kagome is unaware. I believe Kuronue is also interested in the possibility of courting her. I do know for a fact that Seiryoku would be furious if anything ever happened to her though. She can't stand it when males use females," Yomi explained.

"So right now, Youko Kurama's entire clan of fucking thieves is chasing Kagome because he just wants to fuck her?" Inuyasha said, nearly foaming at the mouth. The dog hanyou puffed himself up, fists clenching, before he relaxed his posture.

"You tell Youko Kurama that he can't go courting Kagome without permission. Not when she's the Beta of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," Inuyasha said tightly. Yomi's eyes widened.

"Nobody knows of her position in youkai society. If they did, she never would've had the chance to run away," Yomi said, "You can be sure that someone would've tried to use her for ransom."

"And why should we believe that you would've let her go?" Shippo asked softly. Yomi stared at the fox kit.

"Kagome is the first person I've ever met who never wanted anything from me, and only wanted to know who I was because she wanted to know what kind of person I was. She is someone that I have honestly come to care for, and I would do anything to see her happy," Yomi answered. His eyes were clear and firm, and they could all see that he believed what he was saying.

"You have our thanks, Yomi-san. We'll make sure that the knowledge of what you have done never reaches Youko Kurama's ears," Miroku said. Yomi nodded. His form blurred, and then he was gone. Inuyasha set his shoulders.

"C'mon guys. Let's go," he said.

"Where are we going?" Shippo inquired. Inuyasha stared ahead with determination.

"He said that she was going to see her family first. That means Kagome is going back to Edo," Inuyasha said. With their spirits higher than ever, the group set out to find Kagome.

OooooO

As it turned out, dinner with Kaito and his youkai friends didn't go as badly as she thought it would. She learned that the pretty youkai was Kaito's rival, Minamino Shuichi. She found out that the youkai with slicked back hair had a girlfriend, who happened to be the daughter of the owner of the noodle shop. The short black haired youkai was curiously protective of the ice youkai, but she seemed oblivious to it. Kagome learned a lot of other things, but overall, she learned the group of youkai didn't appear to be anyone to be wary of. They were a good sort, and didn't have any ill will to the people around them.

Possibly the only thing that disturbed Kagome was the way the pretty youkai – excuse her, Shuichi – stared at her. His eyes would turn golden, and they would be full of longing and desire, as if she was something he had searching for his entire life. When his fingers accidentally brushed her hand when he passed her some seasoning, she hadn't missed the way youki had leapt off of him and tried to meld into her aura. The hairs on her neck had risen in response to the natural danger of a youkai, and Kagome had struggled to hold her friendly smile. What if the youkai had discovered she was a priestess? What would happen? But his expression never changed, and Kagome relaxed as it became apparent that he hadn't sensed anything.

As it slowly became dark, the meeting between friends came to an end. Almost the entire group had left, and only Shuichi and Kaito remained to wait with Kagome until her bus arrived. In the end, it wasn't needed. Kagome almost fainted when she saw Yomi appear before the noodle shop, youkai glamour covering his true appearance. But with Kagome's Sight, she could see his real appearance. And she was completely floored. He was easily as tall as Youko Kurama, and he had grown multiple horns and ears over the last five hundred years, because this grown youkai could not be the immature twit she had met in the past. Kagome blushed a pretty pink when she saw him.

"Yomi! Hey! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked brightly, smiling at the youkai. Yomi smiled back.

"Your mother called me and asked me to come pick you up. She said that she didn't want you to be out late," Yomi said. In Kagome's peripheral vision, she saw Shuichi pale at the sight of Yomi, his eyes widening in shock. Kaito's eyes darted back and forth between Kagome, Yomi, and Shuichi, and Kagome realized that her cousin _knew _that his friends were youkai. She felt anger grow within her even as she kept her smiling façade.

"Oh, that's nice of her. Thank you for finding the time to come pick me up, Yomi," Kagome said, ignoring Shuichi's growing horror. It struck Kagome that he didn't want her to go with Yomi. _'Well that's too bad for him. Yomi's my friend, and what he thinks isn't going to stop me from walking with him.'_ Kagome walked to Yomi's said and he put a hand at the small of her back.

"Bye Kaito-kun, bye Shuichi-san!" Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked away. The human and youkai spent several minutes in silence as they made their way through the city before Kagome could find it in her to speak to Yomi.

"You've grown up quite a bit, Yomi," Kagome said.

"Yes. I've spent several years training, waiting for the day I would meet you again," Yomi replied. Kagome arched a brow at him.

"Listen to you. You sound so mature now. What happened?"

"A few…lessons were taught to me," Yomi said, "But enough about that. I came here to take you back to the well immediately. Something is happening beyond the well that only you can stop." Yomi said urgently. Kagome peered up into Yomi's face, brows furrowed.

"What do you mean, Yomi?" Kagome questioned.

"I can't give you all the details. It could damage the timeline. But I need to get you to the well as soon as possible," Yomi said. He gently steered Kagome into a deserted alley, where he knelt before her like he had what had been only several weeks ago. To Kagome anyway. To Yomi, it was several hundred years ago. Kagome climbed on his back, her legs wrapping around his waist in a familiar motion. She felt his muscles bunch, and then he sped off, wind whipping through their hair and clothing. Kagome smiled with the familiar adrenaline rush that came with riding on a youkai's back when they were running at full speed. The city barreled by, and the flash of lights was foreign to Kagome, who was used to seeing the trees go by.

All too soon, the two landed before the shrine, and Yomi gently placed Kagome on the ground. He stared down at her for a long while, before Kagome realized that his eyes were shut.

"Yomi, why are your eyes shut?" Kagome asked.

"I was blinded," he said shortly. She tilted her head.

"What else has happened these last five hundred years?" Kagome inquired. Yomi sighed and shifted his stance.

"I had a son," he said somberly. Kagome pursed her lips.

"You sound so sad. What's wrong with having a son?" Kagome wondered. Yomi placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and bent down a bit.

"You don't understand, Kagome. I wanted you to mother my children," and with that, he kissed her. It was soft and tender, but without hesitation. Kagome melted in his hold, her arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss lasted only a moment more, but Kagome had had plenty of time to feel every emotion behind it. And as she stared up into Yomi's face, she felt her heart break.

"Yomi, I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you…" Kagome said softly. Yomi smiled sadly.

"I know Kagome. You already belong to someone else," he replied. He released her, "Now go. You must pack your things and resolve the problems that are going on beyond the well at this very moment." Yomi said. Kagome nodded and ran towards the house. Before she walked inside, she glanced back at Yomi. He was gone.

When Kagome made into her bedroom, she began packing all the necessities that she needed in the Feudal Era. She was just grabbing her bow and arrows and preparing to leave when images assailed her.

She was standing as a second person, and from the robes hanging off of her "body" and the bow in her hand, Kagome could deduce she was looking at things from Kikyo's point of view. She watched as Seiryoku slammed her fist into her holy barrier, watched as the skin slowly burned off. The scene blurred, and then she saw Kuronue falling, an arrow in his stomach. He lay on the ground convulsing and Kikyo readied another arrow, her hands steady. Then it ended.

Kagome blinked back into the present and as she understood what the images told her, a feeling of desperation came over her. She had to go back to past.

OooooO

Youko stared down at the old human who stared back him with defiance. He could tell by her stance alone that she would not tell him where Kagome was. He cracked his knuckles out of habit, and watched as her grip on her bow tightened.

"Well? Where is she?" Youko repeated.

"I will never tell you where she went, youkai. You will only find her if she wishes it so," she said stubbornly, her voice raspy with age. Youko sighed through his nose.

"Just tell me old woman. I don't feel much like spilling your blood all over the floor," Youko said.

"And you won't get the chance," a cool voice said from behind him. Youko tilted his head so that he could see the figure behind him. It was a priestess, one almost identical to Kagome. But her face was cold and lacking her life, her eyes a dull brown, and her hair a simple straight. She wasn't anything like the exotic Kagome.

"You are the dead priestess who helped Kagome in Toyama," Youko stated. She nodded. Youko shifted his body so that he had both women in his sight.

"I see. And why have you come here, threatening me, zombie?"

"You have threatened my sister. I cannot allow that. And I cannot allow the girl to be killed," she said, her eyes cold. Youko smirked, a fang slipping over his lip.

"Believe me, I have no intention of killing Kagome. I plan on doing the exact opposite," he said, a wicked grin gracing his features.

"You cannot defile her! Her powers are what are needed to defeat the monstrosity known as Naraku," she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Kuronue asked as he stepped from the shadows. Seiryoku appeared beside him, and several other of Youko's clan appeared, showing the two priestesses what exactly they were up against.

"If she has not told you, then clearly she does not trust you enough," she replied. Seiryoku growled, fangs bared.

"Priestess, you try our patience. Tell us now where Kagome has gone and we will leave you in peace," she snapped.

"Unlikely," the priestess said back. The dog youkai flickered out of existence and reappeared before the priestess, her fist ready to knock some sense into her. But the priestess' reflexes were fast, and a barrier was formed. A look of extreme pain came over Seiryoku's face, but still she forced her fist into the barrier, putting her strength behind it. A look of shock contorted the priestess' countenance as the barrier cracked.

"Incredible…" she breathed. As Seiryoku pulled back, Kuronue took her place, landing a well placed kick to the crack in the barrier. It shattered, and left the priestess defenseless. Or so the youkai thieves thought. With lightning reflexes, she shot an arrow at Kuronue, and not even his speed could help him dodge. The holy arrow made its mark in his stomach, near his hip. He landed with a gasp, his eyes wide and his body convulsing. The priestess knocked another arrow, aiming at the bat youkai.

"You're fast. I haven't missed my mark since I was eleven," she said blandly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You hit him in his stomach," Seiryoku roared. Her eyes flickered towards the youkai.

"I was aiming for his heart," she said at last.

"Don't even think about it, priestess," Youko spoke, vines springing to life and bursting from the ground around her. She scoffed and with a simple prayer, dispelled the vines controlled by his youki. Eyes alight with hatred, she resumed her stance.

"Now, you die," she said.

"Kikyo! If you shoot, this arrow is going straight through your heart!" a familiar voice shouted. Everyone turned towards the voice. Kagome stood upon a hill, her eyes filled with fire and determination, an arrow of her own notched and trained on the dark priestess. She had come to save Kuronue.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

So, despite thinking I wouldn't have this done, I got the new chapter up for Christrmas! It's shorter than the original, but I did lose it after my system crashed. Originally, there wasn't as much Yomi action, but I like him. Maybe I should do a YomiKagome fic…but I'm already working on a surprise, but I won't post it until I see what you think. Which means you have to vote on the poll posted in my profile to decide if you get the surprise fic early, or you wait until Evolution is done. Anyway, I've got this new chapter done, and you guys can read it, and that's all that really matters, right? Right. Thanks for all your wonderful support guys! It really kept me going!


	21. Control

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

The scene was frozen in time, the only movement coming from a twitching Kuronue. All the others remained stiff and tense, staring at the only person who had the ability to end the conflict. Kagome. Her arrow remained trained on the dead priestess, her eyes surprisingly hard and cool, lacking any hesitation. She pulled the arrow back a little farther.

"You heard me Kikyo! Put down your weapons, or I'll shoot!" she called. Kagome took a step forward, and Kikyo flinched.

"Control yourself, girl! You're killing me from where you stand," Kikyo replied, her arms trembling. She turned to face Kagome, and then she dropped her bow and arrow. Kagome lowered her arrow and skidded down the hill, dashing towards Kuronue. Kagome dropped to her knees once she was by his side, worried eyes scanning him quickly.

"You would heal a thief?" Kikyo asked with disdain, her head upturning slightly. Kagome didn't spare Kikyo a glance.

"I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black, Kikyo. You healed thieves in your lifetime, or don't you remember?" Kagome said snidely. Kikyo stepped back, properly rebuked. Kagome gripped the shaft of the arrow and moved to pull it out, but his thrashing movements made it impossible.

"Someone hold him down," Kagome said, "Kikyo, get into my backpack and pull out a white box with a red cross on it. It has medicine inside." Two youkai immediately came to Kuronue's side, Seiryoku and Takahiro. Between the two of them, they easily held down Kuronue, who had long since given himself over to his instinctual side, his eyes gleaming red and his fangs elongated. Kagome grabbed the arrow once more, and with a mighty pull, she yanked it out of his stomach. His hips bucked in reaction to the pain, and a pained gasp left him. Kagome stared down at the wound helplessly, watching the holy magic spread throughout his system.

"What do I do to stop this, Kikyo?" Kagome asked, turning her eyes to the older priestess. She shrugged, the action making her momentarily appear as the teenager she once was.

"I do not know. I never trained to heal youkai from holy powers," she said derisively. Kagome huffed but stared back down at the wound. Then an idea came to her.

"Hey Kikyo, you said that my holy magic is purer than yours, right?" Kikyo nodded in response. Kagome continued on, "So what if I purified your holy powers with mine?" Kikyo's eyes widened and she glanced at the wound in curiosity.

"It has never been heard of, a priestess purifying another's magic to save a youkai. The damage may already be too deep. Even if perhaps you could stop it from spreading further, I doubt he will ever fully recover," Kikyo answered. Kagome frowned at her.

"I refuse to believe that. There can always be something done," Kagome said firmly. She turned back to Kuronue and placed her hands over the blackened skin. Pink, healing light enveloped her hands and Kagome silently went to work on the youkai. Using her Sight, Kagome saw the holy magic eating away at Kuronue's insides, and she directed her own towards it, purifying it out of his system. As the magic faded, his blood began to flow easier, and the wound soon disappear beneath the crimson liquid. She ignored the slick feeling of blood covered hands.

"Open up the kit, Kikyo, and pull out some cloth," Kagome ordered. A dry cloth was pressed into her hand, and without even wetting it, Kagome began to mop up the blood.

"How is he?" came the deep voice of Youko. Kagome grabbed some thread and a needle, pushing the needle through the end of the wound and beginning to sew.

"He'll live. I think his healing has been reduced to that of a human's. He may be delirious for the next few days. It is unwise to move him, because I doubt he'll be able to defend himself,"

"He does not have any of the abilities gifted to him because of his youkai nature," Youko stated. Kagome nodded.

"Right. He might as well be human. I don't know if it is reversible. We can only wait and see now," Kagome replied as she finished stitching the wound. Kuronue groaned and Kagome patted his temple lightly. Then she stood.

"Kuronue can't make it to the hideout. He'll tear my stitches and then he'll bleed to death. He has to stay here," Kagome said. There was a murmuring amongst the youkai.

"Then what do you suppose we do in the mean time, girlie?" Koroku inquired, his arms folded. Kagome shrugged.

"If all of you stick around here, you'll draw attention to me, which I don't need. I can stay and watch over Kuronue, and I suppose one of you can stay with me to make sure nothing happens. The rest of you can go home. But first I want to sort out this mess," Kagome glared at everyone. Kikyo turned her face away, while the youkai snorted or scoffed to themselves. Kagome huffed.

"Youko?" Kagome turned to the fox youkai, who was glaring at Kikyo with utter loathing.

"I merely inquired the old priestess as to your whereabouts and she refused to answer. Then this one came and threatened me. A fight broke out, and Kuronue was shot," Youko said simply. Kagome arched a brow.

"And I'm sure this came about with absolutely no provocation whatsoever," Kagome said dryly. Youko shrugged, and even that act managed to look graceful.

"Some less than polite things might have been said," he replied. Kagome snorted.

"Let me guess. You threatened Kaede," at this, Youko gave Kagome a completely innocent look, "Don't try and fool me, I've seen fox tricks before, and this isn't new, Youko Kurama. Anyway, after you threatened Kaede, Kikyo showed up and some words were exchanged, and then Seiryoku probably got angry and threw the first punch. Then all hell broke loose. Am I right?" Kagome stared around at the people surrounding her.

"Your ability to guess exactly what happened is great and all, but do you mind healing my fist? It stings just a tad," Seiryoku said. She held out her arm, and Kagome saw that her entire hand, including her wrist, had been blackened by purification powers. Kagome sighed and pinched her nose.

"C'mere, Seiryoku, I'll fix it," Seiryoku sat before Kagome, who used the same healing on her that she had on Kuronue. Burnt skin flaked away to reveal pale smoothness. Broken claws lengthened and reshaped themselves. At last, Seiryoku's hand was fully healed and Kagome wiped away the few droplets of sweat that had gathered at her temple. The dog youkai flexed her hands and smirked to herself, satisfied. She turned to Kagome.

"So where do you want me take Kuronue?" Seiryoku inquired. Kagome nibbled on her lip for a moment.

"My hut is over there. It's next to Kaede's. There should be a few cots laid out inside. I'll be in a minute to get some blankets and a pillow," Kagome replied. She nodded, and bent down and carefully picked up the bat youkai. Otonashi pulled aside the bamboo mat blocking the door and Seiryoku disappeared inside for a brief time before reappearing. Kagome folded her arms and looked around at the faces looking at her.

"I don't know what to say. I really don't. Because of your inability to act like adults and talk through things rationally, someone got hurt. So I'm going to say this only once. I know a lot of people, from different species and backgrounds. Most I'm friends with, some I'm not. As it is, for the people I am friendly with, even if you don't like someone else who is my friend, I ask that you at least tolerate them. There is no reason for you to get into a fight like toddlers. You have to understand that as adults, a fight you create is going to be far more dangerous than a child's tantrum. Do you understand?" Kagome said authoritatively. The gathering of people remained silent. Kagome frowned, "I said, do you understand?" she said more firmly. Finally, a murmur of assent was to be heard. Kagome nodded.

Her eyes turned to the horizon as she noted the rising sun. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. She had gotten absolutely no sleep that night. Between worrying about youkai mysteriously appearing in her time, seeing visions of a past that was happening at the same time as the present, and healing near fatal wounds caused by powers similar to her own, Kagome was exhausted.

"Is there anyone else who is hurt or traumatized, or can I go to sleep now?" Kagome asked, shoulders slumping slightly.

"Ye can go and rest now, child," Kaede said from behind her. Kagome flashed a grateful smile. She collected her belongings and went into her hut, knowing that everything was under control.

Kagome carelessly threw her backpack in the corner and dragged out some blankets and two pillows. Turning to Kuronue's prone form, she noted he was lying in Sango's spot, which ironically, was next to her own. Supporting his head, Kagome placed a well fluffed pillow behind it before covering him in a thick blanket from the future. She took off his shoes, and placed them by his side, resolving to make him more comfortable when she woke up. Taking her own pillow and blanket, Kagome flopped on to the bed and promptly fell to sleep.

XevolutionX

When Kagome awoke, she saw cracks of bright sunlight filtering through the bamboo mat. Glancing around, she noticed that Kuronue remained undisturbed. Kagome stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was time to see to Kuronue.

Kagome sat by his side and gently removed the blanket. She took off his battered hat and started to unwrap the straps on his arms. Each one revealed the rippling muscles beneath, the skin firm and smooth. Kagome blushed slightly as she composed herself. Reaching behind his head, she carefully pulled out the hair tie that kept his hair tied back. As she set the tie with the rest of his belongings, a glint caught her eye. Shifting her position to take a better look, Kagome spotted a chain hanging from Kuronue's pocket. She pulled it out and inspected it. It was a gold chain with a red oval shaped stone. As she brushed it with her energy, Kagome couldn't help but feel she had seen something like the stone before. But she ignored it and fastened the necklace around Kuronue's neck, so it wouldn't get lost. After that, she undid the ties to his vest so that she could easily reach his wound if she needed to.

Kagome's attention was pulled to Kuronue's face as he shifted and his brow furrowed. With soft hands, Kagome brushed her thumbs over his temples in a soothing manner, tracing his face gently. His face pressed into her hands and she continued her ministrations, starting to hum a lullaby as she did so.

The creaking of floor boards caught her attention and her eyes flickered to the door. Youko stood there, his arms folded and his head tilted, sunlight glinting off his silver hair. Kagome ignored him and continued on, not stopping until Kuronue's face had completely smoothed out. Then she stood and brushed herself off. Still ignoring Youko, Kagome went to her backpack and pulled out a pair of jeans and a thick sweater to keep her warm. She went to a back room and changed quickly, before reappearing. Gesturing silently, youkai and human stepped outside.

Though the sun was bright, it did little to warm Kagome. The air was sharp, and Kagome could smell the onset of winter in the air. Men were bringing in their hunt daily, trying to catch the last of the fish and felling deer for food. The women were smoking meat and storing all the rice they had so that it would last through the winter. Young boys were cutting wood for fires and girls were making thick winter kimonos for their families. Kagome spotted Kaede blessing newborns and collecting offerings to the shrine. Kagome turned to Youko.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Kuronue. Kikyo…she has issues with youkai, thieves most especially," Kagome said softly. Youko eyed Kagome intently. She continued on, "I won't go into specifics, and don't hold it against her, because there is no way she could have known…but in a way, she is responsible for Naraku's creation." Kagome said. She heard a soft growl escape Youko, and Kagome bit her lip.

"She is his mother," Youko stated. Kagome shook her head.

"Not at all. See, the person Naraku was before he was Naraku wanted to become a youkai for Kikyo. Obviously, when a human gives up their soul to youkai, it results in corruption," Kagome explained. Youko nodded. Kagome sighed.

"And…it wasn't necessary to chase me all over Japan. I was going to come back," Kagome glanced at the fox youkai through her bangs, "You see, I was afraid some dear friends of mine had died. I had wanted to find them, to be sure. And I really did some medical supplies. Where I come from, our medicine is much more advanced." Kagome said. Youko focused on Kagome completely.

"Where is it that you come from?" he inquired, golden eyes bright with curiosity. Kagome turned away nervously.

"I'd rather not say. I...there are only a select few people who know where I live. I don't want to put my home in danger," Kagome said evasively. Youko's eyes showed his understanding. Kagome glanced at Youko, "Did the clan leave already?" Kagome inquired. Youko nodded.

"Yes. Seiryoku promises to visit once in awhile. The dead priestess disappeared as soon as you went to sleep," Youko informed her. Kagome nodded.

"Right. She's probably going to recoup for now. When I get angry with Kikyo and we're near each other, it's very detrimental to her health, since I'm a little bit stronger than her," Kagome said, "So now I just wait for Kuronue to heal, you take him back…and then I don't know." Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. Youko stared down at her.

"You come back with me," he said simply. Kagome became mildly irritated as she recalled why exactly he wanted her by his side.

"Why? Because I'm your woman?" Kagome asked softly. The fox youkai remained nonchalant.

"There's more to it than that," he said. Kagome fumed silently.

"How much more, Youko? Because I'm tired of remaining in the dark about my own life. I'm tired of having my own decisions made for me. I can't just drop everything for you! I have my own life to live, and until I healed Ryuuza that night in the forest, you weren't a part of it! Now…now…now nothing's right anymore…" Kagome trailed off. So many things were coming full circle at once, it seemed like. While she stayed with the clan, her time with Inuyasha and the others seemed like another life. There were no worries about the Shikon, no worrying about her family, just tending the clan members. It was simple, and though not often peaceful, it was something Kagome settled into all too easily. Since meeting Inuyasha, a normal human boy would've been too boring for her. But Kagome didn't want the constant danger that came with the Shikon either. She wanted the thrill, the adventure, but she didn't want to have to face up to the responsibility. And Youko and his clan had offered that.

Kagome found herself torn three ways. Her normal, human family, the rag tag group of shard hunters, and the clan of cruel thieves. Her family, who had supported her unconditionally, always waiting for her, unsurprised when she came home with another story, heavily edited, always greeting her happily. The shard hunters, whom she shared a deep bond with, people whom she would die for, who would die for her, people with whom she had faced death with. And then the clan, youkai she had healed unconditionally, who had gain respect for her and vice versa, through shouted insults and stubbornness, and somehow, they had grown on her too. And so Kagome was torn, wasn't sure where to go, only that she wished that they could all, somehow, be together. Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when Youko's large, clawed hand gripped her marked forearm. He spun her so that she was nose to chest with him, and her eyes widened in shock. His eyes were narrowed, filled with anger and possessiveness, a look she had seen plenty of times on Inuyasha's face.

"What's _right_ is that you remain by my side, as long as my mark is on you," Youko hissed, fangs elongating slightly. Kagome trembled, but not from fear. She was sick of youkai making assumptions as to what her station was in life. Kagome knew what it was, and it wasn't on her back underneath some sexist male, youkai or otherwise. Kagome yanked herself from her grip and glared at the thief.

"I'll decide for myself, thanks. You do not have any say or control over me," Kagome snapped. She pivoted on her heel and stomped away, her hair blowing in the wind. Youko stared after her, his eyes narrowed, but a slow smirk playing over his lips. _'I think it's about time the little priestess finds out how much _control_ I have over her…'_

XevolutionX

Kagome walked into her hut hours later, the sun setting and the villagers settling in for the night. She had aided Kaede with her holy duties, though she had felt uncomfortable with all the people staring at her. She had heard the whispers of how she wasn't properly dressed, but still, they were pleased overall, that she was "finally taking up her proper duties as a priestess". Utter bullshit. Kagome had been doing her "proper duties" ever since she fell down the well and had a pink jewel torn from her hip. Kagome didn't consider herself vain, but she had noticed ever since Mistress Centipede bit her that her hip didn't match her other. Surface scars were one thing, but her left hip didn't share the same shape as her right, and it was a little embarrassing.

Kagome tore her thoughts away from her disfigured hip and starting putting her things away. Kagome changed behind the screen into her pajamas, feeling vaguely disgusted for not taking a bath, but told herself she would take one in the morning. She stepped out from behind the privacy screen and stepped to Kuronue's side, inspecting his wound. Deeming it okay, Kagome turned to her bed. In a sudden whirlwind of movement, Kagome found herself pressed against the wall, staring into molten eyes.

"Y-Youko?!" exclaimed Kagome. The seven foot youkai towered over her, his overpowering aura washing over her. Kagome struggled to maintain her composure. His hands gripped her shoulders, firmly holding her in place. She stared up at his face, feeling the familiar feeling of irritation come over her.

"Youko, what are you doing?" Kagome hissed quietly, not wanting to disturb Kuronue. His hands tightened, then slid down her arms until they gripped her forearms. Kagome found herself unable to stop him from touching her, but her upper lip curled back to show her blunt, human teeth. She'd seen this plenty of times in animals and canine youkai to know this was a blatant sign of displeasure. She growled as best she could for good measure. A small smirk curled his lips. His lips brushed the curve of her ear as he whispered to her.

"No need to bristle your fur and get so vocal, Kagome-chan. Wouldn't want to wake Kuronue, now would we?" Youko said silkily. Kagome felt helpless rage burn in her chest.

"You jerk! Get off me!" Kagome whispered furiously. Fangs nipped her ear sharply, and Kagome fell silent with a quiet yelp, stunned. She hadn't thought he would _bite_ her. His clawed hands caressed her arm, before pushing her sleeve up and tracing the green mark, all without taking his eyes from hers.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome asked, cursing her stutter. Youko's smirk became absolutely wicked, and he gently squeezed her arm. In that instant, incredible, physical pleasure burst in her body, sending liquid fire through her veins. Her body writhed, her core tingling, and her stomach tightened. Her mind was hazy, and she mewled softly, rubbing herself against Youko. She was coming close to the edge, nearly at her peak…and then it stopped. Kagome became limp, her knees shaking as they barely supported her. She was panting softly, and as she looked up into Youko's eyes, she spotted smug triumph glittering there, the same wicked smirk in place and his hand still holding her arm. Anger bubbled up again, because Kagome knew he did something. She didn't know what he did, but he did it.

"What did you _do?_" Kagome snarled. Youko made a tsking sound, and then the pleasure began again. A detached part of Kagome was horrified as her body shamelessly rubbed itself against Youko, moaning like a wanton whore, grinding her hips against his own. Again, just as she was going to fall over the edge, the pleasure abruptly stopped. Again, Kagome was panting and barely standing on weak knees. As she stood there, Kagome realized that Youko was using pleasure as a form of punishment. And Kagome had a very good idea what for.

"Are you ready to admit I have _some _measure of control over you?" Youko asked. Kagome felt her face twist in anger. Was this how Inuyasha felt, when she repeatedly subjugated him and calmly told she could do it all day long? Did he feel this way, conceding only to avoid the humiliation and pain? If so, Kagome would never, ever sit him again. Kagome threw her head back so that the wall supported it, and glared at Youko.

"No," she replied. Youko only seemed pleased to induce the unorthodox pleasure-punishment once more. The climb was much shorter, her nerves overly sensitized. Kagome rubbed her legs together, hoping to create the friction she craved. Again, it stopped. Kagome whimpered softly, her body crying out to be satisfied, a satisfaction that was being repeatedly denied. If she gave in and asked Youko to let her orgasm, she would admit he had control over her. If she didn't, he would continue on, probably 'til morning, with his pleasurable assault.

"Youko…please…" Kagome pleaded, the words coming forth unbidden. The fox thief stared down at her, as if deciding if she was being sincere, before the utter pleasure came forth. This time, it never ended. Skin tingling and nerves singing with sensitivity, Kagome would've screamed when she came, were it not for the fact that Youko kissed her, hard, just before she could open her mouth, swallowing her scream. Her pajama bottoms became soaked through with fluids, but Kagome ignored it for unleashing her anger and humiliation on Youko through their harsh kiss that was all fang and teeth instead of lips and tongue. They broke apart as the last dregs of haziness left Kagome's mind. Youko was clearly pleased with himself, and smugness was positively radiating off of him. Kagome felt herself sliding down the wall with exhaustion, only to have the youkai pick her up and tuck her in bed. Kagome would've squawked with rage when Youko slid into bed with her, if she had had the energy too. Instead, she only growled faintly, sleep tugging on her eyelids.

"I'm still not your woman," Kagome muttered angrily, allowing Youko to thread his claws through her hair.

"Of course not, Kagome-chan," Youko replied, his tone indulging. Kagome grumbled some more, but her anger left her as she drifted into sleep, Youko's hands caressing her all the while.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

So this is the 21st chapter, and I have over 500 reviews! Yay! I am soooooo happy that all of you guys took the time to send me so many reviews! I have no clue what I'm going to do for the 22nd chapter, so that probably won't come out until May. Yeah, I know it's a long ways away, but the time is gonna fly, trust me. The surprise IYYYH fic will NOT be posted until Evolution is finished. The pairing is to remain a secret, but it is not a YomiKagome. Sorry you guys, but something will be posted for them later. From you all have said, I apparently have a flair for YomiKagome, Yomi's personality in particular. I don't feel that I mimic his future Makai King personality well, because I've never been good at sly cunning, but you guys think I can do it, so I'll try for you. Other than that, no new news, except that I recovered from my surgery quite nicely, and I am no longer loopy from the pain pills. Again, thank you for all the reviews! I couldn't be happier!


	22. Anger

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

When Kagome awoke the next day, Youko was gone. She huffed to herself. Good for him, since she was planning on breaking his eardrums with the rant she had made in her dreams last night just for him. She stepped behind the screen to dress, gathering her dirty laundry in a basket to wash in the stream. She set the basket by the door to the hut and turned to Kuronue to tend him for the morning. Kagome knelt by his side and checked his bandages. Inspecting his wound, Kagome found that he was healing quite nicely. Despite having nearly all of his natural youkai abilities stolen for a brief time, he was still healing faster than any human Kagome knew. She replaced the bandage and glanced at his face. It was the first time she noticed how thin he was. Kagome wondered if he didn't get enough to eat. Yet he was still muscular, his arms wrapped in thick muscle. He was paler than Youko, and his black hair only made him appear more so. Kagome knew if he were to open his eyes they would be a startling shade of violet that, while often neutral and just a hint of cunning when looking at her, were just as hard and menacing as Youko's. It reminded Kagome that Kuronue was sly, a person who would pretend to be your friend before stabbing you in the back. There had been several times before when he had nearly weaseled important information from her, information she couldn't give away.

Kagome's eyes traced Kuronue's ear, pointed like several other youkai, but much longer. They were also shaped a little differently, the cartilage twisting in a way foreign to Kagome. She attributed it to his bat nature, knowing bats to have strange, twisted little ears that were often displeasing to the eyes. Kagome nibbled on her lip. And like a bat, Kuronue probably had excellent hearing, far better than anyone in the clan. As Kagome's eyes continued to travel Kuronue's form, she spotted an edge of his wing poking out from underneath his back. She wondered if that was uncomfortable to him, to lie on his wing like that. It seemed more often than not, the animal-like appendages of youkai were very sensitive and to be handled with care. Glancing all around herself and checking to see if Kuronue was awake, Kagome slowly traced a finger along the wing. It was leathery, but supple and soft, like lamb skin. It had a light feeling to it, but as Kagome continued to inspect it, she found that the wing was probably heavier than it felt. Kagome wondered how big his wing span was. It was probably impressive, like so many other things about youkai.

"If this is the regular bedside manner, I'll have to get myself injured more often," came a drawling voice. Kagome yelped and fell backward on her rump. Kuronue stared at her, his sleep hazy eyes reflecting amusement. Kagome flushed with embarrassment. She hugged her hand to herself as though it had been burned.

"I-I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kagome stuttered. Kuronue's lips curled into a smirk. He moved slowly, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm sure you didn't," he said indulgently. He looked around himself slowly, taking in his surroundings with vague curiosity. Kagome composed herself quickly while Kuronue was preoccupied.

"Um, your scythes are over here if you want them. And, uh, I clipped your necklace around your neck, since it looked like it was going to fall out of your pocket," Kagome said slowly, unsure of herself. Kuronue glanced down at himself, his eyes roving over the ruby colored pendant. When he looked questioningly for his scythes, Kagome gestured to the corner nearest to Kuronue.

"Thanks," he said slowly. Now it was his turn to feel off-kilter. Kuronue wasn't used to people taking care of his belongings so carefully. He thought for sure Kagome would've hid his weapons or at least stolen his necklace, but she had done neither. Kagome beamed at the bat youkai. As she shifted, the basket of laundry caught her eye, and an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Kuronue, do you wanna go get washed? I was going to go clean some of my clothes, and I can wash yours too, if you'd like," Kagome asked. Kuronue smiled.

"It sounds like a good idea," Kuronue agreed. Kagome clapped her hands.

"Great! I'll just grab some extra things, and we can be off. You're okay to walk, as long as you don't overdo yourself. And please, try not to reopen your wound," Kagome said. Kuronue nodded and stood up slowly as Kagome bustled about the room, grabbing the extra items she needed and stuffing them into a small gym bag. Then she straightened and turned to the thief.

"Okay. Let's head on out. It's a bit nippy, so prepare yourself," Kagome warned. Kuronue nodded. Kagome hefted up the bags and started outside. A blast of November air greeted her face, and Kagome heard Kuronue suck in some of the fresh air gratefully.

Despite the cold wind, the sun that was shining down was still warm, and Kagome was kept at a comfortable temperature. Kagome smiled brightly and walked in the direction of the river. Kuronue followed her like a shadow, standing out like any youkai would in a human village. Villagers stared at them oddly, and the older ones with just a bit of suspicion directed at Kuronue. If he noticed, he didn't show it. He just looked happy to be out of the hut. His wings were stretching, but not to their full length. The tips of his ears would twitch, and a grin was tugging on his lips. As they walked under the shade of the trees, Kagome shivered with the loss of warmth from the sun. It didn't escape the bat youkai's attention, but he said nothing for the sake of her pride.

The path to the river through the forest was a short one. Kuronue searched the trees in curiosity, wondering where his silver partner was at. It wasn't like him to leave him alone while he was injured. When the river was at Kagome's feet, she paused and turned to look at the youkai.

"If you go upstream a little ways, there's a spot where the water is pretty warm. Here's a change of clothes and some cleaning supplies. Give me a shout when your clothes are off so I can wash them. And don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I'll be right here," Kagome said. Kuronue nodded, a prank already forming in his mind. Kagome must've seen the glittering in his eyes, because her own blue orbs narrowed and she planted her hands on her hips.

"And you had better be in the water so I can't see you, mister, because there are certain things that I don't need to see, got that?" Kagome huffed. Pervert. Kuronue just smirked and accepted the bag from Kagome. Kagome stared at his back as he walked away, before turning around to do her job. Putting water into a bucket and adding soap to the liquid, she started to wash her clothes.

It wasn't long before Kagome heard Kuronue shout her name. She stood and walked upstream a little ways. Just around the bend was Kuronue, sunk into the water all the way up to his shoulders. His clothes were folded in a neat pile next to the river bank. She bent down and gathered them into her arms and when she stood up, she came face to face with Youko. Her anger at the fox youkai came back full force, and she puffed herself up for a good, long lecture, before she glared at him angrily and pivoted on her heel, walking away with a huff. She didn't need to waste her breath on him. Youko arched an eyebrow at her back, the corners of his lips twitching.

When Kagome returned to her spot along the side of the river, her anger had still not abated. How dare that youkai humiliate her like that! Kagome started to wash the clothes was vigor, her energy powered by her emotions. She would get back at him, oh yes she would! Youko Kurama would pay!

Back with Kuronue, he was alternately staring at Youko and the path that Kagome had disappeared down. Finally he settled his gaze on his partner.

"What'd you do to piss her off this time?" Kuronue asked lightheartedly. Youko shrugged.

"She doesn't like the things I can do with the courting mark," Youko said simply. Kuronue frowned.

"Youko, you know that's only used to instigate the mating process," Kuronue said disapprovingly. Youko shrugged again. He sat in the dirt of the river bank, staring out across the waters.

"It is inconsequential. She believed I had no control over her. She was wrong," Youko replied. Kuronue shifted in the water, leaning back on his elbows.

"You're such a control freak. If you feel for a moment that you're being forced into a submissive position, you react violently. You're going to end scaring her away, if you really do want to mate with her," Kuronue said.

"I won't deny it,"

"Which part?" Kuronue shot back. Youko remained silent. The two youkai said nothing for a long while, before Youko broke the silence.

"I have found something about our dear little priestess you may find interesting," Youko began, his voice turning sly. Kuronue slid his eyes over to the fox youkai.

"Oh? What is it?"

"In the forest is a Tree of Ages. They see everything throughout time, all at once. In a way, they can be used to predict the future," Youko said, before he was interrupted by Kuronue.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Say perhaps that fifty years from now, there is a battle in this area. The current Tree of Ages will already know about it because it will have seen it. In short, a Tree of Ages exists on more than one plane. Time does not matter. It can see everything in time, all at once, right up until its own death occurs. It does have its limits, however. It can only see things in its own territory, which is relative to the strength of the fox who planted it," Youko explained.

"I'm surprised there aren't more of these Trees of Ages, if any Kurama could plant it," Kuronue said. Youko was silent, no doubt having memories of his long dead clan, before he began to speak again.

"Only a nine tailed Kurama could plant a Tree of Ages. But I have said more than enough. The power of a Tree of Ages, is obviously its immunity to times passing. Think of time as a tunnel. Creatures can only go forward in this tunnel. However, a Tree of Ages exists all at once, backwards, forwards, right, and left, from the time it was created to the time it dies. And if something were to be created from its branches, the object, too, would share its immunity to time. Using the object, a person could theoretically go backwards and forwards throughout time," Youko explained. Kuronue's eyes lit up as understanding dawned on him.

"In the forest," Youko continued, "there is a dry well created from the branches of the Tree of Ages. And the Tree has much to say about Kagome. For instance, it remembers when her parents were married at the Higurashi Shrine. And it remembers when Kagome was born. It also knows of when she fell down the well on her fifteenth birthday, due to a youkai attack. And it all occurred five hundred years from now," Youko finished. Kuronue sat up from his relaxed position in the spring.

"A girl from five hundred years in the future?" Kuronue's eyes were wide, betraying his shock. Youko nodded.

"I couldn't get the Tree to say much more. As a Shinto priestess, Kagome worships nature, and the plants love her for it. However, the Tree is also loyal to me, as the survivor of the Kurama clan. Torn two ways, it only told me not even half of what it knows," Youko said. Kuronue stared up into the sky, his hands folded behind his head.

"Well then, you'd better not make her run away then. She could hide within time from you, if she has this Tree of Ages on her side," Kuronue replied. Youko smirked to himself.

"No matter where she runs, I'll chase her. Across time and any dimension…across oceans and continents. Kagome can't hide from me," Youko said. Kuronue rolled his shoulders in his relaxation.

"Well, it's not hard to see why," said Kuronue. Youko eyed Kuronue critically, his intense golden orbs narrowing in concentration.

"You like her," Youko accused. Kuronue's lips tilted upward.

"I never said I didn't. Just because I haven't begun to formally court her doesn't mean she isn't mine. I want her by my side as much as you do," Kuronue answered. Youko leaned down close to his face.

"I love you," he insisted. Kuronue touched his forehead with Youko's in a rare show of affection.

"Me too," he whispered softly, almost too soft to be heard. They pressed closer.

"How could a human girl…?" murmured Youko questioningly.

"I don't know," was his reply, "The real question is, will we ever tell her?" Purple and gold stared into each other, uncertainty clear in their eyes. Their jointed musing was only interrupted when a sharp scream pierced their sensitive ears. Both tensed immediately.

"Kagome,"

OooooO

Kagome clutched her bleeding arm tightly, staring up at the horde of youkai with a brave face. If she was going to die, it was going to be with her chin up. Behind her, a village girl trembled in fear. Her back had gashes caused by vicious claws. She had received them when she had taken a blow for the young girl. Kagome's bow was broken, and all she had left were the releases of power Kikyo had taught her.

"Run," she told the girl behind her. She struggled to her feet, then darted away fearfully. When a youkai made to go after her, she purified it with a quick wave of her hand. Even with that small burst of power, Kagome felt her energy draining away with her blood. She stared at the ugly death awaiting her and stuck out her chin.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Kagome said boldly. Yet they hesitated, scared of her holy magic. When one finally charged forward, he met a grisly end. But it wasn't by her hand. Kagome stared in the direction the green whip had come from. It was Youko, standing amongst the trees. Kagome gasped quietly as Kuronue's form appeared before her own, standing guard over her.

"Kuronue, you're hur-"

"Hush," his tone was hard and fierce, and Kagome briefly wondered what his eyes looked like now. She shivered and obeyed him, remaining silent behind him.

Kagome cast her eyes on the youkai, and if she thought they were scared before, it was nothing to how they were now. Youko's face was stone cold, and when he bared his fangs, he let his whip fly. Immediately, youkai began to fall to pieces, and the spray of blood covered everything. Anything that got past Youko's whip met their end at Kuronue's sharp claws, his fingers tearing through muscle and bone like it was cotton candy. Despite Kuronue's body acting as a shield, blood still landing on her face and clothing, and Kagome could only stare, mesmerized. Together, they moved perfectly, gracefully, like some sort of deadly dance of death. Some primal feminine part of her thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, the massacre of youkai by these fine specimens of the male species. Another part of her, the civilized human part, thought it was disgusting, and was rapidly becoming more squeamish by the sight of all the blood. As a whole, however, Kagome couldn't help but be rather detached. It was just a bunch of youkai, who had tried to kill her, and obviously, did not succeed. While in her daze, Kagome realized this was the first time she could recall the two thieves fighting.

Within minutes, it was done, and only Youko and Kuronue were left standing. Both turned to face her, their eyes assessing her. Kagome stared back, her left hand cradling her injured arm. She felt thick, hot blood sliding down her cheeks like morbid tears, but Kagome couldn't be bothered to wipe it away. She had the feeling they were testing her for something, as if waiting to see her reaction to the blood shed. Slowly, Kagome stood on shaky legs. She sniffed at the both of them.

"Now see what you did? You went and got blood all over yourselves. And guess who has to wash your clothes? Me, of course…" Kagome's rant ended as she fell forward, fainting on the spot.

XevolutionX

When Kagome came too, a warm fire was going next to her sleeping bag, and from the stiffness in her arm and back, her wounds had been tended to appropriately. Her eyelids drooped from the pain killers, but she struggled to look about the room anyway. Kuronue and Youko had been conversing quietly against the opposite wall, but as soon as she had awoken, their attention settled on her.

"Are you guys okay?" Kagome rasped. They nodded affirmatively. Kagome gave a half smile.

"That's good. I was a little worried," Kagome said, her words slurred. One of them brushed back her bangs in a soothing manner, but for the life of her, she couldn't figure out who did it.

"Do that again," she murmured, "it feels nice." The hand returned, and slowly stroked her temple, meticulously brushing away her hair. Kagome's lips curled in content.

"You need to rest, Kagome. You've lost a lot of blood," came Youko's voice.

"Only if you tell me a story," Kagome replied. There was a rustle of cloth, and Kagome felt him settle closer to her.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Youko asked, his voice warm and comforting. Kagome snuggled further into her sleeping bag.

"Tell me how we first met. Tell me about everything you made me forget," Kagome said.

"You first met me in a forest that it part of my territory. It was in June, and it had been raining hard. You found me while I was resting in my true form…"

OooooO

When Kurama had walked into the Yukimura noodle shop, he hadn't been expecting to see the woman who had haunted his dreams recently. As it happened, she was Kaito's cousin, and seemed to be completely unaware of the existence of youkai. It soothed Kurama a bit. Perhaps the thief existing inside him wouldn't pursue her; she was only the reincarnation of the woman he had known five hundred years ago.

Conversation was innocent and pleasant. Kurama found out that her name was Higurashi Kagome, and she was often bed ridden with serious illnesses. Yet he couldn't help but be suspicious when he glimpsed the muscles in her arms through her slightly tight fitting sweater. She was a little thin in the face, but it had a sun kissed glow and her eyes were vibrant with life. She did not appear to have been recently ill at all.

However, Kurama had underestimated Youko's desire for the girl, for whatever reason. When passing some salt, his energy leapt off his hand in a desire to cover her, mark her, claim her as his. He had even gone so far as to take back some of her energy, feeding on the small spark he had retrieved. Kurama desperately tried to rein in the youkai, but after the taste of her power, he seemed to be content and settled inside Kurama once more.

After a few hours, everyone slowly began to leave, until it was just Kaito, Kagome, and himself. She waited patiently for her bus, occasionally chatting with her cousin, but otherwise remaining silent. It was about this time that Yomi had shown up, flooring Kurama with his words. But Kagome had smiled brilliantly and placed her hand in his, trusting him completely. And suddenly, Youko had risen up inside of Kurama, hissing and spitting, and Kurama was ready to make off after the pair, when something the thief said froze him in his place.

"_He's touching my mate!"_

Kurama felt his eyes widen, his color drain away. As they walked away, Yomi subtly turned his head and flashed a fanged smirk at Kurama, enraging Youko further. Kurama felt has if someone had punched him in the stomach. So all this time, Yomi had known that reincarnation of Youko's…mate? His eyes narrowed. Neither thief was telling him the entire story, but Kurama did know one thing. There was an innocent human girl caught between them, and he couldn't let her get hurt.

"Kurama, who is that guy?" Kaito asked Kurama. Kurama pursed his lips.

"I'll explain it to you later, Kaito. I don't have time now. Your cousin could be in danger," Kurama replied. Then he took off at a sprint, catching Yomi's scent with ease and following his trail. Somehow, that only made Youko angrier. _"Stupid bastard isn't even hiding his trail!"_ Youko's energy was surging forth, trying to take control. Kurama swore. Ever since the Makai tournament, Kurama had won control over the thief. But now it appeared to not be so. With a sinking feeling, Kurama realized Youko _let_ him win. He was content to live in the human world for reasons that were his own, with Kurama in control. And as he came to this realization, Kurama was forced from the forefront as Youko took control. He watched as Youko, in Kurama's body, continued to track Yomi. When he caught up, the former King was waiting.

"Youko," he said, acknowledging who was in power. The fox thief growled deep in his throat. Youki swirled at his feet, and Kurama felt that Youko was just barely holding back from transforming into his more powerful form.

"How dare you go near her. She is mine, not yours. Keep your wishful thinking to yourself," Youko hissed. If his tail were present, it would be bristled in agitation.

"You're not the only who cares for her, Youko. I respect her decision to be with you and Kuronue, but you can't stop me from seeing her before she is gone forever," Yomi replied.

"Just stay away from her. She doesn't need your enemies chasing after her just because she was spotted with you," Youko said, his voice smoother. Yomi arched a brow.

"Is that why, after all these years, you never sought her out? Because you were afraid someone would find her?" Yomi asked. Youko gave a jerky nod. Yomi smirked slightly, with just a hint of bitterness.

"This is our last chance, Youko, before she's gone," he repeated, "Will you really deny yourself your mate?"

"To protect her? Of course. Being there at her birth was enough for me," Youko said. Yomi nodded.

"It would appear we understand each other now. I shall be returning to Makai. I heard a rumor of a youkai who could break any seal, even that of a priestess," Yomi said. He turned away from Youko, slowly disappearing in the night. And Kurama was only left with more questions instead of answers.

XevolutionX

When Youko returned to Kurama's home, he promptly returned control to the avatar. Shaking himself, he went through his evening routine mechanically, thinking over the recent events. He fell into his bed, utterly exhausted, but his mind still picking apart each sentence, each minute that had occurred.

"**Youko?" **He prodded at the fox spirit. For a moment, there was no answer, until he felt the fox unfurling inside of him.

"**I want answers, Youko,"** Kurama persisted. There was a feeling of irritation.

"_Just go to sleep,"_ was his reply.

"**But-"**

"Now_ kit," _and Youko forced Kurama into sleep.

XxxxxX

_Kurama was sitting in a familiar field. It was one from Youko's memories, the one with himself, Kuronue, and the girl. But Kurama had the feeling this was no memory. _

_He stood and walked around, the sounds of nature reaching his ears. A twig was snapped, and Kurama turned to see the fox thief, Youko. He lifted his foot delicately and took a step back. _

"_Good. Now I have your attention," Youko said. He fell to the ground, legs folding underneath him to sit Indian style. Even that managed to look graceful on the youkai. Kurama sat before him, feeling curious. _

"_It has come to my attention that you don't know enough about this situation. I have decided to answer all of your questions honestly. I misled you on purpose, because I did not want you involved. But seeing as how you're involved in all other aspects of my life, you should know about this. Especially since I need to tell you the exact circumstances of what you really are," Youko said. Kurama felt unsettled. _

"_What do you mean by, what I really am?" Kurama asked. Youko smirked. _

"_See? That's exactly what I mean. You have no clue. I have decided to come clean with you. You deserve it, after all my mere presence has put you through," Youko replied, "First, I will tell you about yourself. Then, I will tell you about my mate, Higurashi Kagome." _

"_But that's Kaito's cousin, you couldn't have possibly known her," Kurama protested. The youkai rolled his eyes. _

"_Have patience. I will explain it to you, if you will give me a chance to speak," Youko said. He folded his arms, and his ears twitched from their perch. Kurama fidgeted in anticipation. Finally, all his questions would be answered. _

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Chapter 22! Yahoo! And its three weeks early. Aren't you all lucky? Despite not having an outline planned for Evolution, it is about half way to two thirds of the way done. I can just feel it. There was a hint as to what really happens to Kagome in this chapter. Kudos to whoever can figure it out. Next chapter, we'll find out a few things about Kurama, and what really happens to Kagome.


	23. Permission

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

_Avatar and fox stared at each other, one in anticipation and the other in slight reluctance. A breeze blew, ruffling their hair. Youko drew in a breath, before exhaling. _

_"You have to understand, I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you. The only people who know are the ones who were involved. Even as you are, I find it difficult to tell you," Youko said. Kurama furrowed his brows. _

_"What do you mean?" he asked. Youko sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. _

_"When I died and I crossed the barriers, I settled within Shiori-kun's womb. I was only able to do it because there was no soul present. But I had made a mistake. There was a soul present," Youko started. Kurama's eyes widened. Kurama had always thought he was created through a combination of Youko's influence and the human culture, but…was he in fact his own soul? _

_"That soul is the third personality, albeit the weakest one, of us. Minamino Shuichi. He is entirely human, down to his behavior. If you and I were to leave this body, Shuichi would have nothing but a normal human existence, only left with the knowledge of youkai. He is one of the extremes that lives in our body," Youko explained. _

_"If he is one extreme, who is the other?" Kurama inquired. Youko sneered. _

_"I am, fool. He represents the human extreme. I am the youkai extreme. I could very easily overwhelm this body and force the souls out, taking it for my own. But I have no desire for that at this time," Youko answered. _

_"Then what do you desire," Kurama pushed. The fox youkai growled, his tail twitching behind him. _

_"Stop interrupting me and I'll get to the point. I knew something like you would appear, but I had not counted on a human soul already residing within the womb. Instead of two personalities, one of which I could control, there became three. I created your personality, Kurama. You are merely a facet of me, made to my likings and what I wanted out of a companion I would be with for at least ten years. But the human soul influenced you, and you became something I had not predicted. With the essence our souls gave off, and our own influence, we had somehow managed to create a soul between us. You were no longer a part of me or Shuichi, but your own person and soul. You became the middle ground, and thus, the dominant personality. Enough of Shuichi and I were expressed through you, that all turmoil ceased and we relinquished control to you," Youko said. _

_"So…I started out as isolated facets of you, but became my own person?" Kurama said. Youko nodded. _

_"Correct. But then the Dark Tournament disrupted our balance. Suddenly, I could have control of the body without forcefully removing the souls that coexisted with me. After what Shiori-kun did for us, I was going to wait until this body perished, then take over, while both you and Shuichi moved on to Reikai. But then I no longer had to wait. I could take control of the body and could be free once more," Youko said, his voice taking on a wistful tone. _

_"What held you back?" Kurama asked. A smile crept across Youko's face, and his eyes became distant. _

_"Kagome," Youko murmured. Kurama was hit with all of the intensity of Youko's emotions, and was almost knocked over because of it. It was a complicated swirl, enveloping him, and suddenly, Kurama had an idea of exactly how far Youko could go for one person. The fox youkai shook himself to regain his composure. _

_"And that's where the rest of this all starts. _

_You see, I had met Higurashi Kagome five hundred years ago, before the barriers. As I later found out, she was a time traveler, born five hundred years before that time. Through several incidents and trials, Kuronue and I had fallen in love with her. But she had a duty to the Shikon no Tama. As her mates to be, we fought by her side to complete the jewel and return it to her protection. In the final battle against her nemesis, Naraku, Kagome made a sacrifice. To save the lives of her closest friends, Kagome sealed Naraku away forever, and inadvertently, herself. She was as good as dead. _

_To keep from anyone ever finding her grave, only her human friends knew its location. When they passed away, there would be no living person who would know where she was buried. There were rumors that they had left behind clues, but I wasn't interested in a statue. I only wanted the real Kagome. And that meant I had to wait five hundred years for her to be born. The others were insistent on finding a way to break the seal, but I refused to entertain myself with false hopes. So together, Kuronue and I waited for Kagome. But then, Kuronue died. And I was alone. I continued to wait, and I was there when she was born. Even though she was a newborn babe, just the feel of her soul and very weak aura was enough for me. I returned to Makai. Shortly thereafter, I died, and was born again in Ningenkai. _

_However, my death was no accident. To be with Kagome in Ningenkai, I __**chose**__ to die."_

OooooO

Kagome awoke to pain, her mind protesting her awareness in light of her current physical state. She groaned aloud, her stomach rumbling in time with her voice. Footsteps approached her and Kagome strained to turn her head towards the person. Kuronue sat casually next to her, legs crossed and a bowl of soup in hand. He spooned some up, blew on it softly, and then brought it close to Kagome's mouth. Greedily, Kagome took the spoon into her mouth, swallowing the broth and carefully shredded chicken without chewing. Seeing her haste, Kuronue held back on the next bite.

"If you eat like that, you're going to choke," Kuronue said, his voice slightly scolding. Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Shifting uncomfortably, she started to speak.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked sleepily. Kuronue fed her another bite. Kagome chewed carefully, unwilling for Kuronue to stop feeding her.

"I tore your stitches, and Youko had to fix them. So he confined me in here and he told me to take care of you while I was here," Kuronue smiled wanly, his wings stretching and folding back up behind him, "He's out doing something. Probably checking the perimeter of the village." Kuronue finished. Kagome nodded, accepting another spoonful of soup. She scanned his body, eyes noting the fresh bandages around the bat's stomach.

"The good news is, I'm beginning to gain my abilities again," Kuronue said, his voice taking on a slightly cheery tone. A muscle in his bicep flexed.

"Why did you lose them in the first place?" Kagome inquired. The youkai's face became thoughtful.

"Noble youkai are typically more powerful due to stronger, purer bloodlines. They have a stronger resistance to holy powers. Instead of dying, I essentially became human, but not. As I recover, I will become more "youkai" per se," Kuronue answered. Kagome blinked.

"You're a noble?" Kagome said, fascinated. Kuronue shrugged.

"I prefer not to talk about it," he said shortly. Before she could fire off another question, her mouth was filled with warm soup. She narrowed her eyes in irritation, but let the subject drop. It continued that way in silence, Kuronue feeding her soup and Kagome trying to ignore the pain in her arm and back. It took only mere minutes for Kagome to finish the soup, but she was full and could not be bothered to take another bite of food. She just wanted to talk more.

"Kuronue?" Kagome started. Kuronue glanced up from his own bowl of soup he had just filled, his gaze questioning. Kagome licked her lips, observing how Kuronue's eyes followed her tongue's movements.

"When you sleep on your back, does it bother your wings?" Kagome asked. Kuronue arched a fine brow, swallowing a mouthful of soup before forming a smirk.

"You wanted to know about my wings? Do you want a pair for yourself?" Kuronue stretched his leathery wings, and Kagome saw how the thin bones could be seen through the protective skin, much like an actual bat's. She did not answer the youkai's question, merely stared uninterrupted, her gaze searching for answers. Kuronue leaned back, wings refolding themselves, his expression thoughtful.

"It's difficult to explain to someone who isn't born with wings. Simply put, my wings have very fast reflexes and great flexibility. They naturally fold against surfaces to prevent any discomfort, and are quick enough to avoid injury in a fight, especially if someone threw me against a tree or tried to cut off my wings. So no, my wings do not bother me at all," Kuronue replied.

"Can I touch them?" asked Kagome shyly, her cheeks blushing an endearing pink. Kuronue chuckled softly.

"But my dear Kagome, haven't you done that already?" Kuronue teased, his smirk growing as Kagome blushed a darker shade of pink. Kuronue set down his bowl and scooted closer. His hand slipped underneath her body, dangerously close to her neck, and carefully pulled Kagome up, cautious so as not to pull on her tender wounds. Then he turned his back to her. A brush hit the ground in front of her.

"While you're back there, you might as well brush my hair. It's got all these tangles in it that I can't reach because of my stitches," Kuronue said lazily, picking up his bowl of soup once more. Kagome reached out slowly; almost afraid that he would reel around and snap at her for touching his person, but nothing happened. She traced the delicate bones in his wings, marveling at the fact that these thin bones could keep his heavy body in the air during flight. She felt the leathery skin between her fingers, rubbing softly. She tugged gently on a wing, and it unfolded for her obligingly. As it unfurled to its true size, Kagome could only stare in awe at its size. His wingspan had to be between eighteen and twenty feet. It was absolutely incredible.

"Your wings are amazing…" Kagome breathed. She could see him puff slightly with pride, and Kagome couldn't blame him for being proud of his wings. When her hand bumped into the brush, Kagome remembered that Kuronue had requested that she brush his hair. She pulled off his tattered hat, meeting no resistance, then gently pulled out the tie that held his thick hair up into the air. It fell down gracefully, the ends pooling on the floor of the hut. Kagome placed the ends of his hair in her lap, brushing through them slowly. Kuronue's hair was thick and straight, and in the dim light of the fire, she could see that it did not reflect any light at all. It was strange; Kagome was used to anyone's hair reflecting any kind of light, but Kuronue's did not. She slowly climbed up the length of his hair, never speeding up, never slowing down, just relishing in touching such fantastic hair. She sighed, pressing the strands against her cheek.

"I'm jealous…you have better hair than I do," Kagome bemoaned. Kuronue glanced back, amusement dancing in his violet eyes.

"It comes with being youkai," he stated, a fang poking over his lip. Kagome rolled her eyes, tugging on his hair a little rougher than before. Then she returned to her previous gentleness, pulling the brush from the crown of his head all the way down to the very ends of his hair. A lock of hair fell of his wing, so Kagome reached over and pulled it back to join the rest of its brethren, her hand rubbing against the point where his wing connected to his back. A shiver shook Kuronue's spine and his head turned so that Kagome could see his eyes. They were dark and hazy looking and held a strange glint. Kagome suddenly had the feeling that what she had been doing was much more intimate than she had realized. He turned around fully, facing Kagome completely. She took note of the way his vest hung open, her view of his chest obstructed only by the bandages around his form. His hands grasped her by the waist and pulled her forward into his lap, a startled squeak escaping the human. Kagome stared up into Kuronue's pale face with wide eyes, not understanding what he wanted. A clawed hand cupped her face, tilting her head upward.

"Kuronue…?" Kagome whispered uncertainly. He pressed in close, so his cheek touched hers and his lips were near her ear.

"No matter how hard he tries to be perfect, it seems that Youko has been a little sloppy," Kuronue said. Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Firstly, you never mark a woman so far from her neck. It implies that she doesn't trust him. Secondly, he couldn't even be bothered to tell you what it meant. And thirdly, he didn't even bite you. The wounds were caused by another person," Kuronue explained. Kagome blinked some more. It was hard for her to comprehend Youko being sloppy.

"What exactly does the mark mean?" Kagome inquired softly.

"It is a mark of intention; it means that the female is being courted and is to be left alone," Kuronue answered, "Perhaps the only thing Youko did right was that he did not ask you for your permission to court you." Kagome's eyes widened.

"You don't ask permission?" That was radically different than her time, where the boy had to ask permission from the girl to date, no exceptions.

"Of course not. Unless the female is powerful enough to do significant damage if she has no desire to be courted, like Seiryoku, then there is never a need to ask permission," Kuronue's eyes became hooded, "But for you, I'll ask. Will you allow me to court you, Kagome?" Intense violet eyes stared at her, watching her face carefully. Kagome stared back with apprehension. Kuronue wanted to court her? And it would involve biting. She didn't want to be a wimp, but Kagome was not looking forward to someone biting her, especially if that someone had razor sharp fangs. But he was going against his own traditions to ask her.

"…_You deserve someone better, stronger…"_

Kagome inhaled. Inuyasha wanted her to move on. She wanted to move on. There was someone in front of her who was obviously interested. Kagome gazed deep into Kuronue eyes. Why the hell not?

"Okay," Kagome said. His shoulders seemed to relax, and Kuronue leaned forward, watching her carefully for her reaction. His mouth opened wide, fangs elongating, sharp and pearly. They brushed the flesh next to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Then, he bit down. Kagome gasped, pain flooding her senses. It wasn't the worst thing she had ever felt, but it was still terrible, teeth sliding through flesh, muscle, and veins. Then there was a pull, and all the pain faded away. In its place, pleasure came and despite sitting down, Kagome felt dizzy and weak kneed. Kagome heard Kuronue swallow, and she realized he was drinking her blood. Then his fangs withdrew, and his tongue lapped at the wound, a gentle press of wet flesh. Kagome became boneless in Kuronue's hold, melting against his frame and holding him to her. Kuronue pulled back completely, cradling Kagome in his arms. She panted softly, feeling weak and dazed, as if the world was spinning out of control. A hand ran down her back soothingly, mindful of her wounds. His chin rested on her shoulder and he murmured soft words in her ear, praising her for her strength. As Kagome drifted into sleep, she briefly wondered what Kuronue's mark might look like.

OooooO

Kuronue stared down at Kagome, sleeping against him, shifted so she wouldn't strain her wounds. Moving slowly so as not to wake her, Kuronue tucked her back into her bedding. He leaned over her, running his hand over her face, memorizing its features. His hair fell around them, creating a curtain. Her dark lashes made her skin appear paler than what it was, and there was a gentle flush to her cheeks from her earlier embarrassment and apprehension. Her skin was smooth and soft and was just like the silk robes he wore once upon a time.

"While I agree that she does look delicious, that's no need for you to look like you're about to eat her," Youko drawled, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Kuronue wrinkled his nose and leaned back from his inspection of Kagome.

"Be quiet, you're going to wake her up," Kuronue replied belligerently. Youko arched a brow and walked forward. He sat down on the other side of Kagome. He ran his claws through her blue-black hair, the strands parting easily for his fingers.

"Hey. What will she do when she needs to bathe?" Youko asked, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Youko, you're nothing but a pervert," Kuronue replied, his voice scolding, but his eyes too, were alight with lust. They glanced at each other and recalled when they first seen Kagome in the springs and how volatile she was.

"Nah," they said at the same time. Youko turned his hand's attention to the bite mark on Kagome's shoulder, rubbing a thumb over the sensitive punctures. Kuronue growled low in his throat.

"You've got your own mark, Youko, stay away from mine," Kuronue snapped. Youko frowned at his partner and removed his hand.

"You're so possessive already. Wonder how you'd be if her belly was full with your whelps," Youko said. Kuronue growled again.

"As vicious as you'd be if she carried your children," Kuronue replied. Youko ran a tongue over his teeth.

"Imagine how we'd be if she gave us both young," Youko said. Both of them tilted their heads as they imagined their possessiveness and high tempers if they both had children.

"As long as it was her, it'd be worth it," Kuronue said. Youko stared at his partner.

"You mean you'd actually have children? I thought you were against the idea of making anymore 'Hyaki bat bastards'," Youko said dryly. Kuronue touched Kagome's forehead.

"If she were their mother…I doubt they'd be anything like the Hyaki clan I came from," Kuronue said with conviction, "As for you…I know you want to start a family. A big one. Her human blood assures almost maximum fertility. Where youkai are lucky to have even two children, humans often have a dozen little brats. You could have the family you lost when you were a child." Kuronue told Youko. It was the fox's turn to growl, his eyes turning pink at the edges.

"You tread on thin ice, Kuronue. I have never, nor will I ever, look for a replacement for my clan. They died centuries ago. They can never come back," Youko answered.

"I'm not saying to replace them. I mean you could fill the gap they left when your clan died," Kuronue said. Youko was silent, but his eyes drifted to Kagome's stomach almost longingly, his mind imagining what it might be like to be a father.

"It's very easy for you to say that, Kuronue," Youko said at last, "When you were forced to leave your clan, all you left behind that was dear to you was your brother. But even escaping him was like a breath of fresh air. But for me, it's different. I had seven older siblings, Kuronue. _Seven._ And I seen all of them lay in a pool of their blood. I had a loving mother and a strict father, and a best friend. I had idols and people to look up to. And they're all dead. Nothing can ever take their place. I'll never have a mother or a father or brothers and sisters again. All I can hope for is children of my own. And with who I am now…its safer if I never have any children, both for their mother and for themselves. Most especially if their mother is Kagome. Because I…I could never see Kagome hurt." Youko said, his voice raw with emotion. Kuronue had nothing to say to Youko's confession. The moments when his facades came down were rare, and Kuronue didn't want to say anything and ruin the moment. Youko's hand was placed on the flat of Kagome's lower stomach.

"A family just isn't possible for me," Youko said. He stood abruptly and began to leave. As he stood in the door way, he began to talk without turning around.

"By the way, Kuronue, you have blood in the corner of your mouth," Youko turned his head and flashed a fanged smirk at Kuronue, who scowled as he wiped off the dried blood with a thumb.

"Just bring back something good to eat, Youko," Kuronue muttered, folding his arms across his chest. Youko chuckled, his earlier depression gone, and disappeared out the door. Kuronue glanced at Kagome's sleeping form, then sighed and turned to stoke the fire.

As Kuronue back turned, he missed the way Kagome turned on her side to face the wall, her eyes open and tears shimmering within them. _'Oh Youko…how alone you must feel…'_ Her one good arm shifted until her own hand rested above her uterus where she might one day carry a child. When they first began to speak, Kagome had become worried that all she was a vessel to bear children, but as their conversation continued, she heard how much they both cared for her. Kagome closed her eyes tightly. _'Youko…after a few months, you're already a dear friend of mine, maybe something more. If you ever ask…I'm sure I'll say yes.'_ Kagome fell asleep, dreams of a family of black and silver haired children prevalent in her mind.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

Okay, it's about half a page shorter than last time, but it's still a chap, so don't be so disappointed. I don't know what I'm doing for the next chapter, so that might be a little long in the coming, but with all of my new free time, I'm hoping it won't take long. After June 15th, I'm accepting oneshot requests. That means one chapter only, people. You MUST provide a pairing, IYYYH only, a plot or three things you'd like to see happen. Just saying the pairing doesn't give me any clue of you want. If you send me something before June 15th, it will be ignored.

Please remember I love lots of reviews, especially long ones, but even if you say "I really like this scene!", I'll still enjoy reading it. And madmiko…you spoil me.


	24. Torn

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

A week later saw both Kuronue and Kagome walking around outside. Her back still ached, but it was much better than before. The wounds on her arm had been much shallower and her arm was free from its sling, but still wore bandages. Kuronue immediately disappeared into Inuyasha's Forest, probably to stretch his limbs a bit and run in the freedom that the forest offered. As for Kagome, she had to return to her holy duties. There was a newborn babe whose mother had begged her to bless. Herbs needed to be picked one last time before the winter set in. Men were receiving numerous injuries from accidents in the forest while cutting fire wood. Kagome shook her head. If Sango were here, she'd have the entire village enough firewood for the winter with just two or three swings of her Hiraikotsu. Kaede had assured her she had enough healing salve for the wounds, but Kagome insisted on picking the herbs right away to stock up before winter. She began to plan another trip back to her time to pick up the modern bandages and antibiotics.

Clutching the basket meant for the plants closer to her side, Kagome made her way through the village to the garden where the herbs grew. After getting them from the garden, she'd have to set out for the more rare herbs in the forest.

When she arrived to the garden, Kagome knelt down in front of the plants and began picking carefully, the basket by her side within easy reach. She made her way down each row, picking the herbs and weeding out any bad plants or removing the dead ones. It was long and boring, but Kagome attempted to entertain herself by humming softly. As such, she never heard Youko's approach. The priestess finally took notice of him when he knelt down beside her, causing her to let out a gasp. She blushed at his close proximity, but continued on with her work, meticulously pulling the plants from the ground.

"Do you know which herb does what?" Youko inquired. Kagome flushed and ducked her head.

"Not really. I just know which ones go together to make which salves," she said, a note of embarrassment in her voice. Youko chuckled, a smile creeping across his face.

"What kind of priestess are you?" he said teasingly, golden eyes searching her form. Kagome nibbled on her lip, glancing at Youko through her bangs.

"The kind who doesn't know which herb from the next and doesn't kill youkai," Kagome replied, a smile in her voice. Youko shook his head, silver hair catching the light and falling around his face, strands parting for his fox ears. He held out his hand, his claws carefully caressing the leaves of a plant. Kagome watched closely, eyes widening as the leaves _curled _around Youko's fingers.

"It's like…the plants _like _you," Kagome said in awe. Youko smiled, subtly twisting his hand in the plant, so it curled around his palm.

"It's because they do. In return for using them as vicious weapons, I take care of and nurture plants. Many dismiss plants as unnecessary, at most, viewing them as a spectacular beauty, but still, there exists a refusal to acknowledge their existence. But I feed them my energy and allow them to grow and blossom," Youko explained.

"So they see you as a parent," Kagome said. Youko's lips curled upward.

"Plants don't have an actual thought process. All that exists within them is barely instinct. They are incapable of complex thoughts like parents and children," Youko replied. Kagome nodded in understanding. She glanced at Youko shyly.

"Do…do the plants like me?" Kagome asked, her cheeks flushing gently. Youko smiled, fangs flashing in the sunlight.

"A priestess like you? They adore you, of course. You'll find that if you ask, they will be quite willing to help you," Youko answered. Kagome looked at the herb garden in wonder.

"If you keep staring like that, you'll never get your chores done," Youko said, nudging her in the shoulder gently. Kagome nodded and returned to her work, pulling the plants and trimming them when necessary. It was with great surprise when Youko joined her, carefully weeding and picking. Kagome surreptitiously glanced at him from underneath her bangs, watched the corded muscles in his arms flex and gather and release as he worked beside her. Kagome blushed and stared hard at the plants before her, watching as the dirt became encrusted beneath her nails.

"You remind me of my mother," said Youko abruptly. Kagome bowed her head even lower, her face resembling a cherry.

"How so?" she squeaked. Youko seemed to ignore her suddenly high pitched voice.

"Everyday, she'd come out to our gardens, planting, picking, and weeding. She'd sit for hours with her fingers buried in the dirt and feeding the plants her energy. The way you take care of this garden reminds me of the way she used to take care of hers," You explained, his voice slightly wistful with memories.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked without thinking. Immediately, Youko tensed beside her, and Kagome gasped softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Youko, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I wasn't thinking and-"

"It's fine. You don't know," Youko leaned back a little bit and Kagome looked at him, carefully noting his hard, guarded face. _'Now I've gone and ruined everything…'_ Kagome sighed inaudibly.

"I was a child. A human wouldn't have considered me more than six years old by my physical appearance," Youko began, "There was a clan whom was my own clan's rival. The Kokuei clan. My clan, the Kurama clan, and the Kokuei had been feuding for centuries for reasons unknown to even us. One day, they plotted a way to do away with my clan. They took over my father's mind, and controlled him into slaughtering our entire clan. I managed to escape only because of the Inu no Taisho and his mate happened upon me while fleeing from my father." Youko said shortly.

"Oh Youko I'm-" Kagome started. Youko interrupted her.

"Don't say anything, I need to finish.

I stayed with a human village that lived nearby for some years, living with a human woman who, in her child hood, had been one of my best friends. She had fallen in love with a traveling merchant, and became pregnant, but never saw him again. Due to her lack of marriage and my own presence, she was accused of being a whore of youkai. While I was away, the villagers killed her. I flew into a youkai rage, and destroyed the entire village.

For years, I began training on my own, a thirst for revenge driving me to live, even when times were hard. There were times when, I fed on my own brethren. I stole stock from humans, sometimes even kidnapping them for food. I lived in the wilds, my only companions being the plants surrounding me. I was traveling the mountains when I came upon one other survivor of the Kurama massacre. He was Hideki, another close friend of mine. He took care of me, showing me how to properly swing a sword. We lived in the mountains together, training and barely surviving, only for revenge for our clan. One day, we were attacked by the master of the mountain who had finally found the trespassers. Hideki died whilst I escaped, his pelt skinned from his cooling body. A few short years later, I returned to kill the youkai and retrieved his pelt. I laid him to rest with the clan, and began to travel once more.

When I was fourteen, I finally discovered the whereabouts of the Kokuei clan. In one night, I annihilated it, killing every last breathing body. And thus, my revenge complete, I had nothing left to live for. I traveled Japan, and even once visited the continent, slowly wasting away, killing any youkai that challenged me. Eventually, rumor of me spread, and a thief lord approached me, paranoid that I was after his position as boss of the Sakai thief clan, the largest clan in all of Japan. I killed him like I did any other who tried to take my life. I tried to leave, but the thieves saw me as their boss, the one who had overpowered their previous boss. They all but begged me to lead them, and I, having no place to go, finally agreed.

Having a clan once again was revitalizing. It was nowhere near the same. Traitors and liars, everywhere you turned, but to be surrounded by people once more was lifting. By the time I was sixteen, everyone said I was the King of Thieves, boss of the greatest thief clan to have ever existed. I picked up strays whom had nowhere to go, and kept control of my clan, dealing with traitors by killing them. It was then I met Kuronue, young and angry at everyone. I offered him a place by my side, when we eventually became best friends. That was about four to five hundred years ago, I think. Around one hundred fifty years ago, I met Seiryoku, training on her own in the forests, her eyes filled with such a passionate hatred towards anything male. She attacked me on sight, vicious, and I nearly lost that battle. If she had kept a clear head, she probably would've crippled me. As it was, I was impressed by her power and offered her too, a place in the clan. When I asked for her name, she refused to answer, and so I christened her Seiryoku, for her endurance and incredible strength. We've lived like that since, on top of the world and running from the law of the clans I once belonged to. And that, is my life story," Youko said. He turned his golden eyes upon Kagome, searching her. Kagome remained silent, her eyes watering and wide. Youko gave a self-deprecating smile.

"Are you afraid me now?" Youko asked. Kagome stared, her heart breaking. And with her dirt covered hands, she grabbed the side of Youko's face and kissed him. She held her eyes open, looking deep into his own, trying to convey her feelings. Her apprehension of all the death he had caused, her admiration for his devotion towards his family, and the deep caring she held for him. She traced his lips, coaxing him into opening his mouth. Youko began to respond, his tongue tangling with her own. His arms wound around her, bringing her closer. He fell back in the dirt, Kagome balancing over him. She slowly pulled back, her tears falling from her eyes.

"I could never fear you, Youko. I trust you," Kagome whispered. She brushed away some stray strands of silver hair, her lips trembling. She leaned down to kiss him once more when she was interrupted.

"Ka-Kagome-sama?" A voice inquired behind them. Kagome winced. Only Miroku or the villagers called her Kagome-sama. She sat up, still straddling Youko, and turned as much as her body would allow to acknowledge the woman behind her.

"Yes?" Kagome said. The woman was bright red, obviously embarrassed to have caught the village priestess in such a compromising position.

"Kaede-sama says that when you're done collecting the herbs, she needs more of your special medicines from your country," the woman said, eyes darting from the youkai beneath Kagome to Kagome's eyes.

"I'll just be going now," with a squeak, the woman turned and fled. Kagome shook her head, then yelped as Youko rolled out from underneath her. He stood, not meeting her eyes.

"I apologize, for compromising you and-" Kagome grabbed Youko's hand before he could run away.

"Youko…stay with me, please? I don't mind. Besides, I'm not a very good priestess anyway," Kagome smiled brightly, and Youko met her eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Not a very good one at all, cavorting about with youkai," he murmured. Kagome grinned even wider.

XevolutionX

A few hours later, Kagome was at home in her time, brooding in her bedroom. She sat with her covers in disarray, her knees drawn up to her chest and her eyes dark with troubled thoughts. As if sensing her dissent, her family had all but ignored her, giving her the standard greetings before leaving her to her thoughts. Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before her mother entered her bedroom to try to talk to her. Kagome frowned further. She didn't think her mother would be able to help her out this time.

Sure enough, mere minutes later, Kagome's mother quietly edged into her daughter's room. Kagome didn't say anything, just sighed and burrowed her face between her knees. She felt her mother sit next to her on the edge of the bed, a comforting hand resting on her back. A sniffle escaped Kagome, her throat automatically closing up as her emotions came to a peak.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Ms. Higurashi inquired, her voice gentle and soothing, her hand rubbing Kagome's back. Tears flooded from Kagome's eyes and she blew noisily into her shirt sleeves, trying to her hide her face in embarrassment. Ms. Higurashi's arms wrapped around Kagome, holding her close as if she were still a child.

"It's okay, Kagome, everything's going to be fine," she whispered, her voice soft and caring. Kagome hiccupped as her sudden burst of emotion faded and she could talk through her thick throat.

"I'm such a terrible person, Mama," Kagome said hoarsely. Ms. Higurashi blinked in bewilderment, but continued with her calming actions, waiting for Kagome to explain herself.

"I'm so wretched, I can't believe that everyone believes I'm such a great priestess," Kagome said, "I'm so terrible a person." Kagome's chin quivered dangerous as a fresh flood of tears escaped her eyes.

"Why do you think you're so terrible, Kagome-chan," Ms. Higurashi asked. Kagome met her mother's eyes.

"Because I've fallen in love with two different people," Kagome buried her head back between her knees, unwilling to face her mother. To her immense surprise, Ms. Higurashi chuckled.

"Kagome-chan…you have a very large heart. There's nothing wrong with falling in love with two different things," Ms. Higurashi started.

"But I want them both!" Kagome wailed as she interrupted her mother, "I can't possibly have both of them, I can't choose one over the other…I'm destined to be alone." Kagome snuffed the snot dribbling out of her nose back inside, grimacing at her filthy sleeves.

"Before you make any definite decisions about your future, Kagome-chan, how about you talk to them about it? Surely the three of you could work something out," Ms. Higurashi suggested. Kagome wiped away her tears roughly, nibbling on her lip.

"I suppose I could try to talk to them," Kagome sniffled, a lump in her throat from her tears and her voice hoarse. Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter.

"Everything will be fine, Kagome-chan," Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded to herself, not because she believed her mother's words, but because she was trying to convince herself of them. She unfolded herself from her position on the bed and stood up, her mother sliding out of the way.

"I guess I should change my clothes," Kagome said weakly, a wan smile on her face as she held out her damp and snot covered sleeves. Ms. Higurashi smiled back kindly.

"Kagome-chan…I may not understand all what you're going through, but I'll always be here for you," Ms. Higurashi said. Kagome stared at her mother and had the feeling that she saw through all of her editing and censorship and knew the truth. The truth of the pain, death, and disease, of the true horrors Kagome faced in the past.

"I love you, Mama," Kagome whispered, her gratitude shining in her eyes. Ms. Higurashi patted her daughter on the shoulder before withdrawing from the room to allow Kagome her privacy. Kagome stared at the door that had moments before shut behind her mother for a few minutes before shaking her head and changing her shirt. She walked in the direction of the bathroom, intent on washing her face. As she glanced in the mirror, she caught sight of a mark on her shoulder where Kuronue bit her. She brushed aside the collar of her shirt to study it. It shimmered like Youko's did, but all it was a black X. Kagome traced it with her fingers before covering it back up again.

After collecting herself and packing away all the necessities for the past, Kagome walked out the front door, staring back at her home with a kind of longing. She turned to the well house and felt herself torn. The past…or the present? Which one was more important? At the end of it all, what would she choose?

Kagome shook herself and strode towards the well house before jumping into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded her, lifting her gently before placing her back on the ground as she arrived in the past. Gripping a thick vine, Kagome slowly but steadily climbed up the well. With a heave, she lifted her torso over the lip of the well, panting with the effort of lifting both herself and the bag out of the well.

"You live in a well?" Kuronue crouched before her, eyebrow arched in curiosity. Kagome's eyes bugged. Kuronue grabbed her arms and pulled her all the way out of the well, lips curling in amusement as Kagome fell over from unsteadiness.

"Are you all right?" Kuronue inquired, watching as Kagome clambered to her feet, brushing herself off.

"You could've helped, you know," she grumbled, ignoring his questions. She reached for her yellow backpack but Kuronue beat her, easily lifting it over one shoulder. He wrinkled his nose at the bag, his distaste clear.

"I can't believe you actually carry this thing, it's atrocious," Kuronue said dryly. Kagome shrugged.

"It does its duty. So were you waiting for me or something?" Kagome said. Kuronue removed his attention from Kagome's bag.

"Youko said you were going home, but the only thing in this forest is that old dried up well. I figured, with all the magic surrounding it, that it probably had something to do with your home," Kuronue answered. Kagome nodded.

"I guess that means I'll have to tell you all about my secret home then, some day," Kagome mock sighed, her teasing blue eyes flitting up to meet Kuronue's violet ones. He smirked at her, eyes lighting up with good humor. Together they walked back to the village, the conversation with her mother haunting Kagome's mind. Watching Kuronue's face and spotting the silver glint that was Youko flitting amongst the trees made her hesitate. Right now, without any interference from her feelings, they were all happy. That could easily change once she spoke with them, tried to work things out.

"Something wrong?" Kuronue asked. Kagome shook herself and smiled at the bat youkai. Her eyes drank in the sharp angles of his face and his pale skin. He was too beautiful for her own good.

"I'm fine, Kuronue," Kagome said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Kuronue nodded, his long ponytail bobbing behind him with the movement. They walked for awhile, heading towards the village, when Kuronue started towards the Goshinboku. Kagome didn't say anything, just followed him curiously. He stood before the great tree, eyes roving over it, a hunger for knowledge apparent in his eyes.

"What happened here?" Kuronue asked Kagome, turning towards her. Kagome licked her lips.

"It's a long story, and best told when we're sitting," Kagome hinted. Kuronue shrugged.

"So sit," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes but settled herself on one of the gargantuan roots that broke through the ground at the base of the Tree of Ages. Youko appeared from the trees and sat by her side, his ears twitching. Kagome smiled to herself.

"Fifty years ago, Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She destroyed any youkai who tried to steal it from her. Then she met a hanyou, and they fell in love. The hanyou originally desired the jewel to turn into a full youkai, but told Kikyo he'd become a human for her, so they could live together. At the same time, Kikyo tended a human thief named Onigumo, after he had suffered severe burns. He had fallen in love with Kikyo, and summoned youkai to devour his soul. That was the creation of Naraku. The darkness of the youkai twisted him, and he desired the jewel, wanted to see it tainted. He tricked Kikyo and Inuyasha into believing they had betrayed each other. Inuyasha stole the jewel, and with her dying strength, Kikyo sealed him here, to this tree. Then she ordered the jewel to be burned with her body, so that no one could ever reach it. It was hidden inside my body, and when I was fifteen, it was torn from my body. With the smell of my blood, the hanyou woke up, and he told me that if I released him, he'd save me. Of course, right after he destroyed the centipede youkai, he tried to attack me too, but that was all solved," Kagome explained. The three of them stood in silence, watching the Goshinboku. Thinking about Kikyo's death made her think on her own, and Kagome realized she didn't have any kind of a will written.

"Which reminds me…" Kagome started, "If anything happens to me, you guys, would you burn the Shikon with my body. I don't want anyone getting their hands on even a portion of the jewel." Kagome requested.

"Ridiculous," Youko said. Kagome glanced at him.

"As if we would ever let something happen to you," Kuronue finished. Kagome smiled and shook her head at their arrogance. Ridiculous indeed.

XevolutionX

It was the end of the day, and Kagome was preparing to sleep. That is, she had something to do before she went to sleep. She was probably going to be up all night discussing her feelings with the two youkai, not something she relished, but she had spent the rest of the day working up the courage, and if she didn't do it now, she might never get around to it. She knew that Kuronue and Youko were out frolicking in the forest somewhere; they had both slept the night before and probably wouldn't need to for the next two days.

Suitably dressed for the chilly night and armed with her trusty bow, Kagome set out for Inuyasha's forest, her head held high. It took mere minutes for Kagome to travel the familiar path, the sounds of the night echoing in her ears. A breeze blew by, and Kagome shivered, pulling her jacket tighter around her.

The sound of voices drew her attention and Kagome walked faster in the direction they were coming from. She parted the trees, her heart beginning to race, as she came upon the clearing. Kagome froze at what she saw, eyes widening and hopes falling to crash land and destruct.

Kuronue writhed beneath Youko, both of them nipping and scraping against each other, harsh and demanding, yet not without care. Every cut made was laved over by a tongue, before fangs struck again. Claws flashed as the dull sides were wielded against skin. Hair was tugged, but not harshly. They were both without their shirts, and Kuronue was close to losing his pants. It was clear the two youkai were in a relationship with each other.

Kagome swallowed, sadness and rejection welling deep inside her. It was with irony that Kagome noted that this was one of several clearings she had caught Inuyasha and Kikyo in, meeting with each other in the cover of the night. Once again, she was the third wheel. She heard Youko's voice in her head telling her how he had met Kuronue _centuries_ ago. How could she compete with that? A centuries old relationship? When she would probably die _within_ the century? She was just second best, a curiosity. A dry sob escaped her, and Kagome wheeled around and ran.

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

And that's chapter 24! Thanks for all the superb reviews, guys, it's the most I've ever had for one chapter. I've over 600 reviews now! Yay! Thank you all so much!


	25. Interrupt

_**Evolution**_

OooooO

Kagome had gotten no further than a few steps when vines wrapped around her form and pulled her into the clearing. Another sob escaped her. She didn't want to see them, she just wanted to wallow in her misery by herself. The entire time, they had been in a relationship, so what did that make her? Hands grabbed her shoulders roughly, spinning her around. She could see through her tears that it was Kuronue, his long hair pulled from its tie.

"Let go of me!" Kagome cried hoarsely, trying to fight against her restraints. Kuronue only gripped her all the harder, refusal to release her clear in his eyes. Youko was close behind him, ears pointed forward intently. Kagome tried to withdraw, closing her eyes tightly and stiffening. Kuronue shook her roughly, and Kagome's eyes popped open in surprise. Never had Kuronue or Youko been so rough with her, always mindful of their youkai characteristics that could cause harm to Kagome.

"Kagome, let us explain," Kuronue said, his eyes dark and imploring. Kagome smacked him squarely across the face, her hand slightly tinged with holy magic. Hissing more from shock than pain, the bat youkai released her and Kagome fought to escape the grasp of the thick vines binding her. This time Youko grabbed her, holding her wrists in a near bruising grip so she couldn't assault him.

"No! I've heard this before! Just let me go!" Kagome shouted. She pushed as hard as she could against the iron wall that was Youko, tears sliding down her face.

"Kagome, please, at least listen," Youko said, his deep voice echoing through Kagome. She shook her head and started to beat against Youko's chest, trying to escape from the words she knew would break her into a thousand little pieces. Sobs escaped her as her pounding slowly weakened until she was crying against Youko, tears staining his skin. Quietly, the vines retreated, slithering back into the forest. Strong arms encircled her and Kagome only cried harder. Imagined words whirled in her head. It was a sick scene she had seen before, only with different actors. And the words would be the same. The pleading for forgiveness, but never able to answer why…why they didn't choose her. But Kagome knew in her heart that she was, and always will be, second best.

There was a warmth at her back, and Kagome realized she was caught between Kuronue and Youko, both of them holding her while she cried. Eventually, Kagome's sobs became small sniffles as she tried to hide her face in embarrassment. How weak was she, who cried before anything happened, even while knowing the truth.

The youkai led her into the clearing and pushed her into a sitting position. Kagome weakly wiped her face, sniffing up snot so it wouldn't drip down her face. A finger trailed along her upper arms.

"We hurt you," Kuronue said, a note of apology in his voice. A sound escaped from Kagome' s lips, an attempt to laugh.

"I'm human…getting hurt happens," Kagome said, trying to avoid the inevitable speech where they told her they were interested in only each other, not her. Youko stood in front of her, tall and imposing, his golden eyes gazing at her deeply.

"Kagome, I don't know what's going on your head now, I don't know what insecurities you have, but don't doubt what we feel for you," Youko said. Kagome's eyes widened, shock washing over her.

"Feel for…me?" she whispered. Kuronue shifted beside her.

"You didn't think that everything we did for you was meaningless, did you? That we just did it on a whim? Kagome, you're very important to the both of us," Kuronue said.

"But, then, what did I just see…?" Kagome glanced at the shirtless youkai, confusion clouding her face.

"Kuronue and I have been together for a long time, Kagome," Youko said, "Is it not normal for a couple to be together in such a manner?" Kagome felt her heart starting to hurt.

"Then there is no room for me in that equation," Kagome said softly. Kuronue snorted. Kagome glanced at him, slightly hurt at his apparent insensitiveness.

"Haven't you ever heard of a threesome?" Kuronue asked. Kagome tilted her head in surprise with his crudeness. She nibbled in her lip and wrung her hands.

"I had thought of something like that…but a woman in love with two men is…wrong," Kagome said quietly, looking down at her legs.

"Who says? If you haven't noticed Kagome, we're not exactly practitioners of propriety. If we're going to be wrong, we can be wrong together. What matters is if you feel that it's right," Kuronue said vehemently.

"But I'm human, and a priestess and…" Kagome trailed off, trying to search for something they could possibly find wrong with her. This…it had never turned out like this before.

"Now you're just trying to find a reason. Listen, Kagome, for I might only say this one time. I love you. No matter what happens, that will never change," Youko said. Heat blossomed in Kagome's chest, and his words reverberated throughout her being. In that moment, Kagome thought she might never forget those sweet words.

"Hey," Kuronue said, "I…love you too." He mumbled, a blush stealing its way across his face. An ironic laugh escaped Kagome as tears escaped her eyes. Both youkai jumped forward, concern lighting their eyes.

"Kagome?" Kuronue inquired.

"I'm…I'm so happy. I love you guys too. Just…just don't ever leave me, okay? I won't be able to take it," Kagome said, looking up at them with a shining face and glowing smile.

"We promise," Youko swore, "But I want to know…who hurt you before?" His well placed question pierced Kagome with coldness. _'I guess I was a _little_ too obvious.'_ Smiling now to cover her feelings concerning Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kagome looked away from Youko's searching eyes.

"Nobody," Kagome replied.

"It had to do with Kikyo, didn't it?" Youko pressed, "When you tried to save Tei, before you passed out, you said you weren't like Kikyo. And then when you told us about how Inuyasha loved Kikyo…you were in love with Inuyasha, who rejected you for Kikyo, though I can't imagine how, since she's dead." Kagome bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Right now, you don't understand Inuyasha's feelings. But let me put it into perspective. You say you love me. If I were to die, then be resurrected, could you turn me away, even if I was just a pale image of what I was before? Could either of you? That is what Inuyasha faces every time he sees both Kikyo and myself. To him, I resemble the love he lost, for I am her reincarnation," Kagome explained.

"I'll kill him," Kuronue said firmly. Kagome glanced at him with surprise.

"He hurt you, Kagome, and I won't let him get away with that," he explained. Kagome shook her head.

"Kuronue, you don't need to kill him over something like that. Besides, if it weren't for Inuyasha, I might not ever have met you guys in the first place," Kagome said. The two males scoffed to themselves. As if they would grateful to another man for finding Kagome. Kagome yawned loudly, feeling drained after crying and the roller coaster ride of emotions. Strong arms picked her up and Kagome was startled to find herself being cradled by Kuronue.

"You shouldn't be running around at this time of night when you have to wake up early in the morning," Kuronue said. Kagome smiled, the dried tears on her face cracking.

"You sound like my mother,"

XevolutionX

The days seemed to pass by in a blur, and Kagome couldn't have been happier. She couldn't see why Kikyo didn't enjoy her work as a priestess. There were many duties to carry out, but life was almost ignorant in its simplicity. All that was left was for her friends to return to the village and her little dream world would be complete. In the village, she was close to the well and so could see her family any time she wanted to. Youko, Kuronue, and her friends would all be together, and Seiryoku would visit on occasion when she had some free time outside of the clan. Of course, that was little more than a fantasy. There was no way her friends would get along with Youko, Kuronue and Seiryoku. And yet, despite the simple life, Kagome could sense something on the horizon. The urgency with which Kikyo would return at night to train Kagome was palpable, and some days, she wouldn't show, leaving Kagome to believe she was trying to delay Naraku. Kagome did not understand Kikyo's relationship with the hanyou, nor why she would willingly work with him when he had been the one to kill her. But Kagome supposed it was one of those things she would never know.

At the beginning and end of each day, Kagome would patiently wait twenty minutes and watch the horizon, wondering if she might see her friends walking down the path to the village. But each day spent waiting was in vain, as she never seen hide nor hair of her friends. She could feel that Kuronue and Youko were becoming restless. Well, perhaps Kuronue more so than Youko. Youko had once lived in a human village, and it was easily for him to slip back into the rhythm. Kuronue however, had been raised that humans were scum. While he had never displayed that particular attitude towards Kagome, she could see that to him, humans were something to be ignored unless they provoked him, a mere curiosity at best. But in any case, they were both still relatively young youkai, and they both knew that there were adventures yet to be had, and hanging about an idyllic human village was not the place to get it.

Kagome appreciated their patience while she waited for her friends. Despite their tentative confessions to each other, Kagome just couldn't put her entire life on hold like she had been for the past few months. She needed to go back to her old life and finish the Shikon no Tama. Then she could think about a life of her own that wasn't bound by duty and obligation. She would be free to do whatever she wanted and live with whoever she wanted. She only hoped that Youko and Kuronue would be willing to wait. Kagome knew how hard it was to wait for someone, holding on to the hope that they would choose you. Kagome thought that the youkai knew that she would ultimately choose to be with them of her own accord. It was just going to have to wait until Naraku was defeated.

Kagome sighed. She had run low on medical supplies again. She shouldered her heavy pack. With winter closing in and the rush to get firewood dried and ready for future winters, the men had been injuring themselves quite a bit with their sharp pointy tools. That didn't count the new frost that made things slippery in the morning and caused accidents, the joint aches that seniors were getting with the cold, and other bumps and bruises brought on by winter. All on top of that were regular injuries experienced in Feudal Era villages. A splinter here, a broken arm there.

"Kaede, I'm going to my home again to pick up some supplies. I'll be back in three days," Kagome told the elderly priestess. Kaede nodded absently, carefully grinding up some herbs to make a salve to stock up on. It was inevitable that Kagome and her advanced supplies would be leaving soon, and she needed to be sure she had plenty of healing salves on hand. Kagome ducked out of the hut and into the village, heading in the direction of the forest.

"You're going to be gone for three days? Why so long?" Kuronue asked. Kagome let out a startled yelp. The bat youkai was perched on the hut, staring down at her curiously. Kagome placed a calming hand over her heart, slowing her breathing before she answered him.

"Well, Kuronue, I actually have a family on the other side of the well that I like to see on occasion. And my mother doesn't like when I disappear for a long time without warning. I have more than just myself to worry about," Kagome replied. Kuronue hopped down from the hut.

"You should. Worry about yourself more, I mean. You can be selfish sometimes. It's not a big deal. What's life when you can't do what you want, whenever you want? To be free and do anything without inhibition. That's life," Kuronue said. Kagome shook her head, feeling bemused.

"I do have the freedom of life, Kuronue. I've just chosen to use that freedom to care for my friends and family over myself. That's freedom. To able to choose. And I've chosen to be this way, to care for everyone but myself, because they're all important to me, and I want them to be happy. Besides, you wouldn't like me if I wasn't the way I was," said Kagome.

"But why? Why would you not do what you want?" Kuronue persisted.

"Because I want to," Kagome started. She paused. He just wouldn't be able to get it. She started again, " One day, Kuronue, you'll understand." Kagome smiled and tilted her head, hair spilling over her shoulders. Kuronue huffed and folded his arms.

"You and Youko behave while I'm gone, okay? It won't be long," Kagome waved and walked away.

XevolutionX

Kagome patted the fluffy towel around her head, making sure it was still held tightly in place as she walked from the bathroom to her bedroom. Trails of water continued to make their way down her legs and the sides of her face. Kagome opened her dresser drawer and peered inside, looking for appropriate pajamas when a breeze caught her attention.

"That's strange," Kagome whispered to herself. She never left her window open when she using the bath, too paranoid that someone might see her when she came back to change into her clothes. As she approached the window, she saw that it was indeed open, the curtains fluttering in the night wind. She shut it with a firm snap and locked it shut. When she turned to go back to her dresser, she released a high pitched scream.

The pretty red haired youkai that was an, in the least, acquaintance of her cousin, stood in the corner of her bedroom, eyes glowing an intense gold color. It would seem, that besides being a youkai, he was some kind of weird stalker or something. Kagome swallowed, grateful that at least her family was gone and wouldn't be in any kind of danger. However, Kagome on the other hand, clad only in a towel, didn't have the same luxury.

"Don't be afraid," he said. Kagome shook her head, the towel on her head wobbling dangerously. She clutched her body towel closely, the only thing preserving modesty. He stepped forward, and she stepped back, her legs hitting her bed. He took another step forward.

"You know me, Kagome. You don't need to be afraid of me," he insisted.

"All I know is that you go to the same school as my cousin, and you're top of your class. That's it. Get away from me, you creep! I, I'll call the police!" Kagome threatened desperately. It was the red head's turn to shake his head. He muttered something to himself, before looking earnestly at Kagome.

"Kagome, don't you remember? I was the one who gave you that mark on your arm," he said. Kagome gasped in surprise. She stared deep into the golden eyes, which were softer and wider than the ones she knew. And yet, what she staring at wasn't an illusion. She'd be able to see through it.

"This is just an avatar, Kagome, not my real form. But, if you need to see..." Before her eyes, the form of teenage boy, almost a man, really, began to change and grow. Shoulders became broader, arms gained more muscle, and hair warped from a deep, crimson red to a glistening silver. Kagome felt her mouth fall open. Standing before her was Youko Kurama in all his glory, the familiar mist that was his youki swirling around his feet and crackling in the air of her bedroom. This time, when he approached her, Kagome did not flinch, but rather, relaxed and welcomed him with a smile.

"You survived..." she breathed. Finally, a sign that the past had really existed. A small smirk upturned his lips.

"To see you, I wouldn't do anything less. I wouldn't have come here, but I needed to feel you again, damn the consequences," Youko said, his face changing into something more filled with longing and desperateness. Kagome blushed and nibbled on her lip.

"That's sweet and all, Youko, but I really need to get changed," she said, more than aware of her state of undress. Youko chuckled before reaching over and pulling the towel off her head and tossing it on the floor. Kagome's damp hair fell down from its pile, curling around her body, some short pieces falling to frame her face.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he murmured. Kagome fidgeted, before trying to duck around him. Her maneuver failed, and instead, Youko trapped her in his arms before gently pushing her down onto the bed, caging her underneath him. He chuckled again and brushed his lips against her ear, voice just as silky as ever when reprimanding her.

"You know better than to try to run from me," he chided softly. Kagome frowned.

"Youko, you really need to let me up. This isn't appropriate," she said. He ignored her, instead pressing kisses to her jaw and using his deft hands to loosen the towel wrapped around her. Kagome tried to protest again, but Youko silenced her with a deep kiss. He nipped softly at her lips and Kagome opened her mouth with a small mewl. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, but instead of pushing him away, she instead pushed the folds of his tunic off his shoulders, baring his chest to her. At the same time, Youko succeeded in unwrapping Kagome from her towel and proceeded to palm her breasts. Kagome moaned lightly and arched up into his touch. She grabbed an ear and gave it a firm rub, scratching it slightly, grinning when she was rewarded with a growl. A flick of fingers across her nipple had her squeaking a rather unattractive sound. Kagome traced her fingers down Youko's torso, admiring the rippling muscles across his front and back. A hand gripped her hip firmly, strong fingers testing her softness, remembering her every curve and swell from so long ago, and Youko groaned at feeling Kagome underneath from after so long.

The same exploring hand trailed lower and Kagome gasped when a new feeling at her center had her legs instinctively falling open while simultaneously sending little shocks throughout her body. Youko smirked. He still knew what made her tick. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him back down for another kiss. In the midst of it, Youko rolled her nipple between his fingers, while giving a little tug to her nub between her legs. Kagome sighed into his mouth and linked her legs around his waist, clinging to him like a burr. Youko groaned when he felt her heat press up against him, and he ground against her. Kagome moaned and rolled her hips back into him. They repeated the motions, rubbing their bodies against each other, mimicking the act they were so close to completing. Youko began to slide his pants off in preparation. A cough cut through the lusty haze in his mind. Immediately, Youko covered Kagome with his body, knocking the air out of her, while plants in his hair began to grow, weapons already being formed to defend against anything. Youko's sharp eyes glanced around until he saw the source of the noise.

Hiei stood in Kagome's bedroom window, scowl marring his face and arms folded tightly against his chest.

"I can't believe you have the guts to go around fucking human women while in your youkai form, Kurama," Hiei said scathingly. Youko growled deeply in his throat.

"Watch who you're talking to, whelp. Get out of here. Your presence is upsetting my woman," Youko said coldly, face not betraying any of the bodily reactions he had to the squirming woman beneath him. Kagome, meanwhile, buried her face in Youko's neck, his silver hair somewhat hiding her from the other man. Her embarrassment at being caught in a compromising situation had her wiggling slightly from an instinctive urge to go and cover herself. A subtle squeeze to her hip stilled her instantly.

Hiei scoffed at the fox youkai. As if that tiny little human beneath him was his woman. Probably he meant, "my fuck for the night".

"Perhaps she's upset because you didn't finish the job, Kurama. Go ahead, carry on. Don't mind me," Hiei replied, a dark smirk crossing his face. Kagome squeaked in horror. Gods, she was so mortified. She would never, ever forget this moment for the rest of her life. Youko's chest trembled with the force of his growl.

"What do you want, Hiei. Make it fast, before I feed you to one of my plants," snapped Youko. Hiei's smirk stretched a little bit wider.

"Well, someone's got their panties in a twist. Are you getting blue balls?" Hiei ruthlessly teased. A loud snarl rent the air, and Hiei knew he had pushed far enough. Anymore, and not only would he have a serious fight on his hands, but a vengeful fox as well.

"Some youkai are causing some problems at old border between the worlds. The detective and the idiot are already on their way. I stopped by to get you because you weren't answering your communicator," Hiei said pointedly. Youko shrugged.

"I left it at home. I didn't want to be bothered," he said. Hiei sniffed.

"You should have tried harder. I'll give you five minutes to get your ass outside and ready to go, so make your little goodbyes quick," said Hiei. He flickered out of sight. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief.

"God, let me just find a hole and crawl in it and die, now, please," Kagome murmured, completely mortified. Youko gave her a soothing nuzzle with his nose, licking at her neck.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll make sure the runt gets what's coming to him," Youko said. Kagome shook her head.

"No, its fine. We never should have been caught doing anything like this in the first place," Kagome paused, "It sounds like you're needed somewhere. You should go." Youko nodded, and gave Kagome one last, long kiss. She smiled shyly and looked up at him beneath her bangs.

"I'll see you later, Youko," Kagome whispered. He readjusted his clothing, nodded, and dashed out the door. She never heard his last words.

"No you won't, Kagome. You won't ever see me again."

XevolutionX

On the third day, Kagome decided to come back at night instead of the morning of the fourth day. Did it really matter where she chose to sleep? She'd spent her three days in her time, and no one would know it if she left or arrived a bit early. She had on her pajamas beneath a loose pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, so she could easily prepare for bed and get a good night's rest. The night when future Youko had visited her puzzled her. Clearly, Youko missed her, leading Kagome to believe he had been forced to wait all five hundred years for her. And yet, if he missed her so much and knew where she lived, why didn't he go to see her? It wasn't like she was going to throw him out of her house. In fact, Kagome blushed, she would do the exact opposite, and she hoped her previous reaction to him would show him that. And also, where exactly had Kuronue been. Those two were never far from each other, and to have Youko unexpectedly drop in and not Kuronue...Kagome's stomach clenched.

Kagome sighed once she reached the top of the well. Oh, she couldn't wait to slip into bed and go to sleep. As she balanced herself after climbing out, a hand clamped down on her arm. Kagome gasped and looked into the eyes of the Youko of the past. They were as intense as ever, but there was a new hardness when looking at her. Kagome swallowed. She had a feeling she was being punished for something.

"We're leaving."

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

I LIVE!! Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but here it is, the new chapter of Evolution. And Thank you all who continued to review in my absence. Thanks to the continued devotion of my readers, I now have over 700 reviews. My mind is completely boggled. A little Hiei interaction for madmiko, a diehard Hiei fan. What did you guys think? I'm actually impressed with myself, since I can't write his character well, and I thought that scene turned out well enough. Even if you didn't like the Hiei part, you still got two whole paragraphs of lime. Also, just a note to those of us who miss Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha, now that the series are over. There is a new series that I am particularly fond of, called Nurarihyon no Mago. It is found on onemanga dot com. It is awesome and needs to be loved. I think fans of YYH and IY will love this new series. I mean, you got tons of demon and human interaction, plus plenty of fights, almost one per chapter. What's not to love? Go check it out!


End file.
